Since When
by XxBloodyRosaryxX
Summary: Two girls are met by 2 men, 1 elf, a dwarf, 4 hobbits, and a wizard one night. You would think it'd be great, right? Wrong! They get thrown into Middle Earth and are expected to fit in greatly. Join these two on a journey to remember! Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I am making my VERY first LOTR fanfiction, so be nice.

(Nikki's P.O.V)

"NO DON'T SHOOT THAT ARROW, DON'T SHOOT IT, Awww god damn you shot it!" I screamed at the T.V.

I watched as Boromir stood back up and tried to fight again.

Stupid bastard.

I mean why can't he just pretend he was dead and maybe they could save him!

"Nikki, again with Lord Of The Rings again!" my stupid friend, Sage, said standing in front of me.

"Nikki, your mom and dad want you." She said, plopping down on the couch and stuffing her hand into the bag on gummy worms.

I walked out to find my parents sitting on the couch and pointed to the recliner in front of them.

"Whatever I did, I had a good reason." I stated, knowing I either did something, or they were ditching.

"Nikki, sweetie, please…don't be mad but I- we need to leave, for a few months." My mom said, like I cared or something.

My parents and I aren't very close.

You see, I was adopted, my parents were murdered when I was five years old.

"Nikki, you know how work could get, I'm hoping you won't mind." My 'dad' said.

"No it's cool, but can Sage stay."

"I wouldn't mind staying, Mrs. And Mr. C, we both know Nikki is helpless, and can't cook if her life depended on it." Sage said, walking in, and laughed after she said so.

"Shut it!" I said, glaring at her.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Were here for another 3 to 4 days, unless something comes up." My so called mother said, walking over to me.

"Well, I can stay here, I'm 14 and your best friends with the neighbors so I'll be safe." I said, standing up to go back to my room.

"Bye Claire, Bye Jackson, come on Sage." I said turning the corner.

I heard everyone sigh.

I walked back into my room and seated myself at the computer.

I stared at my screen-saver.

Yum, sexy.

I stared at the picture of Jonny Depp as the 'Mad-Hatter'.

I clicked my Facebook and talked to my friend Maddie who lived in New Hampshire.

"SOOOOOO! YOU EXCITED!" I heard Sage say bouncing into my room.

"Yeah, actually I am." I said turning around smiling.

I may have been a little mean and stuff out there, but I really was a happy kid.

*4 days later*

"Nikki, I love you, bye honey." Jackson said, kissing my forehead.

"Nikki, please be careful and call Mrs. Porter if you need anything. I LOVE YOU!" Claire said kissing my cheek and running out the door towards the car.

I waved and closed the door.

Just as it closed, I heard 'Raise Your Glass" By P!nk blasting from the stereo.

So, I did what anybody would do, and started dancing like a maniac.

At the end of the song, we lay, exhausted, on the floor.

"Wanna do it again?" I asked.

"Yes, only, this time with Brokencyde." She replied.

Ugh, and it's such a stupid band, but what the hell.

So we spent the next 3 hours dancing and singing along (horribly) with random bands.

By that time it was 4:30 and we started to get hungry.

"You want pizza?" Sage asked, grabbing the phone.

I nodded.

"I gotta pee, be right back." I said, walking into the bathroom by my room.

I passed by and heard my T.V. on playing Lord Of The Rings.

I didn't leave this on, maybe Sage did.

I walked back out to Sage, flipping through a magazine.

"Did you know that the cast from LOTR is on a tour in France, they left a couple of days ago, they'll be back in a month." She said.

"Hey, did you leave my T.V. on?" I asked.

She shook her head.

I looked down, then how di-

I was cut off by the doorbell.

Sage jumped up and got the pizza.

"Hey, Nikki, do you have any singles?" Sage asked, turning her head with 3 pizzas in hand.

"Yeah, in my room." I booked it to my room and went to my drawer.

I heard a click and a man's voice saying:

"And I give you my axe."

I spun on my heel and saw my T.V. playing again.

I was terrified, Sage couldn't have and come on, I would know If I had.

My heart was racing and I couldn't move my legs.

"NIKKI COME ON! I NEED THE MONEY!" Sage's scream startled me.

I was shaking as my hands turned off my T.V. again.

I ran down stairs and handed the money to the pizza man.

"I'll be in the kitchen, Niks." Sage said, her hair flying behind her as she jogged out of the room.

I walked after, debating on whether or not to tell her what happened.

"Sage, can I talk to you?" I asked, sitting down.

She nodded.

"What's up."

"Sage, you know how I asked you, if you turned on, my T.v., well it was on, and I didn't turn it on, obviously." I paused waiting to see her reaction.

She stopped chewing and looked up.

"Well, when I was in my room, and it sorta turned on, to the same thing, Lord Of The Rings." I said.

She looked up, her mouth open.

"I'm sure it was just the electricity, or the television was just being all fucky and shit." She said.

I took a deep breath.

(10:00 p.m.)

We were getting in bed, which we decided to share-still shaken up about the t.v.)

We slowly fell asleep.

~sometime in the night~

I jolted up in my bed.

I listened really closely and heard a small clank in the kitchen.

I shook Sage.

"Sage! Sage get up!" I whisper yelled.

She got up and heard more of the clanking.

She gripped my hand and we fell silent.

"Nikki, should we go and try to see who it is." She asked.

I turned to her and gave her the Are- you- stupid look and then heard a loud clash.

"Sage, I'm gonna go close enough to hear and maybe I'll find out how many people are there." I said.

She grabbed my shirt and yanked herself up.

Apparently I wasn't going alone.

We crept down the hall and got close enough for us to hear but not see.

"Pippin your being loud." I heard a man say.

_Merry?_

No it couldn't be!

Sage and I exchanged a look.

"Aragorn, where are we."

"I do not know, Sam."

"That helps, well, should we explore the place?"

"I found foooood!"

"Gimli, get out of there!"

"Wait, where's Legolas?" I heard someone or something say.

As if on cue, I felt something grab the back of my shirt and lift me up.

I heard Sage yelp and we were carried into the living room.

"Oh there you are Legol- who are they." The apparent 'Aragorn' said.

"I don't know, I found them listening in on you."

"Who are you?" Aragorn asked.

"OH, well I'm Sa-." I elbowed her in the rib.

"Put us down, then we might talk." I said.

Legolas set us down, but he sat next to me, while Gimli sat next to Sage.

"What are you doing here." Pippin asked.

I live here." I spat back, causing Legolas to take a hold of my upper arm.

I sighed, as did Sage.

"I'm sorry. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Aragorn." Aragorn said.

"King of Gondor…" I added, smiling.

**So?**

**Did you like it, hate it.**

**I tried my hardest, just let me sort it out.**

**It will become funnier in later chapters.**

**I just wanted to lay it out.**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you!_

_All who review!_

_Now, I decided that I should explain how they look, I just have to tell you guys, or it won't leave my mind._

**Sage:  
Eyes: Hazel**

**Hair: shoulder length dark brown, curly. ( Her bangs and top layer blond)**

**Style of clothes: tomboy-ish**

**Piercings: Ears**

**Nikki:**

**Eyes: gray-green**

**Hair: long (tailbone length)Platinum blond, straight. (tips of bangs black) **

**Style of clothes: Gothic (not emo, she doesn't cut herself, jeez)**

**Piercing: ears and nose**

_Thank you again._

_Enjoy!_

_Oh, and I don't own anything but Legolas (what a girl can dream, ok I don't own him either, but if I did own LOTR do you really think I would be writing on fanfiction._

_Just use prior knowledge people!_

_XxX_

(Nikki's P.O.V)

Aragorn look at me, wide eyed.

"How did you kn-?" he was about to ask.

"Don't worry about it. The real question is how did you get in my house?" I asked, shaking Legolas's hand off to no avail.

"Well, we don't exactly know. In what era are we, it doesn't look like Middle Earth." Sam said, looking out the glass sliding door.

"That's 'cuz it's not. You, my dearies, are on planet….._Earth…._." I said, wiggling my fingers.

"YUP! Not upper or lower Earth, just Earth." Sage said, hopping up.

"We still don't know your names." Frodo said.

"Oh, I almost forgot you were there, Frodo." I said.

All eyes on me.

Oh shit, I forgot they didn't know we knew their names.

"H-h-how do you know my name?" he asked, his voice shaking.

So I decided to creep them out, maybe they get so scared they'll run away.

Highly unlikely though.

Oh well, I'll take my chances.

"Oh, did I scare you? Legolas, Gimli, don't need to hover over us. Pippin, Sam, Merry, get out of my kitchen. So, anymore questions?" I said, smiling inwardly.

Their eyes became huge, Sage's too, and they all walked up to me.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, I just, I don't know, I know your names is all, you can put your axe down, Gimli, I ain't afraid of you." I said, Gimli raising his axe to my back.

"So, I want some uhh…..water, Pippin, Merry, Same, Frodo, wanna come?" Sage asked.

What a friend, ehh.

"I can't explain how I know your names, I just do, so um, yeah." I said, blushing near the end.

"WOULD IT BE BAD TO GIVE HOBBITS SODA?" Sage yelled from the kitchen.

"YES, VERY, BUT YOU COULD GIVE IT TO THE ELF, HE MIGHT LIKE IT, BUT ONLY IF IT'S COKE, WE GOTTA GIVE HIM THE GOOD STUFF!" I yelled back.

"…the elf…" Legolas murmured under him breathe, as if confused.

"..Oh, me….what's soda…" he said.

My god, he wasn't like this in the movies…

" WHAT ABOUT CHOCOLATE MILK?" Sage screamed, again.

"THAT'S ALSO NOT A GOOD IDEA, JUST GIVE THEM WATER!" I screamed back.

"Chocolate milk?" Aragorn asked.

"Milk….that tastes like chocolate…." I said.

They stared, dumbfounded.

"You don't know what chocolate is, forget it." I said, sighing.

"Hey, maybe we should tell them our names." Sage said, walking in with hobbits in tow.

"Oh, ok, well I'm Nikki, and this is Sage." I said.

"That's and pretty name!" Pippin said, bouncing.

I looked at his glass, soda.

" I said no soda." I exclaimed, looking at Sage.

"And thanks, Pippin, Nick is really a guys' name, so I usually get made fun of, though I don't know why…" I said, taking his glass away and handing it to Legolas.

" Yeah, I know I said I wouldn't, but I did it anyway." Sage said, drinking the rest.

I nodded and looked at Legolas, who downed it, and had this crazy look in his eyes.

I walked up to him, slapped him across the face, and watched his eyes go back to normal.

"Thank you." He said, rubbing his cheek.

I nodded.

"Nicks, I'm tired, its 12:37, I wanna go to sleep." Sage whined.

I looked at the hobbits, who yawned.

"Alright sleeping arrangements." I said.

"Legolas and Aragorn, you have master bedroom, if you don't mind sharing. Gimli, Sam, and Frodo, you can have my bed. Merry and Pippin, guest bedroom. I'll show you around in a second, but first, do any of you have a problem with you roommates?" I asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Nikki, what do you use for bathing?" Pippin asked.

"Yes, before we came here, we were a mess, and we still are." Sam chimed in.

I looked at Sage.

She looked mortified.

"We use showers, w-w-would you like to use it?" I asked.

They all nodded.

Fun.

We had three bathrooms, but one was being re-tiled.

"Err, umm, so how do you wanna do this.

~30 minutes later~

I had Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Sam.

Sage had the rest.

I turned on the water.

"Alright, Sam, you first, is the water too hot." I asked.

My heart racing.

I've never seen a man naked.

Well, once, but it on accident, I SWEAR!

I turned towards him.

He already stripped down to nothing.

He stuck his foot in and shook him head.

He got all the way in and sighed.

"This is the best thing ever!" he said, eyes closed.

I heard everyone laugh.

I couldn't help but giggle.

" Ok, Sam, umm use this, and put it all over your body and I'm gonna look away." I said, handing him the soap and turned around, only to meet Legolas's eyes.

"Woah, hi there." I said.

He laughed and Sam sighed again.

I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

"I'm done, and I smell nice."

So I explain what shampoo was and gave him my Jackson's so he didn't smell like raspberries.

"Don't get it in your eyes." I warned.

"It hurts." I said.

He nodded.

I didn't want to give him conditioner, I didn't think he would even want it.

Jackson doesn't use it and, again, doubt he wants to smell like fruit.

I handed him a huge, fluffy, white towel and told him to sit on the counter.

"Next." I said.

I turned around to meet Gimli, oh JOY!

"Is the water to hot for you?" I asked.

"No, it could be hotter, if you don't mind." He said.

I shook my head and turned it higher.

I heard him groan and he smiled.

"Why I feel like a prince." He said, spinning.

I laughed along with the others.

I gave Gimli the bar of soap and told him the same thing.

I gave him the shampoo and he put some on his beard and his head.

"Wow, Gimli, just wow." I said.

He just snorted.

After he was done I handed him crimson red towel, fluffier than Sam's.

I told him to sit on the toilet.

I dreaded who was next.

I turned my head to….ARAGORN!

"Welcome, king of Gondor, to my shower." I said, not looking at him, but my shower.

When he stepped in, he sighed.

"If only we had these in Middle Earth."

Again with the soap and shampoo and handed him an overly big green towel like Sam's.

He just leaned against the counter, towel around his waist.

" Come on, twinkletoes, your turn," I said, grabbing Legolas's hand and led him in.

I saw him struggle with his braides to I leaned to help him.

Only, just my luck, I fell on top on him.

I screamed, he screamed, they screamed, we all freaked..and so on and so fourth.

" I AM SO SORRY!" I screamed, jumping up.

He shook his head.

"It's quite alright, it was an accident." He said, staying calm.

I handed him the soap.

And then I realized something.

Something veerrryyy important.

I'm all out of Jackson's shampoo.

"Legolas, do you like…raspberries?" I asked.

He nodded, "Why?"

"You might have to smell like one…" I said.

He shrugged.

I handed it to him.

By the time he was done, Sage walked in.

I handed Legolas a big black towel.

"Nikki, I'm gonna put all of their clothes in the wash, they have to sleep naked to night."

Oh joy.

**So did you like it**

**Love it**

**Hate it, well if you hate it, piss off!**

**If that was funny tell me.**

**I was watching tv while doing this so if there are any mistakes, I am sorry**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

_So in the last chapter I did all the…errr, whatever you wanna call it._

_Here is various people's pov's so that you could view the rest of the night from them._

_I won't do everybody's, that would take to long…_

_So here you go, if it goes too fast and I'm jumping to much, PM me or something!_

XXXxxxXXX

(Aragorn's P.o.v)

I watched as Nikki and Sage looked at the pile of our clothes.

Some of my hair fell in my face, forgetting my towel hanging lowly on my waist, I use one had to push back my hair, and the other to gather it behind me.

"AHHHHHHH, ARAGORN!" Sage screamed.

I looked at her confused as she hid her face with her hands.

Then Legolas tapped on my shoulder.

"Your balls are showing." He whispered in my ear.

"Ohhhh, thank you." I picked up my towel and re-wrapped it around my hips.

"Sage….calm down, I just saw a hobbit, and elf, a dwarf, and a king naked, and I am perfectly fine." Nikki said.

She nodded, "Alright, I see where you're coming from. I just saw three hobbits naked, I think a man wouldn't…..oh never mind, next topic."

"Sage, how 'bout we go to the mall tomorrow and find clothes for them. They can't walk around in clothes from millions of years ago." Nikki said.

(Nikki's P.o.v)

I heard some grumbles behind me.

I remembered something at that moment.

My older cousin and his wife and kids came not too long ago.

He left his clothes, well some of them.

I think that Legolas and Aragorn could fit in.

He had a 15 year old son, I think Gimli could fit.

And he had some 4 and 5 year olds he adopted (they love kids), the hobbits could fit.

I smiled slyly.

"Aragorn, Legolas, you like the color black right?" I asked, causing them to look terrified.

I giggled.

~IN GUEST BEDROOM WITH EVERYBODY~

I handed Legolas a black shirt 'Green Day' printed on the front and flannel sweats.

It went nice with his face and hair.

I handed Aragorn a red shirt with 'IMA DORK' printed on the front with black sweats.

They looked good.

I put Gimli in a blue and black over sized tee with large blue sweats.

Not something that they agreed with, but I doubt they wanna sleep with other males naked.

I put the hobbits in white tees and red sweats, all wearing the same things.

I put them in their beds and headed down to the couch, Sage in tow.

"Nikki, can you believe this happened?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes." I said.

She gave me a funny look.

"I mean, we are very strange people. Something crazy like this is bound to happen. I kinda saw it coming. Anyway, night." I said, closing my eyes, and felt sleep take over.

~The next day, Morning~

"PIPPIN! GET OFF OF ME!" I heard Merry scream from down the hall.

"I'M SORRY! GOD!" Pippin yelled back.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, ELVES ARE SLEEPING!" Legolas screamed.

"AND KINGS!" Aragorn yelled.

All we heard from Gimli, Sam, and Frodo were extremely loud and muffled snores.

Sage groaned from here couch across the room.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sage screamed.

In the blink of an eye, everybody was in front of them.

"Did everybody sleep well?" Sage asked, pacing in front of them.

I could feel my eyes slowly closing.

"NIKKI! GET UP THIS IS NO TIME TO BE SLEEPING!" Sage screamed.

I moaned and pulled the pillow over my eyes.

"Yes it is." I said.

"Aragorn, please?" I heard Sage say.

I heard him sigh and he picked me up, hoisting me over his shoulder.

"Thank you!" Sage's sing song voice echoed through the semi-empty house.

He nodded and set me on my feet.

"Alright, we are going to eat at McDonalds cuz I said so, and we have to get you guys more clothes, so, we'll get you ready, and then you are going to watch the moving pictures on that*points at t.v.*, which is called a T.v. Any questions?" Sage said, acting as is a general would.

"Yes I do. What is a 'McDonalds' and what kind of moving pictures are on there?" Of course it was Pipsqueak.

"Anything- do you know what Pirates of the Caribbean is?- 'course you don't I ain't talking to a group of people from down the block. Valar." Sage said, head in hands.

"Valar….how do you know…?" Aragorn asked.

Sage pointed to me, of course.

My eyes widened and I help up my hands.

"I know nothing of the source!" I said trying to defend myself from the Kingly man thing and his elf who looked equally curious.

They don't need to know anything…..for now.

"We have to go get ready….I'll go lay out clothes for you guys. Sage go get ready….." I said, turning the corner.

I heard then follow me.

(**AN/ I'm just gonna tell you like this.)**

Aragorn: white 'tapout' shirt and blue skinnies with blue converse.

Gimli: red T-shirt and blue jeans. After much hassle and an elf holding him down, I shaved his beard, and cut his hair. It sounds like it would take a long time, but it took five minutes….

Legolas: a red 'tapout' shirt and blue skinnies with red convers. Sure, it'll work.

I just put the Hobbits in gray shirts with red skinnies.

I heard Sage's hair dryer turn off.

She walked out in blue jeans and a tight fitting gray shirt.

She had her Vans on and her hair in a ponytail.

My turn.

I didn't take a shower.

Took one before I went to bed.

I did my hair fairly fast.

I left it down and did my make-up.

Which consisted of eye-liner and mascara.

I put in my screw in plugs and a hoop to go in my nose.

I wore platinum boots with black and red striped sock which was mid-thigh length.

A black skirt with a black shirt, 'Vampires Suck' printed on the front in red.

I put on my black choker and jelly bracelets (black and red) that went to my elbowes.

It was really cold out for October. So I grabbed my black coat which also went mid-thigh.

I walked out to Pippin screaming, "SHE'S SEXYYYYY!" I turned red and saw Legolas kick Pippin.

"Damn, Nixs, lookin hot today, girlie." Sage said, teasingly. Bitch.

"They need jackets, as do you, love." I said to Sage.

We call each other weird things…

**They're still in the other room with everybody but Pippin.**

**Pippin's point of view.**

I was sitting down on the couch, playing with some weird cotton with inside a plastic thing…I found it in the bathroom.

It was in a yellow package with a 'R' and 'S' on it.

The spelling was funny.

I heard a knocking noise at the door.

So I got up the answer it.

I'm stupid, remember.

I open it to thing guy playing a guitar and broccoli in his mouth.

He saw me and stopped playing and took out the broccoli.

"Hey, what's up, little man?" he asked, his voice sounded of one who would molest a child.

And what's with the whole 'little man' thing.

Bastard ass.

He shoved his way past me, looking around the house.

"What are you playing with? Oh a magnificent piece, that is. It is used to put inside of women. It helps them in times of need." He said, sitting on the floor, waving his hands like some kinda freak.

"You gotta move with the wind, little man." He said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH WEIRD CREEEEPPPPYYYY MAN! STRIDER! LEGOLAS!" I finally cracked.

I saw everybody turn the corner.

I heared Nikki gulp.

"U-Uncle Borris?" she asked, groaning at the end.

"No, no child, the Indians re-named me, I am now Ocean Breeze. Oh my, it is an elf, hear elf, let me purify you, you shall be purified of all you've done…." He said, getting up and walking up to Legolas.

"AH GET AWAY, ARAGORN GET THE SCART MAN AWAY!" he screamed and curled up behind kingly man.

Oh Jesus Christ.

**Hey everybody, I was having a difficultly with ideas, but then this amazing author, Dragonrider 125, helped me.**

**Thank you so much.**

**I just want to add, I was wearing what I said Nikki was wearing, and I look like her so yeah, I was just putting what I was wearing….**

**I can't update again today, if I could I would…..so yeah!**

**There you go! Oh and I was writing the first part in one of my dad's meeting so it was lame.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people of Fanfiction!**

**Again, thank you Dragonrider125, all your support really helped.**

**And thank you reviewers.**

**I wanna know what you think of my characters.**

**Thank you and enjoy.**

**I own nothing but the plot, Nikki, Sage, Ocean Breeze, and Matilda…..you'll get it later.**

**XxXxXx**

**-**_Nikki-_

We got away from my crazy hippie uncle, who is my 'mom's' step brother.

We went vegan like…..3 years ago.

It's a shame, we was really working the gangster.

We were on our way to the Brea Mall.

Where hell would break loose.

Sigh.

I didn't drive, neither did Sage, ugly, nasty, germy bus, here we come!

"What's that?" Pippin asked, pointing to Taco Bell.

"It's where Nikki spends most of her time, stuffing her ace with tacos, burritos, and tostadas." Sage said, laughing.

"Oh, yeah, ha ha, shut your mouth, Sagie." I said, shoving her into Aragorn, who caught her, and asked if she was ok.

She nodded in response.

"So, Nikki, it's Sunday, the busses don't run today, just…thought I'd tell you." She said.

I froze.

"Why. Didn't. You. Say. Something. EARLIER!" I screamed, causing the Hobbits to coward into each other.

I smiled apologetically.

"I thought you knew." She said.

"Sage, we just walked three miles, if you thought I knew, we would've went on the sub." I said.

"What is this 'sub' you speak of" Legolas asked, cocking his head to one side.

I hot damn, we was adorable.

No, no, NO, bad Nikki, I can't think like that!

He was an elf, probably like hundreds, thousands of years old, it wasn't right.

"Nikki, he asked you something." Sage said, bumping into me.

"Huh, oh, sorry Legolas, I wasn't paying attention. A sub, or subway, is like an underground train….thing." I said.

Did they have trains in Middle Earth.

**(A/N: I hope to Valar that I got it right. A subway is an underground railway isn't it. If not, than *insert correct term here* *looks away embarrassed.*)**

Sure they do, if not, they'll see it when we get there.

"Oh, thank you my lady." He said.

_My lady?_

No!

Hellz no!

I ain't no lady!

I can tell you that much.

"Um, Legolas, let me tell you something, just so we're on the same page. You call me '_my lady' _one more time-even though it was only this one time-, how do I say this nicely, I'll cut your balls off." I said.

"Balls?" he asked.

You're kidding me.

Of course he doesn't use that terminology.

"Your penis, that make sense?" his eyes went wide, and he paled.

Christ I scarred the elf.

**On the subway….**

We boarded the subway, I know, not many in LA, and the look on Gimli's face was priceless.

He had this look of disbelief on his face.

Oh dwarves, you gotta love 'em…..

**I apologize, I can't write more.**

**I know, but please don't get upset.**

**Family things, you know.**

**Matilda and her posse will show up next chapter.**

**See you all later!**

**Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

*Everything I put in _Italics_ is in elvish*

**Aragorn's POV**

I looked up at the massive structure in front on me in awe.

It had the words 'Brea Mall' in big letters on it.

We walked in an entrance that read 'Macy's' on in.

…what strange writing….

I suddenly felt an uneasy aura coming off my elf.

Legolas and I have been on many- oh what's the word, journeys?- together.

His father and mine, Lord Elrond, were very close.

That led to him and I being equally as close.

**(A/N: For those of you who don't know, Lord Elrond raised Aragorn when his parents died)**

Thus calling him 'my elf' or 'elfling mine'. And knowing his emotions, or his feeling towards something.

"What's wrong, mellon nin?" I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder.

I felt his shiver under my hand.

"I-i-it's just this whole thing is..strange, and being around all of these people, I feel unsafe. And the fact that my bow is at the house doesn't help. Aragorn, all the voices I'm hearing, all the things I'm seeing are things I haven't prepared for." He said, his voice breaking at points.

"I've never felt so alone…" he whimpered.

Of course, after his mother died, I promised I'd always be there for him.

"_It doesn't help that last night when we were in bed, y-you ignored me when I tried talking to you." _

I felt guilt fill me.

I've been ignoring him?  
_"And before we came here, I tried to speak with you. After the council. When we were packing, you were oblivious to my question." _ He said, a tear falling from his eye.

I almost felt like crying.

What question?

Oh! Yes!

**Flashback**

"Aragorn, are you upset with me? I mean, after I said..you know….what I said?" My elfling asked, following me around like a lost puppy.

I completely ignored his.

…And I did this because I was upset….

**End Of Flashback**

I took one look at Legolas's face and said sternly, "Legolas, I ignored you because you had no right to say what you said. It wasn't your place, but mine. I wasn't ready." I said. Softening my voice I added, "But I do apologize for ignoring you, I had no right, elfling, forgive me. I let you down…" I said.

He smiled, and I immediately felt his once uneasy aura a calm, collected one.

Odd what I simple talk can lead to.

"It's okay, Legolas, you safe, I promise…" I heard Nikki whisper from her place a few meters away.

How had she heard that?

Apparently Legolas heard too, why am I not surprised, and gasped.

Nikki didn't notice but sped up to catch up with Sage.

**Legolas's POV**

Had she heard that?

I thought of what she said.

Smiling, I walked closer to Aragorn and said, "She sure has good hearing."

I heard Nikki snicker up ahead.

She slowed down until she was directly in front of me.

"You have no idea, Weird Ears, HEY LOOK! SIDECCA!"

She pointed, running into a very colorful store.

She started piling clothes and belts and other thing I had no idea existed into all of our arms.

She made us try them all on!

**One Hour Later**

We were going up these stairs that move.

I believe they were called…escalators, or something.

But Pippin kept trying, to no avail, to walk up the ones going down, and walk down the ones going up…..

What a complete ass.

"Pippin, it ain't gonna work." Sage said.

We were walking past millions of stores until I ran into Aragorn who stopped because Sage and Nikki stopped.

"Oh look who it is, Nikki and Sage, how's it going? Oh, Nikki, still trying to dress like a slut? Honey, you are beautiful enough." Came a snide voice.

I sound made me wanna vomit, but what she said to Nikki was just ghastly.

"I know, maybe I should take lessons from a slut, only, what's beautiful about being a sex addict, and showing off their plastic boobs and plastic face? Would you care to share, Matilda?" came Nikki's response.

Oh Valar, she has such a way with words….it warms my heart…NOT!

"Ugh! Your just jealous 'cuz I am beautiful and have more friends." 'Matilda' said.

I pushed my way to the front.

I saw her face and wanted to look away but I couldn't.

She was wearing a pink shirt, with purple 'jeans' and silver sandals…..uhhh…gross.

Her dirty blond hair went..um 'greatly' with her crooked teeth and freckles.

She was horrid.

"At least I have a boyfriend." She said.

Nikki and Sage scoffed.

"Uhhh ok! He is the most ugliest man I've ever seen!" Nikki said, exasperated.

"I have a boyfiend at least! His looks don't matter!" Said Matilda.

"Yeah, he wants you because he loves you, you want him because he has money! Honestly, I feel sorry for the poor kid….." said Nikki, glaring daggers at Matilda.

"But I could get one, you can't get a boyfriend! Hahahah!" Matilda laughed, snorting whilst doing so.

I saw Nikki's face.

She wasn't gonna give up.

But I saw in her eyes that she was hurt.

So I did something I never thought I would do.

"Um, yeah, hello, I just so happen to be dating Nikki." I said.

Nikki caught on fast.

"Ha Matilda, look what kinda fool you made of yourself." Nikki said, pointing.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and acted on instinct.

Nikki came up to my shoulder, so it was quite easy.

I picked her up, wrapped her legs around my hip (so I was holding her as one would do a toddler), put one arm under her, and pulled her close.

I pressed my lips against hers and she pressed back.

I smiled, as did she, and I licked her bottom lip begging for entrance.

Getting to into character? I think not!

She teased and didn't let me.

Me, being the childish elf I am, moaned in frustration, and squeezed her ass causing her to open her mouth and moan.

Ha, I win!

So we decided to play tongue wars and I won.

"Uh, you guy, Matilda left….like 5 minutes ago." Merry said.

Nikki swished her hand in his face and basically told him 'Go away or I'll cut you'.

I moved my mouth down to her neck.

"Merry, go away." I said, panting.

**So! What did ya think?**

**I'm thinking about pairing Legolas and Nikki, what do you think?  
And Sage and Aragorn.**

**Screw Arwen!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**As a request, I shall put this in Sage's POV**

"When Legolas and Nikki stop eating each other's face, we could go home." I said to the fellowship.

"But-but, can we go look at the animals, PLEASE!" Pipsqueak screamed/pleaded.

"PUPPIES! LETS GO!" Nikki screamed, tearing her lips away from Legolas and jumping out of his grasp.

We all looked at Legolas.

He looked disappointed.

Awwww, poor elfy.

"COME ON, FELL-PEOPLE!" Nikki screamed.

We all walked into Barkworks to see Pippin and Nikki with their faces pressed to the glass with two puppy Cocker Spaniels inside.

"THEY'RE SOOO CUTE!" they screamed in unison.

"How much?" Nikki asked a man working there.

"4,000." He replied.

"4,000! What the hell!" I yelled.

"Alright let's go….." Nikki said, sulking.

As we walked passed a bench, Nikki still pouting, Merry said something no one knew he had in him.

"Maybe sucking face with Legolas will help." He whispered to Pippin.

Pippin busted up laughing.

They two lovebirds who heard got this wicked smiled on their faces.

So this is how it went down.

One minutes they're walking next to each other, the next…..Nikki and Legolas resuming what happened earlier.

"That is nasty…" I said to Aragorn.

"I'm happy for them, well maybe it is a little gross." He answered.

I never noticed before, but mister kingly man was extremely attractive…

Oh great…this can't be happening…

**Back home**

We were currently watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

It was when Ron Weasly was being dragged down the hole by Sirius Black.

"The head master reminds me of Gandalf, speaking of Gandalf, do you think he and Boromir are alright?" Frodo asked.

Everyone froze.

"I completely forgot about them, oh Valar, now this brings me back to how we're going to get back." Aragorn asked.

Legolas mumbled something in elvish.

There was a loud screeching noise, followed by a bright, BRIGHT blue light filling the room.

The same thing Legolas mumbled echoed throughout the entire time this was happening.

It slowly got louder and louder until there was a dead, eerie silence.

No one dared speak.

We saw nothing but a small gray light up ahead.

No one moved.

No one spoke.

No one made even a noise.

I gray light came up at us so fast it was scary.

We felt a bone chilling breeze and everything was black again.

I felt myself plummet to a mossy ground.

I opened my eyes, a little dazed and saw everybody doing the same.

"Legolas!" Nikki exclaimed.

But her voice….it wasn't her soft one, but It sounded like…well she sounded like a pixie.

It had a little ring to it.

I saw her.

She was different.

Her hair was at her ankles, still the same color, she was 20 not 14 and she was wearing a royal blue dress with silver and gold flowers going up her sleeves.

She stood up and walked gracefully up to Legolas.

He stood up and gasped.

"Sage…" Aragorn whispered.

I looked at my reflection in the pond thing beside me.

I had light brown hair that was on in a braid, I looked about, oh say, 25.

I was wearing a silver dress with different shades of purple vines going down my sleeves.

"Sage! Look!" Nikki said, showing me her _pointed_ ears!

"Welcome back…" I gruff voice said.

**So what do you think 'bout this one?**

**I will never do a romance fanfiction, so don't get your hopes up.**

**I know it's short but I need ideas!**

**DRAGONRIDER125, WHERE ARE YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!**

**Anyway, R&R!**


	7. The Mines! Dun Dun Dunnnnn

**Ehhh, sorry, I lost interest for a long while…..**

**My plot was messed up, but I'm back for now.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry.**

**Oh, and Music-Maniac-At-17, A.K.A DragonRider125, thank you!**

**Don't own jack…**

**Legolas: Damn right, I just have this feeling, that if you own this, I would have pink hair, and piercings.**

**Me: Awwwww , you'd have purple hair Legolas.**

**Legolas: *sigh***

**EnJoY!**

**XxX**

_-Aragorn-_

I turned to see Boromir looking at us with his beady eyes, just staring.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to stare at ladies?" Sage said, turning on her heel and 'Humph' ing.

"O-oh, many apologies, Milady." He said, blushing like crazy.

I heard Pippin laugh and Nikki glaring.

"I am not a lady, well technically, but still, don't call me or her that. Got it, Boromir?" Sage growled out to him.

"OHHHHHH! SAGE HAS A CRUSH!" Nikki said, sprinting from Legolas to the brunette woman.

I watched at Nikki proceeded in ending her life early but skipping around a fuming Sage.

I heard a familiar sound, like an old man trying to get our attention.

"Gandalf!" was chorused.

"STOP PULLING MY HAIR, WHORE!"

"THEN LEARN NOT TO BITE!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME! I HAVE TO BET YOU OFF OF ME SOMEHOW!"

"VIOLENCE IS NEVER THE ANSWER, NIKKI!"

"URGH! YES! YES IT IS!"

"IT'S A HORRIBLE METHOD!"

"IT'S THE METHOD I'VE ALWAYS USED!"

"GIRLS!" Frodo screamed, causing the girls to fall.

"WHAT FRODO, WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT NOW!" Nikki yelled.

"I want you to stop SCREAMING at each other!"He answered, sounding upset.

They sighed and slapped their hands together, I believe it was called a 'high-five'…..

"Are you guys mad at each other?" Pippin asked, sounding so innocent.

They stared in awe for a second, then looked at each other, then, finally, bursting into a fit of laughter.

"OH SHIT WE SCARED PIPSQUEAK!" Sage howled with laughter.

They stopped abruptly and looked around.

"Nixs, I don't think we're in L.A. anymore.." Sage said.

"No shit. Aragorn what is the ti- oh never mind, you probably know just as much as I do at this point. Gandalf, where are we?" Nikki asked.

Am offended!

"Why, were arriving to the Mines of Moria." He said.

"I told you of my cousins who went through the mines." Gimli said.

The girls sighed.

"Yes you did….." they said, their moods probably dropped at the memory of the 3 hours og Gimli's past, and Legolas grinding his teeth together.

"Didn't they, like, never return or something?" Nikki asked.

"You didn't listen did you?" Gimli asked, obviously upset.

"No," the little girl answered. "My attention span is a max of 3 ½ minutes." She stated, deadpanned.

Speaking of little girls, I have to talk to a certain elf about falling in love with a little girl.

"Did you at least listen to the part about my father?" the dwarf asked, exasperated.

She shook her head.

"At that time, I was too busy staring at Legolas's ass. Nice ass, by the way." She said, smiling like a mad woman.

"Thanks, I to keep my ass, errrr, nice." Legolas said, reaching his hand around and dragging his finger around the waist of his pants.

"Thanks for the ass." She said, walking up to him and letting her long hair sweep across his face.

I heard him gasp and try to reach out for her.

"Your father would roll over in his grave if he saw what you were doing with a girl way younger than you." I said

"Well PRINCESS Aragorn, I'm not that young anymore, and Legolas's father is still very much alive." Nikki said.

"I'm not a princess, and how would you know?" I snapped back, Oh my Valar, I'm turning into them.

"Oh I'm sorry, you're a QUEEN, and that time you barged into my room, demanding what we were doing, we were talking about his life, not having sex, SAGE!" Nikki said, pointing at her friend.

"I was just asking what condom brand you were going to use, I didn't actually ask if you were having sex." Sage retorted.

"We have arrived." Gandalf said.

"OHHH the mines! So, you gonna open it or just stand there." Nikki said.

"Nikki, be patient. He trying." Legolas scolded.

"Well hurry up, I ain't getting any younger!" she exclaimed.

"NIKKI!"Legolas scolded, yet again.

He sat down and brought her on his lap.

I laughed when he started to bounce his knees up and down, causing Nikki to bob up in down as well.

**15 minutes later**

It was clear to everyone that Gandalf couldn't open it.

Frodo started to read something on the 'door' thing.

"Gandalf, how do you say fri-" he began.

"MELLON NIN!" The two foreign girls screamed.

There was the sound of rock scratching against rock, and the pass opened.

"ALRIGHT!" the two jumped up about five feet in the air, high-fiving.

Then they started dancing.

"VICTORY MOSH!" they screamed.

"STOP, DROP, MOSH AND ROLL, EVERYBODY LOOSE CONTROL!" They yelled, or sang, both I guess.

"Alright, I'm done, how about you, Nikki?"

"I'M A MONSTER HAHAH,EAT YOU LIKE A CANNNIBAL SPIT YOU OUT LIK AN ANIMAL CHOP CHOP CHOP YOU UP IM A MONSTER HAHAHA EAT YOU LIKE A CANNIBAL SPIT YOU OUT LIKE AN ANIMAL!...alright I'm done." The blonde girl panted out.

"THESE AREN'T MINES! IT'S A TOMB!" Sage cried out.

"NOOOOOOO!" Gimli gave out a cry.

"FRODO!"The Hobbits and Nikki screamed out.

I turned my head and gasped at what I saw.

**XxX**

**So what didya think!**

**For my 1****st**** chap, in a while.**

**I'm quite aware of Nikki's age and Legolas's, so relax.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**And the two songs were:**

**Mosh and Roll by Blood on the Dance Floor**

**I'm a Monster by Blood on the Dance Floor**

**Do not own songs, though I wish I did…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers! Thank you for being patient…means a lot!**

**Don't own.**

**Aragorn: Thank the Valar!**

**Fellowship: *nods***

**Me: Shut up! I own you, in this, I can do things to you! *Laughs evilly***

**Legolas: Silence! I'm her number 1 victim!**

**Me: Totally!**

**EnJoY!**

**Oh and I'm switching up the scene a little so yeah…..**

_**-Aragorn-**_

Nikki and the rest of the Hobbits were running to an octopus like thing.

I ran forward unsheathing my sword, along with Boromir.

An arrow whizzed past me and hit the octopus.

"FRODO!" Boromir yelled, cutting of a tentacle.

The Hobbit fell into his arms, and he ran to safety.

As that was happening, the octopus grabbed a hold of Sage, causing her to scream and thrash around.

"SAGE! HOLD ON, I'LL DO…SOMETHING!" Nikki yelled up at Sage.

"LIKE WHAT!" the terrified girl yelled back, ceasing her struggling.

Nikki then threw herself at the octopus and picked up a rock, then proceeded to throw it at the thing's face.

"OK! THAT DIDN'T WORK! LEMME TRY SOMETHING ELSE!" Nikki screamed back up.

"YA THINK! AHHH HURRY! OH JESUS!"

Then I saw something very disgusting…..

Nikki ran up to the tentacle, used her elf 'magic' to swing herself onto it, and bit a huge chunk out of it.

"EWWWW THAT GRO- AHHHHHHHHHH!" she spat, then screamed as she fell, Sage right next to her.

I caught them and heard Gandalf yelling at us to run into the tomb-mine-thing.

"ONWARD MISTER KINGLY MAN!"

_-Somewhere in the mines-_

"Hey Pippin, ever heard of second breakfast?" Nikki asked.

Here we go…..

"YES!" he replied.

"…..wanna talk about it? I'm kinda bored. And I lost Sage to Boromir."

"Yes, yes I do."

_**-3 HOURS LATER-**_

_**Nikki**_

We had started walking again a while ago, Sage was talking with Frodo, Sam, and Gimli.

Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf were teaching Boromir how to speak Sindarin, or something, I don't know.

Merry and Pippin were talking about how cool it is to be this far from The Shire, and how much fun it was annoying Farmer Faggot- I mean Maggot-, and stuff about the Green Dragon.

So here I am, all alone, talking to myself in my head.

…thinking.

This. Is. Sad.

Humph, guess I'm not cool enough.

"Nikki?" oh shit, guess I didn't notice Legolas next to me.

"Hmmm?" I answered, kind of.

"Are you alright? You seem sad."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"LIAR!"

"OH WHATDYA KNOW!"

"Everything."

"You've made your point. I was sad because you were ignoring me. I felt abandoned!" I mocked crying just to see what he'd do.

"Wait…wait…wait, no don't cry..i-I'm sorry! NO please please please don't cry!" Hahhahahah , he sounds genially concerned and at a loss of what to do.

Oh this is priceless.

And because I'm evil, imma cry harder.

"Shhhhh, it's ok, Legolas is here! It'll be ok, I won't ignore you anymore! Please don't cry! Oh see now I'm crying!" AND HE WAS! Oh shit, he had tears in his eyes.

"What did you do now, blondie?" Sage asked, jogging over.

"Legolas, are you really crying?" Boromir exclaimed, also jogging over.

"No, no I just- its allergies, I swear, no lie." He said, sniffing.

"Legolas, I probably know you more than you know yourself, you do NOT have allergies." Aragorn stated, with a small laugh, ALSO walking over.

"Great now we're mine performers. You see what you cause?" I replied, walking up to Gimli and starting a random conversation about rum.

"What the hell just happened?" Legolas asked, deadpanned.

"Wow! I didn't even think that she would do that to you….." Sage said, walking back you Sam, Frodo, Gimli, and me.

_**-IN THE SCENE WHEN THE ORCS COME-**_

"FOOL OF A TOOK!" Gandalf exclaimed, snatching his 'effects' away.

Then we heard it.

The _drums_, the evil, no good things.

Boromir ran over to the door, dodging an arrow.

"They have a cave troll." He said, shaking his head a little.

Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir started to block the passage way, while everybody, save me and Sage, either unsheathed their swords, or brought out frying pans *cough Sam cough*.

Oh, and Gimli speaking something of revenge.

I looked at Sage the same time she looked at me.

"Stay behind me, ladies, I'll take care of you." Boromir said, standing in front of us.

"Can do, kind sir." Sage said, winking when he turned back to face the doors.

"Sage and Boromir, sittin' in a tree F-u-c-k-i-n-g-." I started, but was rudely interrupted by Sage smacking me up the head.

It all happened so fast.

Aragorn and Legolas shot arrows while the rest, save Boromir and Gandalf, clumsily swung their swords and/or frying pans.

Gotta love Sam.

I turned to find an orc with a spear coming at me full-speed.

I jumped outta the way, grabbed the spear, and stabbed his throat.

"Nicely done, my darling." Legolas said from behind me, shooting an orc, then using the same arrow to stab one through the eye.

"Well played, sir. And thank you." I replied, taking of an orc's head with the side of the blade on the spear.

I flashed me a smile, and shot another arrow at an orc going after that fat dwarf- oh yeah Gimli.

I ran after one going at Aragorn, and jumped in the air about 8 feet, and stabbed it in the head.

"I could've killed it." He murmured.

"You're welcome." I said sarcastically.

He grunted, oh well, we're making progress.

"NIKKI GET FRODO!" Sage screamed at me from where she stood with Gandalf, using his staff as a club to knock out the orcs.

_Lucky bitch, I wanna use the staff._

"Can't you see I'm busy?" I said back, swinging my spear around, killing the orcs anywhere near me.

"Just do it!" she exclaimed.

I went over to where Frodo was trying to get away from the cave troll.

I scaled up the wall using stones to get up, and jumped on its back, using my trusty spear to stab into his back and hang on.

It roared, and flung me across the 'room'-or whatever it is.

I groaned as I flew.

I hit the wall, and bounced off, falling to the floor.

I touched my head and felt a sticky liquid.

_Blood…_

"NIKKI!" Legolas screamed.

I looked up and saw him struggling to get me me, pushing down everything in his way, including Gandalf and Gimli.

_He really does love me….._

The thought made me smile.

The dropped to his knees next to me, and cradled my head in his lap, not minding the blood stains.

"I'm ok." I said, attempting to get up.

"No, you aren't, stay down, the orcs are gone." He whispered, knowing I had a headache.

Which I did, and it was worse than a migraine.

I whimpered.

He picked me up bridal style, and walked over to where the rest of the Fellowship…and Sage.

"I think Legolas just had his period, his pants are bloody." Sage joked.

_Really…she picks the worst times….urgh._

"Then you did, too, and so did everybody else. We're all bloody.

We all left there and hauled ass down the 'hallway' thing, what do I call it?

Of course, all these orcs came out and were following us.

I panted, trying to keep up.

After taking 10 minutes of persuading Leggie to let me run, I was let down.

Now I wish I kept my mouth shut.

And then it happened.

The…Balrog came.

Again, we were chased down stairs, and I watched as Boromir was pulled back of an edge by my blonde freakin boyfriend.

We ran and ran until me came to the 'jump', where I was thrown to Legolas, along with the Hobbits, not Frodo, and Boromir and Gandalf.

"Don't touch me!" Sage exclaimed when Aragorn picked her up, accidently pushing up her dress.

"Honestly? Really, Sage?" I asked myself more than her.

I looked down, grabbing my head.

It hurt soooo much.

"Not the beard! Not the beard." Stupid, fat-assed dwarf.

"Nikki, come." Sir Blondie said, swinging him onto his back.

We ran down the bridge, the Balrog hot on our heels.

"I've met something scarier than the Balrog." Sage panted.

"Really? What?" Gandalf panted back.

"Nikki, in the morning…if you wake her up to early." She laughed.

Even in this position, they all laughed.

"CEASE YOU LAUGHING, I'LL CASTURATE YOU ALL!" I screamed, trying to keep their minds on the problem we were in.

It was that time, the time Gandalf stood at the end of the ledge.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" He screamed out my favorite line.

He stomped his staff of all that is awesome.

The Balrog fell, his fire-whip's tip disappearing.

Gandalf stood there for a few seconds before turning on his heel.

Sage and I exchanged a sad look.

Then it happened.

The whip flew back up and wrapped itself around Gandalf's ankle.

He let a yelp/grunt escape his lips as he was pulled away.

The grunted and groaned as he tried to pull himself up.

"Fly you fools." He said before he let go.

**Alright, it took 30 minutes!**

**I hope your happy.**

**If there are any mistakes…it could be the fact that I was crying while writing this.**

**In my soccer game I screwed up my knee and probably am gonna get like surgery or something…yeah…not good.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**I can see that no one liked my last chapter.**

**Well, it's fine. Hope this one's better.**

**Oh, and don't count on everything I write to be quote for quote.**

_**-Sage-**_

We arrived outside not 10 minutes later.

Everyone was either crying, or trying their hardest not to cry.

I looked around seeing the faces of all my friends.

Aragorn was looking around the area, Boromir was sitting with his head in his hands, Legolas was kneeling next to Nikki, who had her head in his lap, she too was crying, Sam was crying, Pippin was crying, Merry was stroking his head, Frodo was crying probably the hardest, AND last but probably the least…Gimli.

Gimli was either crying, or trying not to.

I couldn't really tell.

"-For pity sake!" My thoughts were interrupted by Boromir.

"By nightfall this place will be swarming with orcs." Aragorn replied, motioning for Legolas to gather everyone.

I slowly got up, sighing.

"Hey." I heard a soft voice behind me.

Nikki came up behind me.

It occurred to me now that we haven't really been talking much.

Fresh tears poured down my face, and apparently Nikki felt the same, for tears poured down hers as well.

"I'm gonna miss him." I said.

"I miss you! I haven't been hanging with you, and I'm sorry." She replied.

"I don't know what I'd be without you…. I mean, if I came here alone, or you died in there…it would be bad. And thus we need to stick with each other, and watch each other's back. And NO more going even 5 minutes without talking." I rambled.

"Sage. You talk tooooo much. We both know he's coming back. Now more important matters. You're in love with Boromir." Nixs said, smiling and wriggling her eyebrows.

I felt myself blush.

"…Nooooo." "Sage?" "Alright, you know what, shut it. You _may_ be right, but don't go sayin' shit ok."

"OK! I PROMISE I WON'T SAY ANYTHING TO BOROMIR!" her **stupid** pixie like voice rang out.

"OK, I'M THIS CLOSE TO- Oh, hello, Merry and Pippin. Nice weather, huh?" I asked, smiling.

"It's alright, I….guess. You two aren't fighting are you?" Merry asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Tcch, uh, of course not. Why- why would we be fighting?" Nikki said, pulling me into a very awkward headlock.

They shrugged and walked away.

"What won't you tell Boromir?" Aragorn asked Nikki.

"Uhhhhh…that my..favorite color is NOT pink." She lied quickly.

…She's an idiot.

"Ah, I…you're secrets safe with me." He said, walking away stiffly.

"Way to put me in that position. Now he thinks I'm an idiot." Nikki growled to me, stomping away.

**-Nikki's P.o.v-**

Oh well, off to our little journey to Lothlorein , where we'll meet the prophecy lady coughLadyGaladrielcough.

As we inched closer, I thought up ways to help Boromir.

I couldn't let him die, he didn't deserve it.

Even though that really idiotic saying Gandalf said to Frodo about like, hero's dying and stuff, made me feel a little better, it wasn't going to do that to Sage, she's in love with the man….

I shook my head, deciding that I would think of that maybe when he were actually in Lothlorein, and thought it would be a great time to sleep.

So I did the only thing I could do in this position and jumped on Boromir's back.

"Nikki, whatever are you doing?" he asked nicely, obviously trying not to lose it.

"Takin' a nap, what are you doing?" I asked, smirking at his annoyance.

"Walking." He replied.

"You enjoying it?" I asked, laying my head down.

"Um, sure." He said, obviously I was freaking him out.

"Am I disturbing you?"

"…..Yes….." he said, his left eye twitching.

"Hahahaha!" I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Why are you laughing at the fact that you're disturbing me?" he asked, clenching his fists.

"…'Cuz I laugh at the things people would cry at."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because once upon a time you got a six foot icicle shoved up your ass, thus making you unsurprisable!" I exclaimed loudly.

"…Unsurprisable? Is that even a word? And NO icicles were shoved up my ass!" he stated…very loudly.

"I don't think so…." I said.

"Are you gonna keep talking, or are you gonna let me sleep?"

"Just be quiet and sleep."

_**AFTER MY AMAZING NAP!**_

"The dwarf's breathing was so loud we could shoot him in the dark." The elf, Haldir, I believe, quite rudely interrupted my beautiful nap.

"Ok, that was rude! I mean, Gimli did nothing to you!" I exclaimed, jumping from _Legolas's_ arms.

When did that happen?

"Nik-." I cut off Aragorn who was probably going to tell me to stop talking.

"No, shut up, Aragorn, this smartass freakin' Elf guy is dissing MY friend. And your names Haldir right, right. I understand the whole 'fight' thing going on with Dwarves and Elves, but you don't know him, so I suggest you shut the fuck up and lead us to where we fuckin' need to go!" I exclaimed.

Damn Elf, I was sleeping.

"I think that women should keep quiet and not talk back to Elves that are superior to them!" he hissed.

"Superior my ass! Look who's talking! You could easily be mistaken for a woman, let's not be sexist, what is someone said that to you? Now apologize to Gimli before I flip an even worse bitch that just now!" I yelled.

"And the Balrog mini is released." I heard Sage whisper to Boromir and the Hobbits.

"I can hear you!" I hissed.

"I refuse to take orders from a woman! Especially one who doesn't know her place! I will not apologize to the revolting Dwarf." He growled out.

"Most people who don't know me think I'm kind, those who do wish I was. SAY YOU'RE SORRY TO GIMLI!" I yelled, tackling him.

"NIKKI!" Legolas screamed, grabbing me and hauling my over his shoulder.

"That beast should learn her place." Some random Elf in the crowd murmured to someone next to him.

"We all apologize for her behavior-." Aragorn started.

"I don't." I butted in.

Aragorn fixed me with a stern glare, obviously wanting me to shut up, so I did, but for his sake.

As Aragorn went on I realized that I never did like Haldir. He seemed kinda snobbish. I'll make an effort to be nice though.

"We must blindfold him." Haldir said.

"Oh hell to the motherfucking no! if he goes blindfolded, so will I! I stated, crossing my arms, and walking over to Gimli's side.

I felt him nudge me and I looked down to see him smile.

"Very well, if the rude elleth would like to go with the Dwarf, let her. Bring forth two blindfolds.

"THREE! If Nikki and Gimli go like that than I want to also!" Sage exclaimed, walking towards us.

"Yeah, Buddy!" I wrapped an arm around her.

"Very well, bring thr-." Haldir was interrupted again.

"FIVE!" Merry and Pippin ran up as well.

"Oh man I love you guys." Sage and I said together.

"Seven, we'll go blindfolded as well." Boromir and Legolas said, sulkily, Boromir going behind Sage, Legolas going behind me.

"Wait, we'll all go blindfolded. At this point, it really doesn't matter." Frodo said.

"Very well, bring forth 10 blindfolds." Haldir called out.

As they put the blindfolds on I immediately regretted it.

_**~FLASHBACK TO WHEN I WAS 5~**_

"_**Goodnight, Nikki, we love you." My parents said, turning off the lights and closing the door.**_

_**I closed my eyes, thinking it was just any other night.**_

_**About 3 hours later there was banging on the door.**_

_**I whimpered and hid under my bed.**_

"_**NOOO DON'T! STOP!" my mother was screaming hysterically.**_

"_**AHHHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.**_

"_**Mommy…" I remember whispering.**_

_**Then I heard my dad yell for them to stop, I heard a loud cracking noise and him scream.**_

"_**Daddy…" I started crying.**_

_**About 20 minutes later, the door creaked open and two men with heavy, black hunting boots came in.**_

"_**I know she's in here, they have pictures of her. Look everywhere." A man's gruff voice.**_

_**I sniffed and whimpered. I crossed my fingers they wouldn't find me.**_

_**But, alas, they did.**_

_**I screamed when they lifted me off the floor and put the blindfold over my eyes.**_

_**They put another cloth in my mouth and brought me into the living room.**_

"_**Mommy…Daddy…." I whispered into the cloth.**_

_**They had already bound my wrists and my ankles earlier and I felt them tighten them.**_

_**They dropped me into a pool of sticky, iron smelling liquid.**_

_**I knew that it was blood, I also know that I was there for 3 days and was finally found by my neighbor, .**_

_**The thing that really stuck was the fact that I was a blood child.**_

_**I wasn't going to forget that.**_

_**I saw my parents bodies, and they never caught the criminals.**_

_**I vowed that I was going to get my revenge, but I didn't know how….**_

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

"NO! NO, TAKE IT OFF!"I screamed, attacking the surrounding Elves, and running to Legolas who hadn't put it on yet.

I felt the tears streaming down my eyes.

"Nikki! Nikki, what's wrong?" Legolas asked, bringing me into a hug and murmuring nonsense word to comfort me.

"Remember when I told you that m-my p-p-parents were brutally murdered…..well blindfolds were part of that night."

"Why did you say that you wanted to be blindfolded as well then." He scolded.

"I thought I could handle it, and besides, I don't want Gimli to feel hated. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Lass, ye don't have to worry about me. These Elves are jealous of my natural Dwarfish charm, and my beautiful looks." He said, striking a pose, and rubbing his beard.

"….I'm sure that's the reason, Master Dwarf." I said, cracking a smile.

"Let the girl go un –blindfolded, she won't do any harm." Aragorn said in a voice that basically said 'You better listen or so help me…'.

"I want her in shackles." The STUPID Elf said.

I nodded my head and reached out my hand.

As we walked through the forest that would put one of the ones in America to shame, I heard the elves up ahead say thing in Elvish.

Trying to understand what they were saying, I leaned forward.

Guess I leaned too far because I fell of Frodo.

In the process of the falling, the Ring that he wore around his neck slid of my finger.

I felt a weird feeling, almost like the Ring was repelling me.

Then I felt a burning feeling.

I let out a scream, and I faintly heard a 'Nikki!' come from Legolas before I blacked out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I slowly opened my eyes.

I was in a really soft…bed, and the room was a brilliant white.

I tried to move but yelped with pain.

"If this is Heaven….I've been screwed…" I said

"Don't move, girly." I heard my BEST friend in the whole world said, sitting on the bed and lightly pushing me down.

"Woah, I feel like I just drank my weight in Patron."

"Yeah, well, you didn't. You bit the dust. I was hilarious! Legolas ripped off his blindfold and hauled ass towards you. I refused to let anyone touch you. He just about took off Aragorn's head when he was checking to see if you were ok. Hahahahahahahaha! You looked like you were dead!" Hhahahahahahahahah!" she exclaimed, grabbing her sides.

"Ha ha ha, you're fuckin' hysterical." I mocked.

"Well, they're outside speaking with Galadriel and Celeborn."

"Ima try to get up. I wanna see Leggie."

I succeeded in getting up and walking out…which was a relief, but I kept almost tripping on my dress.

"Nikki!" was chorused throughout everybody.

"Hola peeps! 'Sup Galadriel, 'sup Celeborn." I said, holding up a peace sign.

"Hello." They said, awkwardly.

"Oh..shit! I-I mean, hello Lady Galadriel, Hello…Lord Celeborn…I think it's 'Lord' right?" I laughed nervously.

They just looked away.

Well Celeborn did, Galadriel narrowed her eyes and cocked her head to the side.

"Tell me, where is Gandalf? I have a much desire to speak with him." Lord Celeborn asked, stepping forward.

"He died." Sage and I said in unison.

"I'm gonna…..just stop talking." Gimli said.

_**A FEW HOURS LATER**_

"They are singing a lament for Gandalf." Legolas said, walking towards out group.

"Well its depressing, tell them to shut up." I hissed.

You might be wondering why I'm pissed.

It may be the fact I got scolded like a child by Galadriel and Celeborn after we left.

"Nikki, don't be taking you anger out on Legolas. It was your own fault that that happened." Aragorn said.

"Yes, father." I said sarcastically.

He growled lowly in his throat, signaling me to shut my mouth.

"Say you're sorry." He said.

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what?" Legolas said, cupping his hands around his ear.

"You heard me." I murmured.

"Say it louder." Boromir commanded.

"I'M SOOOO FUCKIN' SORRY! NOW EXCUSE ME! I HAVE TO GO!" I yelled, stomping off in the direction the sad music.

_**THE NEXT DAY BEFORE THEY LEFT**_

As we loaded into the boats we heard Galadriel and a few other males singing less depressing songs.

'_If your girl wanna play then let her go (LALALA) **x3_

_Hey baby girl what you doin tonight I wanna see what you got in store_

_Hey baby—givin it you all when you're dancing on me _

_I wanna see if you can give me some more_

_Hey baby—you can be my girl I can be your man_

_And we can pump this jam however you want_

_Hey baby, pump it from the side_

_Pump it upside down_

_Or we can pump it from the back to the front_

_Hey baby_

_Ohh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (ahh)_

_Ohh baby baby La la la la la la la.. (ahhh)_

_Ohh baby baby la la la la la la la (hey baby)_

_Ooh drop it to the floor make you wanna say it_

_Make you wanna shake some more, make you wanna say it_

_Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say…..'_

"YOU ROCK GALADRIEL! WOOHOO!" I screamed, shaking my fist in the air.

**Sooooo!**

**The song was 'Hey Baby (Drop It To The Floor) by Pitbull ft. T-pain'**

**I don't own LOTR or the song.**

**Read and Review!**

**I had lots of fun making this!**


	10. Chapter 10

**YA! I found out that my knee is healing nicely. I won't be getting surgery.**

**I also found out that people did like my last chapter! Yay!**

**I don't own, I am simply doing this for fun.**

**Enjoy!**

**THIS WILL HAVE A LOT OF CURSING!**

XXXXXX

**-Boromir's POV haven't done that yet!-**

"Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream! Merrily, merrily mer-!"

"Nikki! Shut the fuck up!" Sage interrupted Nikki's-erm, lovely singing voice.

"MERRILY, MERRILY, MERRILY ENDING LIFE IS SAURON'S DREEEAAAMMMM! There, I'm done."

"Finally- did you say "Ending life is Sauron's dream?" HAHAHAH PRICLESS!" The brown haired girl said from her position in front of me.

"Yes I did! Hey Legolas? Did you know that once upon a time Boromir got a six foot icicle shoved up his ass?" Nikki said, leaning on his chest and nipping his neck, causing him to stiffen and sigh.

"UGH! NOTHING OF THE SORT HAPPENED!" I screamed, feeling myself blush.

"OH OH! LEGGIE! Did you know that when you strangle a man he gets a boner?" She asked.

"A boner? What's that?" he asked, I look of confusion plastered across him face.

"An erection." She replied flatly.

"Ohhh, uh, I didn't know that either."

"I think I might strangle you…." Nikki said, staring off into space.

"I knew that." Aragorn said, looking over.

"I'm sure Arwen strangled you a bunch of times." Sage and Nikki replied in unison.

I couldn't help it, I busted up laughing.

Apparently everybody else couldn't help it either for everybody was holding their sides while tears were pouring out of their eyes.

"Alright, alright, alright, so Nikki, Legolas, you getting' freaky when we get to wherever the hell we're going?" Sage asked, wiping tears off of her cheeks.

Those pretty, rosy- NO! NO! DO NOT THINK LIKE THAT!

"Yes, yes we are." Was Nikki's answer.

"But we can't, we are not married yet." Legolas said, his eyes widening .

"…So?"

"So…we can't."

"B-but but what if you die! You'll die a virgin!" the blond girl said, her bottom lip trembling and puffing out.

"AWWWW HOW CUTE!" Pippin yelled.

"Don't worry I won't let him die. I promise." Aragorn said.

No answer..

Still no answer….

Wanna know why there still isn't an answer? Cuz the author is in the process of chewing pizza and wiping grease off on her pant leg.

"Legolas? Legolas answer me!" Aragorn said, flinging water at him by smacking the paddle on the the water.

But, alas, Nikki and Legolas were to intent on looking at the trees.

She nudged him.

"Do you see what I see?" she asked.

"DO YOU HEAR WHAT I HEAR!" Sage started singing.

"Sage! Shut your god damn mouth."

"Shut up, you get to sing your songs! I get to sing mine! I AM THE CANDYMAN COMING FROM BOUNTY-!"

"Why you- AHHH!" Nikki yelled, falling into the water.

"GOD DAMMIT! JESUS CHRIST! MARY AND JOSEPH! IT'S FUCKIN' COLD!" the girl yelled once her head popped up.

"Nikki…" Legolas sighed.

He pulled up the shivering girl and held her close.

"I'm wet." She said between chattering teeth.

"Don't worry, Legolas will help you with that after you strangle him." Pippin said, high fiving Merry and laughing.

"Hey! Hey! PIPPIN! Where in the fuck did you learn how to be a dirty little shit from!" Nikki screamed, standing up and holding up her middle finger.

"I think we should all be quiet and focus on finding somewhere safe to camp." I said.

"Boromir's right. I like you, full of amazing ideas." Sage said, smiling seductively.

"I like the fact that you like the fact you like me for my amazing ideas." I replied, smirking.

"Woah, woah, that hurts my brain." Nikki said, causing Legolas to chuckle.

**-15 minutes later-**

We had made camp and I went looking for fire wood.

After a while I heard a twig break behind me.

I turned to find a lock of blond fly behind a tree.

"Come out, Nikki, I know your there." I said.

No reply.

"Nikki." I said, my voice growing stern with her lack of obedience.

"Alright, alright, you caught me. I just didn't want anything to happen to you." She said, shyly.

"Oh, well, I assure you, I will be fine." I said, walking up to her a dropping the fire wood to hug her.

To my surprise she hugged back full force.

"Now, we have matters to cover! You're in love with Sage, she's in love with you. I have to say something very important. She said it, or is gonna say it, to Leggie, I have to say it to you. Sage is my best and only friend, you break her heart, I break you're pretty little face." She said, crossing her arms.

"I understand, I love Sage,I would never hurt her." I said, looking down feeling like a schoolboy being scolded.

Her narrowed eyes widened and she nudged her head towards a certain Hobbit whose fate is to destroy a certain ring.

"Leave him to me." I said.

As I turned to walk away I felt a small hand grab my wrist.

"Don't be an idiot." She said before walking away.

**-Nikki's Pov-**

I didn't listen to the lengths of the conversation.

I purposely let him go.

He needed to try and steal the ring, he needed to realize what he did, and I needed to have the orcs come.

If I didn't….then I wouldn't know what would happen.

"Frodo.." I heard Boromir say from his place on the ground.

He got up and looked around.

I slowly walked out.

"You saw?" he asked, looking down at his feet.

"You couldn't help it. Just promise me you won't do it again. I swear, Frodo will forgive you." I said, walking up to him and hugging his waist.

Curse being short.

As we started towards the pile of wood he left.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump!_

I heard it before he could.

"Come on! Orcs are coming!" I said in a hushed voice.

"What?" he asked.

"When Frodo put on the ring. Come on!" I grabbed hold of his hand and ran.

By the time we reached camp most people were gone a.k. Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas.

Sage went with Pippin and Merry I guess.

I hope she's ok…

I ran to the boat I was in and grabbed my sword and Bow and quiver full of arrows.

**(AN: I'm sorry! I forgot the scene in Lothlorien when Lord Celeborn gave them weapons)**

"Boromir! So help me if you don't stick close to me I'll beat your ass for fuckin' hard…" I warned.

He gave me a funny look, but I answered with a cold glare.

We ran into the clearing where everyone was fighting, and started up.

I shot about three arrows perfectly and realized that it would be faster to use my sword.

I grabbed the hilt of my Elven sword and pulled it out of the sheath.

Swear to god, I acted on complete instincts and just fought.

I was choppin' of heads like no tomorrow.

I stopped to catch my breath, looking around to find that Boromir had gone.

"BOROMIR!" I screamed, causing the small part of the Fellowship to follow me.

I raced to where I knew he was going to die.

"Not on my watch…" I mumbled to myself, ignoring my name being called from behind me.

I skidded to a stop when the Orc was putting taking an arrow out.

As he aimed I booked it forward.

Everything was in slow motion for me.

First I tackled Boromir to the ground, all was good until I felt a sharp pain in my arm

I looked down to an arrow lodged in my left arm.

"NIKKI!" Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, and Gimli yelled at the same time.

"Yes?" I asked sarcastically.

I jumped to my feet, smiling when I looked down at a very much alive Boromir.

I heard an arrow whiz by my ear.

"FUCK YOU!" I yelled, grabbing a dagger that I borrowed without any intention on giving back from Legolas, and throwing it at his neck.

"HA! NIKKI 1, ORC 0! HAHHAHA BITCH! WHAT KNOW! KISS MY ASS!" I yelled, shaking my ass in his face.

"Nice victory dance….BUT THEY TOOK THE HOBBITS!" Sage chirped running to us.

"OWWWW! OH JESUS CHRIST! MARY AND JOSEPH! IT'S IN THE BONE!" I bellowed.

"Nikki needs me right now. Boromir, get the boats out of here. Sage and Gimli, go gather our stuff. Legolas, stay with me and cover Nikki's mouth." Aragorn said, causing everybody to scatter.

I heard Legolas mumble a "Sorry, darling" before covering my mouth with one hand, and using the other to hold my available hand.

Oh shit, this is gonna hurt….

"On the count of three. One, two, THREE!" Aragorn said before pulling the arrow out.

"MOTHER FUCK! SHIT, DAMN, FUCK, BITCH, DICK, COCKK NOCKER, MARY AND JOSEPH, CUNT, ASS, FUCK, DAMMIT!" I let out a stream of curses.

"Nikki!" Legolas exclaimed, shocked.

Aragorn's reaction was similar to the look of a fish's when it put on land.

"Don't keep your mouth open Aragorn, you might…get something in it…" I said, trembling.

"I- I have to c-c-clean it out. There might be Orc poison in your system by now, do not fret, it probably won't kill you, just make you sick…." Mister King of Gondor said, pulling out creamy shit from the many 'pockets' he had, or whatever they are.

"Oh 'Don't fret, it probably won't kill you, just make you sick', that makes me feel a whole lot fuckin' better." I mocked, earning my hip being smacked by Legoland, hehehe ima call him that now, in order to shut me up.

He rubbed his hands together and then rubbed them on my arms.

"HOLY SHIT! ….Ok, I'm over it." I sighed.

"Now we just need something to wrap your arm with." He said, looking around.

"Here." I chirped, tearing off a strip of my dress and handing it to him.

He mumbled something along the lined of "wild child", and wrapped my injured limb.

I looked down at my dress.

It didn't occur to me till just now…. I hate dresses.

I grabbed a torn part of my dress and tore it, doing the same with the sleeves.

I looked down at my dress and smiled.

I had it in shreds that ended about an inch above my knees and my sleeves were in spaghetti straps kinda. They were two fingers long.

Hhhahahahahah, Legolas staring at my boobs.

What happened to being gentlemen? Aragorns looking too.

"Are we gonna go! Woah, Nikki, lookin smexy. I did some changes too!" Sage said, spinning for me to see.

Her dress was also a little above her knees, but she kept her sleeves long.

"Wicked….we need to go! Come on, stop staring. God, stupid men.

We started in the direction of the Hobbit at full speed.

"LETS KICK SOME ORC ASS!" Sage and I yelled high fiving and earning laughs from the guys.

**-THAT EVENING-**

'WOOOAAAHHH LIVIN' ON A PRAYER! TAKE MY HAND, WE'LL MAKE IT I SWEAR! LIVIN ON A PRAYER!'

Sage, Gimli, and I yelled/sang.

After practicing the song with him, while running, we decided to make our awesome (not) singing voices public.

"Another one, these songs are motivating me!" the Dwarf said, panting.

"Alrighty then. How about some Daniel Powter. Cuz you had a bad day you ta-." Sage started.

"What the hell! That songs gay." I butted in, rudely.

"You think of something!" she growled.

"Fine!"

Then I started singing. **(AN/ Nikki is in this writing, **_Sage is in this_**)**

**Ho ohh woaahhh ho ho no ohhh**

**Ho oh ohhhhh**

**Oh ohhh ohh**

**Well this is how it starts two lovers in the in the dark**

**On the run from the one they call Sheriff Sparks**

**Six guns by their sides, and bullets 'round their waists**

**Two shots to the sky signals signs for the chase**

**The safe was nearly empty and they were nearly free**

**But were seen by the good eye old mean Billy Green**

**And he screamed at the top of his lungs "they're on the run, it's the two outsiders, grab your holsters and your guns**

_I said I wish that we could stay here, but I fear our time has come_

_We could ride out in the darkness, chasing the rising sun_

_We gotta pack our bags this instant, we're heading southbound to the next town_

_And if we arrive there so safely, baby you could lay me down_

_Lay me down_

_Lay me dowhowann_

_Lay me down_

**Well it's the story of the two always on the move, they've got nothing left to lose but their guns and they're wounds**

**Now they're crossing borders, sheriff's posse on their tails**

**They'd rather die together than be stuck up in a cell**

**They drank up all the whiskey and they partied every night**

**Like it could be the last, the bounty said to "shoot on site"**

**They're chasing in the summer, knew there came a price**

**They wouldn't stop running till they found a paradise**

**But the sheriff finally found them with his eyes seeing red**

**So the lovers had to shoot him, gotta fill him fulla lead**

**They were finally free they found a place to lay their head**

**When they finally did he looked at her and then he said**

_I think that we can stay here, cuz I feel our time has come_

_Cuz we walk down to the ocean _

_And sit with the rising sun_

_So unpack your bags this instant_

_No more running from town to town_

_And now that we arrived so safely_

_Baby you can lay me down_

_Lay me down_

_Lay me dowhownn_

_Lay me down_

**Well you're my green eyed girl and I've been runnin' 'round with you**

**It's the afternoon, and we've got nothing left to loose**

**So wipe the dirt off, or take your shirt off. We should go hit the cantina; we've got work off**

_I said it's hot outside let me go swimmin' in your eyes_

_We've been running for a while, why don't you lay down and make me smile_

_I could never ask for nothing better than this_

_It's just tequila and the beach, that's why its salty when we kiss_

_**I said I think that we can stay here**_

_**Because I feel our time has come**_

_**And we can walk down to the ocean, and sit with the rising sun**_

_**So unpack your bags this instant, no more running from town to town**_

_**And that we've arrived here so safely, baby you can lay me down**_

_**Lay me down**_

_**Lay me dowhowmm**_

_**Lay me downnn**_

We finished the song out of breath and heard an applause.

I bowed and said in a French accent, "Thank you, thank you very much."

I heard Sage say the same with a really heavy accent.

May be her French roots coming in..

A few moments later Aragorn dropped to his knees and put his ear to a large rock.

I was too preoccupied with the looks of Legolas's ass to bother with what he was saying.

"You got all that from a rock?" Gimli complained from many feet away.

"Hey, Gimli, do you mind the company? I feel bad for leaving you all the way back here." I asked, dropping back to be with him.

"Not at all, lassy! I wouldn't mind, it actually feels nice to have someone back here." He replied.

"So, tell the truth, was my voice horrible?" I asked, pulling my hair out of my eyes.

"No! it was amazing! The Elf and Boromir were loving it! You need to sing again when we reach Rohan!" he said, gasping for air.

**-About an hour later-**

We were screaming to get the attention from the Rider of Rohan.

"HEY HEY! BASTARDS! TURN AROUND!" I yelled, waving my hands in the air…..LIKE I JUST DON'T CARE!

Hahahahaha! I make myself laugh!.

I started laughing uncontrollably, but stopped abruptly when we were surrounded.

"Well fuckin' A!" I yelped when a spear was pressed deeper into my neck.

"What business does an Elf, two men, a Dwarf, and two women have in the Ridder-Mark? Speak quickly." The head hancho, Eomer, asked.

"We're raping each other." I mumbled, causing him to giving me a cold glare, which I gladly returned.

"Give me your name, horse-master, I shall give you mine." Gimli said, narrowing his eyes at Eomer.

"I would cut your head off, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." The man said, dismounting his horse.

"You would die before your stroke fell." Legolas and I replied together.

I smirked, and looked over to him.

Damn he looks hot…

As they continued to talk about Merry and Pippin they brought forward some horses.

"I hope you will have a greater ate than their previous owners did." Eomer said, mounting his horse and leading the rest of the men away from us.

"Well…..I CALL THE GRAY AND BLACK ONE!" I yelled running towards a steel gray horse with black blotches on its back.

"I'm gonna name you Ash. And you will be mine. You will be my Ash." I said, kissing it's velvety nose and mounting it.

I was a very skilled rider, I used to take lessons.

Legolas and Gimli got on a white one with a black tail and mane, I named that one Timber

Boromir got on an all black one with a white muzzle, who I named Hunter.

And Aragorn got on brown one with a black mane, I named him…Chazzy.

There was a lone one off to the side.

He was beige with a black muzzle, a white mane, and brown hind legs. Spirit. That will be his name.

Sage got on him, murmuring how beautiful he was.

"Alright before we leave. This is Ash, that's Chazzy, that's Hunter, and that's Timber. And that one is Spirit. I took the liberty of naming them. You're welcome. AND WE'RE OFF!" I yelled, pulling on the reins, letting Ash bring his front legs up and neigh loudly.

**XAXAXAXAXAXA**

**HOLA! I wanna thank reviewers.**

**I know adding that song was a waste of time.**

**Here are the names of the songs. I do not own.**

**Livin' on a Prayer- Bon Jovi**

**Had a Bad Day- Daniel Powter.**

**Lay Me Down- Dirty Heads ft. Rome**

**I do own the horses.**

**They are exactly like my horses.**

**How I described them and the names I gave them.**

**I'm hoping Timber will be ok, he had to get 'stitches' 'cuz he had a really really bad cut along his right front leg.**

**Anyway! READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all!**

**I think you'll like this one.**

**In the last chapter, in the song I made some mistakes. I'm sorry, the website I got the lyrics off of is known for their many mistakes. And in the actual writing, my computer was doing some weird thing and kept jumping back to the beginning.**

**I also decided that this is gonna have lots of songs. Some really long, some really short.**

**I feel that it makes my writing better because I set goals for myself when writing.**

**When I get to a certain amount of words I keep going.**

**Enjoy the story.**

**I want to know if you guys wanna sequel to this.**

**If you say no then no is no.**

**if you say yes then I will need ideas, I need there to be a logical scenario to the sequel, and I want the time difference.**

**How old they'll look.**

**Who they'll be paired with.**

**If anything serious happens to any of them.**

**The whole 9 yards.**

**Get it, got it, good.**

**Thank you for your time.**

**Thank you Music-Maniac- At-17 for your ideas and support. She's been a great help.**

**I already don't own anything so this is also a disclaimer.**

**-**_**Xx-Red-Eyed-ElfxX**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Dawn of the Dragons.**

**That's my title! **

**Guess what! There will be dragons. **

**I'm doing it in honor of Music-Maniac- At-17, formerly Dragonrider125.**

**Enjoy! And I don't own anything but the dragons.**

**Oh. And I just wanna let you know, I may not do the play by play exactly correct, I'm so very sorry.**

**XXXXxxxxXXXX**

**-Nikki's POV-**

As we ran to where the black smoke was coming from, I heard a high pitched squeal from up above.

I looked up to see two hawks flying overhead. One black one, one _white_!

I've never seen a white one….

Anyways, as they swooped down, the white one landed on my shoulder, the black on Sage's shoulder.

I pulled on Ash's reins signaling him to stop.

Legolas rode up behind me and was reaching out to get the note attached to the hawk's leg.

"It's a letter from Lady Galadriel." He replied, slowly sliding off the string and opening it.

"As is this one." Boromir said, doing the same.

'_Dear Sage and Nikki,_

_I knew that you had potential from the beginning. You were brought into this world by me. You were both born in the Dragon Age. Nikki, you are an recreation of an Elf, who tamed the most furious beast alive, the dragon. You became a beast yourself, wielding the dragon. You fought many battles with Ryland. When Ryland died during battle, you were nothing anymore. When you die, the dragon dies, when they die, you feel eternal loneliness and anger for letting down you dragon. Your soul animal, the white wolf, and your original form's soul animal, the black and gray horse, represent the many sides of you. You will figure that out on due time._

_Sage, you are also a recreation of a mortal who was a Balrog slayer. You keep a five tailed cat demon as you 'pet'. It is one of very few things that kill the Balrog. Each tail represents age and wisdom, your cat was born with all five. Your demon will not die unless you slay it with your own hands. You too have a dragon that is partnered with Nikki's, they work together much like you do, but they are opposites. _

_All that I have to say has been said, good luck._

_-Lady Galadriel'_

Legolas read aloud.

"I have a dragon….SWEET! Hey, does it say when they'll come?" I asked, snatching the note from his hands.

"No, I'm afraid not. But we really should start searching for the hobbits." He said, jerking his reins to the left, and moving forward.

"Hey, wait up, Nikki, should we tell the Fellowship that the Hobbits are fine so Aragorn doesn't throw a pissy bitch fit. It was a pretty lame fit in the movie." Sage whispered as she passed me.

"Naw, we should let him be an idiot. I wanna see him freak out. And plus, he'll do that little show for us. You know, that one when he reenacts what Merry and Pippin did. Come on, they're way ahead of us now." I replied, clicking my tongue getting Ash to run forward.

By the time we got there, Aragorn let out a girly scream and kicked a helmet by his feet.

"We've failed them…" Gimli said looking down.

"I'm a failure!" Borommir exclaimed.

"Oh please, no one would kill those two-

Aragorn looked around for a second and then did his little shenanigans, all reenacting and play by playing.

"Hahahah, Legolas is just like 'What the fuck' HAHA!" Sage said, pointing at his face.

"Hey look what kingly man found." I chirped, pointing to the ropes in his hand.

I walked up to him a ruffled his hair.

"Good doggie!" I laughed.

As we remounted the horses, I remember that the boy and little girl were probably mounting the horse.

"Are we going to Rohan now?" I asked, running up to Aragorn and Chazzy.

He nodded, and I looked back. Aren't we forgetting something?

**Awesome time warp to when they're in the forest about to re-meet Gandalf.**

"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas said in a hushed voice, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Hey Leggie, is it true Elves can talk to trees?" I asked, touching a tree.

I guess that stuck him funny cause he cover up a laugh with a cough.

But of course, he didn't answer.

"Boromir, Gimli, put your weapons down." Aragorn and Sage ordered at the same time.

"Do not let him speak, he might cast a spell on us." Boromir said, looking around will sheathing his sword.

Just then, I bright white light basically engulfed us, then appeared Gandalf.

"Gandalf." Was chorused throughout the guys, before they bowed.

"Ahh, yes, Gandalf the Grey was my name…Now it is Gandalf the White."

I just looked at Sage, who looked back at me and smiled.

We ran forward and tackled Gandalf with a hug.

"Haha, hello, children." He said, returning the hug.

"Children?" we asked, crossing our arms.

"You're younger than me, I now pronounce you children." Was his smartass reply.

"But you fell…" Aragorn started.

"And the Balrog…" Boromir added.

"YOU DIED!" Gimli exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"And I fought that fiery beast on top of Sauron's castle…" Gandalf said, trailing off.

Hmm, he didn't do that in the movie.

As we walked out of the forest to a clearing, he called forth Shadowfax.

Our horses were grazing nearby, and as done in said movie, Shadowfax came running towards Gandalf.

I was too busy looking at Ash and the others to mind what Gandalf said about him.

The horses brought up their front legs and made really loud obnoxious noises.

Shadowfax trotted towards then and nuzzled each of their necks, well all except Ash, who stomped his hooves and collided heads with him.

The white horse just turned his head and walked towards Gandalf.

We rode in almost silence to Rohan.

Almost because every time I got to close to Shadowfax, Ash and Shadowfax would start freaking out.

As we arrived in Rohan, which was a very poor place, Gimli said his line, "You'd find more cheer in a graveyard."

"Tell me about it." Sage muttered, flipping the reins and riding next to Boromir.

"Hey where is your horn?" She asked him and watched him search around and exhale in irritation.

"I guess I lost it…..Nikki, did you break it. I mean to say, did you fall on it." He asked.

"Are you implying that I'm fat?" I asked, giving him a cold glare.

Then I remembered…

"Hey, guess what Boromir! You broke a promise! I told you that if you left my side I'd beat your ass so fuckin' hard…AND YOU DID!" I hissed and dismounted my horse.

"Errr, well, i-."

"Now's not the time!" Gandalf exclaimed.

"Your weapons." The guard growled out.

As everybody moves to disarm themselves, I stayed put.

"Milady, disarm yourself." The other guard hissed out at me.

I shook my head and crossed my arms for emphasis.

"You didn't say please. I refuse to listen to you if you're going to be rude. Hmmph." I replied, flipping my hair, and heard Legolas chuckle.

"She's a keeper." Aragorn told him, smiling.

"Damn straight." I said, acknowledging the fact I could hear them.

"Please disarm yourself." The guard growled.

I nodded my head and proceeded to take my quiver from my shoulder and…I lost the bow.

What the fuck!

"Where if you bow?" he asked, taking hold of my quiver.

"Errr…I- um- lost it…" I replied, blushing.

"Way to go, Nixs." Sage said, sarcastically.

"Your sword." The other guard said.

"Right, but hold on.." I said, walking over to Boromir and swung the sheath back.

I brought it down and he yelped, jumping away.

"HA! Loser, you just got yo ass whipped!" I yelled , laughing along with Sage giggling.

Feeling my sword being jerked from my hand, I turned and saw the guards walking towards the doors and opening them.

"You staff?" a new guard asked looking at Gandalf.

"Would you really take a man of his walking stick?" he asked, a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Sly old man….

The guard shook his head and Legolas took Gandalf's arm.

I heard Grima Wormtongue say something to the ancient King Theoden.

"Eww, he's gross looking!" Sage and I chirped in unison.

"Do not speak of King Theoden as such! Can you not see he's-!" Wormtongue began.

"HE'S OLD AS FUCK!" Sage interrupted.

"How dar-!" he tried but it was my turn to but in.

"Hey! You shut the fuck up! You don't speak unless spoken too! What do you think this is!" I exclaimed, causing him to stand up and start walking towards me.

But Gandalf was one acted quicker and stomped his staff down and King Theoden flew backward.

I saw all the guys fight with their fists against the guards.

I turned and jumped on one of their backs and pulled his hair.

Duuuude! He let out the girliest scream ever.

"HAHAHA HE'S A WOMAN IN DISGUISE!" I yelled/laughed and pointed at the shaking man on the floor.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Grima being chased by Theoden outside and followed by everyone else.

With one final kick to the man's stomach, I raced out after them.

"-serve you." Grima pleaded, but Theoden kicked him down the steps.

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" I chanted, making stabbing motions.

"Nikki." Aragorn scolded, walking towards Theoden to probably tell him to stop.

"Yes, father?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Where is my son!" King Theoden bellowed, running into the palace.

**Time warp to the part when he buried his son**

Gandalf, a crying Theoden, and I stood in front of his son's burial site.

I was too busy looking at the sunset and waiting for the two children to arrive to cry, otherwise I would've.

I heard the voice of a child and the thump of horse hooves.

Running forward to catch the boy before he fell, I heard a voice within my head.

'_We're coming! We're coming!'_

Pushing the thought aside, I fell the boy fall in my arms and I sat down on the floor with him cradled in my arms.

Gently laying his head down, I picked the girl off of the horse and slung her on my back, picking the boy up bridal style.

I looked up the see Gandalf walking forward with Eowyn close at his heels.

**Back inside**

The children were eating-no inhaling- their food and barely answering Eowyn's questions.

I was sitting with Gimli and Sage, who were SMOKING!

Of course when I ask to have a pipe they go all, "NOOOOOO!"

The minute she asks they're all like, "Oh yeah sure!"

I reached for Gimli's ale when he turned his headand got my hand smacked away from Legolas who wasn't even looking.

"Well apparently we're going to Helms Deep." Boromir said, walking forward.

"Ohhh, booooo!" I replied, trying for the ale again.

'_We're coming! We're coming! We're here! We're here!'_

I heard Sage gasp as I did.

We looked at each other, and jumped from our seat.

We ran outside to screams coming from the people outside.

"Milord! There are two Nazguls outside!" the same guard from before yelled running in.

"NO! No they aren't! They're…dragons!" Sage exclaimed.

I ran outside to see two dragons, one white the other black.

They had three sacks in each of their mouths', and a huge bag on their backs.

I walked forward, the white one stopping in front of me.

Reaching my hand, I pet him with a shaky hand.

'_I will not hurt you.' _Echoed in my mind.

"Ok." I said, sounding pathetic.

I turned my head, Sage paralleled my, one hand on the black dragon's muzzle.

I looked down at the three sacks on the ground.

The first one had a black and white checkered whip so long it wasn't even funny.

The next had a full body black leather suit.

The last had knee high white boots.

A white belt with black studs and a white bandana with black designs on it were also there.

I pulled the sack off of the dragon's back and it was a giant black saddle with reins and a bridal.

My heart was beating so hard against my chest it felt like it would explode out of it.

Sage had everything I just got, only the opposite colors. (i.e. full body white leather suit, but the whips are both checkered)

She caught my stare and smiled.

"What should we name them?" she asked, casually.

I pet my dragon and thought up the perfect name.

"Zero. You are Zero." I said, placing a kiss on his nose.

"**I love it." **He replied out loud for everyone to hear.

I heard a bunch of gasps and turned my head.

"He promised not the hurt me. He is the dragon Lady Galadriel told me about." I said, watching Legolas un-stiffen.

"Sage, what did you name him." Boromir asked, nodding towards the black dragon.

"Hmmm, how about…Night crawler?" she told more than asked.

"**I love it as well!" **Night crawler said, licking Sage with his enormous tongue.

It was enough strength to life her up of the ground.

"HAHA! Well? When do we get to ride you?" she asked, wiping saliva from herself.

"Not until you change into your given uniforms." Zero said, nudging his nose against the clothes.

"Can we practice tonight?" I asked, picking up the clothes.

"No. You must rest. Leave the riding to us tomorrow." Night Crawler said, picking up Sage's clothes, and handing them to her.

"Oh alright." I said sadly, and turned around, but didn't move.

"How will we contact you?" I asked when I found out they were in the sky again.

"You will wear this. When you need up, Nikki, you whistle, Sage, you click you tongue." Night Crawler said, placing two different necklaces on our pile of clothes.

Zero nudged my back telling me to go to Legolas, who was on edge this whole time, with Boromir mirroring his actions.

"BYE!" I yelled up it to the sky, watching them fly away.

"NIKKI! We have DRAGONS!" Sage screamed, running up to me.

"I know…..AWESOME!" I said, jumping up and down.

"Come, we must get rest." Gandalf said, waving for us to come with him.

"Gandalf…your acting surprisingly calm. Did you know this was gonna happen?" Gimli asked, walking next to the old wizard.

The old guy just winked.

**The next day**

I was in the room I shared with Sage, and we were changing.

"Duuuude! This shows off my curves….and cleavage!" I said, turning in circles to show her.

"RIGHT! What do ya wanna do with our hair?" she asked.

"Uhhh, OH! I'm gonna do two braids pulling my hair back into to a ponytail. But I wanna leave my bangs covering one eye." I replied, starting on it.

"I'm going to….just do a pony- no a french braid!" she chirped.

Yeah…we were being girls, y'know, worrying 'bout our hair.

"What do you think of the necklaces, Satan?" Sage jocked.

Her necklace had astrics all around it.

Mine, well, was 'Satan's Star', you know, six pronged and a circle around each of them.

"They're ok, come on! We have to go." I replied, walking out the door.

As we walked through the halls we were met by various males staring at our chest.

"Eyes up here, but thanks for noticing!" Sage said, waving to a group of passing men.

When we reached the rest of the Fellowship and the villagers, Legolas dropped everything he was holding when he saw me.

"I- er- you- you- um- Nik-. Wow!" Was what he settled on.

"Hhaha! You like, I do!" I laughed, spinning so he could see me.

"Legolas have you seen- Oh, hi Nikki. Hi Sa- oh- erm-I- uh- ….hi." Boromir stuttered.

"Hehehe, hi Boromir, do you like it? It's really comfortable to moved, watch." Sage said, walking closer and swinging her leg over Spirit, who was next to Boromir, and getting a look that said, 'All right, you officially turned me on'.

"Oh just kiss already!" Legolas and I replied at the same time.

I giggled and turned to look at him.

"You wanna ride Zero sometime?" I asked, pulling mine and Sage's bandana out of my bag.

"Sure I'd love to ride you- I mean your dragon!" He blushed.

"Sure, ok, my 'dragon'!" I joked, punching his arm lightly.

"No-no, I didn't me-mean y-you! I promise!"

"Sure you didn't! Hey, fine by me, call me whatever you want." I giggled, and turned to Sage about to hand her the bandana.

"WOAH!" I yelped, seeing the sight in front of me.

Boromir had Sage pressed up against Spirit (who was grazing like a dumbass), and was frenching her.

She had her hands knotted through his hair, and her legs around his waist.

"Dude, Sage, you want your bandana?" I asked, smacking away Boromir's hand when it went down south on her.

They pulled apart and blushed.

She nodded and mounted her horse.

I sighed and smacked Boromir's ass.

"That was for trying to grope my best friend. Do not be a man whore." I stated firmly.

We began walking towards Helms Deep, most of the people were quite.

I jumped on Ash when I was tired of walking, and trotted up next to Aragorn.

"Hey, where's Gandalf?" I asked, noticing the wizard was gone.

"He said he had business to attend to." Was his sad reply.

"Hey what's up? You seem kinda down."

"Oh nothing, I'm fine." He sighed.

"Arwen?" I asked.

"Yes.." he looked down as if ashamed.

"I know something that will cheer you up!" I said, excitedly.

I took my whip off of the side of Ash's saddle where I put it, and flung the whip out, hitting Gimli's horse square on the hip.

This caused the horse to bray loudly and run forward, which resulted in Gimli falling off.

I heard Aragorn laugh full heartedly.

"Don't worry, I meant to do that! It was done deliberately! It was done deliberately!" the dwarf said, being helped up by Eowyn.

I laughed , too, then realized that this is **the** part.

The part when the Wargs come.

I raced forward, my mind on reaching King Theoden.

"WARGS!" I yelled out repeatedly.

The villagers screamed, some cried.

"LEGOLAS!" I yelled out.

He turned back and grabbed the reins, swinging himself up on the saddle behind me.

I took my sword from its sheath.

Legolas behind be shooting arrows like no tomorrow.

Me chopping off heads like no tomorrow, life's good…

I turned my head and what I saw was enough for my breath to be caught in my throat.

Aragorn fell over the edge of the cliff.

Jumping off of Ash, I fell to the ground, got up, and ran towards the cliff, jumping over.

Of course I did so without thinking.

I held my breath until I felt myself collide with water.

I blacked out after that…..

Feeling nothing but a cold, lonely feeling.

My only thought: I'm dead.

**Legolas's POV**

I looked around looking for Nikki.

I pulled Ash to a stop and jumped off.

Where was Aragorn?

"Aragorn! Nikki!" I yelled out, hoping for an answer.

I heard a roar from above and saw Zero and Night Crawler flying in a circle.

"NIGHT CRAWLER! ZERO!" I called.

They flew down and asked at the same time, "Where is Nikki?"

"I lost her! Have you seen her?" I asked panicked.

"No, no I haven't." Night Crawler said.

I looked at Zero.

His eyes turned into a glowing blue.

"Hehehe! She jumped when the man took a little trip over the edge." An orc said sadistically.

I was too faint to do anything but watch as Zero roared out fire and stabbed the creature with his claws.

I dropped to the floor, head in hands.

I didn't care who was around, I cried.

I heard Gimli walk up behind me and lay a chubby hand on my shoulder.

"She will be alright, elf, she won't die that easily." Was his words of comfort.

I heard a shrill screamed from Sage as she heard the news.

Nikki…do not die on me.

**XXXX**

**DAMN! Long chapter!**

**How'd you like it!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	13. Helms Deep

**Hey guy!**

**I was rereading my other chapters, and I realized I put 'you' instead of 'your' a lot.**

**My computer thought it was wrong and tried to fix it, but messed it up. **

**How'd you like the dragons? I know that Music-Maniac- At-17 was touched, but hey, you befriend me on FF, I add little bits of you in my stories!**

**I do not own! **

**HAVE FUN READING!**

**-Nikki's POV-**

_I was with Legolas, and a pair of twins, a girl and a boy about..oh say, 3 or 4. They each had blond hair, blue-green eyes ,and were wearing greens and browns._

_I also noticed my fat stomach, and Legolas caressing it, murmuring things to it also._

"_Mommy! Mommy! Axyl isn't sharing!" the little girl yelled, pointing to 'Axyl' and the wooden sword he had._

"_Axyl, share with Axyl." I replied, about to get up. Only to be pushed lightly back down by Legolas, that is._

"_Milord, Milady, Lady Arwen and lord Aragorn have arrived with Lady Sage and Lord Boromir." I servant said, walking in and bowing._

'_Lord' Boromir? When did that happen?_

"_Let them come." I said, this time standing up and succeeding._

_As everyone walked it, I saw all their children and smiled._

_I was greeted by "Auntie Nikki" and Legolas by "Uncle Legolas."_

_I smiled, but that slowly faded as I 'felt' a sharp pain in my stomach, and my water broke._

_I let out a shrill scream and lay back down._

**XXX**

I jumped up to meet Ash staring at me.

"W-where's Aragorn?" I asked him, not expecting a reply.

"He's over there." Ash replied, causing me to gasp.

"Do you remember how the letter you got from Lady Galadriel said you have two soul animals? I'm one of them. I can communicate with you through your mind. As can your wolf. Though I don't know where he is.." the horse trailed off in my mind.

Hearing Aragorn groan and attempt to stand, I crawled over, slowly and choppily.

"N-Nikki? What- what- why are you here." Aragorn stuttered dumbstruck.

"I couldn't leave a man behind. I wasn't leaving you here." I said, panting from being so weak.

Ash and Chazzy helped us up, and we struggled to stay on.

"What a stupid thing of you to do. Legolas will be so mad at you."

"I'm prepared for the lecture. Come on, we have to go faster, I can feel it! Something's wrong!" I gasped, clicking my tongue to make her trot instead of walk, Aragorn mirroring my actions.

We arrived at the cliff, and watched in horror as 10,000 orc were chanting and marching towards Helms Deep.

"Holy fuckin' shit!"I whispered yelled.

"I would scold you for saying that, but then I'd be a hypocrite. Holy fucking shit." Aragorn said, turning his steed, and started off towards our, and the orcs', destine ration.

We rode for a while before coming to a stop and jumping off of Chazzy and Ash.

We walked through the crowd, pushing people and some horses.

"Where are they! I'm gonna kill them both!" Gimli exclaimed, pushing people out of his way, and coming to a stop in front of us, tears in his eyes.

He hugged us both, but me the most.

"What would I do without you, lassie! The elf was crying after what that orc told him. You should go see him." The dwarf said, not letting go.

"Do you wanna come?" I asked, sarcastically, and placing a kiss on his cheeks.

I giggled when he went beat red, and let go.

Looking for Aragorn, and finding out her left, I went looking for him.

"Your late." Legolas said in elfish, "You look terrible." He said this in English.

Aragorn smiled, and looked over his shoulder at me, then back at Legolas.

"She jumped in after me; she said she wouldn't leave a man behind." Aragorn said, smiling.

Legolas's eyes filled with what I thought was either lust, or he was proud of me.

I ran forward and hugged him, tears leaking down my cheeks.

"You weren't going to let Boromir die either." Legolas said into my hair.

"I'm not allowing anyone to die." I replied, letting go and turning towards Aragorn.

"I saw you kissing your horse…." I said, smiling, "Think it was Arwen?"

He just shook his head, smiling.

Running around Legolas, I opened the doors and found myself standing in front of King Theoden.

"Orcs are coming, thousands and thousands of them." I said, pushing loose hair out of my eyes.

"Aye, we both saw it." Aragorn said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

Before the king could say anything, Sage ran in, Boromir on her heels, screaming my name.

"NIKKI! YOU ARE THE MOST IDIOTIC WOMAN I'VE EVER SEEN! FUCKING JUMPING OVER THE EDGE TO SAVE ARAGORN! This has nothing to do with you, Aragorn. BUT I WAS SOOO SCARED! ZERO WAS GOING CRAZY, NIGHT CRAWLER WAS TRYING TO COMFORT HIM! YOU BITCH! Now, you know I love you…" she yelled.

"Ok miss bipolar!" I joked, pulling her into a hug.

"The dragons are out back. Come on, I wanna learn how to ride before we fight the orcs." She said, turning on her heel, and taking off out the door.

"I'm just…going to go with her…BYE!" I said, turning to look at the men, who had dumbstruck looks, and then running outside.

"Nikki. I promise you, if you ever do anything so foolish again, when I get you back….believe me, you wouldn't want to come back." Zero said, lowering his head to my level.

"No, but I will be a guardian. Trust me, you wouldn't leave my saddle." He replied, "Now, get on my back, I'm teaching you the lengths of riding."

"Just do it like you would a horse." Night Crawler said, helping Sage up.

"Hehe, that sounded dirty!" I chirped, earning Zero to growl.

"Flick the reins." Night Crawler ordered.

"Wait, if you're training us to ride you…well..what's the point? If you already know how to?" Sage asked, cocking her head.

"Because you will lead us when you need to. We won't always know where you want us to go. Now flick the reins." Was what Zero said.

I heaved a sigh and flicked the reins lightly.

"Not that lightly!" Zero exclaimed, sounding aggravated.

I jerked the reins as hard as I could, holding my breath for the ride.

Zero burst into the sky, and stayed, just floating there.

"Well?" he asked, a little gentler.

"What am I suppose to do?" I asked.

"MOVE THE REINS! EHICHEVER WAY YOU LIKE, NIKKI!" Sage yelled, her and her dragon flying past us.

_Here goes…_

_Do not fret. I shall not let you fall…_Zero of course.

I pulled the reins to the right, kicking Zero with my heel, causing him to speed that way.

_Come on, keep going!_ He said, sounding happy.

I smiled to myself, proceeding in moving the reins up, then down, then left and right.

And he listened to my every command.

"How do I get you to go faster? Or slower?" I inquired, coming to a stop.

"Why ever are you asking me? You decide, child."

Hmmmm, Night Crawler said something about riding a horse is similar to this.

I got it!

"I'll click my tongue." I whispered to myself more than I did to Zero.

_So be it…_ he replied, smoothly.

I clicked my tongue, and pulled the reins to the left.

"AHHHH! HAHAHHAAH!" I scream/laughed, feeling as if I were on a roller coaster.

"NIKKI! ARE YOU ALR- Oh, ok…." Legolas yelled, panicked, but then turned around and sat down on a bench nearby, after he realized I was ok, that is.

Soon the whole Fellowship of the god damn Ring were out there watching us fly around.

"Honestly, that is all you have to do." Night Crawler said, landing on the ground.

"Really?" Sage and I asked in unison, appalled.

"Yes. It is quite easy, and you two are fast learners. Isn't that right, Zero?"

"Yes, very fast. Now, Vandatheil, go get some rest." Zero ordered me. **(Vahn-da-thee-el)**

"Vandatheil? Did you just call me Vandatheil?" I asked, shocked.

"Ohhh, big mess up, Zero!" Night Crawler gasped, shaking his giant head.

"Nikki, sit down. You all best listen." My dragon said, sounding clearly upset.

He reached his tail out, wrapping it around my waist, hoisting me over to his large body, and hugged me close.

To my surprise, he did the same to Legolas, setting him next to me.

Zero then continued to tell of the story in which I used to be a Vandatheil.

**Zero Pov**

I knew from the moment I said my former master's name I was in trouble.

I proceeded to tell them of Vandatheil, oh how I missed her!

The main thing that really upset me was the fact that that Elf, Lady Galadriel, didn't mention if the human dies of old age the dragon doesn't!

Ryland did not die, either!

If Ryland was dead, well, I would be dead.

I am Ryland!

"Vandatheil, is you, Nikki. You are her, just the 'newer' version." I said, slipping into slang and not using formal words.

"You mean to say that Nikki is Vandatheil, who was the master of Ryland, who died!" Boromir exclaimed, obviously remembering the note.

"That elf doesn't know what she speaks of!" I replied, growling at the mortal.

I exhaled fire at the sky, ignoring the gasps.

"I am Ryland! Vandatheil was my master! Nikki is the recreation of Vandatheil!" I exclaimed, looking back down at the humans, elves, and dwarf.

The man sat back down, visibly seething.

"So does that mean that my name is really Vandatheil? AWESOME!" my master yelled, pumping her fist in the air.

The men around us chuckled, and ducked their heads.

"Well, Vandatheil, we must be going." The dwarf said, trying out her former name.

"Yeah, I- I like it! From now on I will be Vandatheil!" the child chirped.

"Ok, since you, like, know everything; I just want to know what my former name was! Not my whole background.

"Well, Sage, your name was Whisteeria." My friend said. **(Wist-ear-ia)**

"Oh, Jesus! I am now, if Nikki cam change her name, I will to, be Whisteeria!" the child said, jumping up, and walking towards Night Crawler, and kissed the space between his eyes.

I heard a small gasp from Vandatheil, as she jumped up and onto my back.

"ARAGORN! THE ORCS!" She yelled, clicking her tongue, and leading me up into the sky.

I let out a growl at what I saw.

Thousands and thousands of those vile creatures!

I looked down at the clearing I was recently lying in, and noticed the men and dwarf were gone.

"We need to get you in armor." I said in a rush, "You are my first priority at the moment."

She just sighed and whimpered.

I felt her jerk down, and went down as fast as I felt comfortable with her.

"I'll be back…" she said in a whispered voice.

I immediately smelt the tears dripping down her eyes.

I felt her misery in my own heart and reached my tail out to her.

Bringing her to me I licked her tears away, she giggled at that, making me smile.

"Hey, don't worry. Everything will be fine, now go!" I nudged her.

She ran over to Boromir and Legolas who awaited her, and turned to smile at me.

**Nikki's pov (Vandatheil)**

I was fitted in armor for younger children, hence me being short and skinny.

I was currently standing with Aragorn and Legolas, who were speaking in Elvish, obviously in an argument.

"Then I will die with them!" was all Aragorn had to say to shut Legolas up.

"Yeah! Me too!" I yelled, fist pumping the air.

"Ok, um, sorry. Trying to do the whole heroic thing… I'll go see what Gimli's up to…" I muttered, spinning on my heel, and walking away.

"NAZGUL!" A bunch of people yelped, causing them to run in circles like complete dumbasses.

"NO! IT'S A DRAGON!" Sage screamed over the cries.

"Vandatheil! The elves!" Zero said, flying a few feet above my head.

As the words were said, the elves came towards us, Haldir in lead.

"EW!" I growled out at the sight of that bastard.

"Hello, Nikki, how are you?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice, cracking a smile.

"It is Vandatheil!" I ground out, clenching at my fists.

"Oh! The child thinks she is an elf superior to us, taking the name Vandatheil! Ha! You are no dragon rider." He hissed at me.

There was a roar behind me, fire bursting out of Zero's mouth.

"You were saying?" I asked, cheekily, crossing my arms.

"I-uh, Lady Vandatheil." I said, turning red then bowing.

"Uh huh! KISS MY FEET LIKE THE BITCH YOU ARE!" I laughed out, shaking my right foot around near his face.

He turned beat red, then lightly pecked the toe of my platform boots.

"Get up, you look pathetic." I grumbled out, losing interest in this.

I heard a loud chanting from the Orcs on the other side of the wall.

"PREPARE FOR YOU DOOM!" Whisteeria and I yelled….yes I'm calling her Whisteeria.

I heard Boromir chuckle, but quickly quiet down.

There was a loud clap of thunder….followed by rain.

"….Well….this is shitty…" I mumbled, looking to see all the orcs not being bothered by this.

Getting tired of all the noise, I took an arrow out of my quiver, and 'cocked' it in my new and improved bow.

I shot the arrow, hitting an orc straight on, and caused that little gesture of rudeness to end all the noise.

But, alas, it didn't work, for they yelled, growled, roared, and hissed after that, and then brought out the ladders.

I growled under my breath, unsheathing my sword.

"FIRE!" Aragorn yelled, making all the elves shoot arrows at the orcs, hitting one each, and going to do it again.

At some point, there were a bunch of orcs on the area we were placed.

I let out a supersonic whistle, and watched Zero appear.

I stood on the ledge, looking down at all the orcs, and then jumped.

My name was screamed amongst the people, but I didn't pay attention.

Ryland (Zero) flew under me, catching me, and roared out fire; setting the surrounding orcs on fire.

"Good job, now let's get a little higher!" I complemented, pulling the reins up.

"Burn down the ladders, then move on to the ones on the bridge. Quick!" I told him, slamming my whip down on his hips.

He let out a mighty roar, and then flew down, burning everything I told him to, but getting to the bridge, I stopped him.

"Gimli's down there! Don't! get the ones coming!" I rushed out, whipping him again.

He hissed out fire, and then swung his tail around sending orcs flying.

To my left I saw Night Crawler do the same.

What happened next….well was just amazing.

At the same time, two massive, and when I say massive, I mean like really huge ass, animals jumped over the wall, they started to tear orcs to shreds.

I made out the cat like one: red eyes, steel grey fur, long claws, _five_ tails, and a harness on.

The wolf one: yellow eyes, white, long fur, long ass fangs that made any vampire wannabe's cry, a muzzle, and a choke chain on.

The cat, whose name remains unknown, blew out fire as well as the dragons, and let out a wild hiss.

The wolf, whose name is also unknown, let a green fog out of his mouth, and I watched, my eyes widened, as the orcs died.

He let out a frenzied howl, which echoed into the night sky.

"That wolf is your other soul animal." Zero said, flinging more orcs out of the way.

"VANDATHEIL! GET THE OTHER ORCS AWAY!" Legolas yelled from him perch on the ledge.

I can honestly say that my heart stopped.

An orc pushed Legolas from behind, and I heard his let out a screamed as he fell.

Apparently Zero acted faster, he lurched forward, catching Legolas before he was turned into kebab via spears owned by the orcs.

He was clenching my shoulders and gasping.

"Take the lead, Ryland." I whispered to him.

He nodded in response, slowing down some.

I swerved around and hugged my Elfy man, and I let out a cry.

"T-t-t-t-thanksssss." He panted out, "Why are you crying?"

"I almost lost you to spears!" I cried.

"I'm fine, come one, we have to kill the remainder of the…things…" he muttered, obviously not wanting to let me go.

I nodded, and then took a hold of the reins.

**AFETR THE BATTLE**

I slowly landed, heard Legolas groan in pain.

"Straddling a beast such as this one can really do a number on you." He grumbled, rubbing his hips.

"Legolas, Vandatheil is staring." Zero said, lying down.

And as said, I found myself staring at his 'hips'.

"Zero! You're hurt!" Aragorn gasped, jogging forward.

I whimpered, and turned around, catching sight of various arrows lodged into him.

I heard myself let out a cry, and race forward, hugging him like no tomorrow.

"Ryland! I am so sorry! I- I didn't think of this! We need to get you armor." I stuttered , stepping back to look at the damage.

It looked like he was about to respond, but he quickly nodded his head to behind me.

"Do not fret, Vandatheil, we have brought forth items that may be of use to Ryland. As for Night Crawler." That white wolf from earlier said, the fire cat next to him.

"Who are you?" Boromir asked, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Vandatheil's soul animal." The wolf replied, baring his teeth to get Bori to calm down.

"I am Whisteeria's fire cat demon." The cat said, trotting to Sage, and rubbing her large head against her chest.

"Hi there! So, umm, what is your name?" Sage asked, always one to start a random conversation.

The fire demon looked at her expectedly, obviously waiting for something.

"I need to name you, right, should've seen that one coming." Was her sarcastic remark.

"Give me some time to think."

"What about you? Do I need to name you as well?" I asked the wolf.

He nodded, lying down, resting his head in his paws.

"Legolas, would you like to name him? Would that be alright with you?" I asked, turning towards Legolas, who was still rubbing his hips.

"Are you sure? I mean, he's yours."

"If you guys get married, he'll be both of yours." Gimli chimed in, laughing at his own joke.

"True, true, very true. How about…Arod?" Legolas inquired, cocking his head to the side.

Arod barked happily, and howled.

"Boromir? How about you name her?" Whisteeria asked, nudging his shoulder.

"….I can't think of one name." he replied, sheepishly, and looking down.

"I'll give you a list of names, you pick the one you like the best!" she chirped, jumping up and down.

"You would think they're naming their first born…." Gimli said, crossing his arms.

"Gentlemen and women, and…animals! Can this wait?" Aragorn's voice thundered, causing everyone to look at him.

"Thank you, now-." He was interrupted by Sage.

"Astrid, Axyl, Astric, Zelda, Sarf, Blaze-!" she continued, ticking off her fingers.

"Zelda! I like the name Zelda." He smiled, and lifted his nose.

"So Zelda it shall be." Zelda purred, and rubbed her head with her paw.

"Can it?" Aragorn asked, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"We must be on our way soon." Gandalf said, "I just think we have pasted a few minor bumps in the road."

"Like wh-?" I began, but saw the saddest thing someone like me could see.

Hunter and Timber, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli's horses, were laying on the ground, cuts and arrows embedded in them.

"FUCK! SHIT! PISS! DAMN! CRAP!" I hissed out, slamming my head against Legolas's shoulder.

"I have a solution! Boromir and Legolas can ride on Zelda and Arod, Gimli can ride on….Chazzy with me." Sage exclaimed looking at Boromir, "See, I have amazing ideas too!"

"And I love you for your amazing ideas.." he smiled, causing her to blush.

"Oh my god, eeewww, stop." I murmured, turning away.

"Can here, Legolas, we must see if you fit." Arod said, standing up.

"You can see he if obviously not wanting to straddle anything he can for as long as possible, sorry Nikki, and he is dreading when we leave. By the looks of it, Nikki doesn't get sex." Aragorn said, causing everybody to stare dumbfounded.

"Well played, sir! Well played!" Sage and I said in unison, running forward and hugging him.

He chuckled, and returned the hug.

**The next day-awesome time warp-**

We rode across a clearing, on our way to Isengard, Theoden and surprisingly Eomer were with us.

I laughed as I watched Legolas hang on for dear life as Arod ran next to Shadowfax.

"You having trouble, elf? Hahahah!" Gimli coughed out a laugh.

"Well! Look at Boromir! Poor Zelda!" I teased, pointing at him.

He looked as if he were going to puke.

He was holding onto her fur as she ran next to Theoden's horse, Thornus, and Eomer's horse, Thordir.

"It may be hurting Legolas's , err, private parts!" Sage laughed, "Sorry Nixs, children are out of the picture!"

"ZELDA!" Boromir yelped as he hit the ground.

"KEEP GOING, I'LL STAY BACK!" I screamed up ahead at Aragorn, who nodded.

"Thank you, Milady." Boromir flushed, looking down.

"I am so very sorry, sir, it was unintentional. It may be easier once I get a saddle and reins. Many apologizes!" Zelda pleaded for his forgiveness.

"Oh! Do not fret! I am well." He replied, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Here" I said jumping off of Ash, "Take him, I'll ride Zelddy!"

"Are you sure? I couldn't risk you getting hurt!" he asked, furrowing his brow and looking worried.

"Oh please! I'll be ok!" I mounted the fire cat, grabbed her fur, and proceeded to kick my ankle against her side.

I gasped as she lurched forward, and the ride was very bumpy.

"Are you alright!" I asked Boromir, who looked at ease with Ash.

"Yes! How about you!" he smiled, laughing at the look I gave him.

"I'm great, let's slow to a walk; I can smell the horses and Arod!"

I started to slow down and heard Ash neigh.

"Zelda, you are very uncomfortable!" I yelped when she completely stopped and I hurt my chest via head of fire cat.

"WELCOME MY LORDS! TO ISENGARD!"

Well, here we are!

We made it this far, now it's my job to make sure we all get out alive!

**OH GOD!**

**THIS TOOK FOREVER!**

**I'm going to have like, a party in the next.**

**Or a banquet..of victory!**

**R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Do not own!**

**There will be a party in which I added, or a banquet, whatever.**

**I also want to warn you of the bathroom scene, it isn't bad, but there are two.**

**ENJOY! **

**Oh, Zero, or Ryland, will also treat Vandatheil as his own child.**

**As said in Lady Gaga's note, they are bound.**

**There was confusion, here you go.**

**Night Crawler: black dragon**

**Zero (Ryland0: white dragon**

**Hunter: Boromir's dead horse**

**Timber: Legolas's and Gimli's dead horse**

**Ash: Nikki's horse**

**Chazzy: Aragorn's horse**

**Spirit: Sage's horse**

**Zelda: fire cat demon**

**Arod: white wolf**

**Whisteeria: Sage *Sage is a reincarnation of this person, I go by both***

**Vandatheil: Nikki *Same as I said for Sage***

**Anymore I forgot, PM me!**

**XXxxXXxx**

**-Legolas-**

After finding the Hobbits, and proceeding through the water, we started towards another shelter like place.

I heard I female scream a little ways behind me, I knew who it was by the colorful language and the poetic way they were strung; Vandatheil.

"Is everything alright back there?" Aragorn questioned, stopping his mount and turning towards Nikki.

"No! I need a saddle of some sort for this…..thing!" she gasped out, sliding off again.

"Thing?" Zelda hissed out, "I warned you!"

"Oh put a cork in it, pussy!" was Nikki's response.

"I'll take her now, Zelda, thank you for your kindness." We all heard from above.

Looking up, I saw Ryland, or Zero, flying over head, causing a shadow.

"KINDNESS!" the outraged child burst out.

"Hush, child! There was no need for that comment. Thank her for letting you ride her." The dragon ordered, landing on the ground.

"NO! I WILL NOT! SHE IS RUDE AND DISRESPECTFUL-!" Nikki started, but was swept off of her feet and dropped on Ryland's back.

"You, sweetheart, just described yourself. Thank her, now." Was his order.

The strictness is his words were enough to make everyone gasp, and Nikki to blush at the fact she was reprimanded in front of us all.

"T-thank you, Zelda." She stammered out, turning beat red, and looking down.

"Progress was made. I apologize for her negative attitude." Ryland said to the fire cat, who nodded her head.

"You should train her better." She sniffed, and then turned to head on.

"I intend to." The dragon murmured, taking flight again.

I felt a shaking under me, and noticed Arod trembling.

"What is the matter?" I inquired, stroking his head.

"I am not meant to carry people. But I will make it. How much longer?" he asked, panting, his tongue dropping from his mouth.

"A while." I stated, worried for the poor animal trying his hardest to please me.

"Wonderful." He said dryly, and tried to move, but I jumped off.

"You cannot, do not try. Ryland!" I called out to the sky, peering for the sun was too bright.

"Can I be of assistance to you, Legolas?" he asked, flying down again.

All I had to do was motion his head to the wolf that was trotting sheepishly towards his demon friend.

"Ah, climb on, my Elvin friend. But please, I ask that you do not interrupt me as I take care of Vandatheil." He ordered, flicking me on his back, and walking forward, preparing to take flight.

"Your wish is my command." I replied, smirking at his reaction.

"Vandatheil, when I was preparing for my arrival, Lady Galadriel specifically said that you would be young, naïve, have a great deal of ignorance, and be quiet stubborn. I was given orders to make sure I break you of these traits. And I fully intend to." Ryland lectured, while looking back once in a while.

"Yeah, yeah. What- who do you think you are! You aren't my father!" she growled out, crossing her arms over her chest and pouted quite adorably.

I reached out and pushed her bottom lip in, and then leaned forward, about to kiss her.

"Do not, Legolas. She will not be rewarded for bad behavior. I am also relying on you to assist me in this. For if you do not, and go against what I say, young elfling, I will be forced to forbid you from being any type of suitor towards her."

"Y-y-you c-can-n-not do THAT!" Nikki cried out, jumping up.

"I can, and it will happen if needed." That reply was cut and dry.

Sweet and simple.

Enough to make Vandatheil see red, and bare her teeth.

"I am now a fatherly figure to you until I find someone who can care for you." Zero said, calmly, while landing on the ground in front of the palace in Rohan.

"A celebration! A banquet! ALE! ALE! ALE! ALE!" Merry and Pippin chanted, dismounting and racing forward.

"Can Pippin be a fatherly figure?" Nikki asked, cocking her head to the side.

"….No. That is the worst idea I've ever heard." Aragorn said, making himself part of this conversation.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help nut overheard the lengths of this..talk. I would be honored to be a father to Nikki. Arwen would be more than happy, I know this for sure." He added, bowing.

"Now wait a minute, I would be very much happy to be her father." Boromir said, stepping forward.

"Ew! No! You're gonna marry Sage, I can't be the daughter of my best friend husband to be!" Nikki gasped and crinkled her nose.

Oh damn she's beautiful…

"I want to be her father! I think I would be excellent!" of all people, Gimli said this.

"You gotta be shitting me!" the child yelped, and widened her eyes.

"Naw, that would be strange." He dryly replied, shrugging then turning around to walk inside.

"Aragorn. You will be her father." Zero stated, growling as if to say "This is final".

"AWKWARD!" Nikki hissed/sang out.

So now I guess I'm in love with my friend's daughter, strange….

**-Nikki-**

That was the weirdest talk ever, well, after the sex talk I got last year….

"Can we go party?" I whined, jumping down, and walking to the giant doors.

"Let the Valar be with you, Aragorn…" Ryland sighed, shaking his head.

I let out a growl, "I CAN HEAR YOU!"

"We are aware. But I must warn you, Vandatheil, just because I'm not your birth father that does not mean I won't treat you as my child. Arwen on the other hand…she might treat you a little different." I heard my new 'ada' say cautiously.

"Oh, well, I'm prepared. I wasn't even expecting you to offer. Though having Gimli as a father would be like the most fuckin' awesome thing ever!" I laughed at the thought of Gimli taking care of me.

"….. I wouldn't let that happen, father or not." Aragorn said, looking amused.

"Will you be joining us? The men and some women are waiting to see the Fellowship of the Ring." Theoden asked, motioning for us to follow him.

"Night Crawler and I will be gone for a little while. We must prepare for any upcoming battles." Ryland informed us, taking flight.

"Nixs! Come on!" Sage exclaimed running by.

I turned towards Aragorn, who nodded, and took off.

Once we were all inside the room, Theoden said some sort of speech, then we all toasted, or whatever.

"I would like to hear a song from one of the foreigners!" a random man chided from where he stood.

"No, no, no, no! I couldn't sing if my life depended on it!" Sage yelped, shaking her arms around.

"Then a poem will do!" a woman, clearly the man's wife, chirped.

"Um, well, I really don't know any…. Oh! I have one!"

She cleared her throat, and began.

''_Twas brilli, and the slithy toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe_

_All mimsy were the borogroves_

_And the mome raths outgrabe._

"_Beware the Jabberwock, my son!_

_The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_

_Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun_

_the frumious Bandersnatch!"_

_He took his vorpal sword in hand: long time the manxome foe he sought-_

_So rested he by the Tumtum tree, and stood a while and thought._

_And, as in uffish thought he stood_

_The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame_

_Came wiffling through the tulgey wood_

_And burbled as it came_

_One, two! One, two! And through! And through!_

_The vorpal blade went snicker-snack._

_He left it dead, and with his head_

_And went galumphing back._

"_And has thou slay the Jabberwock?_

_Come to my arms, my beamishboy!_

_O frabjous day! Callooh, callay!"_

'_twas brillig, and the slithy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe_

_All mimsy were the borogroves_

_And the mome raths outgrabe.'_

She ended, and bowed.

There were cheers and whistles.

Kickin' it Alice in Wonderland, I see!

"Now for the other one!" they chanted.

"No! No, really! I do not want to!" I pleaded, looking at Legolas and Aragorn, who shrugged and smiled.

"Sorry, Nikki! I did a poem, you do a song. Do 30 Seconds to Mars! They'll love TIW." My 'friend' suggested, smiling.

"Err, alright." I whispered to myself really.

"Uhh, hi everyone. Well, I see you guys want me to sing a song. Here you go! I think this song will really fit with the predicament we're all in. War. So I'm gonna sing a song about war!" I spoke out in front of everyone, gaining my confidence.

_Here goes…_

'_A warning to the people_

_The good and the evil_

_This is war_

_To the soldier, the civilian_

_The martyr, the victim_

_This is war_

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie_

_The moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight_

_To the right_

_To the left_

_We will fight till the death, to the end of the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world.._

_I'm warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest_

_This is war_

_To the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah_

_This is war_

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie_

_It's the moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight_

_To the right_

_To the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_To the last to the first_

_To the right_

_To the left_

_We will fight, till the death_

_To the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

_I do believe in the light_

_Raise your hands into the sky_

_The fight is done, the world has won_

_Lift your hands_

_Towards the sun_

_Towards the sun_

_Towards the sun_

_Towards the sun_

_The world has won_

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie_

_It's the moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight_

_To the right_

_To the left_

_We will fight, till the death_

_To the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

_To the right_

_To the left_

_We will fight, till the death_

_To the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

_A brave new world_

_The war has been one_

_The war has been one_

_A brave new world_

…

…_.._

_I believe in nothing_

_Not the end and not the start_

_I believe in nothing_

_Not the earth and not the stars_

_I believe in nothing_

_Not the day and not the dark_

_I believe in nothing _

_But the beating of our hearts_

_I believe in nothing_

_One hundred suns until we part_

_I believe in nothing_

_Not in Satan, and not in God_

_I believe in nothing_

_Not in peace and not in war_

_I believe in nothing_

_But the truth in whom we are…..'_

I ended, keeping my eyes on Legolas during the last part, who locked eyes with me also.

We broke our gaze when I heard hoots and hollers.

People yelling my name, whistles, claps, etc. etc.

I smiled and looked for Legolas again.

"That was beautiful…" I heard his voice behind me.

"I sounded like a broken record at the end…" I murmured, looking down at my boots.

"Not at all. These people loved you. The song was perfect..." he whispered in my ear.

"THAT WAS FANTASTIC!" Merry and Pippin yelled, waving their arms around, running straight for us.

"You should come sing at the Green Dragon!" Pip offered, his smile looking as if it was going to tear his face in two.

I gushed, and hid my face in Legolas's chest.

"Nikki." I heard a familiar voice come from behind me.

I spun on my heel and walked a few steps to where Aragorn stood.

"Did I sound like shit?" I asked, trying out my 'innocent' look.

"I would correct your language, but I'm to in shock…" I stuttered.

"Why? 'Cuz I can sing? I've always been able to. Didn't you hear me sing when we were looking for those two?" I asked, pointing at the Hobbits who were eating.

Shocker…

"Well I knew you could sing….just that was amazing! It motivated a bunch of these men!" he told me, shocked I didn't know.

I shrugged, "I was hoping it would motivate myself….and you guys…."

He smiled and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Imma go get something to drink." I said, swiftly walking away.

On my way to get my rum, I got million of pats on the back, congrats, hugs, my cheek being kissed, my ass being slapped.

Some men…

**-Aragorn-**

I was surprised when I heard my _daughter_ sing so beautifully.

Daughter…daughter…..daughter… I never thought I'd hear myself say those words…for a long time.

I know for a fact Elrond won't like the fact that he's a grandfather at such an age.

He also won't like the fact I did this without him nor Arwen knowing.

But at the moment, I cared not what they thought.

She was mine and – and I just saw some boy slap her ass.

And I sound like Legolas 'She's mine…".

I was interrupted by Eowyn shove a glass of ale in my face.

She mumbled something I didn't pay any attention to.

I thanked her and drunk until a good amount was gone.

I stared at her, and realized I was to intent on looking at her mouth.

Far to intently…

"Flirt, flirt, FLIRT!" Nikki chanted, jumping on my back.

Of course I hardly moved, she weighed not a thing.

Eowyn turned bright red, and then laughed.

Causing me to laugh.

Causing Nikki to laugh.

And causing Boromir to open his mouth to say something, close it, and then spin on his heel, headed off in a random direction.

"…I think we scared him…" Nikki trailed off, staring at Boromir till he was out of sight.

"I think we did.." I whispered to her.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

**I know, it's shorter than my recent ones…**

**The song and poem were hard to write.**

**I do not own the following:**

**Jabberwocky- Lewis Carroll (Wouldn't it be bad if I misspelled his name! :D)**

**This is War- 30 Seconds to Mars (Look up the song please! I can't write it like it's sung. It would be perfect for LOTR)**

**Read and Review!**

**That's an order.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So…. I came down with Pink Eye.**

**My eye is watery and swollen. I am sorry I spell anything wrong, I'm wearing sunglasses to cover it up.**

**I'll be doing my best!**

**Oh, yeah!**

**I just want people to know that I know that Legolas isn't an elfling.**

**As said by Aragorn in chapter….the chapter when they're at the mall, he calls him that out of affection.**

**Aragorn's age ranges between 80-88, he lives longer than most rangers.**

**Legolas's physical age is younger than Aragorn, but his mental age is older.**

**So, yes, I know he isn't an elfling.**

**I also got a 'review' saying this FF is nothing, I'm writing how I want my life to be…**

**I don't know, I didn't really pay attention.**

**But here's to you, 'Note', I don't really care what you say because you're the ONLY one than said they didn't like it. I am not saying everybody likes it; I love the fact they moved on with life and forgot about it. If you had a life, you wouldn't be butting into mine. Thanks so much. **

**ENJOY!**

**-Nikki-**

I went to where we were all going to sleep, and quickly stripped.

I was gross.

It took ten minutes to scrub my feet and legs, 20 minutes to clean my torso area, then five minutes for my arms….

My hair was an issue.

It had twigs and dirt and ROCKS!

Who the hell gets rocks in their hair!

After I finished, thank the Valar it was done, I got back into my dress I wore when Sage and I were put in when we came here.

Wonder where Legolas and my new dad are?

I saw them on the balcony with Boromir.

Do elves get scared easily? Let us find out.

I slowly crept up behind them, and prepared to pounce.

I leapt up in the air, my finger extended and curved to look like cat claws.

"I know you're there, Vandatheil." Aragorn and Legolas said in unison.

"Oh balls!" I whisper exclaimed, landing on the ground behind them.

"Are you just going to lay there?" Boromir asked, laughing to himself.

"Yes…" I sighed, laying my head down on the cool bricks.

He nodded and went back to his conversation, occasionally looking down at me.

"Nikki? What are you doing?" Aragorn asked, sighing quietly, and kneeling down next to me.

"Sleeping. Shhhhh!" I hissed, putting a finger to my lips.

"Ohhh, ok. Shhh." He played along, smirking at my stupidity.

He stood back up and looked at Legolas, who just shook his head, and then proceeded to throw his head back and laugh full heartedly.

I slid over to his ankles and smiled opening my mouth to bite.

"Oh my…" Boromir mumbled, face palming.

I clamped down on his skinny ankle.

"AHHHH! OW OW OW OW OW!" He yelped, jumping up and down on the other foot.

"HAHAHAH! OH MAN! That was magical!" I laughed, wiping a tear away.

"NIKKI! EVIL!" he screamed, then cursed as he put his foot down.

"Nikki! Do not do that to Legolas." A red faced Aragorn said firmly, trying his hardest not to laugh.

It was too late for Bori, he was on his knees holding his sides.

I ended my laughing fit, sitting up, and pulling Legolas into a hug.

"I sowwy, Wegowas." I said in a baby voice, sliding down on his ankle and 'kissed it better'.

"I feel so much better." He stated sarcastically.

I clapped my hands together and looked down over the balcony.

I took in everyone down there.

Eomer, Eowyn, Haldir, Theod-.

Hole the fuckin' banana!

_Haldir!_

He was down there!

"Aragorn! Why is Haldir down there? Like, didn't he die?" I asked frantically.

"He was about to. You flung the orc away from him. I got to him in time, also." he smiled gently.

"Oh balls!" I whisper yelled, looking back down at that-that- asshole.

"I know you don't like him, but he was so grateful when you did that. He swore up and down he'd make it up to you. And he loves your singing."

"Haha! Doesn't everyone!" I laughed, sitting on the edge of the balcony and looking up at the full moon.

I felt a gruff hand grab my arm tightly, and Boromir whisper, "I don't want you to fall…"

He honestly looked embarrassed, and so I laughed.

"Dude, I know you just want to touch me." I mocked, sticking my tongue out.

He chuckled and looked over at Legolas who was leaning on the other side of me.

Haldir stood right beneath me, oblivious to me above him.

I giggled and gather spit in my mouth and teetered over the edge.

Ignoring the gasps and men grabbing me from all directions, I let the saliva fly out of my mouth into that asshole of an elf's head.

"What in the name of-?" he asked outraged, and looked up.

He opened his mouth and I saw my chance.

I let lose more saliva, and watched as it went down his throat.

He choked and coughed.

"NIKKI!" he yelled, looking up and try to spit up at me.

That helped me in the sense that it only came five feet from me, and then fell back into Haldir's eye.

He yelped and dropped to the floor.

I jerked forward, laughing my ass off, but realized in that moment, I was no longer on the ledge, but… FALLING!

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed feeling the wind through my hair.

As I was about to hit the ground, a giant something or another caught me in its…beak?

It brought me back to three deadpanned men, and dropped me softly in Legolas's arms.

"An..eagle.." Aragorn trailed off.

"That's the biggest eagle I've ever seen!" Boromir gawked, watching it squall and fly away.

There was moment of silence…and then it began.

"Nikki! You just about gave me a heart attack! Don't you ever, ever do something as reckless as that! If you got hurt- if you died…." Aragorn's voice broke, and he looked away.

"I-I can see he can't finish, so I will. YOU EVER DO SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THAT AGAIN, SO HELP ME I WILL-!" Legolas froze, his body going rigid.

I strained to hear what he did, but I didn't hear anything…I sensed it.

…Pippin!

I hurried into the room, the other hot on my tail.

Not thinking like I should have been, I reached forward to grab it.

Unlike Pippin, it didn't burn me.

It turned from its onyx color to blue.

It was to the point I had to look away, and I held it out.

Gandalf took it from my hands, and gave me a cold glare.

What did I do…

"Dudes! I am in the process on sleeping- Oh pipsqueak, what did you do now?" an exasperated Sage inquired.

"He touched the…orb thing." I said, looking down at my hands.

"IDIOT!" she hissed, slamming her head down to go back to sleep.

"Peregrin, what did you tell him?" asked Gandalf, touching Pip's cheek.

He said something incoherent and shuddered.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked, picking me up and resting me on his hip.

"Yeah. Why are you holding me like a child?" I tried to move, but he held me fast.

"I enjoy holding you like this. I think I should do hold you as such more often." He smiled and hugged me closer.

"Hmmm. May I try?" Aragorn asked, scratching his beard.

"I'm a toy now?" I asked, being handed over.

"I love how you all forget about the problem at hand." Sage murmured from where she lay.

"Oh I quite like this. You mind sharing, mellon nin?" this…ranger….said, hugging me closer as Leggie did.

"How cute. Lemme try." Gimli demanded, walking towards us.

"NO!" I yelped, "He'll drop me."

"Don't worry, Nixs. You wouldn't fall any great length." Boromir said, coughing to hide his laugh.

"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted." The dwarf stated, crossing his arms.

"Then why are you still here?" I didn't really ask as much as I mocked.

"Now, now, Vandatheil. Let's be nice." Aragorn 'scolded', pinching my leg.

"OW! Hey, inappropriate touching. Child molestation!" I laughed at his expression.

"Nikki. There was an eagle outside, was there not?" Gandalf inquired, turning his attention from the sleeping hobbit to me.

I nodded, "Yes why?"

"That is very interesting. I shall speak more of this soon. Get some rest, all of you." He demanded.

"Keep her." Legolas chuckled, shaking his head.

"Hear that. You get to stay with me." Aragorn mocked, and then walked over to his bedroll.

I groaned, but quickly snuggled into his chest.

I felt a strange feeling…

It could be the fact that I never have been loved like this.

Legolas and Aragorn both loved me.

It was awkward.

Claire and Jackson were nice to me, but not like this ranger.

He would take a bullet for me, unlike those sad excuses.

I grinned to myself and pushed my head into the crook of his neck.

…He smells musky…..

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

_**-ARAGORN-**_

I followed Gandalf, Merry and Pippin, listening to Gandalf rage.

Nikki bobbed on my hip, and Legolas was right next to me, talking to her.

Setting her down gently, I helped him pack.

"Do you gotta leave?" the little girl whined, only to become silent by one of Gandalf's wizard glares.

His look towards her would make a grown man cry, it made me shiver!

But she held her ground, and crossed her arms.

"Here," Merry began, "A little something for the road."

"Merry!" Pippin exclaimed.

"Run Shadowfax. Show us the meaning of haste." The wizard spoke in a hushed, but fast, voice.

"MERRY!" Pippin yelled out as the horse ran.

I ran up behind Merry, who was content on getting to higher place.

The hobbit was watching with tear filled eyes as his cousin rode away…..with NIKKI RUNNING AFTER THEM.

I blinked a couple times then looked back, hoping it wasn't true.

But, alas, the young elf was chasing after them.

"VANDATHEIL YOU FOOL!" Gandalf's voice thundered, everybody- and when I say everybody, I mean _everybody_- turned their attention to the enraged man.

He swung his staff down on her head, not too hard, but enough to make her fall to her knees in the water.

I watched as Legolas ran towards her, yelling threats, and waving his arms around.

"OK! BYE-BYE! HAVE FUN! DON'T DIE! IF BOROMIR'S DAD IS A DICK…HE PROBABLY THINKS BOROMIR'S DEAD!" Nikki screamed, waving her hand.

She was oblivious to the blow she just received…..

Legolas grabbed her arm and lead her back to the stables.

"I honestly do not believe you at points, Nikki," Legolas started, "But…that's why I love you…"

I smiled at the two, and walked towards them.

"Nikki. Why would Denethor be a….. 'dick'?" I asked, awkwardly.

"'Cuz he thinks Boromir is dead probably…I don't know. I mean, he doesn't seem like the kind of man you would want to have a walk in the park with…" she shrugged.

"Legolas, do you want to be with her right now?" I asked, he looked highly upset with her for her ridiculous behavior.

"I want her to be with you. You are her father now." He smiled, looking down at her a kissing her gently on the lips.

I felt my pulse quicken, and I got this feeling of anger and protectiveness wash over me.

"Haha! And the over protectiveness begins! Hahah!" Nikki laughed, pointing at me.

I mocked a laugh, picked her up, set her on my hip, and then told Legolas in elvish, "_Go with King Theoden. Tell me of his plans if he decides on what to do."_

He nodded and smiled at Nikki.

"You look as if you are a child." He chuckled, brushing his fingers across her cheek, avoiding her teeth.

I looked at her a realized why he said that.

For one, her hands and fingers are tiny and slender.

Her height is that of an adolescent.

Her facial features make her look like a pixie. Her Pippin like nose, her large, bright eyes, which are always aware of everything always, and her mouth. Her mouth was small, compared to Legolas's, but she had full lips.

She was slim, but had curves.

She looked like a toddler on my hip!

"She does, doesn't she." I replied, bouncing her up more.

"Alright, alright. I look like a child. Get over yourself." She mumbled, hiding her face in the crook of my neck, as she'd done last night.

He kissed her head, and then proceeded to walk away.

"I am not a child." She ground out, squirming.

"Alright then. I don't have to hold you as such." I said gruffly, and set her down.

I was a little disappointed, I love holding her like that.

I began to walk away, but stopped when I felt a tiny hand enclose- well try to anyway- my hand.

I looked down at her, and she motioned for me to kneel down.

When I did so, she climbed onto me and said, "I was simply stating a fact. I never said I didn't want to be held."

Cheeky brat!

"Is that so." I said, amused at her antics.

She nodded, and nuzzled back into me.

"Where are we going?" she asked yawning.

"Nowhere in particular." I pulled my pipe from the bag I had.

"Ok." Her short reply was followed by a loud yawn.

"Sleep, Vandatheil. You're tired." I whispered in her ear.

Not a couple of seconds later, she went limp.

There were smiles and nods of approval as I walked through the crowed.

I walked until I found a stone bench I could sit on.

Staring off into the sky I thought of my future if I did make this war.

'_A warning to the people, the good and the evil. This is war..' _

I caught myself quietly singing the song my daughter sang.

'_I do believe in the light, raise your hands into the sky.'_

As I finished, I heard a pixie like voice ring out quietly

'_The fight is done. The war has won. Lift your hand toward the sun.'_

She sang the next part.

'_Towards the sun….towards the sun…towards the sun…. The war has won…'_

We had trailed off together.

There was a moment of silence before I felt a sudden movement.

"Gondor! GONDOR!" Nikki exclaimed pointing off in the distance to…fire?

Gondor is in need of our aid!

We both began running to find the king.

We pushed through the doors yelling out things frantically.

I stopped but Nikki kept on, "Gondor calls for aid!"

The king had a thoughtful look on his face before, "And Rohan will answer."

"OH YEAH! BRING ON THE BLOOD AND GUTS!" Vandatheil jumped for joy.

I saw Legolas face palm out of the corner of my eye.

She ran out of the palace off to do…something.

"Where does she get all of her energy?" Theoden asked me, shaking his head, and chuckling.

"She just…she…always moving." Eomer said, his jaw hitting the floor.

"I'll tell you when I find out myself…." I shook my head.

_**THAT NIGHT**_

I was sitting with Nikki's head on my lap, and Legolas leaning his head on my shoulder, his eyes drooping.

We were outside on the balcony as we were last night, only this time everybody else was asleep for it was midnight.

"Legolas, get to bed right now." I ordered, slowly lifting his head up.

"But I'm not tired." He argued, yawning.

"Really now." I said amused, standing and leering over his hunched over body.

"Maybe just a little." He admitted, standing up.

I grunted in response, but smiled when he slowly made his way to the door.

All I had to do was make two large strides to reach him, and when I did, I swung my hand back and let it fly down on his backside.

He screamed out in protest, but I muffled it with my hand.

"Why?" he asked pathetically.

"Because I wanted to. Come, mellon nin, let me help you." I laughed.

He allowed me to help him in bed, but when I went to lay him on his back, he jerked back, and lay on his stomach.

I chuckled at the look of him.

There was movement behind me and I saw Nikki stumble making her way in.

"Legolas screamed like a chick…." She trailed off.

I held back a chuckle and walked over to her, and picking her up.

"Come now. We have a long day tomorrow." I mumbled, noticing she was dozing off.

As I lay down, I realized Boromir and Sage take our places outside.

I didn't hear them….. But I watched intently.

They seemed to be talking of something, but then he stopped.

He stood in front of her, got down on one knee, and…asked her to marry him!

I saw her jump up, hug and kiss him, and then take the ring he had, mumbling yeas the whole time.

I didn't know we gave woman rings…

But instead of her putting it on her finger, she pulled out a chain necklace that didn't have anything on it, and put the ring in that.

I heard Boromir laugh and say, "You look like Frodo Baggins."

Now that he mentions it….she does!

I smiled at the two, watching them walk back inside, but they both went to Boromir's bed.

I looked at the sleeping bundle in my arms and wondered, would Legolas propose to her anytime soon?

I felt sleep take over me.

_**NEXT DAY, GOING TO GONDOR**_

_**-Nikki-**_

I dressed in my 'dragon uniform', did my hair, and put those hard-to fuckin'- put -on –boots in no time at all.

Why am I excited?

Why there are many reasons.

I'll just go into three.

One, Bori proposed to Sage.

Two, I get to fight.

Three, I found out that I actually have a family now!

I jogged outside to meet everybody, who were almost ready.

"OH LOSERS! I'M ALREADY READY!" I called out over them.

There were grunts and groans, I think 'cuz of my endless energy.

I whistled into the sky for Zero to come.

The whistle echoed throughout the sky, calling for him.

After a few moments, I saw him fly down, Night Crawler at his side.

It the distance they looked bulky, so I wondered if they had armor now, but Zero had something else with him.

As they landed, I noticed the overly large boomerang Zero had on his back.

"I trust you have grown some respect?" he asked, removing the boomerang.

I nodded, transfixed on the object that had 'Vandatheil' carved in the corner.

"Yes, Nikki, this is yours. I took the liberty of fetching it for you. You used it many, many years ago." He said, pushing it over to me.

This was truly an amazing thing.

Like, I mean, it was black and glossy.

My name was carved in gold, but when I touched it, it turned into a blade.

It was still a boomerang, but was carved to be a blade.

"Amazing!" a man nearby Aragorn and the others said, causing them to look over.

They all walked over to me, but Sage, who went to Night.

I watched Night Crawler hand her…something….

It attached itself onto your wrist, and shot out blades that elongated into blades that could at least skewer 20 orcs.

"Here you go." Zero re-caught my attention by handing me a strap that fit both ends of my new 'toy'.

I fit the strap around the boomerang and slung it over my shoulder.

"HAHAH! IT'S WAY TALLER THAN YOU!" Sage laughed, pointing.

"Hahahaha. You're fucking hysterical." I mocked, pointing.

I heard everybody sigh at our sad excuse for an argument.

"We must be going, my lords." Eomer said, riding up to us.

"We will be leaving shortly, ask them to wait." Boromir ordered, turning his attention back to my new weapon.

"But, sir, we need to-." Eomer began to argue.

"Oh Jesus Christ, Mary and Joseph, god damn, we're going." I growled out at his lack of patience.

Zero's tail swung and hit me in the ass after the words left my mouth.

"Alright. Fine. Please wait for us, it'll only take a minute." I sighed, hating having to apologize.

He nodded, smiled, and rode off to find his uncle.

"….Are we going now?" Gimli asked, tightening his grasp on his axe.

"Um, yes, Master Dwarf, yes we are." Sage replied, mounting her black dragon.

As all of our other things, Night Crawler had _white_ armor.

Have you ever seen white armor?

And, of course, Zero's was black.

I sighed and jumped on my mount.

The other, save Legolas and Boromir who decided to come with us, backed away

As we flew towards Minas Tirith, I slowly became aware of the fact that Frodo and Same and…..ew….. Gollum were probably climbing up the rock wall thingy…

We traveled 'til night and made camp next to the….haunted caves, or whatever the hell they're called.

I landed away from camp, Legolas and Boromir stiffly coming off of the beasts Sage and I called our friend/pet.

"I. Am. So. Bloody. Sore." Boromir hissed out.

"Ha! Me two! They aren't." Legolas growled out as well.

"Who's to say we don't? I could be feeling it now, just I do not complain as much as you." I taunted, jumping down from Ryland.

"Vandatheil, practice your boomerang." Aragorn ordered, coming from where he stood by one of the many fires they had.

"Oh man…. Can I do it later?" I asked, my childish antics showing.

"Now." He replied shortly, fixing me a stern look.

"Fine. Where do I practice?" I sighed, removing the weapon from its 'sheath' like substance.

He shrugged, "Figure it out."

_**AFTER PRACTICING FOR AN HOUR AND A HALF**_

It was officially dark out.

I slowly walked back to the tent I was going to share with Aragorn, only to find he wasn't there.

Oh, Elrond came!

I set off to find them, knowing what tent they were in.

I jogged to the correct tent, opened it, and saw the old man.

"Vandatheil! I thought you were practicing…" Aragorn said, looking between Elrond and I.

Was..he ashamed of me?

A look of pain and anger was obviously in my eyes for Aragorn exclaimed, "Oh, Vandatheil!"

He ran to me, pulled into a hug, and kissed my forehead.

"Estel, who may this be?" the older elf asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Ada….this…is your…grandchild…" he said, picking me up to put me on my place on his hip.

"Ohh? Well I was unaware. Aragorn. Have you had an affair! If so…why isn't she half human?" Elrond fumbled to put the pieces together.

"No! Ada! I didn't have an affair. I adopted her, but that doesn't matter. She's mine…and Legolas's…" he mumbled with what to say.

"Legolas, you say? What is this child to Legolas?"

"Well, I guess you could say they're courting…. He's in love with her, as is she."

"Interesting… Hello child, I am Lord Elrond. You may call me what you feel comfortable with." He smiled, holding out his hand.

I shook it shyly, burrowing my head in Aragorn's neck.

I heard them both chuckle, Elrond pat my back, Aragorn pat my butt.

"I must be going, Estel. I shall see you soon. Remember what I told you of. I hope to see you too, Vandatheil." He kissed my brow and exited the tent.

"…That went well…." I murmured, rewrapping my legs around his hip.

"We must leave soon, my dear. Gather Ash." He demanded, setting me down.

"W-wait, why are you putting me down?" I was discouraged by this.

"Oh, darling, I promise that I will hold you the minute we get the chance." He lowered himself, kissed my cheek, and proceeded to smack my backside as I walked out.

He took pleasure in my squeal.

I found Ash, who I took along with us, and put on his saddle.

I mounted him, and walked Ash by Sage's tent.

"Sage!" I whisper yelled.

I got a moan in response.

"You can't be sleeping this early." I sighed, dismounting the horse.

I heard another moan, only from a….man?

I pushed aside the flap and saw Boromir and Sage… NAKED!

**Holy shit!**

**Long ass chapter!**

**Did you like?**

**Ok, so I mentioned the boomerang, I need a cool freaking name for it.**

**Anything that comes to heart.**

**R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Do not own!**

**Enjoy.**

**Oh, Aragorn and Nikki have nothing romantic going on between them.**

_**-Nikki-**_

"I –I can explain!" Sage's voice shrilled out as she collected her clothes.

"Goddamn! You better!" I hissed, crossing my arms, and got hit in the face with an article of Boromir's clothing.

"We- we were…. Um… Boromir explain to her please."

"We were having sex." He said plainly, as if asking for a glass of water.

"But sex is bad." I said, totally dumbfounded.

"Yes it is. We must go, now. Hurry up you two." Aragorn's voice came from the opening of the tent.

"Where to?" Sage and Boromir asked in unison.

"Haunted ghostly places." I mumbled, walking away from the 'Baby Makers'.

Pushing the tent flap aside, I remounted Ash, and walked to where Aragorn stood with Legolas and Gimli.

"You should know by now how stubborn dwarves are." Legolas smirked.

"Ridiculous elf….." the ranger murmured, admitting defeat.

"So….when are we going." A sheepish me asked, trotting towards the direction of the path we were about to take.

"When baby maker one and baby maker two are clothed." Aragorn laughed, getting strange glances from passing men.

"Ready! Let's go!" Sage sung out, skipping in front of Boromir, who was leading their new horse, Chexshire, towards the group.

Chexshire was named by me, as all the others were.

She was a basic horse, all brown, save the white star on her nose.

As we rode towards the caves, all of the men asked what we were doing to each other.

"He leaves because he knows there is no hope!" a man's voice thundered out.

I growled, about to lead Ash back to fuck up that man, but was stopped by two people: Aragorn and King Théoden.

"Vandatheil. Stop." Aragorn ordered, firmly putting a hand on my arm.

From behind…

"He leaves because he must." Théoden ground out, irritated at the man.

I growled to myself, causing Aragorn and Legolas to give me a sharp look, to which I sneered.

"So much sass…" sighed an exasperated Boromir.

I mimicked him in a high pitched voice, much to his displeasure.

"Keep it up, Nikki, keep it up." Legolas warned into my ear.

This sent shivers up my spine.

Why did he all of a sudden care?

Why'd they sound so…so...overprotective?

I quieted down, contemplating what was going on.

Everything was so intense, it didn't work for me.

Legolas began telling us of the caves; the reason why they're haunted.

We got off of out mounts, shivering at the cold breeze that wafted from the cave.

The horses totally shit.

They reared up and pulled the reins from our grasps; fleeing the second they got the chance.

Their names were chorused throughout our group, everyone eventually sighing: defeated.

"I do not fear death." Aragorn boldly stated, pushing past us into the cave.

"I'm in it to win it!" I chided, skipping in after my dad.

"Like I have a choice…" sighed Boromir having watched Sage shrug and walk after us.

"I agree, brother." Legolas took long strides to catch up.

"Well this is unheard of!" I faintly heard Gimli, "An elf will go underground whereas a dwarf will not! Oh…I'd never hear the end of it!"

…Stupid dwarf….

We all came to an open area; the 'leader' of the Ghost Cronies stood- floated ahead.

Aragorn started his 'motivation' speech within a second.

I dozed off a little, only catching glimpses of his words.

"What say you?" Aragorn called out, looking around.

He tried again, "WHAT SAY YOU?"

It was louder, catching more attention.

"I say what you say which is what say you. I say yes, how 'bout you?" I giggled, ignoring the smack upside my head, complements to Legolas.

I didn't really catch what happened before this: Aragorn and ghostly man had their swords drawn, Aragorn's at the 'man's' neck.

"That sword was broken!" the ghost snarled.

Aragorn's response, "It has been remade."

…Obviously…

The two spoke of the ghosts' release if they helped us, which turned into a yes.

We then rode out of the mountain, our hearts set on the Black Ships.

"Ohhh I get seasick!" groaned a very irritated Sage as we stopped by the ship.

"It will be alright, love." Boromir muttered in her ear, nipping at it.

Sage giggled, and I pretended to vomit.

"Oh hush, Nikki! I see you aren't getting any from the elf!" Sage laughed/hissed out.

"Oh shut up! He wants to wait 'til marriage, like people are suppose to! He isn't like, "Oh! Let me go hump the fuck outta this chick that just made me go hard!" I mocked Boromir, who paled visibly.

"We're engaged! That counts for something!" she fought back.

"What's the matter Sagie-poo? He doesn't please you?" I giggled at her savage expression.

"YES HE DOES!" she screeched, pumping her fists to the ground.

…

"I mean, he does Doggie pretty good.." she sighed, smiling.

Oh! Oh my god!

"EW! Wait until I tell Faramir what his nasty bro-bro has been up inside!" I laughed, turning around only to run into Aragorn's torso.

Yup! That's how short I am.

"I do not find this conversation very amusing." He frowned, crossing his arms.

"I- I- we were just joking." I laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"What should we do with her?" Legolas asked from beside Aragorn, mirroring his stance.

"I think I have an idea." The ranger smiled, sadistically.

I gulped loud enough for Gimli to hear me from where he stood… eight feet away!

**-When they reach their destination—**

_**Aragorn's point of view**_

I jumped off of the ship, Legolas, Boromir, and Gimli to my right.

Nikki and Sage to my left.

All having unsheathed their weapons, we ignored the crackled coming from the orcs, and walked forward.

"It's on like Donkey Kong!" Sage and Nikki screamed out, running forward.

Donkey Kong…?

The ghosts approached from behind, racing forward as the girls did, and started on the battle.

The fight was brutal.

I kept watching as Nikki was attacked by a small group of orcs, and it killed me when she screamed she didn't need help.

"Ha! You suck big balls! My grandmother hits harder than you bitches!" she hollered, killed two at a time with her sword.

"Suck it!" she added, triumphantly pumping her fist in the air.

We saw Oliphants coming in our direction, swinging their heads side to side.

"AHHH! OLIPHANTS! HAHA! THE REAL FIGHT BEGINS!" Sage yelled, catching Vandatheil's attention.

"Let's get 'em!" She said with a very strange accent.

The two girls ran head on to them, swinging their swords like the Oliphants were swinging their heads.

What I saw just about made my heart stop.

Nikki did a back flip, landing perfectly on the creature's tusk, and swung around and around till she was by its eyes.

She took arrows from her new quiver, and stabbed the beast's eyes.

This caused it to go face first into the ground, the men riding to flip over the head of the Oliphant.

The child did a fist pump again, doing a hand stand and spinning to get off.

Sage on the other hand, was doing an amazing job, saying she was human.

She stabbed her sword into the side of the animal, and brought out her cross bow.

The brunette shot her blades in zig-zags, creating stairs to climb up.

Doing so, she was getting to the top, with haste that was surprisingly fast, but the males were onto her.

The daggers were doing nothing to the Oliphant, just ticking it off.

An orc from below began to fit an arrow into his bow, and prepared to shoot.

"TARZAN STAT!" guess who screamed that…

Nikki jumped from orc head to orc head with speed that made my head spin.

Doing a spin- mid air- she round housed said orc.

Its arrow went haywire, embedding itself into the leadingman.

The other two guys turned to find themselves with a face filled with Sage and Nikki's fist.

They high-fived, before Sage stabbed her sword into the head of the Oliphant.

"I STILL ONLY COUNTED ONE!" Gimli roared at a cocky looking Legolas standing before a now dead Oliphant.

In no time at all, all the surrounding Oliphants were dead.

"Holy fucking shit!" Boromir yelped, pointing towards a massive swarm of orcs racing in out general direction.

Nikki let out a loud whistle, and I listened to it echo and cause the orcs to freeze in their paths.

I gasped, trolls were closing in fast.

At least 100 trolls were barreling behind the orcs, their fists full with maces.

Nikki whimpered from her place a few paces behind me.

I crossed everything I had that she'd be alright.

**Nikki**

I let out a cry of frustration; Zero wasn't coming!

I whistled again with more gusto.

Tears filled my eyes, a few falling.

Thumps from behind caught my attention.

Zelda and Arod running up, armor on them.

Arod raced to me, asking if I was ok.

"Nikki! Whatever is the matter?" he rushed out of his mouth.

"Why isn't Ryland coming?" tears pooling from my eyes.

Why was I crying?

I didn't usually get this saucy…

When he isn't around I have this weird sense of abandonment deep inside me.

And I feel like I did something wrong.

Galadriel said if he died I would feel eternal loneliness!

What if he's dead!

"He's coming! He wants me to tell you he is arranging something. Something important! I'll help you!" I laughed at his enthusiasm.

Of course he isn't dead!

Though I did wish he'd hurry up and come…

As if on cue, an almighty roar was heard above.

Followed by a huge burst of bright flames.

A jolt of excitement flooded through me as I saw him land in front of me.

'_Many apologizes, sweetie. I was caught up in something. I do know there is no excuse, forgive me.'_

'_**No problem… ok yes, big problem! Where in the name of hell where you, god dammit! I felt like you freakin' abandoned me! I would think you'd know about my abandonment issues!'**_ we conversed through our minds.

He growled a warning to me; I shut up immediately.

Murmuring an apology telepathically.

Clicking my tongue to get him to fly, I surveyed the surrounding area.

This was truly an awful sight.

Blood and guts everywhere-I lied.

IT WAS AWESOME!

Not the dying part…the killing of the orcs!

"So what were you doing that you took so fucking long?" I asked.

"Putting together a potion…" he trailed, descending some.

"Okay Severus Snape!" I laughed, "He's someone from Harry Potter."

"…I have no idea what you're talking about, Vandatheil."

"Whatever, go to the other Oliphants over there." I commanded, pointing in the direction of our destination.

"Would you like to know what the potion was for?" he inquired, quickening his pace.

I thought: did I really wanna know?

I listened to the flutter of my dragon's wings.

"Ummm, do I need to know?" I asked, wrapping my bandana 'round my mouth.

"For future references, maybe." He opened his mouth; huge flames bursting.

"I need sunglasses…" I said to myself, shielding my eyes.

The flames connected with an Oliphant and several orcs surrounding it.

Shrill screams were heard, but I ignored them for the most part.

"Zero!" I gasped as I saw an axe connect with his wing.

I shot an arrow at the orc in charge of the damage done to him.

"I'll be fine, Nikki, it heals as fast as the speed of light." He laughed, jerking his massive head towards the already healing wing.

I sighed, taking my boomerang from its hold and admired it.

"Should I use it?" I mindlessly asked my mount.

"It is yours, and it is a weapon… your weapon. You should use it. You seem to be a natural at it. I watched you practice…"

Pulling my arm back as far as I could, I swung it at a band of orcs.

It literally shred them to pieces.

As it came back to me, I noticed the space between the ground and where we flew, not too far.

I leaped into the air, grabbed my boomerang, and stuck the landing.

Zero and Arod (who had been following us from below), growled at my stunt.

I flipped them both off, and ran into a swarm of orcs.

I swung the boomerang over and over, killing hundreds of orcs.

**Awesome time warp to last battle, many apologizes. My hand's broken so typing is hard.**

There it was the earthquake!

YES! He wasn't a failure after all!

It lasted about…one minute.

"VANDATHEIL!" Aragorn yelled, running up to me.

I cocked my head and jogged to him.

"Peace, sweetheart, they're gone." He mumbled to me.

"Nikki!" Legolas gasped out, skidding to a stop behind me.

Spinning on my heel, I jumped into his arms, and kissed him.

He hungrily returned the gesture until we both had to stop for air.

"Guess what?" I panted out, "I win!"

I kissed him again, but stopped at the sudden 'AHEM' that was so rudely exclaimed from behind.

We stopped, laughed, and then he picked me up.

In my usual position on his hip, that is.

The ghosts appeared in front of so suddenly I flinched.

After the five second ordeal with setting them free, we were met by two very please dragons.

"Think they're ready?" Night Crawler nudged Zero.

"Yes, yes I do!"He smiled sadistically at Sage and me.

When did Sage get here?

They got a bottle of yellow liquid that reminded me of piss.

"Drink it!" they excitedly demanded.

We stared at the bottles in disgust, but agreed to drink them.

"What'll they do?" Sage asked, uncorking the bottle.

I, on the other hand, just chugged it.

"It will change your appearances to your medieval selves." Night Crawler answered.

I felt a little dizzy, but I slowly felt the changes.

Sage, who just downed it, started changing, too.

Her eyes changed to gold from their original color: hazel.

Her hair turned to a short, and when I say short, I mean like to her chin, but spiked out, silver color.

Not gray or white; silver.

Her eyebrows stayed blackish.

But, strangely, her eyelashes grew out some to.

She was gorgeous!

Wow, I wish I could see myself…

**SAGE'S POINT OF VIEW**

I gasped at my hair, silvery.

Turing towards Nikki, I almost shit a brick!

Her green-gray eyes were now amber.

Her hair was white, but it didn't look like old people's hair.

Her fringe, though, was black.

The length of it changed some, and instead of it being straight, it was curly!

It hung in ringlets to her bellybutton area.

Her height didn't change, though, and her features where a little more childish.

Her eyelashes were thick and black; she looked as if she had on eyeliner and mascara.

Bitch…

Then something else occurred to my mind: Boromir and Legolas.

I spun to them as quickly as I possibly could and rushed out of my mouth, "Do you still love me even though I look different than I did before?" Tears formed in my eyes.

Boromir actually looked hurt, well not counting the gouge on his arm, and took long strides to me.

Wrapping arms around me he said, "If you ever say anything about me not loving you ever again, I'll have to…do something…I don't know yet, but it'll be bad..." I laughed at his stutter-ness.

"Well Aragorn? Legolas? What about me. Legolas do you still love me? Aragorn, do you still want me to be your daughter?" tears we actually pouring down her cheeks.

Aragorn and Legolas gave her stern looks.

"W-was that a stupid question?"

"Yes!" they replied in unison.

"Thought so…" Nikki ran for a hug, and receiving one at that.

"You really are Vandatheil now." Sighed a very content dragon that is called Zero.

Wow, life is very strange….

**Aragorn's point of view**

I threw Nikki up in the air and caught her again; smiling at the giggles I received.

Legolas lunged forward, caught her, and held her high above his head.

"If you want her, come and claim her!" he challenged, smirking.

Impudent elf!

I raced after the now screaming child elf and grown elf.

"Hey! Wait! You can't marry Nikki, she's underage! Pedo alert, pedo alert!" Sage chanted.

We all shared a laugh: knowing what she was talking about not even mattering.

**At the coronation…or a little before**

**Nikki's pov**

I was forced into something close to nice.

I was crammed into a red dress, here's how it looked.

It was white velvet, with black lace in the boob area.

The lace went across a little low, showing off cleavage.

Dresses here were usually long, but mine stopped mid-thigh, turned into shreds that end at my knees.

I wore black shoes that would be considered flats in actual earth.

As for my hair…some women came to help me with it.

They pinned it half up half down style, and added black dried vines for looks.

I checked myself over in the mirror; I was okay…

"Milady, you must be going!" an overly hyper woman exclaimed.

I nodded and took long strides down the spiraling staircase.

I smirked, an idea forming in my mind.

Hide in the shadows, burst out in the midst of bowing to the Hobbits, and make a dramatic first appearance for some who do not know me.

I jumped onto a beam to the right of the gathering, and just waited…

In the waiting, I thought.

What would Thranduil think of me?

What would Legolas's brothers think of me?

What would Arwen think of me?

Who the fuck cares about Arwen!

OH! OH! OH!

New plan!

I jump out screaming when they kiss.

Shit the drape thing is being removed from the front of her butt ugly face!

I waited for their lips to touch….and waited till they really got into it then…

"DISGUSTING!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

They broke apart sooo fast, I almost laughed.

…almost…

"NIKKI!" Legolas, Boromir, and Aragorn screamed at the same time.

"WHAT?" I laughed at the outraged expression.

"Legolas, who might this be?" I deep voice, owner probably Thranduil, came from the crowd.

"I AM NIKKI THE GREATEST!" I pointed both my thumbs at myself, smiling proudly.

"Really? Well, Nikki, the Greatest, what was with the rude entrance?" Aragorn grabbed me, and threw me up in the air.

And like last time, Legolas caught me, laughing the whole way.

"Have you seen her breasts, Elrohir?"

"Yeah, she is beautiful. And her dress is really short, Elladan…"

These murmurs came from the right of me, a few meters.

I squirmed away from Legolas, and with one mighty leap, landed on one of the twins' shoulders.

"Who's really beautiful and has a short dress? What about my breasts?" I asked, snaking around one to the other.

I heard them gasp and go rigid.

"Hey guess what? I'm Aragorn's daughter, I don't think you should talk about a family member as such!" I giggled like a maniac, and jumped to Thranduil's shoulder.

"Legolas? Aragorn? Who is she to you?" the elf king asked, his voice sending shivers down my spine.

Legolas spoke up first, "She is my mate…and Aragorn's adoptive daughter."

"Mate? Legolas, she seems so…young!" Thranduil exclaimed surprised.

"Well, I'm old enough for him to marry. Anyways, we've been together for some time now." I but in, rudely.

"Yes, she is very beautiful, Elladan."

"But I just want to see her out of that bloody dress!"

Those fuckin' twins!

"Ada! They're saying magical naughty things!" I complained, giggling at my choice of words.

"Elladan, Elrohir! Daro Si!" the elf I saw when I was in the tent, scolded.

They mumbled apologizes to me and turned twelve shades of red.

"Haha! Don't worry 'bout it! You seem pretty cool; I think we'll get along just fine…"

"Really?" they asked in unison, beaming huge smiles.

"Ha yeah, just don't talk at the same time, its creepy." I used my poker face on them, holding in the laughter.

"Nikki! Sing for us!" Sage, my stupid friend, hollered out, walking up to us.

"NOOOOOO!" I'm very shy….

"YEEEEESSSS!"

"NOOOOO!"

"YEESSSSS!"

"NOOOO!"

"YEEESSSS!"

"NOOOOO!"

"Nikki! Please!" Legolas pleaded.

Oh great, she got _him_ asking.

"Ugh! Fine! What song?" I sighed out a question I shouldn't be asking in the first place.

"Hmmmm! Crunk Man by BOTDF!" Sage screamed out.

Fine….this'll be great…not

I jogged up to where Aragorn was crowned and stared at the crowd.

Much bigger than in Rohan!

"Hi…I'm Nikki the Greatest…. So I was asked to sing this, yes, I curse. Yes, it has sexual references, deal with it!"

I gulped in air and began…

Though I was interrupted in a good way.

Zero and Night Crawler flew overhead….the music to the sing playing from somewhere…

Some people looked around, while others were intrigued by the beat to it.

Oh well, weirder things have happened.

'_Get that beat crunk_

_Get that beat crunk_

_Get that beat crunk_

_Get that beat crunk_

_Let me be your love drug _

_Bring your pain in my club_

_Shake them haters away, we 'bout to party and play_

_I'm 'bout to lose all control_

_I'm 'bout to let it all go_

_I'm locking and dropping_

_Till the ladies start to get hot and pop it_

_Intoxicated_

_Super jaded_

_Complicated_

_I'm feeling_

_I'm wasted _

_Shit faced_

_I'm bathing with all the models naked_

_Live it up_

_Drink it down_

_Party till you hit the ground_

_Cuz I'm crunk man_

_Fucked up and_

_I gotta a bottle fulla throttle _

_Like hot damn_

_I'm the pimp of the world_

_Let you know fo shizzle_

_If you ain't legit _

_Then you ain't my nizzle_

_Can get out the country_

_Mother fuck the police_

_We, we, we, we be runnin this city like a mass of elites_

_So drink em till you can't breath_

_Dance until your feet bleed_

_Getting pussy no doubt_

_Party till you pass out_

_1 bottle, 2 bottles_

_3 bottles, 4_

_5 bottles 6 bottles_

_Till I hit the floor_

_I'm just crunk man I hope you understand_

_I'm doing the best, the best I fuckin can_

_HEY_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Cuz I'm crunk man_

_Fucked up and_

_I gotta bottle fulla throttle _

_Like hot damn_

_I'm the pimp of the worl_

_Let you know fo shizzle_

_If you ain't legit_

_Then you ain't my nizzle_

_No doubt _

_Party till you pass out_

_You know we're gonna dance now_

_You better bring _

_Cuz this is where I wanna be_

_Party up till the fuckin sun comes up_

_No doubt (crunk man)_

_Party till you pass out (fucked up and)_

_Get up, you know we're gonna dance now (gotta bottle fulla throttle like hot damn)_

_You better bring (I'm the pimp of the world)_

_Cuz this is where I wanna be (let you know fo shizzle)_

_Party up till the fuckin sun comes up (if you ain't legit, then you ain't my nizzle)_

I finished, gasping for air.

There was a pause before a loud barrage of hoots, hollers, whistles, claps, flat out yells, and many more.

I glanced at the Fellowship.

They stood, mouths agape, and looks of utter horror across their faces.

The twins were laughing it up, and my grandfather was twitching.

Arwen looked like a fish out of water.

And Thranduil was holding onto Legolas for support, obviously blown away from my choice of…song.

"DO ANOTHER!" was called out.

I thought about another song….

P.L.U.R!

Another BOTDF song!

I cleared my throat.

"YOU WANNA ANOTHER!" I screamed, enjoying this tooooo much.

"YEEEESSSS!"

"Alright!"

'_P.L.U.R_

_Peace_

_Love_

_Unity _

_Respect_

_These are all the things that I will never forget_

_No hate, just party and play_

_Let the light_

_Hypnotize my brain_

_Like it's the last chance to be alive_

_Tonight's the night_

_I don't have to fight for my right_

_because everybody knows I live for the rave_

_but I do need a longer string for my kite_

_because everybody knows I'm high all day_

_I'm high off life because music's what I breathe_

_Party, party, party everyday all week_

_P.L.U.R's what I stand for cuz out on the floor NO ONE CAN JUDGE ME_

_Don't judge me_

_Just love me_

_I'm not a criminal _

_I'm innocent_

_So come and let me free_

_I chose ecstasy_

_And music is my religion_

_Magic is my kingdom_

_And the dance floor is my heaven_

_I get P.L.U.R_

_Woo hoo_

_I get P.L.U.R_

_Woo hoo_

_I get P.L.U.R_

_Start to lose all control from my mind_

_Body and soul_

_Feel the vibe_

_Like it's my last day to be alive_

_Tonight, tonight_

_I don't have to fight for my right_

_Cause everybody knows I live for the rave_

_But I do need a longer string for my kite_

_Cause everybody knows I'm high all day_

_I'm high off life cause music is what I breath_

_Party, party, party everyday all week_

_P.L.U.R's what I stand for cause out on the floor NO ONE CAN JUDGE ME_

_Don't judge me_

_Just love me_

_I'm not a criminal_

_I'm innocent _

_So come and let me free_

_I choose ecstasy _

_Music is my religion_

_Magic is my kingdom_

_And the dance floor is my heaven_

_I get P.L.U.R_

_Woo hoo_

_I get P.L.U.R_

_Woo hoo_

_I get P.L.U.R_

_Peace_

_Love_

_Unity_

_Respect_

_These are all the things that I will never forget_

_Music-my drug_

_There's love in the club_

_I don't have to fight for my right because everybody knows I'm in for the rave_

_But I do need a longer string for my kite because everybody knows I'm high all day_

_I'm high off life cause music is what I breathe_

_Party, party, party every day, all week_

_P.L.U.R's what I stand for cause out on the floor NO ONE CAN JUDGE ME_

_Don't judge me_

_Just love me_

_I'm not a criminal_

_I'm innocent_

_So come and let me free_

_I choose ecstasy_

_Music is my religion_

_Magic is my kingdom_

_And the dance floor is my heaven_

_I get P.L.U.R_

_Woo hoo_

_I get P.L.U.R_

_Woo hoo_

_I get P.L.U.R_

_Peace_

_Love_

_Unity_

_Respect_

_These are all the things that I will never forget'_

I ended that song.

I noticed people dancing to it throughout it, too.

Again, there was compliment after compliment, only more from this one.

I felt Aragorn's presence behind me, and turned.

"I think I like this one better than….Crunk Man, or whatever it was called." He laughed, picking me up.

"I think Elrond and Thranduil liked it better, too, huh?" I chirped.

"Yes, I think they did. So have you met Arwen?" he asked.

"Ew, I don't want to! Did you see the twins' reactions to the song!" I nodded my head at the two dancing with each other.

"Vandatheil. That is not what we're talking about." Aragorn firmly stated, turning me to look at him.

I narrowed my eyes, "It's what I'm talking about! I don't wanna meet her!"

I leaped out of his arms and ran into the massive building-structure- I would call home now.

"NIKKI!" Aragorn called after me.

Tears streamed my eyes, and I ran faster.

Legolas ran after me also, only following me, unlike Aragorn, who stopped and watched me.

Hurt expressions crossed both of their faces, but I didn't care.

The only thing I cared about now was getting rid of Arwen; one way, or another.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**I am so completely sorry for not updating, but I had testing, and projects, and oral reports…and a broken hand as of yesterday!**

**I put songs in to help my writers block, too.**

**The songs are **

**Crunk Man- Blood on the Dance Floor**

**And P.L.U.R also BOTDF.**

**R&R, THAT'LL HELP MY WRITERS BLOCK!**


	17. Legolas is lovestruck

**Hello people that read my stuff.**

**Soooo, I got another 'reviewer' that is sighed 'I agree with Note'**

**To this 'I agree with Note'…**

**Dear whoever you are, **

**I bet you money you're the same person as 'Note' and you got all pissy because no one cared what you had to say. It got so many reviews because people like it and don't think it's 'nothing'. By the way, I do NOT have a major crush on Legolas. My crushes are Faramir, Boromir, Elrohir, Elladan, and/or Glorfindel….**

**Glad you hate me…makes me smile.**

**Love,**

**XxBloodyRosaryxX**

**Anyway, I didn't get a cast, I got a brace.**

**I can type!**

**And people are asking how I broke my hand… here's your answer:**

**I jumped down a flight of stairs at my grandparent's house…as a dare from my beloved cousin, Gregory.**

**DO NOT OWN!**

**Oh and since this is where the movies and stuff end, I'm winging it!**

**This part I do own...like the plot I mean…**

_**Nikki's POV**_

I ran through the palace and to the gardens behind it.

Brushing loose hair from my face, I did something reminiscent to yoga breathes.

If you haven't figured out already… I hate Arwen.

I have no idea why, but I do.

I am commencing an operation that is going to be titled _'Operation get rid of Arwen'_.

Already have my plans on how to get her out of Gondor forming in my head.

I smirked evilly, and rubbed my hands together.

"Nikki…" A gruff voice interrupted my plans of evil.

"What, Aragorn?" I spat out, spinning on my heel.

He winced at the sound of my voice, buy quickly straightened up again.

Knitting his eye brows together, he said, "Vandatheil, you listen to me. I understand you don't particularly like Arwen-."

"Ya think!"

"Don't interrupt me. Now, I understand you dislike Arwen-."

"You already said that!"

"Nikki! Stop the interruptions! As I was trying to say, I understand you don't like Arwen very much-."

"Oh my god! How many times are you going to repeat that?"

"Vandatheil, seriously, if you interrupt me one more time I'll be forced to punish you for lack of obedience. I have the right now, so I'm warning you. And besides, I'm repeating it for emphasis.

"Now I know you are not on good terms with her, but I ask you to try." He finally finished.

"I don't wanna. She's ugly, and stuck up, and ugly, and stupid, and ugly, and a pussy, and ugly, and ugly, and ugly, AND A PUSSY! A PUSSY, PUSSY, PUSSY, FUCKING PUSSY CAT!" my rant ended with my heart thudding against my chest.

"Nikki!" Aragorn was taken aback by my fabulous rant.

"I hate her. I can already see it! She'll be a jealous whore and hate me. She'll think I'm taking you over. Believe it or not, she isn't as kind hearted as you think. I even heard her bad mouth Eowyn because someone, probably Legolas 'because he can't keep a secret, told her about Eowyn being flirty.

She'll be all like, "Oh, you're trying to steal Aragorn from me. I know you'll have a better chance because you're prettier than me. I'm very ugly, as you can tell. I think I'm just going to hate you for it." And it's going to drive me crazy. I swear to god, Aragorn, if she does anything remotely close to that I'll leave with Gimli and Legolas." I growled, pushing past him, but freezing in my tracks.

There, standing under the arch of the balcony, was Arwen.

"Aragorn…" she whimpered, huge tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Arwen. She didn't mean it." Aragorn breathed running and enveloping her in a hug.

I fumed, my blood boiling.

"I. Meant. Every. Word!"

"VANDATHEIL!" Aragorn roared.

Despite my raging, I cringed and wept a little.

Quickly brushing any tears away, I straightened my shoulders.

I glared at him and said, "You aren't my father."

The words stung, and Aragorn hurt inside, too.

But then he hissed out, "Good."

I wept freely now, and ran to ledge of the balcony.

Not taking time to consider my actions, I jumped.

Arwen let out a scream, and Aragorn yelled out my name.

I let out my whistle, but Zero already was flying under me.

We flew by the swarms of elves, men and women, dwarfs, and hobbits.

My whip was hooked to Zero's saddle, and I grabbed it.

It was long enough to reach where Legolas stood by his father.

Wrapping his hand around it, he pulled himself up, flipped on behind me, and straddled the dragon.

"Legolas!" Thranduil exclaimed, reaching out to his son.

Legolas waved a hand at his ada, and threw his head back, laughing.

He stopped when I didn't laugh along with him, and gave me a questioning gaze.

"I hate him. I hate Arwen, too." I ground out, tightening my grip on the reins.

"I am sorry to hear, my love… I wouldn't mind you join me in Mirkwood. Please consider it." I whispered, nipping my ear.

I sighed, leaning into him.

'_I'll take control, Vandatheil. Enjoy yourself, my child.'_ Chuckled a very amused Zero.

I ignored the 'enjoy yourself, my child' part, and turned my head.

I bit his neck, and he groaned.

"Marry me…" he droned, closing his eyes tightly.

"No." I said.

He froze, "W-what?"

"I refuse to answer such a stupid ass question. You already know the answer!"

He laughed, burying his face in my hair.

'_Nikki! Another dragon is coming!' _Zero warned, freezing in place.

"Night Crawler?" I asked aloud.

"No another dragon." He panicked.

"What? Whatdya mean?" I too panicked, grabbing the reins.

Before I could move him, a roar was heard above.

A large, about the size of Zero, blue dragon emerged from the sunset.

His eyes were neon green, though, which was strange.

"Vandatheil?" it asked.

I nodded my head.

"I have come with my sister." He said, twitching his tail in a way that looked like a signal for her to appear.

She was a little smaller than her brother, with purple scales, and gray eyes.

"We give you our allegiance." She and her brother bowed their heads to me.

"Why?" I asked, shocked over the whole situation.

"Because you have the gift of attracting our kind." The male creature said.

"Ok… what about Sage?"

"She only has Night Crawler because you have me." Zero informed, not removing his eyes from the other dragons.

"What are your names?" Legolas asked his eyes hardening.

"We have no names…" they answered in unison.

"Well that ain't cool. Hmmmm, what to name you…."

I thought over name after name, but two were my favorite: Thesilis and Tiberias.

"Your Thesilis." I pointed to the female.

"And you are Tiberias."

"Thank you." They said, flying closer to me.

"Legolas, would you like to ride Tiberias as if he were your own?" I offered my new fiancée.

He beamed a bright smile, and hopped onto his newly claimed mount.

"Have you brought along a saddle and reins?" Zero asked the new ones.

"Down below, brother." Thesilis said, flying downward in a spiral.

I smirked as I saw her playful attitude.

'_She has no respect! Why I've never!'_ Zero gasped.

"Calm down. You're getting riled over nothing. Not to mention your jealousy isn't acceptable." I scolded.

"You're one to talk. You just got angry and disrespected your father, insulted your new mother, and threw a horrible temper tantrum!" he snapped back.

So the truth revealed itself.

I shuddered to myself realizing he was right,

How could I have been so stupid!

"Thesilis, Tiberias, wait for me here. Legolas, babe, can you stay here with them and saddle them up. I have to make things right." I had my heart set on begging my ada for forgiveness.

I snapped the reins in the direction of Gondor, and flew faster than I ever had before.

We were at least 100 feet off of the ground before I leaped off, raced through the slowly fading crowd of civilians.

I gave a much too exaggerated karate kick to the massive double doors.

What I saw was too horrible for words; guilt fogged my insides.

Aragorn was in tears on the throne, head in hands.

He was shaking and sputtered out words I only caught glimpses of.

Words such as "horrible father", "let her down", "she'll never forgive me", and "I'll never see her again".

The next volley of words just about swept me off of my feet.

"Arwen I hate you", "should've listened to Elrond and left you".

I slunk into the shadows of one of the many pillars.

"Aragorn! You don't mean that do you?" Arwen gasped, tears welling in her eyes.

"N-no, I don't. But what I-if I really never see her again? O-or what if I do…and she hates me!" he cried.

I mean- when I say cry, I mean tears were slowly falling, but he wasn't getting overly emotional like teenage girl after a break up.

"Come on, dad, I would never hate you!" I exclaimed loud and happy.

Someone has to be cheery here.

"Vandatheil!" he gasped out, jumped up, and raced over to me.

I met him halfway, and he embraced me.

"I swear, Nikki, you pull another dangerous stunt like you did outside, I'll take discipline from my time and use it on you!" he was on his knees, which meant he was eye level with me.

I laughed, remembering when I told him that teens in my time were grounded to their rooms, and had things taken from them.

Not having…other physical things happen… if you're catching my drift…

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yes I would, Nixs. I take your safety immensely seriously. I wouldn't hesitate for a minute. Heed my warning."

"But Zero was there to catch me!" I argued.

"You only have one dragon that can only be in one place at a time."

"Uhhh, not no more. Now I have three dragons. I'll explain later. Well actually I gave Legolas one to use… By the way, Legolas proposed."

"Nikki, It's 'not _any_ more'." He sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"And on the marriage thing...you, Legolas, and I are going to talk about that. I think you are way too young." He added.

I was about to protest, but quickly quieted.

"We need to go back to the clearing. I left Legolas with Thesilis and Tiberias, my new dragons." I pulled on his hand.

He followed me out the doors, and to Zero.

We jumped on, and I flew back to Legolas.

"We're going to get off here!" I told him over the wind.

He nodded; acting perfectly calm for his first ride.

Zero landed perfectly, and we jumped from the saddle.

Aragorn gaped at the two dragons.

Thesilis had a dark blue saddle, dark blue bridal, and dark blue reins.

Tiberias had a gold saddle, gold bridal, and gold reins.

I smiled at the two.

Legolas took long, graceful strides towards me, and kissed me.

"Mellon nin, refrain from doing that in front of me. I die a little every time I'm present whilst you show your affection." Aragorn sighed, covering his eyes with his hands.

Legolas laughed at him and pointed.

I laughed at his abnormal behavior; Aragorn just gave a "Wtf" look and rolled his eyes.

"Vandatheil, who might this be?" Tiberias asked, stepping forward.

I sensed his protective aura, and soothed him mentally.

"Tiberias meet Aragorn, Aragorn meet Tiberias. Thesilis ?meet Aragorn, Aragorn meet Thesilis. Get it? Got it? Good!" I clapped and jumped up cheerleader status.

"Vandatheil… I could always be of assistance to this…Aragorn." Thesilis offered me, gazing at Aragorn.

"How'd you like that, ada?" I asked him.

I guess me calling him ada was enough for him to brighten and pretty much go along with anything, for the minute I said that he smiled and nodded his head.

I giggled and waved my hands at the two males to follow me to the dragons.

"C'mon! I wanna teach you how to ride!" I hopped on Zero, as they did with their designated mounts.

"Alright, think of riding a dragon like you're riding a horse. It's pretty basic. Think of something to make them fly, to speed up or slow down, and something to make them stop. They have no choice but to follow your commands." I instructed.

"Unless you're in my case," Ryland began, "Then you have to look out for your master and sometimes you can't listen to them. You probably won't have to. Your masters are very intelligent and have a good sense of judgment."

I fumed, my blood boiling.

Jerking up boot back, I connected with Zero's side.

He howled in protest, and growled out a warning.

'_Try that again, Nikki, and I'll take minor punishments to a whole new level.'_

'_What'll you do? You have no hands, and if you try anything else… I could die!'_

'_I don't need hands for this punishment, sweetheart, I don't need hands…'_

I gulped and muttered an apology.

"Ok! So what you usually want to do when you think up little gestures or sounds to put them in action is make them simple. I click my tongue to get him to do two things: to make him fly, and to make him stop flying; Short and sufficient. To make him speed up or slow down I give short whistles; a series of them. You guys think up something."

They were set within a total of three minutes.

I taught them the basics, and they caught on faster than I did.

I swallowed my jealousy and looked up at the sky.

"Child, it is time we retire." Aragorn said, hovering near me.

I looked at his posture.

It was perfect!

I glared at him when he turned his head.

"No need for jealousy, sweetie." Legolas chuckled.

He was just like Aragorn, perfect.

"I've been doing this longer than you two and you're better than me at it! I have every right to be a little angry." I pouted, my bottom lip trembling.

Aragorn's eyes hardened.

"You and I will be having a talk about your moody behavior. Your attitude is atrocious lately." He confirmed, his eyes burning into mine.

Legolas sighed behind me.

"Such a naïve and naughty elfling." He murmured, running a hand threw his hair.

I let out a breath through gritted teeth and turned Zero in the direction of Gondor for the second time today.

Tiberias and Thesilis flew ever so slightly faster than Zero, but Zero didn't seem to mind.

We landed outside, but by now only family and close friends were there.

"Aragorn!" Elrond exclaimed, stunned his foster son was riding such a creature.

"Wicked!" Elrohir and Elladan gasped, petting Zero.

I laughed, "You wanna ride?"

"Yes." They said, turning for their father's approval.

"Not today. Legolas, Nikki, and I have things to discuss." Aragorn said, crossing his arms over his chest.

I glared at him, but he just shook it off.

"Awww!" the twins whined.

"Peace, my sons. Arwen has offered us a stay for some time. You have time for plenty of riding." Elrond assured.

They grumbled, but walked away.

"Come, Nikki." Legolas said, spinning on his heel to follow Aragorn into the palace.

I mumbled curses under my breath, and followed the two.

We walked down the corridor, up stairs, through a couple of doors, and ended up in his room, I guessed.

I sat on the bed and waited.

"I would like to discuss the mating matter." Aragorn lecture began.

"I think she is too young, mellon, please, I ask that you wait. Let her mature, and lose her naïve behavior. I do not wish for you to not court her, I ask you wait on marriage."

**Aragorn's pov**

I saw the hurt expression cross his face.

He nodded and looked down.

A lump formed in my throat as I saw my daughter let a few tears fall down her porcelain cheeks.

I positioned myself to stand closer to Nikki, and began my scolding.

"Your behavior lately has been far from acceptable. You disrespected me during the celebration, disrespected me on the balcony, and Arwen at that, and then you jumped from the balcony.

"You disrespected me and Legolas while we were practicing. Have you caught on to why you're in trouble?"

I waited for an answer, but one didn't come.

I raised a brow at her, and saw Legolas twitch out of the corner of my eye.

"Nikki?" I asked.

Still no answer came.

I sighed, and sat next to her.

She didn't as much as flinch.

Wishing she just answered so it didn't come to this, I grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to me.

Lifted her up, and positioned her between my legs; I put my forehead to hers and spoke, "I need an answer before I lose patience."

She whimpered.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, clutching the fabric on my chest.

Her small fingers loosened and tightened in a very childish way.

"I wish I could forgive you, but-." I started.

"NO! Please don't hate me! I'm sorry!" she pleaded.

Legolas whimpered and shifted beside me.

I could tell he longed to hold her.

"No, Nikki, I could never hate you."

Before she could respond I quickly added, "I will forgive you right after you answer my question. My question was: Have you realized what you did wrong?"

I gave her a second, but she still didn't answer.

I mentally groaned; why couldn't she just give up her stubbornness just this once?

She still didn't answer, and that when I just about lost patience.

Reaching behind her, I slid my hand from her tailbone, where it was originally, and to the back of her thighs.

When I was where I wanted to be, I pinched.

She hissed, but my answer didn't come, still.

I pinched harder and she just jumped a little.

Furrowing my brow, I was about to pinch again when Legolas jumped up and smacked where I recently pinched.

"Just answer him, please!" he begged.

She just ground her teeth together.

I held back my laughter, and pinched one more time, twisting her pale skin.

She screamed out and cried into the crook of my neck.

"I was disrespectful! I was mean to Arwen, and my jealousy got the better of me. I was wrong to take that out on you and Leg'less. I'm s'rry Ar'gon!" she stuttered at the end.

This time I couldn't hold back my laughter.

I chuckled into her hair; Legolas doing the same.

I heard her muffle a "Be quiet."

"Forgive us, sweetheart, but you are too adorable." I shook from my laughing fits.

"Aye, love, I agree with Aragorn." Legolas covered his mouth with his hands.

I held her closer to me, and inhaled her sweet scent, closing my eyes.

Rocking back and forth, I shifted her so she was cradled in my arms.

I cherished this moment for as long as Legolas allowed it.

He soon wrapped him arms around her torso, and brought her to his chest.

"I am sorry, mellon nin, but it is my turn." He flashed me a cheeky smile.

I watched as he walked to the side of my bed a laid down, his beloved pressed to him tightly.

Smirking at the two, I crawled to the other side of him.

"She's beautiful…"

This came from the doorway: Arwen.

She leaned against the stone doorframe, and smiled at us.

Thranduil and Elrond were to the left of her, a smile playing on their lips as well.

"Isn't she." Legolas kissed her forehead.

"If she was awake she wouldn't let you say such a thing." Elrohir said haughtily, walking by.

"Silence yourself. You are in enough trouble already." Elrond heeded his warning.

Elrohir just held his nose high and walked down the hallway.

I decided to leave what happened between them alone.

**The next day**

**Nikki's pov**

My operation of getting rid of Arwen wasn't forgotten.

I was still forming plans in my sick little mind.

But for right now, I was teaching Elrohir and Elladan how to fly a dragon.

"Just like riding a horse?" Elladan asked, cocking his head.

"Isn't that what she just said." Snapped a very, very irritated Elrohir.

"Watch yourself, son." Elrond said, nonchalantly.

The two mounted Tiberias and Thesilis, and I heard them both gulp.

"We shan't let thou fall." Tiberias always had a more formal and different tongue than Thesilis.

Elladan, who was riding him, nodded semi coolly.

"Flick the reins."I commanded, demonstrating.

We all burst into the sky at the same time, and I let them fly wherever they pleased.

It was all fine and dandy, until Aragorn came out.

"Vandatheil, come down here a moment."

I just jumped down since the space between us wasn't very great.

"Hmmm?"

"We are visiting Rohan to see Eomer, Faramir, and Eowyn. Yes, you must wear a dress."

I groaned and headed for the double doors.

"You should come down now, you guys."I called over my shoulder.

I didn't wait to see if they'd listen, I just walked to my room.

Dress, dress, dress, dre- ah! Here we go!

I pulled out a royal blue satin dress.

It was long in the sense that it went a little ways past my ankles.

It had a white sash that crossed over the shoulder.

It was V-necked, but was fairly modest.

White lace flowed from the elbow down.

Vivid silver vines twisted down from the waist.

It would do, I guess.

Wearing white 'flat', I decided it was good enough.

My white hair was pulled into a side braid that flowed down my shoulder.

I kept my bangs covering one eyes, and left my room.

"Hey." A soft voice came from behind me.

Doing a 360, I came face to face to face with Sage.

She tackled me in a hug, but it wasn't her usual tight ass one, it was gentle and cautious.

"What's up? I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Ummm, I don't know how I should say this..." she fiddled with her thumbs.

I took that time to observe her.

Her short spiky silver hair was pinned in a curly way.

She wore a long blood red dress with clear crystal buttons going from the breast area to her belly button area.

She had on a sash as well, but hers was sparkly silver.

Her shoes were silver, and would be considered high heels.

"…I'm pregnant…"

My heart skipped a beat.

I then let out a very girly squeal.

"Oh my Lord Sesshomaru! I am sooo happy for you!"

"Really? You aren't mad that I've been pregnant since two days before he asked me to marry him and now I'm finally telling you?" she rushed out.

I froze.

Hurt expressions probably crossed my face, "You would seriously keep that from me?"

"I was afraid!" she cried.

I sighed and looked down at her stomach; sure enough, a lump formed.

"Boy or girl? Or do you not know?" I asked.

"Girl. A girl. We're naming her Nadia." She beamed.

I let out another girlish squeal.

"Sooo? What 'bout Leggie and you?" she nudged my ribs as we walked.

"Aragorn said we have to wait until I grow out of my naïve and immature state." I pouted.

She just giggled.

We walked outside to meet the others.

"Can I take Zero?" I asked.

Aragorn shook his head and said I was to take Ash.

I hunched my shoulder and called out Ash's name.

He came running up to me, his mane and tail flying out farther than before.

Two of the stablemen came running forward with a shiny russet saddle and matching reins and bridal.

They applied the attire to Ash and three others came, one was a woman holding a cherry wood box.

The two men brushed his mane and tail with speed I've never seen before.

A braid tied his tail, whilst they used a clip to make something equivalent to a ponytail.

The woman with the box pulled out gold…drape like substances.

The three of them hooked it up to Ash's saddle; and flowed over his hindquarters.

They all bowed to me and I thanked them, and mounted the horse.

We rode down a path leading out of Gondor and started for Rohan.

**~1 and 43 minutes later~**

"My crotch hurts!" I hissed, standing up a little take the pressure off.

"Really? Legolas help her with her with this problem." Sage giggled, and did a wolf whistle.

"How would I do that?" the elf asked, genially not knowing what she was implying.

"Rub her vagina!"She screamed, laughing her ass off after.

I swear Leggie redden 12 shades of red before casting his eyes downward.

"Is that what Boromir do to you?" I asked, flashing her a cheeky smile before I dodged a blade that whizzed past my ear.

There was a dead silence until she broke it.

"I was one time to get me worked up!" she cried out, and I just laughed.

"Please cease the sexual jokes."Aragorn, who had been surprisingly quiet, commanded from up front.

**~28 minutes of dead silence~**

We finally saw the palace of Eomer, which meant no more crotch pains!

SCORE!

We dismounted all in unison, and the guards took them to the back of the palace to graze, I assumed.

"Welcome!" Eowyn cried out, with outstretched arms towards Arwen.

They hugged and she did the same with Aragorn.

"Oh la la!" I sung out, only to get my arm lightly smacked by Legolas.

We all walked in the large wooden doors to be greeted by Faramir and Eomer.

The inside was decorated beautifully and there was a long ass table that filled up most of the room.

So all in all, it was crazy gorgeous.

"So do you have any good songs to sing, because you're singing tonight!" Eomer said, Faramir nodding viciously next to him.

I nodded and smirked at what kinds of mayhem I could cause with sex doused songs.

"I have a couple…" I'm pretty sure a glint of mischief was shown in my eyes for the minute I smiled they said, "No sexual songs please!"

I immediately lost my smile and walked away.

"I'll still sing..." I murmured, walking towards Aragorn, who was, evidently, conversing with another rugged looking man.

"Ah! Halbarad, I would like for you to meet my daughter, Vandatheil." Aragorn introduced, picking me up and setting me on his hip.

"She's…an elf. Aragorn how is that possible?" he asked, pushing my hair behind my pointed ear.

"I adopted her, Halbarad. She isn't really mine biologically." Ada explained, handing me to Halbarad's waiting arms.

I seriously feel like a toddler.

"Hello Vandatheil." He said, holding me closely.

Strangely, I didn't mind the affection, I kinda like it.

"What brings you around here, my old friend?" Aragorn asked him, running his fingers through my hair.

"I accompanied Damrod, Milord." He answered, pushing my head against the crook of his neck.

"Damrod? Oh! Is he here in honors of Faramir and Eowyn's marriage plans?"

"Aye. I joined him and the rest of the Grey Company did as well."

"Grey Company?" I asked, propping my head up.

"Yes, Nikki. You see, I am captain of the Grey Company. Halbarad is my trusted lieutenant, which is why I so casually gave you to him. Him and I have been friends, almost brother, and in some cases father and son, for years and years on end." Aragorn said to me, smiling at Hal.

Hehe, Hal.

Sounds so boyish, I should see his reaction if I called him that.

"He doesn't like to be called-." Aragorn started again, but I but in.

"Hal. Ima call you Hal whether you like it or not." I giggled.

Aragorn raised a brow.

"It is 'I am going to', sweetheart, not 'Ima'. And no you aren't." ada mussed up my hair.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and… HE GRABBED IT.

"UGH! EWWWWW! I don't even wanna know where you disgusting hands- fingers- have been!" I yelped.

Halbarad and Aragorn had a good laugh, whereas I didn't.

I then thought up of something highly…interesting.

Eragon from the movie Eragon was a dragon rider….

Aragorn is now considered a dragon rider…

COOL!

Only Eragon is an elf…

But Aragorn was raised with elves…

Too cool!

Ima have a nosebleed!

I had a major laughing fit that lasted 2 minutes.

"Everything alright?" Aragorn asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Y-yeah! Hahaha! So there's this guys that's an elf named Eragon and he's a dragon rider… and your name is Aragorn and you considered a dragon rider…and the fact that you were raised by elves! It's just hilarious! Hahahhahaha!" they probably didn't understand what I was saying because of my continuous laughing outbreaks.

Eowyn came up and tapped on my shoulder, "Eomer wants you to sing now."

I sighed as Halbarad set me down and Aragorn patted my ass as I walked up in front of everybody.

Holy shit!

In the time I was with Aragorn and Halbarad, hundreds of people came in.

"I have made the decision of moving this outside for now!" Eomers voice boomed and echoed through the lounge-ish area.

It took seconds before we were all outside; I was standing on a raised wall like substance.

Actually, we were in the same place where Sage and I learned how to ride a dragon, and Ryland told my story.

I thought of song after song to sing and ended up with a perfect one: When I Ruled the World by Coldplay.

"Hello everybody! Now I'm the same person who sang all those other…foreign songs and I'm back with one of my favorites. This is for all those deceased kings and for the ones taking their place. I hope you enjoy this."

The music cued as it did at the coronation.

Zero, Tiberias, Thesilis, and Night Crawler were flying above us again.

'_I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemies' eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing:_

'_Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castle stands_

_Upon pillars of salt_

_And pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Calvary choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_Once you'd gone it was never,_

_Never an honest word_

_That was when I ruled the world_

_It was a wicked and wild wind_

_Blew down the doors to let me in_

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait_

_For my head on a silver plate_

_Just a puppet on a lonely string_

_Oh who would ever wanna be king_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Calvary choirs are singing _

_Be my mirror, my sword my shield _

_My missionaries on a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know St. Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world_

_Whoaaa_

_Whoaaa_

_Whoaaa_

_Whoaaa_

_(Whoa…) Here Jerusalem bells a'ringing_

_(Whoa…) Roman Calvary choirs are singing_

_(Whoa…) Be my mirror, my sword my shield_

_(Whoa…) My missionaries in a foreign field_

_(Whoa…) For some reason I can't explain_

_(Whoa…)I know St .Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

…_But that was when I ruled the world…'_

I swear to god, I got more screams, cheers, compliments than ever!

I looked at Aragorn's face, which was priceless!

He took the 'Fish outta water' face to a whole new level.

With my elven hearing I heard Halbarad say, "You mention everything about her but the fact her voice is amazingly beautiful!"

Aragorn basically swelled with pride.

"HEY SO I DIDN'T GET THE INFO! FARAMIR AND EOWYN ARE GETTING MARRIED! OH COINCIDENSE! SAGIE-POO AND BOROMIR ARE AS WELL! AND GUESS WHAT! SHE'S LIKE A MONTH AND A HALF PREGNANT! SO I THINK ANOTHER SONG, DEDICATED TO THEM IS LIKE DIRE!"

'**Cue Grenade by Bruno Mars!' **I said mentally.

'_Easy come, easy go_

_That's just how you live_

_Oh take, take, take it all_

_But you never give_

_Should've know you was _

_Trouble from the first kiss_

_Saw your eyes wide open_

_Why were they open?_

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

'_Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeaahh)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for you (Yeaahh)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeeaahhh)_

_You know I'd do anything for you (yeaahhh)_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight threw my brain_

_Yes I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_No, No, No, No_

_Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb_

_Tell the devil I said hey when you get back from where you're from_

_Mad woman, bad woman that just all you are_

_You'll smile in my face then rip the out my car_

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever ask_

'_Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeaahhh)_

_Trough my hands on a blade for you (yeaaahhh)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeaahhh)_

_You know I'd do anything for you_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire_

_Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames_

_You said you loved me, you're a liar_

_Because you never, ever, ever did, baby_

…

…

…

_BUT DARLING_

_I'D STILL CATCH A GRENADE FOR YOU BABY_

_Through my hand on a blade for you_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you_

_You know I'd do anything for you_

_Oh, oh I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_No, you won't do the same_

_You wouldn't do the same_

_Ooh, you'd never do the same_

_No, No, No, No_

_** This doesn't mean anything, it's just the only love song I know at the moment!'_

I added the little bit at the end!

This was the same as the last song.

I got so many 'thumb ups' that I just about freaking freaked.

I gasped for air and walked down into Aragorn's arms.

He lifted me and spun me around.

"I'd catch a grenade for you." Legolas, who just appeared behind Aragorn, smiled and said.

"Ahh yes, but would I do the same," I beamed, "Yeah I would!"

**THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**So I took time to go over allllll of the reviews and private messages, and felt immensely bad.**

**I made this one extra long, **_**and **_**added a bonus at the end.**

**BTW!**

**The thing with Aragorn and Legolas and their punishment for Nikki was all I could think of.**

**I do NOT do spankings- I would die before I did one!**

**But then again, I couldn't think of anything else to do, so don't flame me!**

**Any who, here your bonus!**

**BONUS!**

I looked in Legolas's eyes the entire time

'_You are_ my everything

_You taught me how to sing_

_You took a chance on me_

_Opened my heart to see_

_You have the golden key_

_That simply sets me free_

_You are my only hope_

_The one I need the most_

_You are my light in dark_

_My ever shining star_

_You are my other half_

_You always make me laugh_

_You are my dearest friend_

_Forever till the end_

_We're simply meant to be_

_For it is plain to see_

_(fallin', fallin', fallin', fallin', fallin',fallin', fa-a-a-all)_

_So in love with you_

_(I'm lovestruck)_

_And all the things you do_

_(I'm lovestruck)_

_I know you'll get me through_

_(I'm lovestruck)_

_I was livin' in hell until you casted your spell_

_So in love with you_

_(I'm lovestruck)_

_So in love with you_

_(I'm lovestruck)_

_And all the things you do_

_(I'm lovestruck)_

_I know you'll get me through_

_(Lovestruck oh la la la la la la lovestruck)_

_I can't see myself without you_

_Now that I've had a taste_

_Every time I close my eyes_

_I feel your lips_

_I see your face_

_I'm taking back every hateful thing I've ever said about love_

_I realize I need it and baby you're the one_

_I only smile when I'm with you_

_I spend all day missing you_

_I'm lovestruck in your head_

_Every thought, every breath_

_I promise to love you like no one can_

_Here we are, hand in hand_

_My dream came true, now I'm your man._

_(Fallin', fallin', fallin',fallin',fallin' fallin' fa-a-a-all)_

_I'm so in love with you_

_(I'm lovestruck)_

_And all the things you do_

_(I'm lovestruck)_

_I know you'll get me through_

_(I'm lovestruck)_

_I was livin' in hell until you casted your spell_

_So in love with you_

_(I'm lovestruck)_

_So in love with you_

_(I'm lovestruck)_

_And all the things you do_

_(I'm lovestruck)_

_I know you'll get me through_

_(Lovestruck oh la la la la la la lovestruck)_

_I want to scream this to the world that you're my one an' only guy_

_I was a fool and jaded you_

_Until I fell in love with you_

_So in love with you_

_So in love_

_(fallin',fallin',fallin',fallin',fallin',fallin' fa-a-a-all)_

_So in love with you_

_(I'm lovestruck)_

_And all the things you do_

_( I'm lovestruck )_

_I know you'll get me through_

_(I'm lovestruck)_

_I was livin' in hell until you casted your spell_

_So in love with you_

_(I'm lovestruck)_

_So in love with you_

_(I'm lovestruck)_

_And all the things you do_

_(I'm lovestruck)_

_I know you'll get me through_

_(Lovestruck oh la la la la la la lovestruck)_

_Cupid got me when I let down my guard_

_Who knew you were this great?_

_Who knew I'd fall this hard?_

_We could run away_

_And never look back_

_Forget about out past, that futures what we have'_

Legolas was in front of me, our lips locked before I could blink.

"Nikki, guess what." He gasped out.

"What?"

"I'm lovestruck!"


	18. Enter Casper Castle

**So I hoped you liked the last one, I didn't check the reviews so I don't know what people said….but I hope they're good.**

**I don't own…..**

**By the way, in the last chapter I forgot to 'disown' a few things**

**I don't own the songs:**

**Grenade by Bruno Mars**

**Lovestruck by Blood on the Dance Floor**

**When I Ruled the World by Coldplay**

**Aragorn's point of view**

We were eating now, everybody was murmuring about Nikki's songs.

I looked down at her giggling form leaning against me.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" she ignored me.

"Nikki?" Legolas asked from his place next to her.

Still no answer…

"Baby, what are you doing?" I lifted her chin and looked at her.

She laughed even louder and everybody looked at us.

"I-hahahaha- I made a stick figure!" she laughed, holding up some food stuck together with little picks and a fork and knife.

I nudged her, but smiled at her creativity.

"Ohhhhh, Nixs…. What am I going to do with you?" Legolas threw his head back, looking at the ceiling.

"Uhhhhhhh, I dunno?" she shrugged.

To men, Halbarad and Damrod, were chuckling from their places across the table from us.

"She's going to cause you some trouble when she gets a little older." Damrod said, covering his mouth with his sleeve.

"_Some? When she gets a little older? _A little late for that! She wanted to marry Legolas! Not that it's a bad thing; just so soon!" Arwen exclaimed, leaning forward.

"Shut up, asswipe." Nikki hissed under her breath.

I smirked, reached down to her knee, and squeezed.

She jumped at little, and when she did, I grabbed her body, and pulled her onto my lap.

I buried her head in my chest, and kissed her head.

"I would hold your tongue, sweetling, for it will have such nasty tastes applied to it." I whispered in her ear.

She sunk down until her knees were on the ground.

Pulling her up, I reached for her fork.

"Do you want to eat yourself or do you want me to feed you?" I joked, getting food on it, and put it to her lips.

Legolas chuckled, and grabbed her drink, taking a sip.

"Heeeeyyyy! That's mine!" she reached for the glass, but struggled with my arms wrapped around her.

"Oh, is it? Well, I think you're capable enough to share." He flashed her a smile immeasurably close to her cheekier one.

"I don't want you to drink it!" she whined, jumping up and down in my lap.

"Stop, sweetie, before you land on the wrong part of my body." I spoke into her pointed ear.

She immediately stopped and slumped into me.

"Vandatheil, would you be as kind as to sing more songs?" Eomer made his appearance know now.

"Mmmmm, right now?" she hummed out to him.

"Anytime you would like. Your songs are amazing…when they aren't sex related." He answered.

She nodded, got up, and walked up to the throne area.

"Look! Nikki is going to sing!" a woman, I think her name was Threshillia, exclaimed.

"Yes, Nikki the Greatest is going to sing!" my daughter threw her hands up.

"I'm actually going to sing two of my favorites." She added, clearing her throat.

Like always, music played from nowhere.

**Nikki's pov**

I took a deep breath and began.

'_Take what you need while there's time_

_The city will be earth in a short while_

_If I'm not mistaking, it spit flames_

_You and I will escape to the seaside_

_There is a storm in the distance _

_The wind breathing warning of its imminence_

_There is a lighthouse 500 yards down_

_You and I will be safe there_

_There is a girl who haunts that lighthouse_

_She saved me, I was swimming_

_So young I almost drowned under the water_

_She sang a story of losing a lover_

_She calls a warning_

_Love, you are foolish, you're tired_

_Your sleepless-ness makes you a liar_

_The city is burning, the ocean is burning_

_Our only chance is the lighthouse_

_Her lover was a sailor _

_She went and she waited there_

_The door locked from the outside_

_Lover never arrived, so she sings there_

_Soft as a siren_

_Luring ships off their course, alarming_

_We went in; we climbed up and looked out_

_The door locked from the outside_

_Three ghosts in a lighthouse'_

It was a short song, but people honestly seemed mesmerized by the story behind it.

They looked hypnotized, but slowly, one by one, they got off of the trance.

Standing up all at once all they could do was clap; the look of hypnosis still looming over their faces.

"I have another song I would like to sing… if you don't mind." I said.

All of them, and I shit you not, gave me 'WTF' looks.

"Alright…err….ok. Here goes."

Taking in deep gulps of breath, as always, I began…again….

'_Your heartbeat is pulsing at night in your chest_

_Its gold and its glowing with all the life you have left_

_I received your word from hospitals where felt alone_

_Your words like smoke, they made me sick, but they kept me warm_

_Run where you'll be safe_

_Through the garden gates_

_To the shelter of Magnolias_

_Your eyes are like sea glass, so weathered and worn_

_From all they've seen of adolescents torn_

_The lovers who have tainted you, they pulled you into the night_

_They touched your skin with velvet gloves and ma_de you feel alive

_Run where you'll be safe_

_Through the garden gates to the shelter of magnolias _

_There's not much time_

_The blush in the sky begins to fade_

_You are weathered and worn_

_Your petals soft and torn_

_The fading color_

_You have bent your shoulders_

_To hold the weight of the world_

_You will surely shatter_

_Run where you'll be safe_

_Through the garden gates _

_To the shelter of magnolias _

_There's not much time_

_The blush in the sky begins to…faaaaade'_

I ended slowly and fading to put more emotion in the song.

Legolas stood out more than anyone, obviously knowing the song was for him; which it was.

I smiled completely oblivious to the civilians talking to me.

Walking-no, _pushing_-my way to my family, I thought about that dream I had when I jumped after Aragorn when he fell off of the cliff.

In my dream I had twins, Axyll and Astrix, but they were blond haired with blue eyes.

I no longer look like I did in that "vision"; I have white hair with black fringe and amber eyes.

Sage looked different now too, so did that mean my "vision" was just a dream or not?

"Nikki?" Aragorn asked, catching my deep-in-thought look.

"Hm? I was just thinking about something…" I droned, looking at this new elf that was sitting with Halbarad.

"Nikki, this is Arthion. Arthion, this is Nikki, or Vandatheil." Halbarad introduced us to each other.

****(Are-thee-on)**

I smiled and nodded, whereas Arthion 'humphed' and turned away.

Even for a male, Arthion was beautiful.

He was very much like Legolas, but his hair was a little longer, and his eyes were, strangely, emerald green.

He was very…boyish looking.

"Fine then!" I called back, crossing my arms.

At this, he smirked, but tried to stop himself…failing miserably.

"You fail at the whole 'Oh! I'm not going to smile because I hate the world and I hate this random awesome looking elf that I just might be falling for. Oh well, I should just go and be mean to everybody'." I laughed out, pointing in his face.

He smiled wider and giggled-in a manly way.

"You got that wrong, Nix." He said cockily.

"Oh," I leaned over the table, he mirrored me, our noses touching, "And how do you do it then?"

"Like this." He picked up his wine glass and poured it on my head.

I was in shock for a second, but I retaliated fast.

Grabbing my wine-well Aragorn's- I flung it in his face.

His eyelashes clumped together, making his eyes brighter, but he grabbed some sort of food and rubbed it on my chest.

"Oh hell to the motherfuckin' no!" I screamed; everybody looked at us.

Grabbing his hair, I pushed his face into the bowl of….something….it looked gross.

"NIKKI!"

"ARTHION!"

Halbarad and Aragorn cried out in unison.

The both of us exchanged frightened looks, jumped up in agreement, and hauled ass towards the doors.

Once outside, and far away from our designated...owners...I guess that's what we should call them… we _burst_ into fits of laughter.

"Oh! That was so fucking funny!" he laughed, holding his sides.

Him saying that made me freeze.

"Arthion? Where did you learn those words from? I assume Aragorn told you my story… you know they don't say that here...do they?" I was totally and utterly confused.

They don't use modern day curses here!

He sighed and looked at me.

"Nikki…I know they don't. I've been here for about three years now… I'm used to modern day curses…" he said, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation.

Then it clicked: Arthion was from Earth!

He came from where I came from!

I gasped and saw a twinkle in his eye.

"Yup! I'm from New York! My real name is Casper." He exclaimed proudly, puffing his chest out.

"How old are you?" I asked, suddenly interested in this boy.

"Fourteen. My birthday is October thirteenth."

"No way! I'm fourteen, too! My birthday is on Halloween! You're older than me, though."

"How do you really look? We all changed our real looks, right?"

"Yeah… I had blonde hair and gray eyes…pretty boring. You?"

"Platinum blond hair, blue-gray-greenish eyes."

He smiled and murmured something about me being probably just as beautiful as I was now.

I flashed him a flirty smile, and grabbed a tree branch, swung myself up, and settled on the limb.

He did so on the one above me, his foot swinging in front of me.

"My name was Nikki Mystery Castle." I said to him.

"Mystery?" he joked, looking down at me.

I was going to fight back, but he suddenly looked…scared…or confused.

"I was…Casper Castile Castle…" looking up, two tears fell from his eyes.

"My parents were both murdered but not my little sister, Nikki. Her name was Nikki, too. But…when I was born… I was born with… pneumonia. They left me in the hospital… My mother was pregnant with twins, me being one. My sister Nikki was my twin, she wasn't sick like me. She came out on the day we were expected to be born on.

"When I was okay to be let out of the hospital, after fighting for four or five years, my parents were killed…and my twin was taken by a couple.

"I've never seen my sister before. And one day on my eleventh birthday, I hung myself after being abused by my foster parents. I expected this to be heaven, but I was in Middle Earth. Halbarad found me, and has been taking care of me since." He was crying harder now.

I put the puzzle pieces together, and found out a life changing fact.

My dreams have officially come true: I had a twin brother.

"I'm pretty sure you know what I'm thinking…" I smiled.

"Yes, yes I do…little sister…" he was crying tears of joy, me doing the same.

Leaping up there, I laid my head on his shoulder and cried harder than I ever had before.

We stayed in that position until it was too dark outside to be out and about.

My brother's shoulders slumped and he looked at me, "Halbarad and Aragorn are gonna be pissed off at us for being out this late."

My stomach dropped, and I gave him a hurt expression.

"Right… damn…" I mumbled, my body tingling.

I knew I was in trouble, and so did Casper.

I heard humming coming from him… and it sounded like a very familiar song.

I smirked.

**(Nikki like this. **_Casper like this._**)**

'**You would not believe your eyes**

**If million fireflies lit up the world as I fell a sleep**

**Cause they'd fill the open air, and leave tear drops everywhere**

**You'd think me ruse but I would just stand and stare**

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns, slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Because everything is never as it seems_

**Cause I get a thousand hugs**

**From ten thousand lightening bugs**

**As they try to teach me how to dance**

**A fox trot above my head**

**A sock hop beneath my bed**

**A disco ball is just hanging by a thread**

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns, slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather be awake when I'm asleep_

_Cause everything is never as it seems_

**Leave my door open just a crack**

(_Please take me away from here)_

**Cause I feel like such an insomniac **

_(Please take me away from here)_

**Why do I tire of counting sheep**

_(Please take me away from here)_

**When I'm too tired to fall asleep**

_To ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

**(Said farewell)**

_But I know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre _

_Cause I save a few and I keep them in a jar_

**(Jar, jar, jar…)**

**I'd like to make myself believe **

**That planet earth turns, slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**

**Cause everything is never as it seems**

_I'd like to make myself believe _

_That planet earth turns, slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_**I'd like to make myself believe**_

_**That planet earth turns, slowly**_

_**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**_

_**Because my dreams are bursting at the seams'**_

We ended, and I swear I almost cried.

I now have a backup singer, and I was a backup singer, too.

Now we can both sing and blow ME's minds!

We were both laughing and crying at the same time, but were interrupted by two men clearing their throats.

They stared hard into our eyes, and I felt like I was under a magnifying glass.

Casper and I gulped loudly, and stared back at the two angry rangers.

"Where have you two been?" Halbarad broke the irking silence, crossing his muscular arms over his chest.

"Well-we- we were ta-talking-." Casper tried, but I could tell by his stuttering that he was at a loss.

They turned to me.

"We were just…" I was having just as hard of a time as him.

"Talking about their pasts. And how they're twins." Legolas landed perfectly from a nearby tree.

The two rangers were dumbfounded, shook their heads, and reached out for us.

"But they do not look alike." Aragorn said, lifting me up to place me on his hip.

"They took on different forms when they ended up here." A familiar deep voice said from the sky.

Zero landed with another dragon to him.

This new dragon looked exactly like Zero, but his eyes were iridescent purple.

They handed Casper a piss yellow drink, and basically said, "Drink it."

My twin stared at it with disgust, but downed the liquid.

Slowly, he began to turn to a male version of me.

He blinked a couple of times, but a smile played on his lips.

"Oh Casper…" I whispered, looking down.

"Aragorn, my friend, what are we to do with them. I can't let you take Arthion from me, and I know taking Vandatheil from you will be virtually impossible…" Halbarad groaned, running a hand through his black hair, and blinked his gray eyes.

"Well, my old friend, we're just going to have to live with each other." Aragorn laughed, patting Halbarad on the back.

But as quick as they began their laughs, they ended, looking at us with stern looks.

"I'm sorry…" Casper mumbled, leaning his head on Hal's shoulder.

The man picked up my brother, and held him like a toddler as well, only his legs were wrapped around Hal's hips, but his ass was resting on Halbarad's belt.

He turned and walked towards the forest, leaving me with a very unpleased Aragorn, glaring daggers at me.

His usually friendly face turned to a stern face.

"I'm sorry…" I hummed, closing my eyes.

"We've clarified that, but come, Nikki, we have much to talk about." When he said that it was calmly and patient, but I sensed the irritation in his voice.

I followed him in the opposite direction Casper went with his ranger.

When we came to a stop, I plopped down on the mossy ground.

"I'm not angry at you, sweetheart, I am just…upset at the fact you ran away from me, and then scared me half to death by showing up at…just about mid night. I know for sure that Halbarad is in the same position as me in the sense that we both want you to be together…but Halbarad and I have different duties." He trailed off, obviously knowing I'd know where he was going with this.

"He could stay with us for a while… and I could go with them for a while…" I offered.

"That is probably what is going to happen. But you were claimed my daughter…and that would mean Casper would be my son. Sweetie, you w time with wouldn't get my undivided attention, unless you share time with Casper." He explained.

"I would be okay with it..." I was a little unsure about my answer, and Aragorn sensed it.

"I love him like I've known him my whole life, and I want him to be happy with us when he stays." I quickly added.

Ada smiled at me, and ruffled my hair.

He leaned until I felt his breath on my ear, "I decided I cannot really be mad at you, you lost track of time with your newly found brother."

I smiled a little, but I quickly stopped when he added, "Instead, you'll just have to stay by my side all the time so I know where you are. And so you don't lost track of time. Sound fair?"

Sighing I dropped my head.

Two strong but thin arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"Oh, Vandatheil! You _are_ naïve and immature!" Legolas's deep silky voice emitted in the silent night.

"Ha ha ha, shut the hell up." I mock laughed, just to receive my knee being squeezed by Leggie, and my ear pulled by Aragorn.

About to protest, when a loud yelled broke out through the night sky.

I instantly know who it was: Casper.

"Uhhh, Aragorn? C-can I go see if he's okay?" I asked, pleading was behind my voice.

"No. He's being punished by his ranger in his own way." He responded, picking me up, and started for the palace.

We walked about...twenty paces before Casper yelped again.

Seriously, just hearing that from my twin caused me so much pain, I had to get to him.

Leaping from Ada's arms, I ran for my brother.

They weren't too far from where we were, so it wasn't a long run.

"N-Nikki!" Casper gasped out.

I realized, and let me tell you I feel like an idiot, that he wasn't crying out in pain, but because…he was being killed…via getting tickled to death!

"SON OF A BITCH CASPER, I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURTING!" I exploded, running to his laughing form.

"N-no, I was laughing to hard and I screamed because I couldn't move." He was _still_ cackling like an moron.

"Vandatheil!" the two men that were chasing me, hollered out my name.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You- what parts of "stay with me from now until I let you off of punishment" do you not understand?" Aragorn didn't so much as sound mad as he did exasperated.

"I had to help Casper if he needed it!" I defended myself, holding my hands up.

"Aw, Nixs!i don't need any help when it comes to Hal!" he laughed.

"Arthion! Watch yourself. I have no problem with giving you a more severe punishment…that will actually hurt." Halbarad warned.

"So, my brother, I assume you have the same thoughts in mind on what to do with the matter of…well…who will keep them or not." Aragorn put a hand on Halbarad's shoulder and smiled.

Returning the gesture, he said, "Aye. We must both stay together."

They shared a laugh with Legolas; Casper and I just stared at them in woder.

Why do men always laugh at things that aren't funny?

We both sighed, and shook our heads.

"Come, Vandatheil. It's late." Aragorn picked me up and started for the castle.

"You too, Arthion." Legolas said, chuckling.

"When do you tell me what to do?" he hissed, but complied.

We walked in silence, finally reaching the palace-nobody was awake so we had to be quite-, and walking up to Aragorn's chambers.

"Uhhh, why are they here?" I asked, grabbing my clothes… that I don't remember bringing!

Oh, yeah, the 'servants' brought them…

"Casper?" Halbarad asked, and then finished what we was saying in his ear.

Casper smiled brightly and nodded viciously.

Halbarad nodded his head towards Aragorn.

Instantly, my brother blushed, but Aragorn just walked up and leaned down for his to ask or tell him whatever.

"I have no problem with that, my son."

I caught two expressions from Hal and Casper.

Casper was extremely excited and his eyes brimmed with tears.

Hal was happy it seemed, but also a little broken.

Aragorn caught Halbarad's emotions, and he walked over to him and said something in Elvish.

I shrugged and walked into the bathing chamber.

I sighed and stripped off my clothes.

Changing into baggy pants and a baggy gray shirt, which was Aragorn undershirt.

Brushing my hair and pulling it back into a ponytail that hung down my back, lazily.

"Hey, Nixs, hurry up!" Casper knocked on the door.

"Yeah, shuddup." I hissed, walking out, and slightly bumping into him.

He chuckled, but mimicked me playfully.

"Come. Nikki." Legolas picked me up. And we walked to where Aragorn laid hands behind his head.

He gathered me to him, and I cuddled up to him.

People may not know this about me, but I always liked being coddled like Aragorn coddled me.

Casper walked out of the chamber and crawled onto the bed about to lie down.

"You're sleeping with us?" I asked, excitedly.

He nodded and smiled at me.

But before his body hit the bed, Aragorn caught him, and he lay on the other side of Aragorn.

My twin gasped, but didn't fight it.

I giggled, and leaned over, pecking Cass's cheek in a sisterly manner.

He returned the gesture.

And, of course, Legolas got jealous, and kissed my lips.

Casper ground his teeth loudly, and growled at Legolas in warning.

"Casper." Aragorn's firm voice rang out in the still, quiet room.

"I don't want him touching her." Casper snarled, pulling back his balled up fist.

"Casper. Stop." Aragorn again.

When that didn't work, he tried something else.

"Arthion. Daro si." Aragorn used elvish.

I had forgotten Casper has spent three years here!

He probably learned to speak the language of the elves.

His body drooping, Casper fell silent.

"I don't know or care 'bout you guys, but I'm tired as hell. Night!" I chirped.

I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.

**The next morning**

**Nikki still**

I awoke to sunlight streaming into the room.

"AHHHH!" I hissed and put my hands in front of my face; going vamp stats.

"Nikki, please. The sun is not going to hurt you in any way." Aragorn sighed, but smiled a little bit.

"Yea! You don't know that!" I fought back, burying my head in the crook of his neck.

I have never noticed this before, but Aragorn has a really musky scent

It's…like the candle I used to have in my room.

I inhaled the scent of it when I was stressed or something; Aragorn is now my new candle.

Giggling to myself, I inhaled again.

"Nikki!" Aragorn laughed.

"Your eyelashes tickle my neck."

So I did what Jesus would do and blinked rapidly.

He cackled again, and twitched some.

This obviously woke Casper up, but he didn't mind.

"Where's Legolas?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"He is in the bathing chamber, I assume bathing."

"Oh I could use a bath… damn I'm dirty." I groaned, rolling over.

Ya know, I wouldn't have been so bad…if I just hadn't landed on the floor.

"Owwwwwww!"

Reaching down to get me, Aragorn swung his legs over the side of the bed to stand.

It was clearly obvious that he cared not if we were humiliated or not, for he just casually walked down the corridor.

We got smiles and laughs as we walked to the throne room where Eomer was.

And, of course, Aragorn changed last night into what he was to wear today, so Casper and I were in sleep wear.

We both grumbled and kicked our legs.

"Children, by doing that you look more childlike." Ada said, holding back laughs.

It's really sad when your own father laughs at you.

"Oh! Mellon nin, they are both childish and naïve!" laughed a certain elf, taking long strides to reach us.

His walking looked almost like dancing, and his strides were liquid.

In unison, Casper and I stuck out our tongues, caught each other's eye, and laughed.

In the midst of our laughing fit, Aragorn made an abrupt stop.

"Nikki, Casper, I have to make it known you two are twins. Please do not take Arwen's reaction to heart." He informed, setting us down.

He took a deep breath, and pushed the door open.

All eyes were on our group of elves and a ranger.

"Aragorn? Who might- oh my! They're…twins!" Eowyn of all people noticed and said first.

"SHIT!" Sage screamed from where she stood, Boromir next to her.

"Oh my… Aragorn!" Arwen growled, standing up in a defiant way.

The look on her face said it all.

She barely wanted me…so she doesn't want my brother.

"This dumb bitch." I hissed… out loud on accident.

But instead of being scolded, Aragorn just stared at Arwen.

"What is the matter, love?" he asked, cocky his head to the side.

"Oh I love him…" Casper mumbled, smirking.

"Me too!" I gasped, not knowing this…ranger/king thing was talented enough to stand up to the rollercoaster of emotions elf…

I giggled and leaped on Aragorn shoulder, Casper mirroring my actions.

We both cast cocky smirks at the woman, and crossed out arms over our chest.

The looks on our faces basically read. "Ha! We won Aragorn, you biatch!"

"I- I wanted children of my own!" she stomped her foot like a child.

"They are children of your own." Legolas jumped in.

"But- but… No they aren't! They didn't come from me! I-I don't even like the idea of adopting!" she practically yelled.

"But your father adopted Aragorn!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up.

"What a stupid bitch!" Casper mocked exasperation.

"I agree!" I added to his comment.

"You're just going to let them talk to me like that?" Arwen asked Aragorn, outraged.

"Why don't you say something about it? I mean, they are your kids, too." Legolas jumped to the rescue.

"Aragorn!" god Arwen is such a baby!

"He has a point…" Faramir pushed his way into this.

"Little brother, Aragorn can fight his own battles." Boromir said, putting a hand on Faramir's shoulder.

"Arwen, they are my children. I adopted Nikki, and you were fine with that. I do not have it in me to turn down her twin! And I love _Casper_ just as much as I do Nikki! If you can't accept that…then I am at a loss of what to do…" Aragorn seriously put his foot down on the matter.

"It isn't that I do not want them, I just thought you wouldn't want other children…" she whispered, focusing her eyes downward.

"No, Arwen, that isn't the case. You didn't want all my attention focused on them, and so you decided to hate them." He responded, walking towards her.

We hopped down when they hugged each other.

"PDA's!" Casper and I yelled and pointed at the two kissing.

We then found a hand applied to our mouths, compliments of Legolas.

"Come on!" Casper tugged at my sleeve, and nodded towards the door.

We jogged to the doors, and hopped outside, passing guards and other people, and around the palace.

Once we got there, we ran into the forest that we found about 10minutes away.

Funny that it's behind the palace so no one ever goes there.

"Hey, you think Aragorn's gonna be upset since we left…and… OH SHIT!" I yelped, remembering what he said.

Our eyes locked.

"We aren't supposed to leave his sight!" we cried in unison.

When ran for a few minutes, but we heard something in the distance.

"What's that?" Casper asked me.

"It sounded like…someone crying." I answered, cocking my head to the side to hear it better.

"Let's go check it out!"

"Alright!" I agreed jogging to where the noise came from."

"Shhh, jump in a tree so we could get a better view and so they don't see us." Casper whispered in my ear.

In response, I leaped onto a limb and kept climbing until I saw a sight that made my heart stop.

Five men had an elf in shackles, and were beating him with stones, whips, and a metal rod.

He had red black hair and silvery eyes.

"We have to do something!" Casper whisper yelled at me.

"I know! But them doing that to him make me so…ANGRY!"I screamed out my response, purposely yelling it to get the attackers distracted.

The elf caught my eye and offered me a weak smile.

I jumped down right after Casper did, and I charged at the men.

Me being an elf, I need not weapons.

Using brute strength, I fought one, while Casper helped the elf up.

"His name is Ridlyn. It means spear bolt." Casper informed, socking one of the men in the face.

I wasn't paying attention, and a man used a metal rod and hit me in the stomach.

Screaming, I hit a tree trunk, and fell to the ground…limp.

**Casper's pov**

I watched Nikki hit the tree trunk, and go limp.

New fury was flowing through me.

Before I could do anything, an arrow whizzed past me, hitting a man in the heart.

Legolas, Aragorn, and Halbarad were standing there, all three with bows.

Halbarad and Legolas fought, while Aragorn checked over Nikki, who was moaning and groaning.

He looked up at me, and gave me a stern look that could have made a grown man cry.

Looking down, I slowly mad my way over to him, but stopped short.

I turned my head to Ridlyn, and ran to him.

"Thank you." He said simply.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, helping him to his feet.

"Nothing but some bruises."

"Why were they doing that to you?"

"They were sent by my father's-late father- foster brother. You see, my father and uncle are at odds right now. He wants to kill me because he succeeded in killing my father and mother. I shall go into more detail later. Who is that man helping your twin?" he rushed out.

"That is Aragorn, our adoptive father. Come."

"Wait, what is your name?" he asked, as we look long strides to where they all stood.

"I am Casper, or Arthion. That is Nikki, or Vandatheil." I answered, giving him a look that said for him to be quiet.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Nikki insisted from where she was trying to stand.

"There aren't any broken bones, just a minor concussion." Aragorn informed, looking at Ridlyn.

"Who might you be?" Legolas asked, beating everybody to it.

"Ridlyn, son of Lord Korali and Lady Tryaer." He introduced himself, bowing slightly.

"Where do you hail from?" Halbarad asked.

"I- I travel from place to pace. Nowhere in particular." He answered.

"Where are your parents, young one?" Aragorn asked, dusting off his clothes.

"…They pasted on. Those men were sent by my father's foster brother who is out to get us…" he looked down.

"That's just so totally completely and utterly fucked up!" Nikki jumped up, and hugged Ridlyn.

"Aragorn." Halbarad motioned for him to come closer.

They conversed in a tone way to quiet for any elf to hear.

"Ridlyn. Come here." Halbarad said.

They talked with him for a moment.

"YES!" the elf called out, jumping up.

"I'm glad you have agreed, for you know I would not be able to leave you here…" Halbarad pulled Ridlyn into a hug, which Ridlyn hungrily returned.

"Come, young bratlings." Aragorn came up behind Nikki and me, held onto our upper arms, and lead us after the rest of the group.

The walk was quiet, and ended quickly.

Once we got inside, we were lead to Aragorn's chambers again.

"Ridlyn is now my elfling." Halbarad stated, grabbing the clothes Aragorn was handing him; my clothes.

He started pulling at Ridlyn's clothes, but Ridlyn was having none of it.

"Hey! Excuse me!" He protested, pushing Hal's hand away.

But the lieutenant's eyes just hardened, and he gripped his elf's forearm, and pulled his torn tunic off of him, "No one cares about your modesty here, young one."

Ridlyn just allowed his ranger to undress and redress him without complaints.

A large hand gripped my arm and pulled me to him.

He then tried changing me like Hal did Ridlyn.

"Nooooo! I can change myself!" I pleaded, trying, to no avail, to get away from him.

But, alas, he was stronger than me, and I had to comply.

When he was done with me, he plopped me down on the bed, and hushed my constant complaints on the way he was treating us.

Next was Nikki, who was even more resilient to the whole changing matter.

But Aragorn wasn't completely heartless, and walked her-no dragged- into the bathing chamber.

But instead of them walking out after sometime, I heard the buckets of water being poured into the tile tub.

There were splashes and a couple of yelps from Nikki, but after ten minutes, the water was drained.

Aragorn walked out with Nikki in his arms, fully dressed in the clothes she loved best: male clothing.

"That was considered rape!" she yelped as she was thrown on the bed.

All three older men sighed in unison.

"You were told to not leave our sights. This doesn't involve you, Ridlyn. You are here so you know what will happen if you choose to disobey Halbarad." Legolas said.

"You deliberately disobeyed us! So we're taking things into more severe manner. You are not to do anything without our permission. If we cannot see you, you will be in even more trouble than now. I do not wish to do anything more severe, and I am trying my hardest not to take you in hand in any way that might physically hurt you. So you act like children, you are going to be treated like them. You will be babysat every second of the day." Aragorn stated, crossing his arms.

"God Damn! Mary and Joseph! Jesus Christ! He Who Must Not Be Named! That is so unfair, you have no fucking idea!" Nikki burst.

Aragorn gave her The Look, and grabbed her arm and lead her to the bathing chamber, "Children do not curse, Vandatheil!"

Dead silence…until they came back out.

Nikki was obviously trying to get nasty tastes out of her mouth.

Oh shit, I know what happened!

Oh god.

Mental note: "Do no curse!"

Anyway, whilst Nikki was trying to get back, she tripped and ate shit.

"…The floor tastes funny…" she droned, crawling to my feet, and laying on them.

"We will be riding to where the Grey Company has set up camp this evening." Halbarad said to us, trying to change the subject.

All of us just crossed our arms over our chests and pouted.

"Now, now, no need to pout. It will only irritate us all." Legolas laughed, picking Nikki's chin up and kissing her.

At least that wouldn't change for her…

**That evening**

**Nikki's pov**

We have been riding for possibly an hour…and my ass hurt like hell.

Ash was particularly jumpy and giddy today, so he was hard to control.

But right when I thought I should seriously jump off, we arrived at the central fire.

Men were all staring at Casper, Ridlyn, and I.

Legolas didn't come, so we were the only elves.

"Aragorn" and "Halbarad" was chorused.

"Who are they?" a man asked, pointing at us.

"This is Nikki or Vandatheil, this is Casper or Arthion, yes they are twins, and this is Ridlyn." Aragorn said, aloud.

"I have some news for you all!" Halbarad exclaimed.

"Our captain has now adopted children and these two elves are them."

There were cheers and claps on Aragorn's back.

I sighed, and jumped onto my ada's shoulder, "What are we to do?"

"Sing. The men would love to hear a song." He shrugged.

"Alright!" you would think I'd be sick off singing by now…NOPE!

I jumped up to a low hanging branch and whistled loudly.

"So my father told me you men like to hear songs?"

They all nodded, and their eyes brightened.

"Well you're in luck! I can sing, and so can my brother. I have no clue if Ridlyn can…but who cares!

I'm pretty sure you're not aware of the fact that we both came from another world, so we sing different songs than you are used to, but they're great! So it'll be okay. And I know for a fact, you have no idea that we have dragons that can produce the sounds, so you'll be hearing music to go along with it!"

"Hey what song should we sing?" Casper whispered to me.

"Hmmmmm. How about Dark Blue? Do you now that song?" I asked.

"Psh! By Jack's Mannequin! Of course I do!"

As he said that, the piano for the song started…then the drums…and finally the guitar.

That was our cue

(**Nikki**, Casper)

'**I have** (I have) **you breathing down my neck **(breathing down my neck)

**I don't know** (don't know)

**What you could possibly expect under this condition so**

**I'll wait **(I'll wait)**for the ambulance to come** (ambulance to come)

**Pick us up off the floor**

**What could you possibly expect under this condition**

Slow…down

**This night a perfect shade of dark blue** (dark blue)

**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you**

**I said the world could be burning down**

**Dark blue** (dark blue)

**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you**

**I said the world could be burning down till there was nothing but dark blue**

Just dark blue

This flood **(the flood)** is slowly rising up

Swallowing the ground

Beneath my feet, tell me how anybody thinks under this condition so

I'll swim **(I'll swim)** as water rises up

Sun is sinking down

And now all I can see are the planet in a row

Suggesting its best that I slow down

**The nights a perfect shade of dark blue** (dark blue)

**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room, well I'm here with you**

**I said the world can burning** (burning) **down**

Dark blue **(dark blue)**

**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room, well I'm here with you**

**I said the world could be burning dark blue**

**We were boxing**

**We were boxing the stars**

We were boxing **(we were boxing)**

You were swinging for Mars

And then the water reached the West Coast

And took the power lines **(the power lines)**

And it was me and you **(this could last forever)**

And the whole town under water

There was nothing we could do

It was dark blue

**Dark blue **(dark blue)

**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room, well I'm here for you**

**I said the world could be burning down** (burning) **down**

Dark blue

**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room, well I'm here with you**

**I said the room could be burning down, now there's nothing but dark blue**

If you've ever been alone in the dark blue

**If you've ever been alone, you'll know** (you'll know)'

We were out of breath, but smiled at the cheers and loud yells.

Casper and I looked at each other, and hugged.

**(Another 45 minutes later)**

All three of us elves were perched on a tree branch, our back turned to the rangers, just staring off at nothing in particular and mumbling about random shit.

We mainly were staring at the stars, trying to make shapes.

"That looks like a turtle." Ridlyn said.

"That looks like a…butterfly." Casper pointed at one.

"That looks like a kitten licking its….never mind." we all laughed at my unintentional stupidity.

"Hey, I know what to do tonight!" Ridlyn exclaimed, looking at us seriously.

Both of us eager to get rid of the nagging boredom, we listened intently.

"While you were singing, I overheard a man talking to another about a waterfall and lake not to far north! We should go!" he exclaimed.

"But you heard what Aragorn and Halbarad said about us being treated like children and not able to do anything without their permission." Casper interjected.

"Oh bother those two rangers! They're but mere men, and we, we are elves. We could sneak out when they go on watch duty! It would take roughly an hour and a half before they're done! We'd be back before them. What say you?" he urged us.

I glanced at Aragorn, who caught my eye

He smiled at me, and began puffing his pipe again.

Something didn't feel right about this.

My gut feeling was telling me not to.

But it was like a devil and angel on my left and right shoulder.

The devil on my left saying "Come on, Nikki! You can pull it off, you snuck away from Claire and Jackson's house all the freaking time!"

Whereas the angel on my right was saying, "Nikki, you are better than that. Besides, Aragorn would be extremely disappointed in you!"

"I'm up for it! How about you, sister?" Casper agreed a smile on his features.

Again, I look at Aragorn, and again, he caught my eyes.

He smiled again, but cocked his head to the side basically saying, "What are you up to, sweetling?"

Out of nowhere, I got a huge burst of confidence and said, "Okay, I'm in!"

**XXX**

**Hey guys!**

**Here are the songs I used.**

**Lighthouse by The Hush Sound**

**Magnolia by The Hush Sound **

**Fireflies by Owl City**

**and last but not least**

**Dark Blue by Jacks Mannequin**


	19. Chapter 19

**HEY ALL!**

**So I really don't have anything to disown except the fact that I own LOTR.**

**So enjoy yourself!**

_**Nikki's point of view**_

"We're screwed if he finds us." Casper informed us.

"No shit Sherlock. I thought the destruction of the Ring wiped all the orcs out!" I sighed, frustrated.

"No. and even if it did, Sauron has many followers. They roam around here now, I guess…" Ridlyn said, hanging his head.

Alright, the predicament we were in was far from…pleasant.

The sneaking away from the rangers was as simple as breathing, getting to the waterfall was too, getting away from the orcs and savage men that were apparently claiming that area theirs wasn't.

Of course, we are all very small which made us move faster than their heavy built bodies, and out quick, light-footed run was nothing compared to their heavy, loud run.

When we were farther ahead of them, we took shelter in an old sycamore tree.

"Obviously, Ridlyn, we have already seen and witnessed that. Let's stop for a minutes and think about our getaway plan." Casper interrupted my thoughts, and he looked down.

His body was rigid, using his acute hearing to detect any of the enemy.

"Why can't we jump leap from tree to tree and go straight over their heads?" I asked and offered at the same time.

"Because, as light and graceful as elves are, they would smell us. Remember orcs can smell flesh." Ridlyn still took my offer into consideration.

I sniffed the air and pulled myself up onto the tree branch above us.

"If we go high enough-." I began again, but a thunderous roar echoed throughout the bottoms.

Wargs!

Sinking down to my brother's and my best (elf) friend's sides, and whimpered.

"They have wargs! What are we to do now?" Casper groaned, bashing his head against the tree trunk.

"I still say we go along with my plan. Only like this." I rushed out in a hushed, course voice.

I explain my new plan, which went like this: we go along with leaping from trees, only in the direction we were previously running in. Keep high on the limbs of the sycamores, of course. When we get far, far away from the men, wargs, and orcs, and cross to the line of sycamores parallel from us. So basically 'cross the road onto the other side of the sidewalk.' Run far into the forest of looming trees, then go back to tree jumping in the opposite direction, yet again, and then we're happily becoming ranger chow.

They had huge smiles plastered on their faces by the time my plan was ended with us returning to our ranger's arms and then welcome their punishments.

"Let's get it on with then!" and with Casper's words, we were off.

I vow I have _never_ had that much fun in my whole entire bloody life!

Though climbing trees and falling out as a way to get out is tons of laughter and pain filled happiness, leaping from tree limbs and almost risk falling and becoming orc shit is so much better.

We contained our laughter until we were safely away from ravenous creatures, and let loose our roaring fits of face reddening laughs.

"Alright, alright we have to finish commencing our plan, so come on!" Ridlyn finished his manly giggles, and swung into a tree, Cass and I following suit.

Doing what we did on the other side on the trail-what I recently discovered was just that- we made it to the area with the orcs with surprising haste.

"Do we just leave them?" I asked.

"It's your plan!" Ridlyn exclaimed, doing a face palm.

"I thought it this far, I will confess that I didn't think about this part. But I have another plan."

They looked at me expectantly, and so I began.

"We lure one or two off to the side, and try our hardest to kill them with whatever we can find. We want, if we can help it, one or two of the mortals; they'll be easier to take down. And we use their weapons. In order to get two- no, no, no! - We can get three. Alright, Ridlyn, you go down the trail and attract some, Casper you go down on the other side of the trail, and I'll attract them by making noises in the trees. Plan or not?"

"Defiantly!" they cried out in a whisper voice.

"MOVE ELVES!" I hollered, and they split up.

I giggled, and skipped on the ground to the edge of the sycamores, and began my plan.

"Yoo hoo! Over here fatties!" I didn't allow myself to be seen, but I knew they were staring at the trees.

Funny, the band was all but big.

Three wargs, four orcs, and six men…HA!

I laugh in the face of the apparent "enemy"!

"Grrr! Get her!" an orc roared, pointing for two orcs, a wargs, and two men to get me.

"HA! SHE'LL TAKE ALL OF THEIR ASSES DOWN!" Ridlyn mocked, crouching into a defensive crouch.

"HIM TOO!" the leading orc thundered.

"PLEASE! SPARE ME! YOU THINK YOU CAN DO ANYTHING TO THEM! HA! I LAUGH IN THE FACE OF YOU…WOMEN!" Casper burst from his place, also in a defensive crouch.

I ticked of my fingers, and when I got to five, we all charged at once.

Of course, since I was closer, I got on one of the orcs first.

Twisting until I heard a snap, I gripped my hold on his double-bitted axe, and sung it aroung my head, chopping a man's head off.

A spiked mace appeared in my line of sight, so, naturally, I grabbed it.

"Nikki! Look out!" Casper and Ridlyn screeched out just as I felt something sharp on my neck, along with hot breath.

I smirked at the situation I was in.

All I have to do is this…

I did a double back flip up and over the beast, snapped the neck of the rider, and stabbed the axe I still had in one hand in the section between the thing's shoulder blades.

Coated in blood head to toe, I dropped to my knees, feeling weary from the all too quick movements.

It actually wasn't the speed of my movements, it was the churning in my stomach, and the knife pains in my lower stomach.

Cramps?

No I couldn't have cramps; I was born without the ability to have children!

Oh now I get it!

The reason I was so confizzeled about the dream I had was because I cannot produce babies…

I doubled over and let out a wail of protest.

"NIKKI!" this wasn't Ridlyn's or Casper's voice… it was Aragorn's!

His hand on my arm just brought fiery pains to burst throughout my body.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled, lying on the cool ground.

Casper's own wail broke the unnerving silence that hung over us like a cloud.

"Casper…" Aragorn's hoarse voice sounded so helpless, I wanted to hug him.

"Leave them be, Estel. This was going to happen at some point in their lives." A silky smooth voice erupted from the trees.

"Yes, I foresaw this happening…" one other velvet like voice sounding like wind chimes rang out.

"As did I…" a male's voice boomed.

Then the mystery people showed themselves, walking from the trees and bowing slightly.

Elrond, Celeborn, and Galadriel took long silvery strides to our place on the ground.

"They are going through I great phase I assure you will help you in the near future." Lady Gaga said.

"W-what kind o-of p-p-phase?" Ridlyn's voice sounded helpless and small, not to mention squeaky.

"They will become great cats and be protectors of Middle Earth!" Celeborn practically rejoiced as if it had been a particular prophecy he has been awaiting for centuries and centuries on end.

"CATS!" Aragorn burst, jumping to his feet.

"Yes, yes! Estel don't you see! This is a gift, not a curse!" Lady Gaga burst into musical laughter.

We were cats?

…COOL!

As if on cue, I felt a lava hot ripple burst up my spine, and then I felt as if my lava hot body was dunked in ice water from fuckin' Alaska!

I felt like a was just a pounding toy for freakin' Thor to top it off!

"She's beautiful! So if Casper!" Ridlyn gasped.

Pulling myself to my feet-paws-and looked around at my surroundings.

The sight of Casper was like a 'shit a brick' display.

His fur was white, like a normal cat, but he had a bright red crescent shaped moon on his forehead.

Oh, did I mention he was ONE HUNDRED TIMES THE SIZE OF A REGULAR CAT!

Ok, maybe not one hundred times bigger, but check out the size of Kilala on Inuyasha, he was just like that.

Oh I need mental help…

_**Aragorn's point of view**_

The sight of my twins was amazing!

Nikki stood out more than Casper.

Besides the fact that she was huge enough for me to sit on her back and ride her as if she was a horse. (Ew. That sounded dirty!)

She had white fur, much like Casper's, but her markings were different.

A black tip tipped her bushy tail.

Her ears were tipped black, and she had a star in blue on her forehead.

I walked up to her, and looked into her abyss like chocolate eyes.

Stroking her soft fur, I buried my head in her fur and inhaled her strawberry smell.

Feeling a wet nose caress my cheek, I turned my attention to my son.

"Oh! They are tamed already!" Elrond shook with excitement.

"They're your cubs now, Aragorn. And do what you must with them." A husky voice I knew all too well whispered in my ear.

Halbarad was such a wise man.

I watched, trying to keep the tears concealed, my cubs' noses touch.

Laughs came from the rangers and I looked at them.

Off to the right, Ridlyn was being scolded by Halbarad who recently used his 'super powers', as Nikki called them, to go from here to there in a matter of seconds.

"When you two feel like turning back into your elf forms, just think about it." Celeborn informed, casually, and straightened his clothing.

I was surprised; honestly, I didn't think it was going to be that easy.

The two reared up like horses, and pawed at each other, growling playfully.

Something startled me more than what Celeborn said.

"Pinned ya!" Nikki laughed, pinning her brother to the ground.

Casper just hissed and licked her nose, and rolled her off, attempting to pin her.

"Pinned ya again." Casper was upset about this, and bit and pulled her ear.

"Shhhud uhhhh!" his voice was muffled, as he tore at Nikki's left ear.

They were laughing and playing around, but I had to interject; their escapades didn't leave my mind.

I cleared my throat, and they looked at me, cocking their heads.

"Come, phase back, we have things to discuss." I said softly.

With hanging heads, they slowly turned back.

Wincing, the reason I did remains unknown, I began walking back, but stopped at the shrill screams from Nikki, and gasps from Casper.

Seeing my rangers acting strangely, I turned to the two, but quickly looked away.

Casper and Nikki both stood there buck naked; Nikki was cowering behind Casper, trying to hide herself. And Casper was using Nikki's long hair and his hands to cover himself.

I couldn't hold back my chuckles, but shrugged out of my cloak, and held it out to the two.

Casper grabbed it, smiling his thanks, and Nikki whined.

"Here," Ridlyn mumbled, holding out his own cloak for Nikki, who sighed in relief, and kissed his cheek.

The elf went rosy red, and turned to bury his head in Halbarad's chest.

While we were walking, in complete silence, I had to keep looking back to see if the two twins were still awake; Nikki was fading fast.

Scooping her up on my arms, I laid her head in the crook of my neck, and she was out within seconds.

I heard a muffled yawn from my other little one, and I made space for him, too.

He paralleled his sister.

"I'm not surprised they're tired. Nikki especially," Ridlyn murmured softly, cuddling up to his ranger's heavy built body.

"What do you mean young one?" Halbarad asked him, furrowing his brow.

"She had the idea-when we were stuck in a tree- to get to the tops of the trees, leap from tree to tree, and when we got far enough down, we got out of the trees and go in the opposite direction to get back to camp," he explained, but he stuttered with repeated yawns, "We thought about leaving them, but she insisted we rid them, for she knew it would make it hard on the other rangers and some might lose their lives because we didn't dispose of them.

"She got the idea to create a diversion for some of the orcs and men so we could use their own weapons against them. It worked as you could see. We would still be in that sycamore if it weren't for her quick thinking. She saved our lives as well as-well maybe-some of the rangers.

"Oh and there is something else you should know… it was all my idea…to-well to sneak away from camp. Please don't get mad at Casper and Nikki."

"She thought up all of that!" Hallas, one of my captains exclaimed, and I swelled with pride.

"Yes. She was so scared for us… I could see Casper was going through hell when he heard the wargs and heard Nikki's whimpers." Ridlyn's voice broke, and, again, I felt that pride only a father could have.

"I'm proud of her." A very elegant voice rang out in the trees.

"Legolas," Nikki jumped, "LEGOLAS!"

She was out of my arms in a flash, and Legolas caught her mid jump into the trees.

"Hello, my sneaky Vandatheil. How did I just know you were going to pull such a ridiculous stunt?" he chuckled, holding her to his chest, and forcefully bringing her head under his chin to rest on it.

"N-Nikki?" the sleep ridden thick voice of Casper informed me of his awakening.

"Uhhhh, I dunno?" Nikki answered Legolas, kissing him.

His kiss back was a little more forceful, and she shuddered.

"And there goes Aragorn's liver." She muttered, flashing me a cheeky smile.

"Indeed. Come, dawn is but a few hours away." Legolas said, walking ahead of everybody.

Once we reached camp, the three younger elves asleep on their designated ride.

"I say we lay them down in out tents and wait to administer their punishments." Halbarad said, taking Ridlyn to the tent I assumed they were to share.

"It sounds like a fair enough plan. I mean, they did save us a fight-an unnecessary one at that." I said to mainly myself.

"Aragorn, mellon nin, if you do not mind, can I share a tent with you and the twins?" Legolas, always one to look innocent and childish, asked me, giving me what Nikki would call 'puppy eyes'.

"Yes, Legolas, you cheeky brat of a princling," I said, petting his hair down.

Our arrangement was odd, for it was Legolas, Nikki, Casper, and myself.

I sighed, very content with my position, but dreaded my children's reaction to their punishment tomorrow.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**~NIKKI'S POV~**

Dreaded moment!

Our trio was seated on a log, Hal and Gorny pacing in front of us.

"Your escapades make us extremely disappointed in you, Casper and Nikki. You were punished three or four nights ago for disappearing into the night, and then the next day for leaving in the morning to go exploring. And Ridlyn, you were told not to do anything of the sort whilst we were punishing the twins! I cannot believe after all of that you three still decided to sneak away! Oh, and just on a side not, we knew you were up to something." Aragorn ranted, Halbarad stood like a statue with his arms crossed.

But where the hell was Legoland?

My question was answered when I felt something metal and cold clasp around my wrist.

I looked down, and heard Casper gasp as the same was done to his; Ridlyn yelping as it hit him, too.

"What the-," I struggled against the shackles-if that's what you'd call them.

"No use, love, they aren't going to budge. And besides, they're made my elves so do not try to break them, the attempt will be futile." Legolas boasted, holding his head high.

"But why must we be chained to one another? Not that I don't like them and I don't want to be with them…but…" Ridlyn whimpered; casting looks our way.

"What if we want to phase into our cat forms?" Casper cocked his head to the side.

"Then you talk with me or Legolas and we will let you go." Aragorn said as he took out another chain with a hook in it.

He fiddled with our chains and found a hoop, and with that, he brought us to the fire we had set up.

"W-what are you doing, you pigheaded ass of a ranger!" Ridlyn burst, fighting his way back.

"Ridlyn," Halbarad scolded, giving him a shove forward.

I had noticed, Ridlyn seem afraid of fire.

Well, afraid isn't the right word; terrified, petrified, horror-struck, or even scared-stiff were better terms.

Tears left Ridlyn's eyes as he took baby steps forward, vacillating.

"Calm down, Ridlyn, I will not burn you." Aragorn assured, wrapping an arm around the shaking elf.

Aragorn brought the hoop and the hook to the fire, and molded the hook to braid around the hoop.

"I thought that the chains were made my elves; and if it is, how can you melt it?" I asked, reaching out to touch the still bright red shackle.

As Legolas pulled my hand away before I could touch it, he said, "Aye, it is. But the hook wasn't. Do not bother with it now for it might as well be Elven made for you cannot destroy it as of now."

"Well shit." I hissed, turning away.

"Why did you-oh…" Casper began, but his unarticulated question was answered.

Betting everything I had the question had to do with the hoop and hook and why they were needed, I got my own answer.

"It is a chain for me." Aragorn smiled, shaking his end of the shackle set.

**1 hour later**

"Sooooo boooorrreeedddd," Ridlyn sighed, exaggerating the sigh a little too much.

"We all are." Casper groaned.

"Agreed, Aragorn, can we do something…somewhere other than…this place!" Ridlyn pleaded.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, puffing his pipe, not really involved in the conversation.

"W-well before the orcs and those men chased up, we- I mean- o-our original plan was to go to that waterfall. I want to go there." Ridlyn told him, cast his eyes downward.

"How far is this…waterfall?" Aragorn, suddenly interested, inquired.

"Not-not to far north," Casper mumbled, breaking a stick.

"What say you, Halbarad?" Aragorn looked at his lieutenant.

"I'm not going in the water." The man growled.

"I will!" Legolas, who just appeared from our tent, smiled.

"SO WE CAN GO!" my brother screamed along with Ridlyn.

I, on the other hand, was pissed at the whole situation, and grumbled, "I don't want to."

"Well, why the fuck not?" Casper hissed, giving me this look I assumed meant "Fucking do this for us. We're bored out of our effing minds!"

I just growled at him, crossed my arms over my chest, and looked the other way.

"We'll still go," Aragorn frowned a more softened frown, "I know you two want to go. Nikki can sit with me."

I sighed, I stood up, sluggishly.

**-Aragorn-**

I was worried about Nikki's behavior; the punishment surely would do this to her.

Then it hit me.

All the punishments and my change in attitude since the day we met till now have changed tremendously!

I used to be an easy going, funny man; now I was over protective, serious, and I was giving out to many punishments. I was being too strict.

"You know what. I think I wanna go jump off a waterfall with you guys." I smirked, hearing them talk about jumping from the "tippy top".

"What? Really," Ridlyn exclaimed, throwing his head back and laughing.

"Phsst! Why the hell not? I mean, I haven't done that in…forever! I think it's time I do." I let my slang run wild and I laughed along with them.

I looked at Nikki, who had a small smile on her face, and I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder, "And ima take her with me!"

She giggled a giggle I hadn't heard since we made camp in Lothlorien.

A tingly feeling burst throughout my body, and I shuddered.

Back when we visited Lothlorien…she was an orphan elfling… a normal one at that…

Now she's a cat, dragon rider, a twin sister to someone, and my daughter.

"Come on, Aragorn! Let's go!" the two boys tugged at the chains.

That reminded me…

"Come here a second." I motioned for them to come.

Taking out a small key, I unlocked them from their binds, "Last I checked, you can't swing in shackles."

Unlocking Nikki last, I put my forehead to hers, and said, "I am sorry, Nikki, I have changed. I thought I'd have to be stricter with you when you became my daughter, but my plan was fatally flawed. You are childish, immature, naïve, crazy, and most importantly, one of a kind. I tried to tame your inner lioness and I should not have. For that I apologize. I will say this though, you ever do anything that life threatening again, I will be so pissed off at you and you'll be in so much trouble it'll make your head spin."

She made no pause, and hugged me.

This wasn't like her other hugs, it was a death hug.

No lie, I could hardly breathe.

"I love you, Aragorn…" she whispered, and kissed my cheek, "Now come on, I kinda really wanna go waterfall diving!"

Ah, my Nikki was back, crazy as ever.

"You did well, mellon nin." Legolas said from behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you…" I droned.

I turned around, and with amazing-for me- speed, pushed at elf down, and ran away screaming, "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, SUCKER!"

**After the waterfall diving and such, they were back by the fire…doing…stuff**

"Let's gather 'round the campfire and sing our campfire song. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E- S-O-N-G song…" Nikki muddled, leaning on my shoulder and yawning.

"One too many "song's" Legolas declared, also leaning on me.

"No it wasn't…" she whispered, "You don't know the song…so shut up…"

"Don't tell me to…oh I don't care…" he rumbled, yawning loudly.

Pretty soon, the older elf was slumbering quietly.

"He's weak sauce…" the other child chimed in, "A big bottle of it. Like…the family fun sized bottle."

"Agreed, brother, agreed…" the little girl said to her lookalike, her eyelids closing, and pretty soon, she was latent.

Not five minutes later, my other cub was asleep and snoring softly.

Ridlyn was dozing as well, but Halbarad and I were awake…just barely.

"We should retire, my lord…" my lieutenant said, picking up his elf.

"Yes…the rest of our camp is already abed. Goodnight, Hal." I chuckled; he growled.

I stood up with Nikki in my arms and let Legolas fall on the ground.

This woke him up and he stared at me for a few seconds; I stared back.

"I'll get Casper…" he muttered in a groggy voice.

I nodded, and started for our tent.

Once inside, each of my children was on either side of me and Legolas was…lying on top of me.

"Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"Get off."

"No."

"Stubborn, impudent elf!"

"I know."

"Have you no shame?"

"Not at the moment."

…

"Aragorn?"

"Yes?"

"G'night."

"'Night, Legolas."

He snuggled deeper into my chest-which was impossible-and fell into a slumber…on me…again…

**~The next day~**

Today was the day we left for Rohan to receive the rest of our company, and head back for Gondor.

I gave them permission to ride in their cat form, and they burst with joy.

Well, they really burst out of their clothes into cats, but I filled in the blank with words.

The two growled at each other, and they attacked each other.

"Come on, you two. We must leave now." Legolas said, mounting Ash instead on using his dragon, Tiberias.

"Bye, Casper. Bye, Nikki. I'll miss you two." Ridlyn said, tears brimming his eyes.

Nikki whined and licked the few tears that fell away, "I'll miss you, too. We'll stay in touch, I promise. I mean, Aragorn and Halbarad are close to each other…so I guess… Oh, Ridlyn, I don't wanna go!"

Casper went up to the elf and nuzzled him, "We'll see each other a lot, I guarantee you, brother."

I was almost in tears when Halbarad came up to me, "Aragorn, take care of your cubs. But don't be too hard on the two whelps. I shall see you soon, my wild cub."

A few tears slipped from my eyes when he called me the name I've been called by since I was a baby.

The lieutenants walked over to my own pups, and pet their heads saying, "Take it easy on your old man, for me. I will see to it that you get your third wheel back to your group."

Ridlyn let out a whine after he heard himself being call a third wheel.

"Bye, Hal." Nikki smiled at much as she could in this form.

Halbarad gave her a look.

"-barad. Halbarad." She quickly said, licking his cheek.

"Bye, Halbarad. We'll both miss your boringness." Casper joked, also "kissing" his cheek.

With all of our goodbyes said, we were off.

The thud of the twins' paws were the only thing we heard; well, the horse's hooves as well.

They were truly amazing!

They could leap high over trees, fit under small crevices, and they were, of course, way faster than us.

Nikki and Casper kept at a jog with us, and pretty soon, we were close to Rohan.

When we finally reached the palace, Arwen, Sage, Boromir, Faramir, Eowyn, Eomer, and Damrod were seated outside.

"OMFG! THEY LOOK LIKE ZELDA ONLY BETTER!" Sage screamed, pointing at the twins.

Nikki and Casper phased back, but this time, they were wearing leather one pieces.

Nixs was wearing her dragon outfit; Casper was, evidently, wearing his.

"Yeah, I know right!" Nikki said, taking a mighty leap, and landed on the edge of the limestone railing.

"How'd that happen?" Boromir asked, wrapping an arm around his fiancée

And the question began.

**-Nikki-**

"Oh it turns out we're both supposed to be the Middle Earth Protectors. It's like an ancient prophecy…or something. I didn't really listen." I mumbled.

Then I clicked!

"That's why we were sent here! Oh fucking A! The Fellowship of the Ring was sent to our house because the Valar knew I'd fall in love with one of the, and I'd be forced to come here!" I burst, everything hitting me at once.

"And I was sent because you wouldn't go without me!" Sage exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"It makes sense now…" Aragorn droned, looking up at the sky, "Well, we need to go."

I nodded, and phased back.

Now that I knew the reason I was put into here, it made sense why it was _me_ that had to come.

Ever since I came here I've had that itching feeling that something big was going to happen…and here it is.

I almost feel as if it was a set-up, but I knew it wasn't true…

_**Back in Gondor**_

It was a boring and eventless ride back.

Everybody was sore and dirty, so we all retired to our chambers.

Everybody but me, that is.

I leaped into a tree, and just stared off into space.

Feeling a song coming on!

'_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_But I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

'_Cuz I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_

'_Cuz I wish you were here_

_I'll watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it take two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad_

_Till I look at my hands and feel bad_

_Because the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly_

_I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

'_Cuz cold nostalgia_

_Chills me to the bone_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist-deep in thought _

'_Cuz when I think of you I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink_

_I'll think of you tonight_

_I'll think of you tonight_

…

…

…

_When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings get lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you _

_Oh if my voice could reach back to the past_

_I'll whisper in your ear_

_Oh darling I wish you were here'_

I really, really love that song!

"That was beautiful…" Legolas's voice sent chills down my spine.

"Really, you think so?" I asked, not turning around.

"Yes, yes. Do you have anymore?" he inquired, his frosty breath brushing against my pointed ear.

I nodded, and searched my mind for a song he'd like.

Then I found it.

'_On a Monday, I am waiting_

_Tuesday, I am fading_

_And by Wednesday, I can't sleep_

_When the phone rings, I hear you_

_In the darkness it's a clear view_

_Cuz you've come to rescue me_

_Fall…with you I fall so fast_

_I can hardly catch my breath_

_I hope it lasts…._

_Ohhhhhh_

_It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Ohhhhh_

_It's as if you know me better than I know myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_I am moody and messy_

_I get restless and it senseless_

_But you never seem to care_

_When I'm angry you listen_

_Make me happy it's your mission_

_And you won't stop till I'm there_

_Fall…with you I fall so fast_

_When I hit that bottom_

_Crash, you're all I have_

_I hope it lasts…._

_Ohhhhhh_

_It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Ohhhhh_

_It's as if you know me better than I know myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_How do you know everything I'm about to say?_

_Am I that obvious?_

_And if it's written on my face_

_I hope it never goes away…yeah_

_On a Monday, I am waiting_

_By Tuesday I am fading… into your arms…so I can breathe_

_Ohhhhhh_

_It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Ohhhhh_

_It's as if you know me better than I know myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me'_

My voice was shaky by the time I was finished.

"It's true… That's the only song I think about when I'm with you…" I felt tears leak from my eyes.

"And it is now my favorite." He wrapped his arms around my waist, and sighed a sigh of relief.

I inhaled his scent, and leaned my head against his chest.

"That was beautiful…" a woman's voice pitched.

Arwen?

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

Legolas, feeling the tension, hugged me closer, and pretty much loomed over me saying "Nikki, you're mine. And I won't let her come near".

I smirked evilly at her and said, "Jealous? Can you sing, Arwen?"

She shook her head bashfully, "Not as good as you can…"

"Well that's a shame, "I mocked hurtfulness, "Aragorn once told me he loves women that can sing. Eowyn can sing." I boasted.

A wave of fury flashed over her face.

"What's wrong, Arwen?" I leaped out at her.

Inches from her face I asked, "Cats got your tongue?"

"Nikki." Legolas called out, his "You're in trouble" voice shook the jungle like forest around us.

Yes, yes, I know.

Gondor doesn't have a close forest.

I'm Nikki the Greatest!

I found one…so HA!

"Yes, Legoland?" I asked, spinning on my heel.

"Go with Aragorn and your brother to bed. I have to speak with Arwen alone." He commanded, jumping from the tree.

I complied, but only I couldn't think of anything meaningful to say.

Shrugging, I altered into my cat formation, and ran away.

The run back to Gondor's fortress was semi long.

From my peripheral vision, I saw fire.

Curiosity killed the cat!

I raced for the flames at top speed.

What was originally on my mind was 'if there is danger, I probably shouldn't go alone, but I have to save Aragorn and Casper'.

I crept up slowly to the fire, and saw a horrific sight!

Orcs had four Gondorian men tied to a tree, and were…BURNIGN THEM ALIVE!

The smell of burning flesh gagged me a little, but I fought but the bile I had at the sight.

Thunderous roars of a man being help over the pit startled me, and without a second thought, I exploded from the trees.

I tore open the orcs holding him, and caught his torn tunic in my mouth before he could land in the trench.

"T-thank you, whatever you are." He stuttered.

"Call me a hero." I took a defensive crouch in front of the men, and hissed, snarled, and let out a hellish cry.

The sound was frightening for the men obviously, for they cringed and some even broke into tears.

I let out another one with more gusto, and the orcs scattered.

Really there were only eight, well five saying I tore apart the three holding the man, but they could be fast.

Slashing my claws through their faces, and snapping my jaws shut on their necks for about 45 seconds exonerated the world of eight less evil beings.

I turned around and looked at the shaky men.

Only four…

"Were there more?" I asked.

The man I saved nodded, "They burned at least five other...Nikki."

His voice sounded hurt…and oddly familiar!

And how the hell did he know my name?

I narrowed my eyes and peered at men.

"Nikki, it is I, Hallas. From the Grey Company. Halbarad sent us to give this to Aragorn." He held up a piece of torn and singed parchment.

I nodded slowly.

Turning my body so I positioned in front of the, I motioned for them to get on.

"So, Hallas…" I droned, walking slowly in fear I might jerk a wounded man, "How did you know it was me and not Casper?"

"Your marking are different…and more beautiful." He replied.

I hmm'd and walked a little faster.

Not ten minutes later, we were bursting through the doors of the fortress, and demanding the help we all needed.

I was still in my cat form when we were inside…but I couldn't change back.

Aragorn was scolding me, and commanding that I change back.

"I-I can't, ada. Its like- I mean I'm thinking about changing back and I want to! Why am I not!" I was panicking by now and I felt a little faint

Then…everything went black.

**HELLO PEOPLE!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS FINISHED!**

**Here are the songs:**

**Vanilla Twilight: Owl City**

**Pieces of Me: Ashlee Simpson**

**Hope you liked it.**

**R&R**

**Oh!**

**P.S. Yes I know I am not including a lot of Sage, but that's because I'm saving up for when she has her babies-I mean baby. Dammit I fucked up the surprise!**

**Oopsies!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hellzzzooo!**

**So I forgot to mention in the last chapter that things changed when the transformation happened…**

**Like the 'No Children' fact for Nikki and Legolas.**

**I wish I owned…but I can't because all I right is crack fics…**

**I also realize my fault: I've been way to fucking serious lately, that is going to change! **

**Oh, and this chapter should be rated…well… I would say M rated, but I won't go into detail.**

_**Nikki's point of view**_

It was like I was swimming in a pool of chocolate pudding…that was black.

I couldn't change back into my elf formation…and then I black out.

Hm?

Wonder if I could open my eyes?

Slowly, I pried my eyes open, but I quickly shut them in fear of losing my eyesight.

The light beaming in the windows was blinding!

"Holy Mother of all that is Jesus! The fucking light is bright as shit." I held my hands up and hissed as if I were a vampire being burned by the sun.

"She's awake! And an elf again!" I heard a voice I couldn't quite pinpoint.

It sounded like a girl's voice.

"Legolas shut the fffff-front door you motherfather son of a biscuit, you go to ham. I have a headache that puts hangovers to shame." I grumbled, swinging my hands out in front of me.

"Nikki it's me, Sage." The girl voice rang out.

"Whatever. I thought it was Legolas, so shut the hell up."

"Legolas isn't a woman." A silkier voice said.

I knew that voice from an interview with all the Lord of the Rings cast in it, even Figwit (the dark haired elf that spoke to Arwen after she had that vision of her son. Man, he has twelve seconds of screen time and a shit load of fan bitches).

The voice belonged to an elf named Glorfindel. He's a Balrog slayer.

His actor is Jarl Benzon.

"And I'm a Balrog. Slay me oh great one!" I kept my eyes closed throughout this probably entertaining show.

"No you aren't." he replied simply.

"…Is sarcasm in your vocab, you douche." I hissed.

"What's a 'douche'?" he asked.

"A bag a woman sticks up their vag, then they squeeze it, and…I think it's used to clean them." I explained a valuable lesson for a girl/woman.

"Actually, I've never used one so I don't know…" I admitted, trying to open my eyes again.

Yay!

I succeeded!

"Why the fuck are you here, Glorfy?" I asked, rubbing my sore eyes.

"I came for Legolas; who is, evidently, bashing his head against the tree outside." He motioned for the mirror/wall thing.

And, as said, Legolas was beating himself, and Aragorn was doing his best to calm him.

"LEGGIE! Yoo hoo! Buddy, I'm ok!" I called out.

He jerked his head up, and as quick as the speed of light, he was by my side, hugging me.

"I see the beast has awakened!" two male voices laughed; Elrohir and Elladan.

"Oh my Lord Celeborn! It is my two most favorite twins in all of Middle Earth! Actually you two are the only other twins I know…" I was thrown into the air my Elladan and caught by Elrohir.

"Oh so you know her." Glorfindel stood up, and walked to us.

"Are you kidding? Do we know her? This child is like the evil spawn of a Nazgul and Balrog…combined!" Elladan exclaimed.

"Yeah! She's crazy! And her voice is amazing!" I swear I saw Elrohir swoon.

I giggled and hugged him.

"So I've heard." Glorfindel brushed hair away from his eyes, and stole me.

"If you're going to be watching her in Mirkwood you better watch your back." Elrohir cautioned.

"Yeah, she'll get away from you quite easily." His clone said.

"Aye. She is very talented in that department." Aragorn said, making an appearance.

"Yes. In fact, she and her twin, Casper, and their friend, Ridlyn, had their fair share in escapades the night before last." Legolas put in his not needed comment.

"Really," Glorfy looked stunned at all the information they were giving him.

"She is also very annoying." A deep voice said from the doorway.

"Shit, piss, damn, fuck, bitch, pussy, cu-."

"Nikki!" Legolas interfered with my rant.

I had reasons to why I was so ticked.

In that doorway, which I thought was beautiful until he came and put his stupid body there, was…_Haldir_!

"UUUGGGHHH! Didn't you die like a bazillion days ago!" I threw my head back and groaned.

"Oh I see you haven't changed a bit! But I haven't come to see if you are okay or nor, for I do not care. I came to bestow…this…creature!" he sounded disgusted as her flung Casper into the room.

He landed with a noisy thunk.

Anger boiled inside of me.

I leapt out of the arms of whoever was holding me now- when did Glorfindel go sit on the bead? - And attacked Haldir's stupid face.

Aragorn just laughed, helping Casper up.

Pinning him to the floor, I exclaimed, "Why are you hitting yourself! Why are you hitting yourself!" over and over.

Obviously, I was using his own hands to hit him, and he was yelping, "I'm not! You are!"

"Yeah you like that!" I screamed, banging his head into the wooden floor.

I lifted him up off the ground, and round housed is sorry ass.

He landed face first into the bed post; Glorfindel just lifted his feet.

"WILD CHILD!" he attempted to crawl away, but I was faster.

I sat on his back, my heels in his shoulders, and banged them down repeatedly.

Leaning forward, I bit down on his upper arm.

He jumped up and ran around screaming his head off, "Get her off! Get her off!"

"That's how we do it in the states, Dickbreath! Oh yeah, ass dance! Ass dance!" I laughed, shaking my ass in his face.

Finally, I stopped, and he limped out of the room.

Once he was gone, I turned to the other.

They had their mouths open, looking like fish out of water.

"I hate him." I said simply, walking to the balcony like substance.

"That was very…comical! I had no idea that someone so small and innocent looking, not to mention…well…for lack of better terms, weak could do such, such- cause so much mayhem." Guess who stuttered that out.

Glorfindel.

If you got it, way to go!

"A little advice: Don't piss her off. When you live with Nikki, or, hell, even travel with her for a little whilst, you begin to understand that size, strength, and looks can be misleading." Sage said, fussing over her nails.

"And guess what, dude, she's going to be in your charge for sometime…according to what you said earlier." Elrohir wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"What is a 'dude'?" he asked.

"I have no clue. Nikki what does it mean?"

"It means buddy, friend, pal, bff, bfmff(Best fucking male friend forever), and other terns for friend. Mellon nin is too long for me, so I just call Leggie a dude." I informed, leaning over the edge of the railing.

I stuck my arms out and my legs and made airplane noises.

"What are you doing?" Sage asked, walking-no, I mean to say, waddling over to me.

"Being an airplane. You?" I asked, the bars hurting my ribs and such.

"Being pregnant. You?" she smiled evilly.

"Being an airplane. You?"

"Being pregnant. You?"

"Being an air-,"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?" Elrohir burst; annoyed by our antics.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"It's going to be one crazy life here isn't it?" Sage asked me.

"I have no idea. Probably…" I droned.

We both exchanged smiled and looked off into the sunset…like in the Corona commercial.

**~1 WEEK LATER ~**

~**Nikki~**

We, meaning Legolas, Glorfindel, Casper, and myself, were riding away from Gondor on our way to Mirkwood.

They wanted us to be comfortable in Mirkwood if we ever decided we wanted to live there.

Oh yeah, dream big!

But I do think that the real reason is that Aragorn had to do…something…

I don't know what it is, but it had something to do with the message from Hal…barad.

"Hey, Leggie, do people, like, live in trees like the Oompa Loompas used to? You know, before they met Willy Wonka?" I asked, getting strange looks.

"No, we have…buildings. Actually, I live in a huge castle. You, Casper, and I will be sharing a room, by the way." Legolas said, making his horse, Vinaviyla, go faster than ours to lead the way.

Ash made a noise beneath me signaling that he was tired.

I didn't blame him.

He has been through so much, and has barely had time to recover from his injuries he recently bestowed upon.

"Wait!" I called to Legolas.

I dismounted Ash and checked the gash he had on his side.

Blood was slowly seeping from it.

Shuddering, I tore my tunic and lifted the saddle.

My thoughts were to wrap it as much as possible and put the saddle on to keep it in place.

And I did just that; I kissed his nose and sent him back.

"You have hardly anything covering you, Vandatheil." Glorfindel scolded.

I shrugged him off, casting him a look.

"Phase into your cat form." Legolas demanded, turning his horse back around, but looked at me over his shoulder.

Sighing, I felt the flaming hot ripple shoot up my spine, and I was on all fours.

"Keep at our pace." Casper, being very overprotective lately, said sternly.

Ever since I ran to save part of the Grey Company and had that accident with my cat form, everybody has been going out of their way to keep an eye on me.

Thinking of being treated like an elfling really ticked me off; so thus making the fur on my back stand up.

Glorfindel looked at me out of the corner of his eye, and jerked his horse, Asfaloth, next to me.

I ignored him until his hand grazed over the stiff fur on my back.

His notion was to calm me, but it enraged me more.

"Nikki, calm down. We are all a little worried about you. I mean, you blacked out in your cat form, and that isn't supposed to happen. We don't want you getting hurt. And, just so you know, we are keeping an eye on Cass, too. For all we know, it could happen to him as well." Legolas calmly stated.

Hanging my head, I ran next to Legolas.

Dots…

Black…

Red…

And purple…

Black, red, and purple dots blurred my vision.

Shaking my head to clear my, I ran with my head up.

Maybe me running with my head down was doing it?

Bullshit!

I knew what was happening, but I didn't want people to worry about me.

Obviously keeping that from Legolas wasn't working because he stared at me.

He came to an abrupt stop, jumped off of Vinaviyla, and dropped to his knees next to my cramping body.

"You should have told me," he scolded, gently rubbing my back.

"Is she alright?" Glorfindel asked, worrying over me, and brushing back the tuft of fur, that was longer than my other fur on my body, out of my left eye.

"Oh, Nixs…" Casper groaned, kissing my ear.

"Change back. Now." Legolas ordered me, resting his forehead on mine.

So I did, and immediately regret it.

What I thought hurt when I was a cat hurt a million bazillion times more when I was an elf.

Legolas saw this, and let out a loud whistle.

"What happened?" Zero, who appeared faster than I expected, landed on the ground.

He was totally oblivious to the trees.

"Take her to Mirkwood." Casper said, following Legolas to my dragon, me in arms.

They laid my down, and Legolas leapt on in front of my body.

Tiberias appeared and said, "I will take the other two."

So we flew as fast as the dragons could go, and after an hour of nonstop flying, we were greeted by Mirkwood's king, Thranduil.

"Legolas, my son, what is wrong?" he asked, looking from Legolas to me.

"She is hurting, ada. Please help her." Legolas pleaded, tears falling slowly down his pale cheeks.

His father nodded his head and motioned for them to get me and bring me to wherever.

They took me up winding stairs that seemed never ending, and finally they came to a room.

I could tell by the looks of the door it was a work of art.

Paintings of gold, green, white, and light blue vines decorated it.

The knob of the door was stone, but it was carved to perfection.

When they opened the door, I was greeted by a long aisle strung with green drapes that swung from the ceiling.

Vines with leaves and an occasional lilac or lotus were painted on the walls.

"Bring her here." Thranduil spoke with haste, and his footsteps matched.

He pointed at large bed.

Oh Jesus Christ!

This bed was, well, green.

The quilt that covered me was silky, and had gold vines on it.

What are with the woodland elves and vines?

Legolas seated himself next to me, and lay down.

"Oh, Nikki…" he whispered, brushing strands of sweat soaked hair from my eyes.

He kissed my brow and looked at his ada, "Bring something to numb the pain."

The king nodded, motioned for an elleth to come forth, and he said something in Elvish.

A jolt of pain soared through my body, and I yet out a whimper.

Legolas, who had his head above mine, shuddered and recoiled, was rubbing his hand up and down my arms.

The same elleth ran up to me, handed me the liquid, but I couldn't move.

Instead of me grabbing it, Legolas grabbed it and held it to my lips.

It smelled like rosemary and pine tree sap.

Opening my mouth, he poured some of it in.

I felt the warm fluid slide down my throat and I felt it in my chest.

Almost immediately, some of the pain subsided.

"Open." Legolas pressed it to my lips again.

And again, I did, and felt better.

This went on until it was emptied.

That stuff must have had some soothing herbs in it because after a few minutes, I was leaning on Legolas yawning loudly.

Everybody, the elleth included, laughed

I yawned again and felt my eyelids grow heavy.

"Sleep, love…" Legolas said and began humming a song I knew well: Ashlee Simpson's Pieces of Me.

He got half of half the song done before I fell into a deep sleep.

**~Legolas's point of view~**

I rested my chin on her head and felt her hot breath on my neck.

Humming the end of the song, I slowly shifted so she was lying on top of me.

She jolted a little bit and her eyebrows knit themselves together.

Stroking my hand down her cheek, I whispered comforting words until she was still and silent again.

I looked down at her; her facial features more specifically.

Her porcelain skin…

Her amber eyes… that were sadly closed

Her bow shaped pink lips…

Her delicately shaped dark brown eyebrows…

Her lips parted slightly, showing her perfectly shaped white teeth.

A small almost indistinguishable scar underneath her jaw…

It was one flaw on a flawless being.

In truth, she didn't even look real.

She looked almost like a doll.

Or even a mask.

I let out a sigh and lightly touched her scar.

She shivered a little, but ended up nuzzling into me more.

"She sure is beautiful…" Glorfindel's distinctive voice whispered from behind us.

"Yes… Aragorn is lucky to call her his daughter and Casper is lucky to have her as a sister…" was all I could say.

His remark was obvious!

"And you," I gave him a confused look, "You are lucky to call her your mate."

"It is not certain. Aragorn has yet to approve." I muttered.

"You doubt her confirmation?" he questioned.

"No… In a way yes, though. I do not doubt it now, but when she gets older… Her friend, Ridlyn, has feeling for her. She is his age, she may choose him." he thought brought tears, which I don't want to fall, to my eyes.

My throat clenched, and I choked on unshed tears.

"There is little chance of that happening, little Greenleaf." Glorfindel assured me, sitting beside the two of us.

"How do you know?" I accused, the dreadful tears falling freely.

"He obviously knows me more than you do, dumbass! Ridlyn is a friend of mine, dim-witted Blondie! That's like saying I'm going to marry Casper and create evil mutinous children!" Nikki burst, then proceeded to flick my left eye.

"I see you're feeling better!" I grumbled back, rubbing my injured eye.

Nikki's faced turned from an evil, meanie one to a serene, not so mean one.

"Oh," she sounded concerned, "Did I hurt you?"

I nodded my head miserably.

"Oh my poor, poor stupid baby." She kissed my forehead.

I smiled and was going to move so I could kiss her, but then she…changed.

She slapped me hard across the face, soared off of me.

Cradling my injured cheek and eye, I watched her walking to the door.

She muttered something along the lines of "Fucked up in the head", "He is such a douche", "Doubting my love for him", "Ha! I was never asleep!" and so on and so forth.

"Oh she loves you with her whole heart." Casper said, walking to us.

"That was 'loving' him?" ada walked over to us, another glass in his hand.

"Yes. She'd only be mean to people she loves quite dearly." Casper grabbed the glass and took a long sip.

"She loves Haldir?" Glorfindel asked, cocking his head.

"No she has a fiery hatred towards the elf for some odd reason. She is mean to him because she hates his guts for putting a blindfold on her so I was told."

"No, Casper, she hated him before that happened… Oh! She hates him for insulting Gimli!" I figured it out, jumping up.

"That dwarf?" my ada questioned; his expression very confizzled.

…I like that word

"Yeah, she has a soft spot for short people such as herself." I turned to follow in said demon child's footsteps.

"I'll go look for her so she doesn't cause any trouble." Closing the door behind me, I ran to the right.

Nikki was smart, so I figured she went in the only way she knew of.

Locien, Tirithon, Carsuthion, Feredir, and Cugechilon, five of my ada's best warriors (other than me!), walked past me with a worried look on their faces.

**(Lock-ee-ehn, Tear-ith-on, Kar-swee-thon, Fair-eh-dear, Coo-geh-khee-on)**

"H-have you seen a little girl. This high," I rushed out, poitnign to about mid stomach, "She has white hair with black bangs, amber eyes, and a scar on her jaw-ish area!"

"Yes. She was bothering Alyan." Feredir told me, giving me a skeptical look.

Alyan was our cook!

Damn, she was probably hungry and went to steal anything sweet she could find.

"Follow me!" I booked it down the winding steps, falling various times, but being caught by either Carsuthion or Tirithon.

Reaching the last step, I ran for the kitchen.

"Sooooo, what would your name be in the common tongue?" I heard a familiar voice chirp.

No answer.

"What's your favorite color?"

No answer.

"Are you good at making haggis?"

No answer.

"Are you familiar with this chick Lindsay Lohen?"

No answer.

"Did you ever think about children?"

I was frozen outside the door a little to the left.

The five elves behind me were holding in fits of laughter.

"Are you a virgin?"

They let lose tons of tears from trying to stop their manly giggles.

"…You're fucking boring! You probably are like a faggot toy when you aren't here making food!" Nikki screamed, annoyed from the lack of responses.

Bursting through the door, I snatched Nikki up in my arms and apologized to Alyan in a language he understood.

"_I apologize, Alyan. She did not know you could not speak the common tongue!"_ I said in Elvish, his language's origin.

He nodded and went back to whatever he does at this time of day.

Bringing the arm gnawing girl out of the kitchen, I set her down.

"Nikki, Alyan doesn't speak English." I told her.

"I know, I just wanted to see what he'd do if I kept talking. Who are they?" I pointed at the bunch if laughing elves, and then looked at me.

"They heard your little conversation with Alyan. Anyway, their names are Locien, Tirithon, Carsuthion, Feredir, and Cugechion." I pointed to each of them.

"They look alike. But they also look different from the other elves I passed by." She noted.

It was true.

They were all brothers.

I said their names in order from youngest to oldest.

All of them had wine red hair, silver/grey eyes, and were all taller than the other elves here.

"Aye. I know not where they hail from." I admitted.

"I do!" she exclaimed.

Humor her, humor her, humor her!

"Really? Where would that be, Vandatheil?"

"Narnia! …Or maybe Neverland… naw, Neverland doesn't have elves. Narnia it is!" she confirmed.

Narnia?

Neverland?

"What are those places?" Feredir asked, recovering first from the fit.

"Well Neverland isn't as totally completely utterly and truly as good as Narnia, so I'll save the best for last.

"Neverland is a place for only children…and a pirate named Captain Hook. I'll go into him later. Anyway, Neverland is full of mermaid, fairies, and other magical beings. Peter Pan, the boy who brings children there, has this fairy, Tinkerbell, who gives him and the children Fairy Dust and they can fly temporarily. Tink is her nickname, and she is really prissy and shit. She hates Wendy for some odd reason…I think because Peter paid more attention to Wendy than her. Oh I should probably tell you about Jane and others.

"There is this one special girl named Wendy who is loved dearly by Peter. She's hated by the mermaids because Peter is in love with her and not them. They are really mean to her. Wendy is also called a "Mother-girls" and so is any other girls that care for the little boys and girls-I think there are girls-.

"Captain Hook is a pirate that was brought to Neverland by Peter accidently. You see, Hook was drunk one night and he looked like a "really big boy" as Peter called him, and he said that he wanted him and his whole crew to fly away from this "dreadful place" and be free somewhere. When Hook was sober, he realized that he wasn't on earth anymore and he became angry. Peter has tried to bring him back to the real world, but every time Peter comes close to Hook, Hook tries to kill him.

"And to add to Hook, there is…The Crocodile! So the story for this croc is pretty entertaining. So once when Hook was fighting Peter and Peter got the upper hand. He cut off Hook's hand and threw it into the ocean. Mind you the ocean is fresh watered so that is why there is a crocodile there. So the croc comes and eats the hand. I am pretty sure that Smee, Hook's 'right hand man' threw a clock at it to keep it from eating the hand. The croc won, and ever since then, Jamie, Hook's real name, was called Captain Hook. Though I am pretty sure his last name was already Hook…."

The looks on the brothers' faces were priceless!

They had their mouths open like fish out of water!

"What about Narnia?" Locien asked, leaning forward.

By now, we all sat cross legged on the floor in a circle.

"Oh Narnia is awesome! So let me begin."

"So Narnia is a place where talking animals, mermaids, witches, warlocks, fawns, unicorns, elves, dwarves, centaurs, talking trees, and many other mystical creatures live.

"Peter Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, and Lucy Pevensie are four siblings that find Narnia in a wardrobe.

"Lucy is the youngest, and she wanted to play hide-n-seek, she thought the best place would be the wardrobe. So in the wardrobe, she keeps backing up and backing up until she finally falls into snow! She was confused, but walked a few paces. She comes upon a light post, and there she meets Mr. Tumnas. Mr. Tumnas is a fawn, by the way. He was startled by Lucy and flipped, dropping all his packages. He hides, and Lucy, being stupidly polite, picks them up and offers them to him. He feels she's safe enough and befriends her. After some talking, Tumnas brings her to his house and gives her tea and crumpets-something I have a hard time saying without laughing my ass off- and tells her about the history of Narnia.

"The White Witch, a bitch that claims to be queen- Ha ha, kinda like Denathor- cast a spell on Narnia making it winter all the time. Never summer, spring, or fall. He plays her a lullaby and she falls asleep. You see, the lullaby was meant to knock her unconscious. The Witch commanded that anyone who sees a Son of Adam or Daughter of Eve is to tell her immediately. Well Tumnas was afraid of her and was going to bring Lucy to her, but thought otherwise.

"Lucy went back through the wardrobe to get home after coming to an agreement with the fawn. When Lucy got back, she ran to find her brothers and sister and tell them. Turns out, what is forever in Narnia, is nothing in the real world. She interrupted the game she left them playing, she tried to explain. It didn't work out they didn't believe her.

"She went back and tried to show them, but Narnia wasn't there. That night, she went back again, and it was magically back. This time, Edmund, the rebel and man bitch of the four, followed her. Instead of meeting Tumnas, he was greeted by the last person anyone wanted to be around: The White Witch.

"She did everything he asked for the time he was there, but then she bargained with him. She said that if he came back with his brother and two sisters, she's make him a prince. He told her about Lucy and Tumnas, and then left.

"Lucy met Edmund when he reached the light post. And they went to tell Peter and Susan. But when they found and woke them up, Edmund lied and said he knew nothing about Narnia. To make a long story short, Narnia was finally discovered by the other two.

"Edmund goes off to find the witch. The rest set out to find him with their new friends, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver. Before they do, they check in on Tumnas for help. Tumnas was taken prisoner by the White Witch for befriending a Daughter of Eve and keeping it a secret. Aslan, the Great Lion original king of Narnia, is who they set out to find in Cair Paravel. Thw witch comes and claims that Edmund's blood is hers because he gave her his allegiance.

"Aslan then said to take his life instead of the boy's and settles it. But what the witch didn't know, is that if one makes a sacrifice for another, the Stone Table, a very, very important thing in Narnia, breaks and they get their life back.

"Susan and Lucy had watched Aslan be killed and laid on his dead body. When they walked away, they heard the crack of the table and saw Aslan.

"The three set out to the White Witch's castle to free the prisoners she turned to stone with her evil magic. The trees told Aslan of the war going on between the White Witch's army and his own.

"All in all, they win the war, the witch ceases to exist, Narnia becomes spring, the original season they were in, and they all live happily ever after!"

Nikki clapped her hands together.

"You made it sound so weak at the end!" Casuthion complained.

"Shut it, gingervitus sufferer. I get bored of talking for that long. Anyway, I think you came from Narnia." She put her fists on her hips.  
"Well we didn't!" Tirithon said.

"Thanks for the stories!" Locien exclaimed, hurrying after his older brothers.

"So what did you think?" she turned to me.

"They sound interesting. Are they real places?"

"Nope! Neverland is in a movie called Peter Pan, and Narnia has a whole series! The Silver Chair, Prince Caspian, The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, The Boy and His Horse, The Last Battle, and I think The Magician's Nephew. Not in that order and there is one more. Oh yeah, Voyage of the Dawn Treader. I wanna lend the books to you, but they are in modern day."

I nodded; slightly disappointed I don't get to read them.

"Legolas, my son, we going to be holding a feast tonight; we are celebrating the return of our prince and his mate to be…with her brother…." Thranduil walked to us, disrupting our conversation.

"Do we have to dress all fancy like?" Nikki groaned at her response.

Looking at her, I smiled and winked.

She understood that.

Our silent conversation told her that she was going to be forced to sing.

**That night**

**Nikki's point of view**

I wore an extremely short black lace over dress with a red under part.

Teasing my hair crazily feeling rebellious and what not.

Shuffling through my closet, I found hunting boots.

Black hunting boots.

Black leather hunting boots.

Smirking to myself, I threw them on.

Heaving a deep breath, I looked to my left at Casper.

Jaw dropping, I stared in awe.

He had on a black tunic, red jean like pants, and a red undershirt.

His shaggy mess of hair was teased in a manly way.

Black hunting boots on him to.

"Hey short dress!" he joked.

I shrugged, "Come on, we're the only ones not there!"

We hauled our asses down there, and heard Thranduil's lame speech.

"-our prince has returned to us!" insert cheers.

"And with him, he brings his mate to be and her twin brother. Meet Vandatheil and Arthion!"

We ran out there, and I tackled Legolas in a hug.

"Way to where a short dress…. I like it…." He murmured to me.

I hijacked the stage.

"Guess what! Thranduil explained that we are from a different era before we came out here right?" I asked, loudly.

"Yes I did." He himself said.

"Good! So you get to hear music from our era. And we are singing it, so shut the hell up and enjoy it!"

"This Is What Rock-N-Roll Looks Like, Casper, cuz I'm wearing leather and lace so I feel like I belong with Porcelain and the Tramps." I told him.

Our music blared from nowhere again.

**(Casper,**Nikki_)_

'Hey hey hey if you're ready to rage  
Raise your hands up, this what rock and roll looks like  
Yeah yeah yeah, wearing leather and lace  
Raise your hands up, this what rock and roll looks like

**Umm, microphone check one, two  
Yeah, yeah, it's Porcelain baby  
And this is what Rock n Roll Looks like**

The dark days falling down on my stand  
I feel the thirst to get it in  
Trouble, trouble, drink it down  
Like a king, I take the crown  
Lush away the pain til my head spins  
Cause we're the kids, that belong to the night  
We gonna get this, we gonna start a fight

Hey hey hey if you're ready to rage  
Raise your hands up, this what rock and roll looks like  
Yeah yeah yeah, wearing leather and lace  
Raise your hands up, this what rock and roll looks like

Na-na-na-na-nana-na-nah  
(hey, hey, hey)  
Na-na-na-na-nana-na-na-now, na-now  
(Hey)  
Na-na-na-na-nana-na-now  
(Hey hey, hey)  
Na-na-na-na-nana-na-na-now, na-now  
(Hey)

We're putting dark shades on for the cameras  
Take a picture now if you wanna have us  
With lipstick smeared across my face  
Not a drop will go to waste  
Baby the beast is yours to chase  
Cause we're the kids that belong to the night  
We gonna get this, we gonna start a fight

Hey hey hey if you're ready to rage  
Raise your hands up, this what rock and roll looks like  
Yeah yeah yeah, wearing leather and lace  
Raise your hands up, this what rock and roll looks like

Na-na-na-na-nana-na-nah  
(hey, hey, hey)

Na-na-na-na-nana-na-na-now, na-now  
(Hey)  
Na-na-na-na-nana-na-now  
(Hey hey, hey)  
Na-na-na-na-nana-na-na-now, na-now  
(Hey)

**I-I-I-I need a cigarette and a bad bitch  
Come be my soccer ball and get yo ass kicked  
I like my p**sy cold, I like my glass full  
I don't like bullshit, but I like red bull  
I smell like Guns and Roses  
I look like money bitch  
I taste like Rock n Roll  
I make her lick her lips  
And all the drama's dead  
Im in the past life  
I forgot her name but I remember last night  
You can do what you do  
I done did enough  
I'm on that gangsta shit  
I don't give a f-ck  
Weezy  
**  
You wanna talk the talk, get up and show me the walk  
You wanna talk the talk, you better show me the walk  
You wanna talk the talk, get up and show me ya walk  
You wanna talk the talk, you better show me ya walk

Hey hey hey if you're ready to rage  
Raise your hands up, this what rock and roll looks like  
Yeah yeah yeah, wearing leather and lace  
Raise your hands up, this what rock and roll looks like

Na-na-na-na-nana-na-nah  
(hey, hey, hey)  
Na-na-na-na-nana-na-na-now, na-now  
(Hey)  
Na-na-na-na-nana-na-now  
(Hey hey)  
Na-na-na-na-nana-na-na-now, na-now  
(Hey)'

Panting form the fast paced upbeat song, we bowed.

"DO ANOTHER!" A random elf- oh wait that's Locein- screamed at us.

We nodded.

(Same as last time)

'**Beautifully enhanced with them sugar coated lips  
We'll leave you hypnotized wanting every single bit  
Don't you dare stop, Don't you dare stop til I hit the spot  
Sugar rush**

Baby girl, Trade you up for an upgrade  
Silly toy, Blowing up like a grenade  
You can hate, Discriminate but you won't get my sweet taste  
Oh no, Blog about it on Myspace

I will be your lovely death, I'll eat you until there's nothing left  
I will be your lovely death, I'll eat you until there's nothing left

**Beautifully enhanced with them sugar coated lips  
We'll leave you hypnotized wanting every single bit  
Don't you dare stop, Don't you dare stop til I hit the spot  
Sugar rush**

Beautifully enhanced with them sugar coated lips  
We'll leave you hypnotized wanting every single bit  
Don't you dare stop, Don't you dare stop til I hit the spot  
Sugar rush

Just leave me be; Suck the life right out of me  
Just leave me be; Stay away far from me  
Sweet and lush, Love is like a sugar rush  
Just can't get enough of your toxic love

I will be your lovely death, I'll eat you until there's nothing left  
I will be your lovely death, I'll eat you until there's nothing left

**Beautifully enhanced with them sugar coated lips  
We'll leave you hypnotized wanting every single bit  
Don't you dare stop, Don't you dare stop til I hit the spot  
Sugar rush**

Beautifully enhanced with them sugar coated lips  
We'll leave you hypnotized wanting every single bit  
I'll give you what you want, I'll make your jaw drop  
Cause I like it on top til I make your heart stop

I give up, Don't know what to do, This is obviously so untrue  
You can never find the truth  
When you start to fall in love it's like an addicting drug  
You can never get enough

Through the sun; Piercing with them devil eyes  
One kiss of my lips will leave you mesmerized  
Give you what you lack, Turn your world black  
Sit back and relax, Sugar rush, Sugar rush

1, 2, 3, 4  
**  
Beautifully enhanced with them sugar coated lips  
We'll leave you hypnotized wanting every single bit  
Don't you dare stop Don't you dare stop til I hit the spot  
Sugar rush**

I'll give you what you want, I'll make your jaw drop  
Cause I like it on top til I make your heart stop  
Don't you dare stop, Don't you dare stop til I hit the spot  
Sugar rush

I'll give you what you want, I'll make your jaw drop  
Cause I like it on top till I make your heart stop  
Sugar rush...'

"Oh you gotta love BOTDF!" I happily danced around Casper.

"We should do more!" he said, pointing to the awing crowd.

(again)

'Hollywood; Is a place where they'll pay $1000 for a kiss and 50 cents for your soul

**Take a knife, Cut a slice of my beautiful plastic life  
Take my shoes, See my view, I imperfect just like you  
Cover up all my flaws, Work to fix all of the draws  
This is fame, This is pain, A life of luxury and fame  
**  
Break the mold, Sell my soul, Plastic model to be whole  
Pay the price, Living vise, Be Hollywood and roll the dice  
I can be your enemy, My armor is my vanity  
Cut me up, Stitch me up, Make me perfect in front of Myself

**Keep talking all your shit, Beautiful surgery erases all of it  
You can't cut me down I rip myself into pieces that make me whole  
All these rumors and all this shit, I've paid a pretty price to erase all of it  
You can't stop me now I'll save myself from your self-inflicted hell**

The battle's in the mirror is only the beginning, The battle is in myself; Seems never-ending  
Slap me on the face, Tell me that I faked the truth always cause plastic always breaks...  
There's nothing ideal about being real, There's so many flaws to cover and conceal  
Connect the dots, Live my dreams and move the hearts of so many teens  
Don't hate me for being pretty; Hate yourself cause you're not me

Cut me down I rip myself into pieces that make me whole  
All these rumors and all the Keep talking all your shit, Beautiful surgery erases all of it  
You can't shit, I've paid a pretty price to erase all of it  
You can't stop me now I'll save myself from your self-inflicted hell

Break it down  
Break it down  
Break it down

10, 9, 8, 7, 6  
5, 4, 3, 2, 1

**1, 2, Paparazzi flash, Don't wanna bitch just kiss my ass  
I'm better than you, I fucked your mom, I'll take your grandmother to the fucking prom  
My face is like music, My hair is like porn; Put 'em together it's like a perfect storm  
I'll chew you up, I'll spit you out, Show you what this game's about**

The sex and the glitter, The punk and the glam, Fuck you bitch; It's who I am  
Surgery's not a fashion crime, Get your ass to the back of the line  
With blacked-out eyes and hair extensions, All tattooed with lip injection  
Razor-sharp with a cutting edge but I'd rather cut your face instead

**Keep talking all your shit, Beautiful surgery erases all of it  
You can't cut me down I rip myself into pieces that make me whole  
All these rumors and all the shit, I've paid a pretty price to erase all of it  
You can't stop me now I'll save myself from your self-inflicted hell**

Keep talking all your shit, Beautiful surgery erases all of it  
You can't cut me down I rip myself into pieces that make me whole  
All these rumors and all the shit, I've paid a pretty price to erase all of it  
You can't stop me now I'll save myself from your self-inflicted hell….'

"Do. Another!" I laughed, taking a swing from my glass of wine Legolas gave me.

**'Let me show you my game  
I put those shoes to shame  
These rhymes that i write  
Make you wanna fuck all night  
When we take off our clothes  
She sucks me till it snows  
I'll fuck her face so hard  
She is my wild card  
My sweet and sticky lollipop  
Inside this sweet gumdrop  
I'm bout to explode  
It feels too good to stop  
Just taste my tootsie roll  
You melt my icicle  
I gotta get my fix  
Please lick my pixie stick  
**  
Welcome to Candyland  
Ill split your ass in two  
So take me by my hand  
Lick it up, Slide it down  
And satisfy my sweet tooth  
Welcome to candyland  
You'll wanna fuck me twice  
I'll be your gingerbread man  
First time naughty  
Second time nice

Candyland, candyland

**Just close your eyes and dream  
of fantasies so obscene  
I'll take you by the hand  
This is my candyland  
You are my sweet playground  
Swallow my love 'til you drown  
I'll be your backdoor man  
Welcome to my Candyland  
**

Welcome to Candyland  
Ill split your ass in two  
So take me by my head  
Lick it up, Slide it down  
And satisfy my sweet tooth  
Welcome to candyland  
You'll wanna fuck me twice  
I'll be your gingerbread man  
First time naughty  
Second time nice

**You want my cock  
But it's mine  
So take a number, get in line  
Whipped cream, and astroglide  
Take off my wrapper, and slip and slide  
Sticky like a lolli  
Blow me 'til I pop  
You can sample all my flavors, at my candyshop  
Cum shots, and gum drops  
Double fists, and blow pops  
Trick or treat, squeeze my meat  
Gimme something sweet to eat  
Slip and slide on my face  
You got that flavor I wanna taste  
Lick your redhots  
like a candycane  
You'd think I was a zombie  
By the way I give you brain**

  
Welcome to Candyland  
Ill split your ass in two  
So take me by my head  
Lick it up, Slide it down  
And satisfy my sweet tooth  
Welcome to Candyland  
You'll wanna fuck me twice  
I'll be your gingerbread man  
First time naughty  
Second time nice…."

By this time around, we were both drunk!

We were singing like the Hobbits, Merry and Pippin, about the Green Dragon.

Our audience loved it!

'Take my hands dollface, Don't be afraid  
I'm only gonna decorate the walls with your brains!

One more time for the broken hearted  
Two more times, For my dearly departed  
Three time whore, Cupid's coming for you  
Down, Down, Down, Karma's gonna get you

I look at you and what I see is how much I hate you when you breathe  
Lovely slits around your neck, Started in love, Ended in death  
Your pretty eyes are in a daze, No expression on your face  
No screaming, No breathing, just you pleading, Oh my God I think she's bleeding!

One more time for the broken hearted  
Two more times, For my dearly departed  
Three time whore, Cupid's coming for you  
Down, Down, Down, Na na na na na naa

You got blood on my favorite shirt, Fuck you bitch I'll make you hurt  
Girl, You got something that you deserve, Your spot in hell just got reserved  
I gave you my life so I'm taking yours, I will fuck all your friends on tour  
[- From: . -]  
Not here to mend the promises that you break, I'm just fixing God's only mistake

One more time for the broken hearted  
Two more times, For my dearly departed  
Three time whore, Cupid's coming for you  
Ohh Ohh Na Na Na Na Na Naa

1, 2, 3, 4, Go grab your chainsaw!  
5, 6, 7, 8, Spray your brains on the wall!

Kill, Kill, Kill, motherfuckers!  
Kill, Kill, Kill, motherfuckers!

Kill, Kill, Kill, motherfuckers!  
Kill, Kill, Kill, motherfuckers!

Happy Violentines Day!  
BITCH!  
I fucked your friend, Fucker!

One more time for the broken hearted  
Two more times, For my dearly departed  
Three time whore, Cupid's coming for you  
Down, Down, Down, Karma's gonna get you

Ohhh Ohhh Na Na Na Na Na Naa; One more time for the broken hearted  
Ohhh Ohhh Na Na Na Na Na Naa; Two more times for my dearly departed  
Na Na Na Na Na Naaaa...'

We had sung this one together!

And again!

'Keep talkin' shit  
I'll give you a fat lip  
Take a chain saw  
Rip you down raw  
Get me pissed, don't fuck with this  
I love it when I'm dangerous  
Coming like a freight train  
Painting walls with your brains

You testify, I'll justify  
You testify, I'll justify

So much to take  
Before I start to break  
Rattle my cage  
Stir up my rage  
Try and trip, with a dis  
Your ignorance is my sweet bliss  
Seal it with the lovely kiss  
Serve you like a fucking dish

With our eyes wide open  
Our fists closed shut  
Push us to our limit  
we will have to fuck you up

(Chorus)

So rip it up  
Tear it down  
Smash it up  
Burn it down  
We've lose control of ourselves  
Woah oh, oh no

Forget the risk, take the fall  
What you want is worth it all  
They can push you to the edge, but it's worth it in the end  
Numb the pain, let it go  
Brace yourself, lose control

I do what I want  
And I mean what I say  
You've said your peace, now stay the fuck away  
I love my life the way it is  
And now you're gone  
It's none of your business.  
Hate if you will  
It's all good  
You think you're king  
You've got shit to prove  
You won't corner me  
Can't destroy me  
Cage me  
Contain me  
I'll still break free  
Irony and reality, let's face the fact  
I've had enough  
Without fighting back  
Monopolize your world  
To hate the unknown  
You can't justify, and I won't conform  
You think you have it all  
But not my soul  
I'm taking a stand  
I'm loosing control  
Minds blank emotions  
A Social disease  
Your hate produced  
A whole other breed

With our eyes wide open  
Our fists closed shut  
Push us to our limit  
Or we will have to fuck you up

(Chorus)

So rip it up  
Tear it down  
Smash it up  
Burn it down  
We've lost control of ourselves  
Woah oh oh no

Forget the risk, take the fall  
What you want is worth it all  
They may push you to the edge, but it's worth it in the end  
Numb the pain, let it go  
Brace yourself, lose control  
Burn it down  
Burn it down  
Burn it down  
Burn it down!

There's a trigger that goes off  
A feeling that just snaps  
When your pushed to a corner  
And you gotta fight back  
Find your inner fucking strength  
Motivated by there hate  
Pull it out when in doubt  
An just not give a fuck  
Till you break em and they fall  
See there pity as the crawl  
Cause you're tired and your weak  
From those nights of restless sleep  
When you feel like giving up  
When you feel like throwing up  
When you had it up to here  
When you want to disappear  
What!

Keep talking shit  
I'll give you a fat lip  
Take a chainsaw  
Rip you down raw  
Take a chainsaw  
And rip it down raw!

(Chorus)

So rip it up  
Tear it down  
Smash it up  
Burn it down  
We've lost control of ourselves  
Woah oh oh no

Forget the risk, take the fall  
What you want is worth it all  
They may push you to the edge, but it's worth it in the end  
Numb the pain, let it go  
Brace yourself, lose control

Don't hold back  
Let it go  
Rise against  
Lose control  
Numb the pain  
Let it flow  
Brace yourself  
Lose control'

"Okay, everybody, I think they're done!" Legolas grabbed my arm.

Casper and I were swaying uncontrollably by now, but we couldn't stop.

'Come and break me off  
Come and take me on  
Come and break me off  
Come and take me on

Don't need detention; I'm the snitch, Afterschool make me your bitch  
In the hall, Flash your tits, Behind the desk, Suck my dick  
Today's lesson plan is how to give a rim job  
Bury my face in your ass and beat me til your cock throbs

Seesaw, Seesaw, Slide my face up and down  
On the desk, By lockers, Fuck me on the playground  
Allow me time to get my A from a D  
I missed class for this now motherfucking rape me!

Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, Show me your chest  
Ring the school bell, It's time for recess  
Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, I need an A+!  
Take off my pants and make me start to bust!

Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, I've been a dirty whore  
I want your nails on my back like nails on a chalkboard  
Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, Keep me after class!  
I've been a bad boy now take that paddle to my ass!

I've been a bad little boy and I need to be punished  
Will you slap me, Tap me, Pull my hair and make me scream "uh!"  
A matter of fact, Will you jump me in attack?  
Will you fuck my til I bleed, Give me what I fucking need!

Teacher, Teacher, Fuck me like my preacher; Be so naughty, Do my body  
Take me down like you take this shotty, Go ahead and work your body  
Wipe it with your cum sheild, Who raided, Ex-Steal  
It's done like Jenna Jamison; "We can be more than just friends..."

Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, Show me your chest  
Ring the school bell, It's time for recess  
Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, I need an A+!  
Take off my pants and make me start to bust!

Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, I've been a dirty whore  
I want your nails on my back like nails on a chalkboard  
Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, Keep me after class!  
I've been a bad boy now take that paddle to my ass!

Like my dick in my pants; It's going up, up, up  
Like your mouth on my shaft; It's going down, down, down  
You can raise me up, You can break me off  
I'm gonna fuck you for an A cause I gotta get my play

Like my dick in my pants; It's going up, up, up  
Like your mouth on my shaft; It's going down, down, down  
You can raise me up, You can break me off  
I'm gonna fuck you for an A cause I gotta get my play!

Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, I need an A+  
Take off my pants and make me start to bust  
Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, Show me your chest!  
Ring the school bell, Yeah, It's time for recess!

Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, Keep me after class  
I've been a bad boy so take that paddle to my ass  
Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, I've been a dirty whore!  
I want your nails on my back like nails on a chalkboard!

Be a whore for an A, Got a couple of D's  
Hey, I can get real horney with B's  
Gotta take off your clothes but slow like a stripper  
Slide down my pole, I think I should dip her

My testies gonna slap that ass, If the test is oral I think I'll pass  
Throw me up against the desk, Throw me up against the desk  
I think *haha* I think I'm gonna pass this test

Teacher, Teacher, Teacher, You're a sex angel from above  
I'll be your book worm and give you all my love'

"ALRIGHT! THAT CONCLUDES IT DARK CONTNENT! GOODNIGHT!" Cass and I yelled in unison.

We were dragged roughly off the stage by Legolas and Thranduil.

I have no idea what happened, I passed out after he laid us in our bed.

'A pirate walks into the bar  
The bartender asks  
What's with the steering wheel in your pants?  
The pirate says  
Arr! It's driving me nuts.

Now I've been riding across the seven seas  
Looking for a girl from another fantasy  
I keep a big ship  
They call me Captain King.

I got the eye patch  
Tri hat  
Rollin' like a pirate  
Shiver my timbers  
Fuck you till you're limber  
Freaky deaky  
Till you get leaky  
Like Run DMC it's tricky  
So animated might as well call me Mickey

Pedal to the medal  
Red eyes like a devil  
Raise the white flag  
Can't reach my level  
Like arr arr  
Flow sick like SARS  
XXX till I hit your mark  
Ahoy!  
Ahoy!  
I put that happy to the joy  
Fuck with me  
And I'll play you like a GameBoy  
Ninja  
Skin ya  
Throw you in a blender  
Chop chop chop  
I'm a motherfucking pirate!

Yo Ho Ho  
And a bottle rum we go  
Argh!  
It's my duty  
To please that booty  
Yo Ho Ho  
And a bottle rum we go  
Argh!  
It's my duty  
To please that booty  
Yo Ho Ho  
It's a pirates life for me  
It's a pirates life for me  
[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/b/blood_on_the_dance_floor/yo_ ]  
Yo ho  
Ha-ha sorry bitch  
I wasn't callin' your name  
We be burnin' so hot  
You can't even capture the flame  
Street rat, hood rat?  
Freak with tats and spoiled brat?  
No. wait, guess again  
I'm a motherfuckin' pirate  
I'm over you like I just dunk  
Battle ship you just got sunk  
Boy you think you can handle this?  
Is your port hole big enough for my ship?  
It's not the motion of the ocean  
And size is a thing  
'Cause we ain't getting nowhere  
With these fucking water wings  
I used to be ballin'  
Now I'm just straight dunkin'  
Gold stars for my rhymes  
I got all the boys suckin'  
Jealous bitches start hatin'  
'Cause it's not them that we fuckin'  
That game you claim you play  
Is the motherfuckin game  
That I'm runnin'

Yo Ho Ho  
And a bottle rum we go  
Argh!  
It's my duty  
To please that booty  
Yo Ho Ho  
And a bottle rum we go  
Argh!  
It's my duty  
To please that booty  
Yo Ho Ho  
It's a pirates life for me  
It's a pirates life for me

Now and then we had a hope  
That if we lived and were good  
God would permit us to be pirates.  
FIRE!

Yo Ho Ho  
And a bottle rum we go  
Argh!  
It's my duty  
To please that booty  
Yo Ho Ho  
And a bottle rum we go  
Argh!  
It's my duty  
To please that booty  
Yo Ho Ho  
It's a pirates life for me  
It's a pirates life for me'

**Xxx**

_I know… so many songs?_

_I admit, I just learned how to "Copy and Paste" and I was having fun with it…_

_So here are songs:_

This Is What Rock-N-Roll Looks Like- Porcelain and the Tramps

Sugar Rush- Blood on the Dance Floor

Beautiful Surgery- BOTDF

Candyland- BOTDF

Lose Control- BOTDF

Happy Violentines Day- BOTDF

Innocent High- BOTDF

Yo! Ho!- BOTDF

That concludes it!

Longest Chap of Since When!


	21. Port Key Blood

**Hello everybody!**

**Oh, I'm aware of the fact that I put a few too many songs in the last chapter…I got carried away, so sorry.**

**I don't own.**

**And I will put a few songs in various places in this chapter.**

**An author's note I put in at some point tells you all that when I put in songs it's because I'm suffering from a disease called Writers Block.**

**My main objective is to give you something to read and hope that you like the humorous songs I listen to on a daily basis.**

**By the way!**

**In the last chapter I said it was This Is What Rock-N-Roll Looks Like by Porcelain and the Tramps.**

**It's really This Is What Rock-N-Roll Looks Like by Porcelain Black (which is the same person in PATT, just a soloist) featuring Lil Wayne.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Lots of cursing in this chap!**

_**Nikki's point of view**_

Ow!

Oh shit my head hurt like hell!

"Ugh! What the fuck did we do last night?" Casper groaned, looking at me.

"CASPER! Oh shit dude you grew! Why the fuck- how the! What the hell!" I pointed up at him, rubbing my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"Nikki, this isn't the time to be yourself. You're on the floor." He moaned when he came eye to eye with the sun.

"Oh… come on, I'm hungry…" I stood up and looked at what I was wearing.

"We need to change…" Casper grumbled, tearing his shirt off.

Changing into simpler clothes, I said, "Where is Legolas? I thought we shared a room with him…"

"Dunno. Maybe he's already down there. Hey, wear something warm, look!" Casper pointed to the window.

Whiteness…

Holy fucking kaboodle!

It was snowing!

"Casper it's snowing!" I happily jumped up and down.

He nodded and gave a sarcastic "Mmm".

I pulled on a thick long sleeved gray undershirt and a regular over tunic that was white silver ish ness, black leggings, and tall knee-length black boots.

The boots weren't like my leather ones; they were soft and slip on.

"Come on, Nixs, I wanna eat."

We ran-no, hauled our asses- down the corridors, down the dreadful winding stairs-that I kept tripping whilst going down-, and down into the large dining room.

We karate kicked the double doors open and made dramatic entrance.

"GUESS WHO'S BACK FROM OUR ROOM? US!" I threw myself towards Legolas, and kissed him.

"Thanks a heap for staying with us…" I said between kisses.

"I wanted to let you sleep, love. Now eat." He started piling my plate with food; Thranduil doing the same for Casper.

We, Casper and I, I mean, exchanged looks.

Not seconds later we made a dent in the mountain of…Elvish food.

This shit was amazing!

"Legolas, I wanna go outside and play in the snow!" I whined, finally finished with my food.

He choked on some of his wine and looked at me, "You…want…to…play…in…the…snow…."

"Yeah! Come on!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him outside.

"What do you want to do, beloved?" he asked, sitting down at the base of a tree.

I smiled, and sat down about 15 feet in front of him.

**-Legolas-**

She smiled her evil smile and sat down a few paces in front of me.

"Nikki, love, do you-," I was interrupted by a ball of snow colliding with my face.

She was laughing uncontrollably, and was rolling around.

As fast as I could, I grabbed her up in my arms, and tucked her under my arm.

"Ruhr ro!" she yelped.

She had good reason to be afraid.

I casually walked over to a pile that was near a small stream knowing it would be frostier than the other piles in the sense that it was by extremely cold water on the verge of turning into ice.

"No! No! Please, Legolas! Please! NOOOOO!" I had dunked her in the ice, and she let out a blood curdling scream.

Stumbling backwards, she slipped and fell into the water.

A small crack was heard which meant that the stream was beginning to freeze over.

"OH! Nikki!" I scrambled to help the shivering little girl.

She had hot tears streaming down her pink rosy frostbitten cheeks and dripped off of her Pippin like nose.

Wrapping my semi dry cloak around her, I lifted her up and held her bridal style.

"L-L-Leg'las…" she moaned, burring her head in my neck for warmth, comfort, and to hide her embarrassment.

"Shhh. Ohhh, I bet you're sick. Aragorn is going to be very displeased with me if I return with one of his beloveds sick…" I groaned, throwing my head back.

"I-It's alright, Leg'las," she sputtered, "The plan's origin came from me…"

"Hush, young one." I ordered, walking to the doors and pushing them open.

I ignored the remarks, questions, and any other distractions.

Bringing her to our room, I walked straight to the bathing chamber.

Eventually I had it steaming, and turning the whole area muggy.

"Nikki?"

"Y-yes?" she answered me meekly.

"Can you remove your clothes yourself? Or do you need my help. I would never look at you in any…for lack of better words, bad way…"

"You do it." Her hoarse voice echoed.

Whimpering, I slid off her boots, tunic, undershirt, some strange looking thing, and her leggings.

Her body has always been pale, but this was horrible!

Skin was almost blue; her lips were…purple, and her eyes looked glazed over.

Lifting her up carefully, I brought her to the tile tub.

"I cannot put you in right away, so hold on for a moment."

It was true; you don't put a freezing cold person in immensely hot water.

Well, this wasn't immensely hot, but it would be to her.

Dipping a towel into the water, I began gently and slowly stroking her with it.

Once I had covered her entire body, I gently put her in the tub.

I stripped myself of my clothes, and got in with her.

Mainly to help her in case she slides or needs help staying put.

"Nikki, I am so sorry…" I whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Not your fault."

"Oh how horrid to be sick during the Yule's season!" she must be upset.

"Yule's Day, like Christmas?" she asked, turning to look at me.

"Yes, little one. Hm, seems you're feeling better. You have some color back. Anyway, there are six days. You will spend three here and three with Aragorn. Tomorrow we will begin. And, if you don't go overboard and get drunk, you will be asked to sing some more 'modern day' songs." I explained, grabbing the bottle to wash her hair with.

"Awesome. I promise, and this goes for Cass too, that we won't do any…inappropriate songs either. Cross my heart and hope to die." She did some strange gestures with her hands.

"Okay. So what are you going to sing?" I poured the strong minty smelling green liquid into her angel like hair.

"…I have no clue. But, hey, you're gonna like 'em all!" she giggled, leaning on me again.

"I am sure I will…" I droned, rubbing my hands in her hair.

"Hey I just realized somethin'!" she jumped suddenly.

"Yes?" I wiped some of the bubbles out of my eye.

"…I'm naked…" she looked at herself then me.

"…You are, too…" she sung out a laugh.

"I did not want you to go under. I meant what I said about only helping you." Did she think something else?

"I know. I just thought it was funny you didn't try anything." She said, sliding down on me.

I went rigid.

My whole body throbbed and I shifted a little, and let out a soft groan.

"I KNEW IT!" I was standing now, pointing at me.

"Nikki please sit back down." I pleaded, placing my hands on my lap.

"Haha!" she laughed, but was cut off by a stream of coughs.

Reaching out for my towel, I stood my back to her.

A sharp fiery pain ripped through me.

Did she just slap my…

Oh she did!

Quickly wrapping the fluffy green towel around my waist, I snatched the teal one, and turned to her.

"…My hand print is on your butt…" sniggered a very happy elfling.

"Yes, I am aware. Not come here." I wrapped her up, but it was a bit too long…

It pooled around her ankles, "I think it is a little…big, Legoland."

Rolling my eyes, I lifted her into my arms and walked to her closet.

"I don't think I want you walking around at all today…" I told her over my shoulder while looking for something for her to wear.

"Noooo! I want to explore the parts of Mirkwood I haven't. At least the rest of the palace," She complained.

It wouldn't hurt as long as I was with her…

"Alright, you can. But you are to be with me the entire time. And, no, you cannot bother Alyan, he will be busy preparing." I warned.

She shrugged and I changed her into her blue-green long sleeved shirt and grey leggings.

**-Nikki-**

The rest of the day was boring!

All I did was meet people and smile all day, and also, on top of that, have Legolas carry me around on his mother fucking hip!

By nighttime, I had met every god damn elf in Mirkwood.

I nestled myself into the thick quilt, Legolas holding onto me, and Casper was on the other side of Legolas.

Casper too was held on Legolas's other hip.

I quickly fell into a deep sleep…

**-Next day. That evening during…party, feast….thingy-**

The food was better than the food I had that other time!

After downing all the wine I could drink-or what Legolas would allow- I was up to sing.

"YES! NIKKI IS UP TO SING!" Feredir exclaimed, getting all eyes on me.

I smiled, and waved.

"I know last time I went a little overboard, but I drank, like, five glasses too many…" I said.

"My songs were more upbeat, I promise, I will do some more of those kinds of songs after I sing my favorite ones."

Looking at Casper, who didn't want to sing right now, I began…

'_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

i need your grace  
to remind me  
to find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?'

Tears brimmed my eyes.

"My father had dedicated that song to my mother a few days before they died…" I said, wiping the tears away.

Some of my audience had tears in their eyes, other were dancing with their mates.

Casper was crying softly on Legolas's shoulder after he heard what I said.

"Okay! Okay! I have a better song!"

'**A Is For Amber  
Who Drowned In A Pool**

B Is For Billy  
Who Was Eaten By Ghouls

C Is For Curt  
With Disease Of The Brain

D Is For Daniel  
Derailed On A Train

E Is For Erik  
Who Was Buried Alive

F Is For Frank  
Who Was Stabbed Through The Eye

G Is For Greg  
Who Died In The Womb

H Is For Heather  
Who Was Sealed In A Tomb

One By One, We Bite The Dust  
We Kick The Bucket And Begin To Rust  
Give Up The Ghost When Your Number's Up  
We All Fall Down

Ashes To Ashes, Bones To Paste  
You'll Wither Away In Your Resting Place  
Eternity In A Wooden Case  
We All Fall Down

I Is For Issac  
Who Lost His Front Brakes

J Is For Johnny  
Who Was Bitten By Snakes

K Is For Kimmy  
Who Was Shot In The Head

L Is For Larry  
Who Bled And Bled

M Is For Marie  
Who Burned To A Crisp

N Is For Nick  
Who Was Pummled By Fists

O Is For Olive  
Who Lived Life Too Fast

P Is For Pat  
Who Swallowed Some Glass

One By One, We Bite The Dust  
We Kick The Bucket And Begin To Rust  
Give Up The Ghost When Your Number's Up  
We All Fall Down

Ashes To Ashes, Bones To Paste  
You'll Wither Away In Your Resting Place  
Eternity In A Wooden Case  
We All Fall Down

Q Is For Quentin  
Who Took The Wrong Trail

R Is For Reyna  
Who Rotted In Jail

S Is For Steve  
Who Was Shot With A Bow

T Is For Tori  
Who Froze In The Snow

U Is For Urich  
Who Trampled By Hooves

V Is For Vanessa  
Who Fell Off A Roof

W Is For William  
Who Was Hit By A Car

X Is For Xavier  
Who Sunk In The Tar

Y Is For Yessy  
Who Fell From A Plane

Z Is For Zack  
Who Simply Went

Insane'

"THAT WAS FOR ALL MY INSANE FRIENDS OUT THERE! AND THAT IS A COMPLIMENT!" I screamed.

Most of the people were laughing, but Legolas had a look of horror on his face.

I sat back down and resumed my eating and talking.

**~I am skipping to the next night. A/n, I'm going to this for tonight and tomorrow night. Mainly just songs to pass the time~**

I bounded up to the stage like thing and whistled for all the giddy elves attention.

"Hola! So I am singing some amazingly awesome songs tonight and tomorrow night. Enjoy!" I rushed, eager for their praises.

'Dead girl's dance they burn and twirl  
Witch hunt  
Witch cunt burn this girl  
Dead girl's dance they burn and twirl  
Witch hunt  
Witch cunt burn this girl  
Dead girl's dance they burn...-

I'm running out of air  
Theres a carnival in the graveyard tonight  
With the clouds that fall with poison  
And they fall on my skin making tiny holes  
Erasing my legacy  
Nothing hurts  
Nothings right  
I am nothing  
Turning to the left  
I get on a ride  
And the ride's dark..  
And drive nazi cars..  
And I am no longer afraid  
Because I've held on so tight  
That I've crushed them...  
I've crushed them  
It covers me  
And I try to find comfort in the darkness  
Where I am no longer your misanthropic majesty  
With only one match...And one chance to burn...  
Only one..  
I'M BURNING  
I'M FUCKING BURNING  
Dead Girl's Dance They burn they twirl  
Witch hunt  
Witch cunt burn this girl'

Hahahahahahah!

That was AMAZING!

Most of the smaller elfling coward behind their parents.

The 'teenage' elves loved it.

And the adults were horrified.

"Alright, alright! Sorry, I love that song! Here's a better one."

'It started with a low light  
Next thing I knew they ripped me from my bed  
And then they took my blood type  
It left a strange impression in my head

You know that I was hoping  
That I could leave this star-crossed world behind  
But when they cut me open  
I guess that changed my mind

And you know I might  
Have just flown too far from the floor this time  
'Cause they calling me by my name

And they're zipping white light beams  
Disregarding bombs and satellites  
And that was the turning point  
That was one lonely night

The song maker says, "It ain't so bad"  
The dream maker's gonna make you mad  
The spaceman says, "Everybody look down"  
It's all in your mind

Well, now I'm back at home and  
I'm looking forward to this life I live  
You know it's gonna haunt me  
So hesitation to this life I give

You think you might cross over  
You're caught between the devil and the deep blue sea  
You better look it over  
Before you make that leap

And you know I'm fine  
But I hear those voices at night  
Sometimes they justify my claim

And the public don't dwell on my transmission  
'Cause it wasn't televised  
But it was the turning point  
Oh what a lonely night

The song maker says, "It ain't so bad"  
The dream maker's gonna make you mad  
The spaceman says, "Everybody look down"  
It's all in your mind

The song maker says, "It ain't so bad"  
The dream maker's gonna make you mad  
The spaceman says, "Everybody look down"  
It's all in your mind

My global position systems are vocally addressed  
They say the Nile used to run from east to west  
They say the Nile used to run from east to west  
I'm fine but I hear those voices at night sometimes

The song maker says, "It ain't so bad"  
The dream maker's gonna make you mad  
The spaceman says, "Everybody look down"  
It's all in your mind

The song maker says, "It ain't so bad"  
The dream maker's gonna make you mad  
The spaceman says, "Everybody look down"  
It's all in your mind

It's all in my mind  
It's all in my mind'

I laughed, feeling giddy and happy after singing that.

They started chanting more, and I gave into them.

"Wait! I wanna sing too!" Casper jumped up and laughed.

All we had to do was look at each other.

'Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh  
Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh  
Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh  
Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh

I've got this gun, to your head  
I've got blood, on these hands  
I'll be your eternal, never ending  
I'll be the end of your beginning  
I'm the battle to your every war  
I'm the first fist, of everything torn  
I've got no room in this heart  
Gonna tear you apart

Death to your heart  
And I'll rip it apart  
You've come undone  
You're the weakest one  
Death to your heart  
and I'll rip it apart (Rip it apart)  
You've come undone  
You're the weakest  
The weakest one

Infected with deception  
Destruction is my, obsession  
I'll feed off your sweet suffering  
Your confession, is my sweet crime  
You've fed me up with your lies  
Thought I knew you deep inside  
So when I take this razor to your neck  
I'll cut out all your fucking regrets  
I've got no room in this heart  
Gonna tear you apart

Death to your heart  
And I'll rip it apart  
You've come undone  
You're the weakest one  
Death to your heart  
and I'll rip it apart (Rip it apart)  
You've come undone  
You're the weakest  
The weakest one

Tear apart what is left  
Your blood is what I taste  
Here I am in the flesh  
Meet your killer in the face  
HaHaHa, HeHeHe  
What a pretty little sight  
Now you're gone, it's too late  
We will never be the same

Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh  
Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh  
Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh (Rip it apart)  
Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh

Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh  
Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh  
Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh (The weakest one)  
Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh

Death to your little precious heart  
This is the scene where you depart  
No one will hear your finally words  
I'm a life taker, I'm a heart breaker

Death to your heart  
And I'll rip it apart  
You've come undone  
You're the weakest one  
Death to your heart  
and I'll rip it apart (Rip it apart)  
You've come undone  
You're the weakest  
The weakest one'

You would think that the song was innocent.

No.

This song, if you haven't noticed, is about rape.

It is a good song, but hey.

Obviously no one noticed, they hooted and hollered.

I high fived my bro and walked off the stage.

**-The next night. The last night-**

I heaved a deep breath and walked up in front of everybody.

"Hello all. Well, as you know, this is my last night in Mirkwood. I promise I will visit as much as possible… But for now, just enjoy my songs!"

'Today I died  
And I'm up in heaven  
Looking down on the world  
Ark angel number seven  
I was sent to earth  
With a mission to complete  
My memories  
Remain bittersweet  
A messenger  
With a double duty verse  
It's my legacy,  
My gift and my curse ...

Hold your head up high  
They'll would kill to see you fail  
Evil lurks in the shadows  
Just waiting to prevail  
Every sinner has a future  
Every saint has a past  
Gotta keep the torch burning  
So the message will last  
Like a phoenix rising up  
From a pile of burning ashes  
Can't give up  
No matter how the haters try to trash us  
I will use my voice  
Like the world's my motherfucking classroom  
Touching hearts, saving lives  
Warding off the black doom

Come with me  
And take my hand  
I'll lead you to  
A wonder land  
A world that's free  
Of hate and lies  
Where beauty lives  
And evil dies  
Relax your mind  
And close your eyes  
Heaven's what  
You visualize

My wings of gold  
Kill all despair  
Just trust in me  
I'll take you there

I'LL TAKE YOU THERE!

THIS IS MY GIFT  
And my curse  
Till I'm dead in a hearse  
My words will STAIN THIS FUCKING EARTH!  
Until I'm free from this sex lust succubus nurse  
I can't escape this wicked curse  
Like a vamp to the neck  
Like a wolf to the flesh  
I'm curse I'm curse  
I'm fucking dead  
My gift my gift  
The only thing left  
I can't escape this wretched fate

Why do I wear myself down to nothing!  
Would you let me widdle myself into something  
Carving me down to the absolute bitterness  
wipe away the jealousy I got nothing left  
I'm chewing on what's left of my silent tongue  
For holding it back from way to fucking long  
I've been playing by the rules  
I lost myself in the game  
I fear the person I use to be  
Will never be the same

Come with me  
And take my hand  
I'll lead you to  
A wonder land  
A world that's free  
Of hate and lies  
Where beauty lives  
And evil dies  
Relax your mind  
and close your eyes  
Heaven's what  
You visualize

My wings of gold  
Kill all despair  
Just trust in me  
I'll take you there

THIS IS MY GIFT  
And my curse  
Till I'm dead in a hearse  
My words will STAIN THIS FUCKING EARTH!  
Until I'm free from this sex lust succubus nurse  
I can't escape this wicked curse  
Like a vamp to the neck  
Like a wolf to the flesh  
I'm curse I'm curse  
I'm fucking dead  
My gift my gift  
The only thing left  
I can't escape this wretched fate

It all come back to you  
Everything you put me through  
It all come back to you  
Everything you put me through  
You can drag me to hell  
You can curse me with spells  
I'm damned  
I'm damned  
Like an angel that fell  
My gift my gift  
Sent from heaven above  
Is meant to save  
All the fans I love

THIS IS MY GIFT  
And my curse  
Till I'm dead in a hearse  
My words will STAIN THIS FUCKING EARTH!  
Until I'm free from this sex lust succubus nurse  
I can't escape this wicked curse  
Like a vamp to the neck  
Like a wolf to the flesh  
I'm curse I'm curse  
I'm fucking dead  
My gift my gift  
The only thing left  
I can't escape this wretched fate  
You'll understand when I'm gone….'

That song got me choked up all the time.

I have no idea why.

Thinking up my next, and last, song, I felt tears fall down my cheeks.

"This is the last song you'll hear from me in a while. So I'm going to make it special."

'**Made a wrong turn**  
**once or twice.  
Dug my way out,  
blood and fire.  
Bad decisions,  
that's alright.  
Welcome to my silly life.  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood!  
Miss "No way, It's all good", it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated!  
Look, I'm still around...**

Pretty pretty please!  
Don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than,  
Less than Perfect  
Pretty pretty please  
If you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You are Perfect to me!

You're so mean (Your so mean)  
When you talk (When you talk) about yourself, you were wrong  
Change the voices (Change the voices) in your head(In the head)  
Make them like you instead  
So complicated, look how happy you'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred... such a tired game  
It's enough! I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.

Oh, pretty pretty please  
Don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Less than Perfect  
Pretty pretty please  
If you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You are Perfect to me

The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in line, and we try try try,  
But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that? Why do I do that?

Why do I do that?

Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty please!  
Pretty pretty please,  
Don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please  
If you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are Perfect to me Yeaaahhh...!  
You are perfect, you're Perfect!  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You are Perfect to me

.'

People yelled out compliments and people were wishing me good luck on the ride back and all that good stuff.

Walking down the small staircase, I ran into Legolas's arms.

"I'm going to miss it here…" I mumbled into his chest.

"Yes. I will, too, love. And I have a feeling the five brothers you met will as well. Locien and Tirithion will for sure. They fell in love with you, or so Feredir told me." He snickered, burying his head in my hair.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"They are preparing our horses. You can either ride with Casper, Glorfindel, or myself; but your cat form is out of the question. Come, we will wait outside." I followed him out.

"Oh, Nikki!" Locien's screamed out, chasing after me out the door.

"What is it?"

"I-I wanted to say- say goodbye…" he whispered.

"Vandatheil! Wait for me!" Tirithion ran up.

"I sure am going to miss you both…" again tears dripped down my face.

"Oh! Don't cry! We are venturing to Gondor in a week or so. We will see you then…" Tirithion wiped tears away.

"_They fell in love with you, or so Feredir told me." _Legolas's voice echoed.

Leaning forward, I kissed Locien on the cheek and Tirithion on the nose.

"Then I shall see you then!" I chirped, spun on my heel, and ran to Thranduil's waiting arms.

They had deadpanned looks on their faces and brushed their fingers across the area I kissed.

"Oh Legolas is going to have fun with you," Thranduil chuckled, "I love you, my youngest warrior. We will meet again soon."

He kissed my forehead and patted my butt while I walked away.

"Nikki, who are you riding with?" Legolas asked, petting lose strands of hair down.

"I wanna ride on…AROD!" I exclaimed, pointing in the trees.

A low howl was heard and he came trotting out of the brush.

"You can ride on me! I got a saddle!" always one to be happy and giddy, he showed me his black saddle embodied with silver patterns.

"I love you, Arod." I told him, looking deep into his yellow eyes and petting his long white fluffy fur.

"I love you too! Hey, hey, hey, come on and try out my new saddle. You can even chain a horse lead to the muzzle so it's like you're holding onto rein of a horse!" he rushed out.

Swear on my mother's grave, this wolf was on a sugar rush 24/7.

Non-stop laughter, jokes, playful barks, howls, and growls!

Lifting his huge head, he licked my Pippin-ish nose, and nuzzled my neck.

"GET ON!" he barked.

Giggling, I mounted him and looked at Legolas smugly.

"I'm good. You don't have to bother with me now. Hey, Arod, where is Zelda?"

"Rivendell, I think. She might have gone to visit Elrond and stuff. Something about helping him prepare for something…yeah, like I pay attention…" he joked.

And with that said, we set off for Gondor.

**~ONCE THEY ARRIVED A DAY LATER~**

"ADA!" Casper and I screamed, running to our ada's arm.

Aragorn kneeled down on one knee and grabbed us in a hug.

"We missed you…" I mumbled, breathing in his musky scent.

"I missed you two as well. Halbarad and Ridlyn really wanted to see you, Ridlyn especially. He was almost in tears when I told them you didn't come. He was so upset, in fact, that he got into trouble just for attention from Halbarad, why I don't know. I think because he was spending so much time with me and you weren't there to keep him company…"

"Ha! That is something Ridlyn would do." Casper chuckled, clucking his tongue.

Aragorn's smile faded some, and he had tears in his eyes.

"Nikki, Casper, the meeting was for a new evil that has corrupted the minds of some civilians. A group of men and some women are after you." He said, tears falling from his eyes freely.

"They want your blood for purposes I did not want to find out about. Those people only know your names as Arthion and Vandatheil as far as I know… think up names you want to be called from now on until they are rid of. Sage is involved in this, too. Your blood is basically a port key. The blood that flows within your veins has the ability to transport you to different places depending on whether or not you have a purpose in that specific era. You must be extremely careful and not trust anyone but the ones you know of now. Please listen to me. Halbarad and Ridlyn are on their way here. Ridlyn is also important. He is your friend and if they get their hands on him…they will torture him until he gives all the information he knows about you both. Ridlyn is stubborn and won't say anything, you know that, but that stubbornness can kill him. He will be changing his name as well…"

I was frozen with shock and so was Casper.

"S-So we are in danger of being killed all the time because power thirsty assholes are after our blood? Well that's normal…" Casper said.

"Why is it always us? What did we do?" I questioned.

"Its cuz we're that awesome!" a familiar males voice laughed.

"RIDLYN!" I spun and raced to him.

"NIKKI!"

"RIDLYN!"

"CASPER!"

"You guys are IDIOTS! Don't scream your names like that!" Sage appeared, narrowing her eyes.

"Think up new names. I have mine. It is Alice. You remember my mom right, Nikki? B-before she passed away…" Sage never said her mother died, she said she "passed away".

I thought it was sweet.

"Aw, Sa- Alice. I bet your mom would be overjoyed that her daughter changed her name into hers so that a group of savage people won't track her down and kill her to use her port key blood to their advantage…" I laughed.

"Shut the hell up. You three need to think of names pronto."

"Oh-um, I was-was wondering if you could think up a name from your time… for me" Ridlyn turned red in the face.

"I don't think that is such a good idea. I mean, you would all have strange names so it would be like a big sign pointing at you saying "LOOK WE HAVE THE PORT KEY BLOOD!" Alice is a name from here so it's okay…" Sage said.

"I agree. Think up some Elvish names because you are elves and that would seem a little more…natural…" Aragorn said.

"Well we'll think up names from our time and translate them into Elvish…" Casper told us, turning our group of three into a weird triangle formation.

"DAMON! He looks like a Damon…" I exclaimed, pointing.

"Sadron…" Legolas said. **(Sahd-ronn like Ron from Harry Potter…then 'sad)**

"Coolio! Me next!" Casper laughed.

"SETH!" I screamed, jumping up and down.

"I do not know how to say that one…" Legolas admitted.

"It would be Cilmion. Pronounced like "kill" and then "me" and "on"…." I explained.

"I actually read that on the internet… I went on "Elvish Translator" and typed in my ex boyfriends name."

"You named me after your ex boyfriend! What a great sister…" Casp- Seth complained.

"You next, little one," Aragorn said, smirking.

"Oh I have mine. Asher. You can call me Ash…"

"Nikki, Asher in Elvish is Alyan." Legolas held back laughs.

"Don't call me Alyan. Call me Asher or Ash. Asher was a boy I met while we fought in Helms Deep. He died, sadly." I held back tears.

"Well. I love it!" Sage exclaimed with mock enthusiasm and walked away.

"She's moody. As you can see by her stomach, she is also pregnant." I said to Sadron.

He nodded.

"Come on, children, it is beginning to snow again…" Halbarad said his first words since they got here.

Walking in, we found the inside of the palace decorated even more beautifully than in Mirkwood.

"Our young ones have returned!" a man hollered, pointing at us.

I blushed and hid my face in Cilmion's shoulder.

"Sing for us! Or tell us about Mirkwood! We have all missed you dearly!" a woman clapped her hands together expectedly.

"I have a song and I want to tell you about Mirkwood. But before that, I want to say, we have had some...issues involving dangerous things. From now on I will be Asher or Ash, Casper will be Cilmion and Ridlyn will be Sadron. Please, I ask that you do not make the mistake of calling us our former names. IT IS A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH PEOPLE! Alright, I got the best song ever, alright you ready for this!"

'_Ooh…oooohhhh_

_Ooh oooohhhh_

_Ooh oooohhhhh_

_Oohh ooohhh_

_Landlords knocking at my door_

_Cussing me out_

_Got laid off my job the night before_

_Can't figure how I'm gonna fix tomorrow away_

_If yesterday's still a mess _

_Can you tell me what's the point man_

_It all seems meaningless_

_I wish that I could step away and breathe_

_This world's trying to swallow me_

_Clear away the clouds inside my head_

_Somebody just tell me_

_That's its ok now_

_What are you worried about_

_Got my dreams_

_Got my life_

_Got my love_

_Got my friends, got the sunshine above_

_Why am I making this hard on myself_

_When there are so many beautiful reasons I have to be happy_

_People lie, people hide, people cry, people fight_

_And they don't know why_

_If fear is all that we should fear_

_Then what are we so afraid of_

_Cause fear is only in our heads_

_Someone please say_

_That it's ok now_

_What are you worried about_

_Got my dreams_

_Got my life_

_Got my love_

_Got my friends_

_Got the sunshine above_

_Why am I making this hard on myself_

_When there are so many reasons I have to be happy_

_Any day I'll go bad thinking bad_

_Everyone is against me_

_And the world wants to fight me_

_Preparing to battle an enemy unseem_

_During my stressing_

_I'm blinded to the lesson_

_That could be a blessing_

_If I'd be confessing that the enemy _

_I'm trying to beat is hiding inside of me_

_But it's ok now_

_What are you worried about_

_Got my dreams_

_Got my life _

_Got my love_

_Got my friends_

_Got the sunshine above_

_Why am I making this hard on myself_

_When there are so many beautiful reasons I have to be happy_

_Keep your grind on girl_

_It's your life_

_It's your world_

_Keep your grind on girl_

_It's your life _

_It's your world_

_Got my dreams _

_Got my life_

_Got my love_

_Got my friends _

_Got the sunshine above_

_Why am I making this hard on myself _

_When there are so many reasons I have to be happy…'_

"The reason I sang that was, well, with everything going on in my life-and what went on too- I am still happy!" I told everybody.

Instead of getting screams I got a lot of verbal stuff.

So many people were crying with tears of joy and laughing.

"I can honestly say that is my favorite song by you, Asher…" Aragorn's voice said from behind me.

His words were thick with tears he was holding back.

Turning around I hugged him.

We were interrupted, though.

Screams broke out.

Not screams of joy, screams of terror.

The doors were banged on repeatedly and they eventually broke.

"They found us. CASPER, RIDLYN, SAGE!" Aragorn yelled.

"What about our other names?"

"That doesn't matter. We have to get rid of them before we use them."

I didn't understand, but I didn't question.

He knew what he was talking about.

"Casper, Ridlyn, get the girls out of here. Now." Aragorn commanded, unsheathing the sword he never left behind.

"We'll get the dragons. I'll take Ridlyn, you take Sage." Casper said.

"We'll use Zero and your dragon?" I asked to clarify.

"Yes. Zero and Syfar. Let go!"

We ran as fast as we could.

Sage wasn't big enough to be slowed down, so that was good.

Two mighty roars were heard.

"HURRY! GET THOSE FOUR!" the leader of all that is evil screamed.

Finally making it outside, we mounted our waiting dragons.

"FLY!" I screamed at them for not moving fast enough.

Angry roars were heard from Tiberias and Thesilis as they darted to the enemy.

"They will keep them distracted for now." Syfar told us.

"Maybe not!" Sage's shrill voice echoed as she pointed down.

The four men that chased us out were on these weird lizard creatures.

They were actually jumbo lizards!

"Shit!" I hissed.

Arrow after arrow flew at us.

"Duck, Sage!" I ordered, gripping Zero's reins tighter.

"Zigzag." I said to Casper, who nodded.

Jerking the reins left to right and Casper doing the opposite: right to left, we crossed over each other, succeeding in dodging the arrows.

"AHHHHH!" Casper let out a scream.

My blood turned cold, and I glanced at him.

His eyes shut and he had an arrow embedded in his side.

"No…" I whispered, watching him fall.

"CASPER!" I screamed, his body disappearing into the fog below.

No.

**XXxxXX**

**Sooooo! How did you like it!**

**The song was Happy by Natasha Bedingfield**

**My Gift and My Curse by Blood on the Dance Floor**

**Spaceman by Killers**

**Witch Hunt by Jack Off Jill**

**A Gorey Demise by Creature Feature**

**Death To Your Heart by BOTDF**

**Fucking Perfect by P!nk**

**Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol  
**


	22. Did Stupidity Kill The Cat Or Not?

**Hello to everybody!**

**Alright, so I didn't really check reviews… I hope I got some and they are good.**

**Mo and Rockey took a break from FF and I flipped that is why I didn't update for a short while.**

**And, to say thank you to Mo and Rockey, I am putting a part of her in my story.**

…**actually two parts but you'll understand once you read.**

**Okay!**

**Enjoy.**

**I do not own…but if I did…**

**Never mind**

_**_NIKKI'S POINT OF VIEW_**_

I felt a fiery hatred burn through me.

Syfar roared beneath me and Zero bucked up.

"RIDLYN! JUMP OVER!" I screamed at the crying and trembling elf, hanging on for dear life

He shook his head and let out a wail of protest hearing the cackle of the men below.

"I'm gonna jump!" I whispered to Sage, nodding my head to Syfar.

"I've got this. Go help Ridlyn."

Wrapping my hands around Zero's reins, I swung myself forward and leapt for Syfar's saddle.

Ridlyn's hands wrapped around my wrists and he helped me up.

"Stick with me, we're going for Casper."I felt a jolt of heroic-ness burst within.

I black blur raced out in front of me: Night Crawler.

"Aragorn wants you down there, now." He called, flying for his master.

"Syfar, I know you only listen to Casper, but you need to listen to me now. We both have to get Cass back and I gonna need you to cooperate with me," I told the fuming dragon.

All Syfar could do was nod helplessly and flying glumly back down to earth…or in this case, Middle Earth.

"Nikki!" Aragorn cried out, racing up to me and brought me into a bear hug.

"Ada…" I myself cried into his torn tunic and soaked the red fabric with tears.

"What happened? Where's your brother?"

"T-they s-sh-shot him…he fell and they took him. I don't think he's dead," the words coming out of my mouth tasted like vinegar, "We have to help him!"

"And we will. Legolas! Gather as many men as you can; we have to find Casper." Aragorn's "You better fucking listen to me" voice thundered.

"Nikki, we leave tonight." He told me, petting my hair down.

"No, no, no, NO! WE HAVE TO GO NOW! I'm going with you or without out you right now." A fire exploded within me and I burst into my cat formation.

"Nix, wait-," ada reached out for me, but I growled my warning.

"Where is she going?" Legolas called out as he watched me run off.

"She must find her twin… LET HER GO!" Boromir, who made a shocking appearance with his tattered clothes, roared out to the men.

I panted and bellowed silent encouragements to myself.

Three hours.

Three hours I have been running.

No food, no water, no rest and I was still up, driven by my longing for my beloved brother.

The snow crunched underneath me and I yelped.

Looking down, I realized I was dangerously close to the edge of an abyss.

"Carefully now, Nikki, you've got this." I repeated over and over, slowly leaping onto a boulder clinging onto the side of the cliff.

The dreaded sound of breaking ice grumbled an echo throughout the ravine.

Oh no…

The rock slid down the side at such a speed I wasn't prepared for, and I went soaring off of it.

Jagged rocks and sticks tore at my fur and flesh, and I tumbled down until I landed on another rock; this one firmly planted in the side.

I had felt every single fucking thing that tore me open, and I roared a loud echoing roar.

"Don't give up on him, Nikki, he would give up for you!" I heard a small voice ring inside my head.

"I can't! I am trying. Fucking bleeding to death and you expect me to make it up this trench?" I fought back, moaning at the knife pains I felt.

"Wow. When you finally muster up the strength to get up this and get over yourself, it'll be way too fuckin' late! He might die just because you can't get over a few cut and bruises. Casper had a god damn arrow lodged in his side and probably has poison already in his system, but I know he won't die because of his will to stay alive and stay with his family and especially YOU. You selfish bitch! Get up and save your twin!" the voice screamed, causing me to picture myself next to his pyre.

Willing my weak body to stand, I dug my claws into the side of the ditch.

The snow that had melted seeped through the ground and had made the dirt muddy.

One claw extended paw at a time, I drug myself up and up and up.

"I can do this… I'm doing this for Casper. I'm doing this for Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, Sage, Syfar, and myself. Come on, Ni- Asher. Come on!"

After my mini pep talk, I was so close to the top my heart was thudding wildly in my chest.

With one more final rupture of the strength I had, I was out of the hole.

A few seconds later, I found myself ripping through the trees, jumping over rocks, and coming to a frozen stream.

For Casper!

I took several yoga fire breaths and I put my slashed up paws on the thick ice.

"Slowly now... Slowly…"

Step by painstaking careful step, I made it to the middle.

Splitting noises filled my ears and I froze.

Wow, I am having a dandy fucking time tonight aren't I?

Running the rest of the way, I made it to the snow again.

My legs were worn down.

Heaving breaths that burned holes in my sides and set fire to my ribs, I used what was left of my willpower to run as far I could.

Not five minutes later, I picked up a familiar scent.

"Casper!" I whispered to myself.

A shrill screeched reverberated throughout the still wood; and with that noise from my brother, fire set tracks out behind me.

Sniffing and listening whilst darting to the place they kept my Casper, I hoped they hadn't taken any of his blood.

"NO! We cannot take his blood without the girl's. Only their blood combined together can make the port key work!" a woman's voice hollered out.

Skidding to a stop at the end of a line of trees, I peaked around.

A mangled looking shack looked as if it were going to collapse at any minutes barely stood there.

"No…please leave her alone… don't touch her."

Tears leaked silently from the closed eyes.

Casper.

Casper had said that using all the energy he probably had left.

"Silence! You keep your mouth shut before I sew it closed. Better yet, I just might cut off your tongue!" the woman cackled, sounding much like Tabby the Witch.

Furiously, I shook, and made a mad dash for the poor house.

Letting out a hellish scream, I barreled into it and knocked it down.

Those evil people had Casper chained to a stone table and left the arrow in his side.

Screams of anger erupted from my mouth again as I leapt at one of the men.

Scratching his chest leaving four deep, deep gashed behind, he fell to the ground…dead as dead could be.

Sinking my long-ass fangs into the three men surrounding, I went for the woman.

"Oh! Is the big bad kitty afraid I might hurt her beloved twin? Can you not bear seeing him in pain? Well how about this!" she shrieked; taking out a whip and slitting open his stomach with it.

"CASPER!" I howled, lunging for the woman.

It was a pitiable fight; I had her pinned in seconds.

Phasing back into my elf form I stared down at her.

"I couldn't help but over hear you say something about sewing his lips together or cutting out his tongue… You didn't mean it did you?" I cocked my head to the side and showed my fangs.

Hey, wait a minute; I'm not supposed to have those out… oh well.

She spit in my face and snarled at me.

I shrugged my torn shoulder, "Have it your way, lady. Listen, I have my brother to heal and reassure him. Let me make this quick."

I swung the whip down several times on her shaking body and drank in her bellows.

Humming softly to myself, I straddled her hips and tore open her jaw.

Extending my claws, I closed my eyes and tore out her tongue.

Fucking A man, I wasn't usually like this!

I have NO freaking clue what possessed me to do this.

Seriously feeling like a puppet on a string, I reached for a string and began…sewing her lips together.

She thrashed and withered and tried to yell, but it was no use, I had already finished.

I felt a calmness wash over me and I flung my own self back and stared in horror at what I'd done.

"Nikki…" my brother's hoarse voice brought me back to reality.

"I'm here. Hold on, brother, hold on. Shhh, shh, calm down." By this time her was crying hysterically and trying to get out of the way of my hand.

"Casper. I am trying to stop the bleeding. Calm yourself." Tearing parts of a man's baggy shirt off, I began wrapping straps around various parts of his slashed and gashed body.

"I'm taking the arrow out now, so hold your tongue…as best as you can…" I gripped the feathery end of the arrow and tensed my arm.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Casper yelled out, falling down in tears that streaked his rosy face.

All I could do was wrap him up and hold him close.

"_Zero, are you near Syfar?" _I asked through telepathy.

"**Yes, why. Have you found Casper?"**

"_Aye. Bring Syfar. NOW!"_

A cracking noise in my mind told me I broke contact with my dragon and he was coming.

"Am I going to die?" Casper whispered, shuddering.

"Not if I can help it."

"I love you, little sister…"

"I love you, too, big brother. They're here!" I lifted him up and brushed some of the snow away from his face.

All the dragons, and when I say all, I mean all, landed with Aragorn, Legolas, Ridlyn, who was surprisingly riding Syfar with Halbarad perfectly, Sage, Borormir, Faramir and Glorfindel on their backs.

One other dark haired elf was on Tiberias, but I didn't know who.

"I wrapped him wounds and did all I could…" I told Aragorn.

"You did well; he will be just fine."

We brought Casper to his dragon that looked like he was going to explode.

"Damn! Nikki you went hulk on those bitches!" Sage exclaimed, pointing to the torn to shreds people.

"Yeah, yeah I did. No one, and I mean no one, can fuck with MY twin," I crossed my arms over my chest and struck a rebellious pose, "…Only I can do that…"

"There are more groups of those people. From now on we go by your other names and we will be concocting a potion to change your looks temporarily. Zero and Night Crawler will be leaving to do that after we get you four to safety. Rivendell is our best bet." Glorfindel told us, helping ada lift Casper onto Syfar.

The four of us-Sage, Casper, Ridlyn, and I- nodded; I hopped onto Zero, in front of Glorfindel and Faramir, and said, "Hold on, Faramir, I go crazy with Zero."

"Oh…great…" he burbled, wrapping his arms around Glorfindel.

I giggled and snapped the reins.

A sharp knife pain erupted through my shoulder and I let out a pained yelp.

The yelp caused my throat to feel like an iron pick was poking it over and over again.

The fact that I was a mess was completely obvious' Glorfindel noticed and whispered, "Let me take the reins, little one."

Shaking my head, I tightened my grip of the soft thick leather, "I'll be fine. I just got banged up pretty good."

"That much is evident. Give me the reins, Asher. _Now_."

"No, Glorfindel, I promise you that I will be totally fine." I turned my head around to look at him.

The nerves in my neck bunched and I screamed out in pain.

"Ash?" Aragorn turned Tiberias around and flew at us.

"She's hurt, Estel, but she refuses to admit it." Glorfindel said, taking the reins from me.

"Come here, pup, you're flying with me." Aragorn took me from Zero and put me in front of him on Tiberias.

"Who is he?" I asked, pointing to the unknown elf.

"Erestor. He is a close friend of Lord Elrond and even closer friend to Glorfindel. How long have you know Glorfindel now, Erestor?" Aragorn looked over his shoulder at the now smiling guy.

"A very, very long time, Aragorn; even before young Legolas was born."

"YOUNG?" Legolas yelled, glaring daggers at Erestor.

"You aren't the oldest anymore. Haha- ow, ow, ow, ow." Casper butt his way in.

"Quite, injured ones," Sage giggled.

Gondor was merely 100 feet down, I could make it!

Right when I was about to jump…

"Don't you dare!"

"Daring!" and I leapt.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!

Bad move!

I landed and immediately fell to the ground.

"FUCK, SHIT, PISS, DAMN, FUCK, ASS, COCK SUCKER, SHIT, SHIT, FUCKEDY FUCK FUCK FUCK!" I screamed, rolling around on the ground.

"YOU DUMB FUCK!" Sage screamed, landed and running to me, Aragorn behind her.

"I told you NO!" he scolded, checking me over for any injuries.

"Nothing is broken, but you have serious muscle contusion. We'll get the two of you your stuff and set off to Rivendell. Zero, go and bring back the concoctions; Night Crawler, I need you here." Aragorn shout out orders to the dragons and picking me and Casper up.

Halbarad, Legolas, Boromir, Faramir, Glorfindel, and Erestor were to gather necessary items we'd need.

"Night Crawler, you need to be the one to carry all of the stuff to Rivendell." Legolas said, walking past the black dragon.

"Thank you, Nixs. For- for finding and helping me…" Casper murmured from his place.

"Shut the fuck up. You would have done it for me. Don't make a big freaking deal outta it." I flipped my bangs out of my face.

**-On their way to Rivendell-**

'_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield_

_A battlefield _

_A battlefield'_

"I forgot the rest…" I hummed, resting my head back on Aragorn's chest.

"We're here!" Legolas smiled.

"OH! OH! I'VE NEVER SEEN RIVENDELL BEFORE!" I leaned over and looked intently at the city.

"Elladan, Elrohir, and Elrond live here, little one. You shall be reunited with your uncles and grandfather." Erestor pat my head.

I have grown to like that dude in the half-hour we've been flying.

"I don't know if reuniting her with her uncles is the best idea, though…" Boromir said, chuckling quietly.

"Shut up, pin cushion." I breathed, remembering what Sage called him the very first time we watched LOTR: The Fellowship of the Rings and she was shot to death.

Sage threw me a blood freezing death glare and I shut up.

"NI- ASHER!" the voices yelled from below.

"ELROHIR! ELLADAN!" I leapt from Tiberias.

This time I was caught by my favorite-and only- uncles.

"Hey, so we heard that you took a beating and fought for your big bro twin." Elladan tossed me up and I cringed.

"Oh—," Ellladan cursed in Elvish, "You're hurt! I am sooo freaking sorry."

"It's chill, bro, it is alright. just got banged up and stuff." I shuddered, recoiling as a way to ease the pain.

"I'll take her," Aragorn swept me off my feet and carried me to the doors that lead into the palace.

We walked in silence, but I didn't mind.

There were so many statues of, I guessed, famous Elves, and painting, parchments of poems and songs, and stone and tile plaques with Elvish script scrawled into them.

I've seriously gotta learn Elvish.

"Where are we going?" I asked, breaking the odd silence.

"Healers, none of those injures are too dire, you might be able to walk around Rivendell tomorrow." He responded, opening a door and laid me down on a cot.

The room was white and gold.

Draperies had gold sashes hanging lowly with small beads hanging.

Actually that was the only gold in the white room…

Aragorn spoke with someone in Elvish and they nodded, looking over his shoulder at me.

The woman walked over to me and said, "Your father told me of your injuries and what you had gone through. You are a very tough little one. I am just going to give you some medicinal herbs to heal you. I guarantee you will be up and well tomorrow."

I nodded and smirked, "Well I put my trust in you. Get to it! Chop! Chop!"

She laughed and walked away.

Not ten minutes later she was back with four cups and a cloth.

"Drink all these; I'm going to clean you off."

I gulped them all down and felt my eyelids grow heavy.

**~The next day. Early in the morning~**

I awoke with a jolt of excitement.

Holy shit on a doodle stick!

This was not the House of Healings; this was my…room?

COOL!

Walking with a jump in my walk, I arrived at my huge ass wardrobe.

Swinging the oak doors open, I was greeted with tons and tons of different clothes.

No lie.

There were fancy dresses and casual dresses, male clothing-casual and not so casual-, and what surprised me most: Indian clothing.

Like the stuff you find in Pocahontas!

I snatched a dress that was exactly like Pocahontas's.

It was fur-black fur- and only had one sleeve that ringed my shoulder.

The length was mind-thigh and was jagged.

"Oh my Lord Sesshomaru! I am a Indian-Elf crossbreed." I told myself, doing my hair in a side braid.

Screw fucking shoes.

Bounding down the halls of Rivendell, I found myself outside.

I breathed in the fresh air and smiled.

"Asher! Come here!" a husky voice called.

Aragorn…

I ran to him doing cart-wheels and back flips.

"YES?" I bellowed, falling on the grass covered ground.

"Drink this." He handed me the familiar piss yellow glass vile.

Swinging my head back and chugging it like a shot of whiskey…

Not like I've done that before, I mean.

…

STFU!

I looked in the mirror handed to me and gasped.

My hair turned from white with black fringe to black.

Just plain black…

But it was also really, really long.

And it also had tons of layers to it.

My eyes turned from amber to a sapphire blue.

Sage went from short silver hair and gold eyes to red hair and starlight blue eyes.

Holy shitake mushrooms!

Ridlyn let out a scream when he saw himself.

His long reddish black hair was short (shoulder length) black

And his eyes went from a soft brown to a grayish blue.

"I am so…different!" I ran his fingers through his hair and turned to a smirking Halbarad.

"Hahaha! Look at Casper!" I laughed, pointing to my twin…who didn't look like my twin.

His bleach blonde hair and green gray eyes changed into green eyes and chocolate brown hair.

**(A/N all pics are on profile! Arthion and Ridlyn's pic may be the same. There was a glitch during the loading process. Thus my lack of details.)**

Spinning on my heel, I turned to meet Elrohir and Elladan's torso.

"We wanna give you a tour of Rivendell!" they burst into smiles and laughter.

Nodding excitedly, I asked, "Is there any particular place you want me to see?"

"Nope," Elrohir was really happy and giddy, so I didn't make him wait long.

Taking off at a dead run, I passed Erestor and Glorfindel, Elrond and some woman I remember from somewhere-OH YEAH! Galadriel!

The twins were running at my heel, laughing their heads off.

"How is this touring?" Elladan asked.

"I'm taking in the sights, don't get those panties in a bunch." Does he know what panties are?

Speeding up my light footed running, I raced to the sound of running water.

Running water?

Isn't it supposed to be frozen?

Looking around, I took in the sights of the blooming flowers, heard the chirping birds, and saws salmon jumping in and out of the water.

"You've been asleep for a while." Elrohir said quietly, obviously seeing my confusion.

"H-how long?" this was all so confusing to me!

"Well, its spring now…"

"SPRING!" I whipped my head around, my side braid falling out; my hair splayed out and twirled around me.

"One of the liquids was a fluid that made you sleep…for a week. Or maybe a few weeks," Elladan said, hanging his head.

My anger slowly turned to nothing.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have freaked out about it. Come on, let's explore s'more." Heh he, I said S'more.

I broke into a dead run down the river side and thought of the song I heard when I was a kid.

It was in Pocahontas!

Something to do with rivers…

Humming apart of the song I burst into the actual lyrics.

_**(No I will not put a million songs this time. And shut the hell up! Yeah I'm in high school...I still watch Disney movies. They are brilliant! Ok, onward...)**_

'_What I love most about rivers is_

_You can't step in the same river twice_

_The waters always moving _

_Always flowing_

_But people, I guess, can't live like that_

_We all must pay a price_

_To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing_

_What's around the river bend_

_Waiting just around the river bend_

_I look once more_

_Just around the river bend_

_Beyond the shore _

_Where the gulls fly free_

_Don't know what for_

_What I dream the day mind send_

_Just around the river bend_

_Waiting for me_

_Coming for me_

_I feel it there beyond those trees_

_Or right behind these waterfalls_

_Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming_

_For a handsome sturdy husband _

_Who builds handsome sturdy walls_

_And never dreams that something might be coming_

_Just around the river bend _

_Just around the river bend_

_I look once more_

_Just around the river bend_

_Beyond the shore_

_Somewhere past the sea_

_Don't know what for…_

_Why do all my dreams extend_

_Just around the river bend_

_Just around the river bend_

_Should I choose the smoothest curve_

_Steady as the beating drum_

_Should I marry Legolas (Kocoum)_

_Is all my dreaming at an end_

_Or do you still wait for me, Dream Giver_

_Just around the river bend…'_

"THAT WAS INSPIRING!" I laughed, leaping into the warm enough for me river.

Swimming to a rock I asked the twins, "Hey is there such thing as an Indian-Elf crossbreeds…cuz I think I am…"

"Indians? Like those copper skinned one?" Elrohir asked.

I nodded, "The song that I sung was sung by an Indian. And, did you know that when I was in modern day I had Northern Indian in me? Well I did…and I still do! Ha! Oh you two are sooooo jealous!"

They just chuckled, and dipped their bare feet in the water.

"Come on in!" I splashed them.

"But we will get wet!"

"No really? Who cares? Live a little!" I tugged them in.

We spent hours in the water before we got out.

"Oh man, I am freaking hungry. Come on, let's hijack food!" I crawled out of the river and shook off.

"I am so tired…" Elladan and Elrohir moaned in unison.

"You wanna get food and tour beyond those rocks?" I asked, pointing beyond the huge boulders that I vow had a waterfall a few miles off.

"We've never been out in that direction before…" one of them admitted, I wasn't paying attention.

Freezing, I looked down that them from the tree I recently scaled up, "You've lived here your whole lives and you never went in that direction?"

"We aren't allowed…" Oh it was Elladan.

"Well…let's break the rules for once. There might be something worth seeing over those boulders." I chirped.

"Once?"

"Shut it."

"I don't know… Aragorn would be pretty upset… So would our ada." Elrohir muttered.

"I'll go by myself if you don't want to. I'm okay with that." I shrugged, jumping into the arms of Elladan.

"No, no, no, we'll go. We better bring our weapons though…" he told me.

"Alright. We can leave near sunset so we have a reason to leave when it gets dark."

They nodded, their eyes filled with a rebellious looks and they were, most likely, filled with adrenaline.

"If you guys change your mind just tell me, I'll be fine without you two."

"Nope, no way are we letting you go alone."

**That…evening…**

"You ready for this?" I was skipping: that is how excited I was.

They nodded and began clambering up the massive boulders.

So it wasn't really sunset…it was more like a few hours until sunset.

Looking over my shoulder to make sure no one was following; I began ascending behind the two.

"It's beautiful…" we said at the same time, staring in awe.

There were sycamores, oaks, pines, and many more trees that were huge and sweet smelling.

Various small cliffs were covered in beautiful flowers and lush grasses.

Rivers lead to a waterfall about two or three miles off.

These rivers, two to be exact, had fast currents and stepping stones in some places.

Fish of all sorts swam in them and jumping in and out.

The sky seemed like an endless blue ocean with occasional white blotches peppering it.

Small animals scurried off in the distance and a bear's voice rang out from a cave.

Needless to say, this place was a paradise.

Without a word, I started down for the grass.

Jumping over the last rock that hid this magnificent heaven from the Elven city, I landed softly on the thick but soft flourishing green grass.

A gust of wind sent the sweet smells whipping through the air and made my hair surge around me.

Elrohir and Elladan landed on either side of me, their own hair snaking around their necks.

All I had to do was look at them, and in an instant, we were off.

My black fur Indian dress allowed me to run wildly.

Hopping on a frequent rock, I looked to make sure the other two were still in my line of sight.

Another Pocahontas song popped in my head, but I wanted to sing this one a little later on.

Abandoning my weaponry on the rock I was perched on, I jumped off and landed in a cat pose.

Getting up leisurely, I strode down the shallow hill and into the cool water.

Striding with the current, I followed it down to a waterfall that dropped about 6 or 7 feet into a crystal clear pool.

Stepping out and hopping down the rocks that formed stairs, I dipped into the shallower part of the lake.

I sighed contently and sat on a rock, keeping the water knee length.

"Asher! You were right. This _is_ something worth seeing! You know what! This is our place. Our special place," Elrohir flopped down on a patch of clovers; his brother mirroring his action.

Getting out and sitting next to them, I began my song.

"_You think I'm an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know ..._

You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

How high will the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind"

By the time I was done, it was getting late and we began walking to the boulders.

We walked to my rock to retrieve my bow and arrows, and languidly pranced out of the heaven we claimed ours.

"We need to come back tomorrow, same time. But we need to keep it a secret." I told them, breaking the heavy silence that hung like thunderstorm clouds over us.

The smirked and nodded.

Well, today was by far the best day of my whole entire life!

**XXX**

**There you go!**

**It took so long because I didn't want to put so many songs in and I had a writer's block.**

**Pocahontas's songs from the movie are:**

**Just Around the River Bend- it was sung by Pocahontas in the movie so it is also sung by her here too**

**Colors of the Wind- Same as said above.**

**I have been going through a Disney phase at 14 for a while now.**

**Read AND Review.**

**PICTURES OF STUFF ON MY PROFILE!**


	23. Star Power, GFA, Fuck the Rest

**I don't own.**

**Also, I didn't check reviews…so I don't know if you liked the last chapter or not.**

**My stupid Disney phase is done with, so no more Disney songs.**

**But, but I am going through a P!nk phase…so I am putting one of her songs in here.**

**...Maybe two.**

**Maybe not at all!**

**Shut up!**

**Onward with the story!**

**Bye-bye.**

_**Nikki's point of view**_

Our secret has been kept…secrety…if that's a word…for about two days.

…Actually we found the place of awesomeness two days ago so it doesn't really count.

But anyway, we go there every day at the same time…but the secret's secretyness is fading fast.

"Aragorn and Elrond are on to us…" Elrohir murmured, sitting down next to Elladan and me.

The three of us were sitting in the sycamore tree I leapt up in two days ago to actually see the boulder barrier.

"That much is obvious… We need to stay away from there for a while…" Elladan sighed, leaning on his younger brother.

"Yeah…Legolas is getting upset 'cause I'm spending so much time with you two. He gets really, really jealous," I swung my legs, and looked at the twins.

"We need a name for this place…" we all perked up a little.

"Oh, Ro, she is so our third and Casper is our fourth. We are no longer twins…we are quadruplets."

"She is our sister…from another father."

"And you're my brothers from another mother!"

We all shared a laugh and jumped down from the tree; making our way back to Rivendell's castle.

Walking back, I asked, "Are we going to get in trouble for disobeying direct orders to stay put in the gardens?"

"Uhhhh most likely. I have no idea, actually." Elladan cocked his head a little.

"We better hurry."

"Where have you been?" Meldeareel, our "keeper" exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and ran to us. **(mehl-dear-ee-el)**

"We were…out." I offered, ignoring the glare I received.

"Your father is worried sick and your twin is frantic! I hope you are happy." She thundered, causing nearby elves-warriors- to scatter.

Way to be a man!

"I didn't mean to-,"

"AND YOU TWO! I cannot believe what a bad example you are being! Oh when I tell your fathers…" she spun on her heel and stormed off to the stone doors to the right of the garden.

"Do you think she'll really tell them?" I whispered.

"No…"

"I don't think so-,"

"WHAT?" two voices rattled the trees and caused birds to crow and flutter away.

We waited patiently for the two angry fathers…and Legolas to stride out those doors.

To our surprise, everybody came out.

Boromir, Faramir, Sage, Ridlyn, Casper, Halbarad, Elrond, Aragorn, Glorfindel, Erestor, Legolas, and Meldeareel.

Shit!

"What do we do?" they asked me, panicking.

"Yell? Scream?" I offered, watching their stern faces harden as they got closer…minus Ridlyn…who wore a "well done" look.

We all three gulped loudly.

"RUN!"

Our trio was most likely heard back in Gondor.

I heard a faint "get them" from Aragorn and Legolas as I ran.

"Go to…to…to our special place! Maybe they won't be as mad when they see it." I panted.

"See what?" a cocky voice giggled.

"Ridlyn, you son of a bitch. Come on!" I grunted, quickening my pace.

"Ah ah ah, Asher, my name is Sadron…or Demon." He sounded unsure.

"Damon, you idiot," I joked, leaping on one of the rocks that formed the wall; climbing to the top.

They all stopped at the edge of the clearing next to the famous sycamore, and just stared at us.

"WOAH!" Ridlyn's burst caused all eyes to go to him.

"Wait…wait…wait…wa- oh, being pregnant sucks big hairy balls!" Sage panted, just getting to the clearing.

She took one look at Boromir and slapped him, "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT FOR ME?"

"Be-because you told me to get "those wild fucking children". I'm sorry, sweetheart." He attempted to kiss her, but she just head-butted him.

"Screw you, Boromir! When I say something like that I don't mean it! You aren't getting anything tonight." She turned away from him and crossed her arms over her chest.

…

…

…

"You still have sex?" I asked, cocking my head.

"Yes," she muttered, "But not tonight."

"Isn't that…like…not good?" Casper said quietly.

"I don't think it matters, Cass. It isn't like its rough…"

….  
"EWWW!" I screamed, catching on finally.

"Nikki, Elrohir, Elladan…down…_now_," Aragorn had his "parental" voice turned to full max.

I shook my head, feeling bold.

"_No_?" he emphasized.

"Nope! Come and get me!" I challenged, spinning on my heel to face the paradise I call my new sanctuary.

I swear to god, those Grey Company rangers are way too talented for their own good; before I could even draw a breath, he was behind me with Halbarad and Casper.

Their gasps distracted them and I saw an opening; Casper, Ridlyn, Elrohir, and Elladan caught on fast, as well.

We all hauled our asses off of those boulders and landed softly, got up, and ran.

Leading the party, I hopped on the large rock I had perched myself on a couple days ago, and turned to look at the forming group.

"Ridlyn and I found this place a few hours ago when we followed you. We just never…have actually been in it." Casper murmured, stocking the rock's smooth surface.

"You man bitches. Ha! Look at their faces!" I pointed and laughed.

"Nikki…Elrohir…Elladan…" Erestor mumbled, looking around.

Legolas jogged to the five of us and asked, "If this is the place you three were hiding out every evening…you are in so much trouble for not telling! I have been trying to get rid of Glorfindel for the past four days, so you best run."

And I did just that.

I ran, and ran, and ran.

Leaping over rocks and through the river, swinging from hanging branches and finally fell down in exhaustion.

Legolas fell over me, resting his balled up fists on either side of my head, leaned down, and he kissed me.

"I would have told you…but I didn't know if you would be mad or not. I love you, Legolas." I said after pulling away…finally.

"It is alright. But I do have one question: How did you find this place?"

"I climbed an old sycamore… Aragorn is probably upset that I didn't say anything. We weren't allowed on this part of Rivendell…"

He narrowed his eyes, "You knew you weren't supposed to be here, yet you came here anyway. Nikki, Elrond takes disobedience very seriously! Maybe not with you; with the twins," he looked up.

"I pretty much forced them here. I didn't give them much of a choice… SHIT! Legolas they might get in trouble over something I required them to do!"

I was up in an instant, running to the sulky twins.

"Are you guys in trouble?" I panicked, sitting next to them.

They only nodded feebly, and looked down.

"I'm gonna go talk to your ada…"

"NO!" Elrohir shouted, grabbing my upper arm, "Do not risk it."

"Look it's my fault you're both in trouble, who cares if I get it worse. Shut up, Elladan." I snapped before he could say anything.

"Yo! Elrond! Come 'ere a sec!" I shouted to him.

He looked up with a shocked expression, and slowly walked up to me.

"Hey, yeah, um, so, Elrohir and Elladan had nothing to do with this. I came here myself every evening since I found it. They have been trying to catch me, but I am way to fucking fast for them. So you see, they have trying to get me out of here, not coming here with me," I lied to his face.

"Really?" he asked, his silky voice making the twins shudder, "Why didn't you two come and get Aragorn or I? Even Legolas would help." He directed his attention to the twins.

"Well, you see we uh-."

"They didn't want to bother any of you. It was a matter of man pride. They didn't want help because they would have to admit that they were outsmarted by a little girl." I interrupted.

Elrond turned to me and cocked an eyebrow at me, "So you are telling me that they had nothing to do with this?"

"Yeah, pretty much!" I chirped.

Sensing a person behind me, I turned to face a now frowning Aragorn.

"If this is true, Asher, then we will be having a talk when we get back to the palace."

"Wait!" Casper and Ridlyn came sprinting to us.

Oh no.

"We were in on it. We would come here and meet Asher." Seth-Casper- said, always one to try and be the hero.

"What? Casper? Ridlyn? You have been with Halbarad and me for some time. Actually the whole time this has been going on."

"Yeah, well, we come here around midnight. It is only fair if we confess for Nikki has come clean," Ridlyn puffed out his chest in a defiant way and gave Aragorn a cold glare…to which Aragorn brushed off.

"Shut up, you idiots, it was me. I DID IT!" I exploded, growing even more annoyed.

"No it was us. Thank you for trying to be a good sister, Ash."

"Aragorn, no, no, no, no, do you really think these two," I jutted my thumb in their direction, "had that balls or brains to conjure up a monstrosity like this? No, it was me."

"I am confused… Asher, Damon, Seth, since I cannot designate the exact culprit, you will all be punished." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't you think it's a bit harsh to punish them, Estel? I mean, they were just acting like little elflings," Erestor stated.

"Aye, young one, Erestor is right. In fact, Aragorn, I remember hearing stories of a certain ranger being difficult for his Ada. Running off to waterfalls, sneaking around to find orcs at the age of five! Aragorn they are your replicas!" Glorfindel burst, falling into low chuckles.

Aragorn's face reddened and he looked down at us, smiling warmly.

"You're off the hook. This time... Go have fun."

The others ran off, happy to be let off so easily, I stayed back to speak with Aragorn.

"Is something the matter, Ash?" he asked, cocking his head slightly.

"It's Legolas…"

"Legolas? What about Legolas?"

"Well about me and Legolas…getting married-,"

"Nikki…" Aragorn heaved a sigh, looking down at me.

I gave him my best puppy dog eyes, and nuzzled up to his side.

"This isn't something you can rush. Nor is it like getting a new sword." He said, recalling when I asked if I could have a new sword.

He rejected.

"But we _are_ ready! It isn't like we're gonna have sex or something!"

He winced and looked at me, pleadingly.

"Nixs don't talk about sex like that! I couldn't bear the thought."

"It isn't like you haven't heard of it before! You probably did it already with Arwen !"

He stared at me blankly.

"You haven't…"

"No we haven't. She has been upset with me."

"Ada… You should have gone with Eowyn…"

He chuckled, but turned his newer sad look on me.

"It isn't about Legolas, is it? Do you not trust him?"

"No, no, no! It isn't that. I believe you two are ready, it's just…"

"It's just that you aren't ready!" I finally understood now!

He wasn't worried we were rushing into things and screw up our lives, he was worried we would rush into things and screw up _his _life.

Aragorn wasn't ready to let me go yet.

"Mellon nin…" a silky voice said from behind.

Legolas…

"I am truly sorry. I had no idea…" Legolas looked distressed that he put his "BFF" in such agony.

"You have nothing to apologize for, my old friend. Legolas…you never did understand complicated situations like the one we're in now."

Aragorn heaved another sigh, closed his eyes tightly, and exhaled sharply through gritted teeth.

"Marry if that is what is going to make you happy. My selfishness was interfering with your love life. I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry, Nikki, Legolas."

My heart thudded wildly and I leapt into his arms and hugged him.

Mumbling my thanks various times, I cried into his chest and nuzzled deeper.

"But less than one condition."

Of course there's a catch.

There is _always_ a catch.

"You live in Gondor until I say otherwise."

That wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Of course!" we, Legolas and I, chirped in unison.

Landing softly on the ground, I raced to Sage to spread the word.

**Later that night**

**After announcing the future wedding…**

**There is a minimum of three songs.**

Sage and I stood on the stage, preparing for a song we both loved.

Fuck The Rest We The Best by the lovely Blood On The Dance Floor.

(Nikki is **bold. **Sage is _Italics.__** Both is bold/italics**__)_

'_Smelling blood, Chopping hoes, I'm gonna bring it lock and load__**  
**_**Hello there, I'm Dr. Evil, Got more tricks than Evil Knievel**  
_Shark attack, Guess who's back? It's Vanity, Now lick my sack  
Not afraid; Not to change, I keep it real so rock the stage  
_**I should come with a warning label, Piss me off, I become unstable  
Steel cage; Undertaker, Throw you down through 50 tables  
**_Bang, Bang, Shot you down, Go Uma Thurma; Up in this bitch  
Revenge is best served cold, Taking it back, We'll be your wish  
_  
**D-G-A-F, Learn to cause a fight bitch  
**_Nam, Bam, Fam, Damn, Knock you down til you can't stand_  
**Damn, I am killing it, Damn, I am feeling it**  
_I'll split this floor, I'll let you know that hater's motivate me_  
**I admittedly will annihilate their idiocy  
**_We shot ahead to see, I'm your momma's new facial cream  
_**Na-Na-Na-Na, Bat-Man, I ain't afraid of you, Man  
**_My warning's are not a test, I eat bitches like you for breakfast_

**Fuck the rest, We the best  
Fuck the rest...  
For the win; I'm killing it  
Ain't nobody stopping me**

_Fuck the rest, We the best  
Fuck the rest...  
Undefeated; World's top  
Ain't nobody stopping us  
_  
**We're trying to be okay with what you didn't create  
Don't copy my face and make stupid mistakes  
Your only mark is gonna be on the side walk  
Your body on the block outlined in white chalk**

You better learn to crawl before you can walk  
I'm coming at you fast, I'm just having a mock  
See how far you get around the cell block  
You think you're hardcore, It's just drawn on by the rock

Bloody nose, Busted lips, Broken ribs, Broken hips  
Full sleeves and no tits, Bruised eyes and loose clits  
Fuck the number; Can't stand, 2 dicks and 1 fist  
Stuffed into the roof, Guess who? It's Jayy, Bitch

_Fuck the rest, We the best  
Fuck the rest...  
For the win; I'm killing it  
Ain't nobody stopping me  
_**  
Fuck the rest, We the best  
Fuck the rest...  
S-G-T-C  
Til the very death of me**_  
_  
Stick it to you with the middle finger, Beat your ass on Jerry Springer  
What the fuck do you know about this? What the fuck, Can't handle my dick  
I cut my self and bleed to death, Got your girlfriend on my dick and neck  
**Yes, Yes on the bed, Real deal, Hold and slam**

_Fuck you till you cannot feel, This is how we keep it real  
I'm gonna Kanye Taylor Swift your ass, Smoke you like you're a bag of grass  
_**I'm gonna p-p-poke your face, Leave you with my sweet little taste  
I had to do the gaga-rama rama, Oh Oh lala**  
_**  
Fuck the rest, We the best  
Fuck the rest...  
For the win; I'm killing it  
Ain't nobody stopping me**_

Fuck the rest, We the best  
Fuck the rest...  
S-G-T-C  
Til the very death of me

Fuck the rest, We the best'

We looked at each other and busted up laughing.

"DID YOU LIKE IT?" we screamed to the wide eyed crowd.

"YES!" Figwit screamed.

Only twelve seconds of screen time this one!

"Do another one!" a random elf scremed.

We nodded and smirked.

"This I dedicate to anyone, cough Arwen cough, who needs a better fucking attitude. Like me, I have a G.F.A. I have a good fucking attitude."

(same)

'**It's do or die.  
And uh, I do. I do it big.**

_Slashes - 2 stripes for unity.  
Fight for my people like I fight for equality.  
My home battle team, the SGTC.  
Haters gonna hate, but they know they can't stop me.  
Stop and stare, bitch beware.  
I don't even fucking care.  
GFA baby, that's why I'm standing here.  
Just made plenty stacks, going up in my career.  
Like Mighty Mouse, I never had a single fear.  
Turn your lady into my trick,  
Watch her wobble on my dick.  
If titties were Poke Balls,  
Mission: Gotta catch 'em all.  
Ignorance is what I hate.  
Your bitch, I'll educate.  
Tell me how my dick tastes.  
Winning like a sweepstakes!  
_  
_GFA, ya everyday.  
Ya know I ain't got time to play.  
Don't mess with me, you best believe  
I'll put you in your fucking grave.  
Look me up and down, bitch.  
Tell me what the fuck you see.  
A smile, a face, a spot for heart.  
I'm a heartless man, there's a void in me.  
I'll fake a smile everytime, I'll never show a tear.  
With that GFA on my side, bitch,  
I'll never show no fear.  
Cruisin' down the highway, beat bangin' ear to ear.  
With my boy blue Andrew in the U-Haul  
Stand clear!_

**Oh, you can hate me.  
No, you don't phase me.  
You need a better fucking attitude.  
Party with my family, got love for my fucking crew.  
GFA, GFA.  
All day everyday.  
GFA, GFA.  
Party like a holiday.  
You need a better fucking attitude.  
GFA, GFA.  
I don't want your drama dude.**

I fly so high, they call me unidentified.  
When they look up to the sky and they see my spaceship ride.  
We accelerate at the rate you cannot see with eyes.  
Made your mom turn tricks, paid to suck dick.  
Then I got your bitch a membership with the club I call the Mile High.  
And everytime you take to me, steppin' on a landmine.  
I'm 'bout to blow your brain, trigger itching on my nine.  
Got better things to do with my own time.  
Got boys in my mouth, got titties to sign.  
I'll giggle while I kill the competition and you all be tripping.  
That smirk on my face ain't funny honey,  
It's that GFA I be respresting.

_GFA A Double L D-A-Y.  
Everyday we stay fly.  
Scene veterans, better than negative energy.  
Anyway, at least they tried._

**Reach for the sky, hands in the air.  
I love what I see when I stand in the mirror.  
Pandemonium, the Land of the Fierce.  
**_They can't hold a candle to fans over here.  
We're getting high, girls dropping it low.  
Gotta let the people know we're all the rage.  
_**We don't worry much about the profits though,  
As long as everyday is like a holiday.  
Ima hit 'em with a little bit of rhythm.  
When I got 'em Ima keep 'em like I fucking should.  
JJ Demon with Dahvie and Jayy,  
My attitude is fucking good!**

**Oh, you can hate me.  
No, you don't phase me.  
You need a better fucking attitude.  
Party with my family, got love for my fucking crew.  
GFA, GFA.  
All day everyday.  
GFA, GFA.  
Party like a holiday.  
You need a better fucking attitude.  
GFA, GFA.  
I don't want your drama dude.**

_Do you see the looks that I get?  
Do you see, do you see  
The looks I get?  
Do you see the looks that I get?  
Do you see, do you see  
The looks that I get?  
Do you see the looks that I get?  
Do you see, do you see  
The looks I get?  
But I'm flying higher than a presidental jet.  
You'll be in Seaworld by how fucking wet you'll get._

_**B. F. A.  
Better fucking attitude.  
B. F. A.  
Better fucking attitude.**_

**Oh, you can hate me.  
No, you don't phase me.  
You need a better fucking attitude.  
Party with my family, got love for my fucking crew.  
GFA, GFA.  
All day everyday.  
GFA, GFA.  
Party like a holiday.  
You need a better fucking attitude.  
GFA, GFA.  
I don't want your drama dude.**

_**Y'all need to get some better fucking attitudes.'**_

That song gets me pumped.

My rap parts are fucking fast though…

"Ha! Look at Elrohir and Elladan!" Sage giggled, pointing.

Oh my fucking Kaboodle.

The twins were dancing with each other like they did back in Gondor.

Only this time they were grinding on a female set of twins.

"We got them horny…" I giggled back at her.

Suddenly they stopped and yelled, "WHY'D YOU STOP?"

"WE'RE TIRED!"

"SO?"

"SO NO!"

"GET OVER YOURSELVES AND SING ONE MORE!"

"Yeah! Please!" oh I couldn't refuse Figwit's puppy eyes.

"Starpower…"

(Same!"

**Bustin' mega ultra super Ahh ahhh! Holy crap, ahh!  
Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! K.O!**

_One-up, power up, already leveled up  
Options set to difficult, love a challenge, typical  
Raging through my enemies, kicking ass so happily  
Supernova, bend you over, to the lava! game over!  
_  
_I'm saying "YAY!" when I'm knocking you right off the stage,  
Bitches hate but I don't play, smash a Goomba anyday!  
I'm on a mission, trying to save the princess!  
Dashing, smashing, knock you outta commission!  
_**  
I'm a killer like a Manson, you're blowin like you're Hanson,  
Your Powers are weak when you go against me,  
You better recognize, leave you paralyzed!  
Body in the woods, leave you here to die,**

You will never find another one of our kind!  
Like a machine; ultimate in design!  
Super power monster flowers to the sky!  
Beyond!  
Uh!  
Course clear winning cheer!

_**I'm on star power!  
incredibly invincible!  
Knocking bitches out the way,  
Watch me on instant replay!**_

I'm on star power!  
incredibly invincible!  
Knocking bitches out the way,  
Watch me on instant replay!  
  
**Points racking up, I'm on the winning team!  
Your score adds up but you can't beat me!  
Points racking up, I'm on the winning team!  
Your score adds up but you can't beat me!**

_**GAME OVER GRANDMA!**_

**Sorry, I ain't got time to play,  
I don't got the time to waste.  
I get the gold at every race,  
I live my life in the passing lane.**

Can you please hold while I write my next album?  
All my tracks are on the charts, pull them up and let you count them.  
The number to my score keep on flowing like a fountain,  
I'm gonna kill you bitch like my name is Ed Gein~

And my health bar never leaves green,  
I'll burn through your lives like dry weed,  
I'm pretty fucking bright kinda how my chronic be!  
I'm on the winning team, you can try but you'll never be!

One by one you'll all leave the screen,  
I'm going on a killing spree!  
At the top we will be,  
Just Jayy Von, Lord D. Vanity!  
  
_(Uh, I'm gonna kill you)  
Oh my God!  
K.O!_

I'm on star power!  
incredibly invincible!  
Knocking bitches out the way,  
Watch me on instant replay!

I'm on star power!  
incredibly invincible!  
Knocking bitches out the way,  
Watch me on instant replay!

_**Points racking up, I'm on the winning team!  
Your score adds up but you can't beat me!  
Points racking up, I'm on the winning team!  
Your score adds up but you can't beat me!  
**_**  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la**

_Points racking up, I'm on the winning team!  
Your score adds up but you can't beat me!  
Points racking up, I'm on the winning team!  
Your score adds up but you can't beat me!  
_  
**Star-st-st-star-st-star-st-star Power!  
Star-st-st-star-st-star-st-star Power!  
Star-st-st-star-st-star-st-star-st-st-st-star-st-star Power!**

_Points racking up, I'm on the winning team!  
Your score adds up but you can't beat me!  
Points racking up, I'm on the winning team!  
Your score adds up but you can't beat me!  
_  
**La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la'**

Who doesn't love Mario Kart?

"That's all folks!" I raced off the stage and into Legolas's chest.

"Come upstairs with me…" he murmured seductively.

My limbs went limp and he picked me up and headed to the stairs.

Once to our room he began removing articles of clothing and looked at me expectedly.

Oh shit!

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

_Sorry about the long wait._

_I've been in horse competitions._

_The songs were because I want to spread the songs of BOTDF!_

_The songs:_

_Fuck The Rest We The Best- BOTDF_

_G.F.A- BOTDF ft. Nick Nasty, JJ Demon and Lady Nogrady _

_Star Power- BOTDF_

_I DO NOT OWN!_

_Enjoy!_


	24. Holy Mother!

**I'm an evil, evil author aren't I?**

**Sorry I haven't updated.**

**I have no more good excuses, so, erm, enjoy!**

**This MAY be considered rated 'M'!**

**Don't own!**

_**Nikki's point of view!**_

"Holy mother of all that is holy…Put those back on!" I jumped up and pointed at his tunic.

Legolas cocked his head and asked me, "You don't want to do this?"

Dammit!

"I-I do, but, I mean I'm still only fourteen…mentally! I may be in the body of an eighteen year old…but I'm not!"

Scrunching his eyebrows together, he glanced down at his tunic and slowly picked it up and whispered; "Now I feel like an idiot…"

"You aren't an idiot. I am! I seriously want to, trust me. But-but Sage is already pregnant and I'm gonna need to help her. I can't risk getting myself-."

"I understand. It is alright, Nikki. Honestly. I just don't want to have to wait too long." He winked and spun on his heel, heading for the door.

Aw, now I'm horny!

"Wait, wait, wait, wait…wait. Get over here!"

I didn't wait for his response. I tackled him.

Our clothes were tossed to the side and we had already begun a really heavy make-out session. Our bodies moved in unison, and we were silent for the most part. For the most part, I repeat. We ground our hips against each other making his groaning become louder. Jeez, Legolas was hornier than me! That was saying something.

He panted and caressed every part of my body. He hadn't really gotten into me yet, and for that I was somewhat glad. I didn't want it to hurt like Sage said it does at first, but I didn't want to be a wuss.

Legolas looked down at me, his eyes glazed with nothing but pure lust. I just blinked like an idiot and squirmed. Chuckling, he slowly, and when I say slowly…I mean slowly, he slid deeper and deeper into me.

I yelped and jerked my whole body away from him and his hurt expression.

"I'm sorry, Nix." He said sadly.

"No, it's cool. Just…go really fast so it'll only hurt for a second."

And he did just that.

Rammed into me without hesitation and began moving faster and faster.

Okay, I lied.

We weren't quiet…at all.

Quite loud actually…

I, being the pussy that I am, was first.

My whole body shook as I moaned and begged for more.

The screaming and whining went on for a minute or two and finally stopped, leaving me gasping for air.

Then him…

He moved fasted and threw his head back and let out a series of moans and screams…which was hot as hell.

XXX

"We would probably get down there before they start looking for us." Legolas whispered, heaving his naked form up and reaching for his clothes.

Once both of us were dressed, we WERE about to open the door but a couple of peeping toms beat us to it.

Elrohir and Elladan burst through the door pointing at us and "oooh"ing.

"We're gonna tell Aragorn!" Elrohir threatened.

"Do it…I DARE you." I hissed, glaring daggers at the two.

"Okay!" they turned and sprinted down the stairs, Legolas and I hot on their tails.

The four of us raced down the staircase and neck breaking speed, and finally I caught up with Elladan.

Leaping on his back, we both tumbled down the rest of the steps and slid on the tile into the middle of the Hall of Fire…in front of everybody.

"Uhhh..." he mumbled pathetically, and I quickly got off of him.

"Lord Elrond…these are your sons?" some weird looking elf asked.

HOT DAMN!

His Adam's apple must be huuuge!

"Dude…your voice…is DEEP!" I gasped, reaching for his neck.

"No, Nikki!" Legolas caught up and had grabbed my arms and pinned them to my sides and smiled at the mystery elf.

"I apologize, grandsire." Legolas bowed slightly to his…GRANDSIRE!

"Oh my Lord Sesshomaru! You are Thranduil's father?" I exclaimed, suddenly interested in this elf.

"Yes. And you are…?" He asked, his deep voice rolling off of his silver tongue.

"Nikki the Greatest!" I jumped up in the air and was caught by Legoland over there.

"Only Nikki; there is no "greatest" in there-" Legolas began.

"Oh screw you!"

"-and she is my fiancée."

"Ah, well, good luck, my grandson." He gave a single nod.

"Thank you, I shall need it."

"Bastard…"

"Hush!"

"Wait! I never got your name!" I ran up and pulled on the dude's wine red robes.

"I apologize, young Nikki. I am Oropher. Lord Oropher." He smiled kindly

"Oh I can totally tell you are Thranduil's father. You got the looks…" and he did.

Long waist length golden hair and shining blue orbs; tall and toned.

He had an "I'm royalty, bitch; bow down!" aura looming around him.

Legolas coughed politely, and Oropher just smiled.

"Why thank you. I shall see you again soon, I hope?" I nodded eagerly, and leaned against Legolas.

He flashed another brilliant smile and strode regally off to Lord Elrond.

"You're lucky, Legolas."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because your grandsire is sexier than hell…"

"That's very horny of you. Wanna go to the bar."

"YES!" I gasped, trotting after him.

Once we got to the "bar, I slammed my fist down and yelled, "Martini, two olives!"

He, the elf behind the counter, gave me a weird look.

Laughing very embarrassed, I whispered, "Dorwinianwine is cool too."** ( I think that's what it's called)**

Nodding, he handed me a crystal wine glass and poured a deep magenta colored liquid in it.

The strong, sweet smell entered my nostrils, and I snatched the surprisingly heavy glass up and gulped it down.

"Wooooow. That is SO unprofessional!" Elladan smirked, sitting to my left, Elrohir on my right.

"Does it look like I give a flying fuck? Whore, get outta here." They just scoffed.

"You know…I would be EXTREMELY nice to us if I were you. Remember what we caught you and Legolas doing." I gave Elrohir a blank, emotionless look and responded, "Suck a fat one, shit for brains."

"Tsk, tsk! Naughty, Nikki. ADA! GUESS WHAT?" They jumped up and raced over to the blushing lord.

"What, my sons." He whispered.

"Nikki and Legolas were-," I leapt onto Elladan's back and bit down-hard-on his shoulder.

"AHHHH! ARAGORN! LEGOLAS! SOMEONE GET HER OFF!" he wailed quite loudly.

Muscled arms wrapped around my slim waist as I was hoisted off the older twins back.

"Nikki!" Aragorn exclaimed, "What's gotten into you?"

"She's psycho!" Elrohir hissed.

"Fuck yourself!" I bit back, baring my teeth.

_This _got EVERYBODY'S attention almost immediately.

Aragorn growled and lifted me over his shoulder and stalked off to his room.

The walk seemed to go on forever, but that gave me time to think.

And after I thought on what I just did, I realized that I wanted that walk to go on forever.

The heavy oak door creaked when Aragorn pushed it open and closed it; it was the sound of doom.

He sat me on the bed and kneeled between my knees, lifting my chin up with his thumb.

"Nikki, talk to me, beloved. What's wrong? Why are you acting like an animal?" I just jerked my head away and hissed, "Leave it alone."

Why _was_ I acting like this?

_**-ARAGORN-**_

It tugged at my heart to see my daughter this distressed.

Such a sweet and innocent child she was; naïve and yet so mature at times.

Her behavior out there told me she either wanted attention or had done something she wasn't supposed to do and felt guilty.

I felt the bed shake slightly; she was crying.

"Please answer me." I probed for the reason.

Hot tears landed softly on my hand, and she sniffed, murmuring, "Nothing."

Sighing in defeat, I picked her up again and cradled her, softly spoke words of nonsense that lulled her, and eventually lay down with her.

She scrubbed at her eyes, and curled up to me.

"Will you tell me now? At least give me a hint, then."

No response, just her tightening her grip on my shirt.

"I feel weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Dirty weird..."

"Guilty?"

She nodded.

"What did you do my sweetling?"

She just cried and hugged me closer.

Then it clicked.

"You and Legolas didn't, did you?" my voice, even though I tried to mask it, clearly showed the horror.

She sniffed and her sapphire eyes dropped down to the stone ground, "I'm stupid…I know…"

Heaving a sigh, I pressed my forehead to hers and muttered, "You're too young. If you have a child then you will have to give up everything. Lady Galadriel hasn't even spoken to you yet about you're future! All that might change!"

She gave me a weak smile, shifted until she was on my hip-her signature position-and whispered, "I cannot have children. I might have left out that information when Legolas and I err…did it."

I winced, "Nikki, sweetie, every time you speak of your sex life…I die a little…"

"Oh…in that case…I gave Legolas a blow job." She smirked.

"And there goes my liver."

Her twinkling laughter filled the room and echoed throughout it.

I dropped her down on the bed and walked to the door.

"I should disown you…but because I'm a good person, I'm not going to! Valar what is with me and being a saint to orphans!" I suppose the remark was completely inappropriate…but she was laughing with crystal dripping from her blue orbs.

Brat!

"Oh Aragorn, I love you! Alright, let's go back down, I wanna strip!"

…

"What?"

"Wait you never saw Zombie Strippers…forget about it."

Furrowing my brow, I slowly followed her out of my chambers, and back down to the banquet.

She is very…odd.

_**Nikki**_

Sliding down the banister that led down to the stage that I sang on recently, I did the famous rock star slid to the edge and leapt up.

Everyone looked at me expectedly; I just shrugged and said, "Ooohhh, I get it! You want me to sing."

They all nodded.

"Well…guess that's too bad because I'm not going too! I already sang way too fucking much in the last…day. I just like being up here. The only entertainment you're getting is if I decide to strip for you guys!"

Everybody turned away.

"Yeah, yeah that's what I fucking thought! LOOK AWAY!" I calming got off the stage and skipped over to Legolas, who looked me over and asked, "You alright?"

I nodded and grabbed his arm.

We walked swiftly through the beings scattering the Hall of Fire, our destination: a table set up especially for the Fellowship.

Everybody was there; Aragorn, Boromir, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Gimli, Sage, and Gandalf.

Casper joined in as well, why I don't know.

"Casper, the fuck you doin' here? You didn't work your ass off to save Middle Earth! You don't deserve to be seated here!" I pointed my finger and shunned him.

He just blinked at me.

"Fuck you." He then proceeded to turn back to Merry and have a heated discussion on wine.

Sighing, I looked around.

"FRODO! SAM! Holy shit I didn't even know you were here! So how's life? Jesus, Frodo, where'd your finger run off to?"

The minute he tried to respond, I immediately lost interest.

"You know what? I really don't care! I wanna play a game!"

"Nikki, child, you speak in such a rush! Calm yourself." Gandalf chuckled.

"What game?" Sage asked.

My eyes scanned Sage's form.

She had a beautiful body, very well curved and tanned. She now had a swollen torso. Sage was due in two months. _Two months!_

Oh, Sage. The potion wore off and she was now in her original form (except for the pregnant part, of course). Her brown hair grew down to her tailbone like mine did and still had her thick curls; the blond she had dyed grew out. Sage had a scar on her cheek from the battle, and her tanned skin wasn't so tanned anymore. Her hazel eyes seemed bigger and more beautiful for some reason. I think because she felt at peace now that the war was done with and she could finally settle down and start a family with the love of her life: Boromir, son of Denethor and Steward of Gondor. Jeez…what a pussy! Anyway, she was due sometime in the next week; she was terrified.

Frodo…Frodo wasn't the same, really. Beside the whole finger thing I mean. Mr. Baggins was different emotionally…mentally. He was scarred and I didn't blame him! He, a Hobbit of the Shire, went to the most dreadful place in Middle Earth and destroyed the One Ring with his trusty steed-I mean Sam. Frodo's black curls fell in front of his eyes. His once bright cobalt abyss- like eyes now was a dull navy blue, sadness and despair. Even with his cheery attitude he sometimes let show slightly, he still held those emotions deep within.

Samwise Gamgee, Frodo Baggin's trusty steed-at least that's what I call him. Funny, you'd think with all that altitude climbing, running from the Nazgul, and fighting off orcs he would lose a few pounds. Nope! He was still fat. He, unlike Frito (like his new pet name?), stayed the same. Well, for the most part. Actually…he was one of the few that had had a life changing experience, and didn't let that affect him as much as the others. But that could be because he's a weirdo. His red hair was cut recently, so it didn't get all up in his face. He still had those brilliant green eyes that scared me sometimes when he gave me a parental look. And he was still fat. Yup…still fat.

Ugh! Pipsqueak! Pippin was another that had a life changing experience and ignored it…for the most part. He claimed he didn't even remember most of it and that it wasn't that big of a deal. He did, however, remember every detail when it came to showing off to the ladies. Or he wanted free ale. Pippin was still a freak and walked around like a big shot and bragged when he wanted. We all still loved him. Red curls bushed around his angular face and complimented his emerald eyes, and his ever so annoying voice was still ever so annoying. He didn't change at all, and for that I was glad.

Merry did change though. He became more serious and had found an infatuation with a certain shield maiden that had fallen in love with Faramir. He was he way more serious than he used to be and Pippin didn't like that. He pouted constantly and whined whenever he wanted to engage in some mischief, but was corrected by Merry. Pipsqueak was _pissed_ and hadn't spoken to anyone for days. Merry was stern with me too, and I had pouted alongside Pippin. That had amused Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir to no end and did whatever they could to poke fun at me. Merry's features hadn't changed one bit. Red hair, brown eyes. _Bbbooorrriiinnnggg!_

Then we have Gandalf. Old, still, and stern, still. Ugh! And a kill joy!

Gimli hadn't changed much either. He was still funny and gruff and generally a good time! Wasn't much to say about Gimli, Boromir, Legolas, or even Aragorn, really. I had been with them throughout everything and they didn't change.

"What game?" Sage interrupted my thoughts.

"Truth or Dare." I muttered lowly and dangerously.

"How do you play?" Pippin asked.

"Okay. It's simple. Someone asks someone else truth or dare. They pick dare, then the person who asked them dares them to do something. Truth, then the person asked them and they have to respond with the truth and the truth only. Get it?" I spoke so fast I didn't even know what I said.

With mock enthusiasm, Pippin responded, "NOPE!"

"I confused myself too! Okay, I'll go first and you guys just sit and watch. You'll figure it out. Sage! Truth or dare?"

**(A/N: This game of Truth or Dare is considered rated M along with the "sex" scene that I thought I did poorly on! You have been warned!)**

"I hate playing this game with you. No matter what I pick, you turn it into something evil and sick! I, umm, I guess I'll pick truth."

"Pussy. Okay…When you had sex with Boromir, did you give him a blow job, hand job, or both?"

Her face went red along with Boromir's and everybody else "ooohhh"ed.

"B-both…"

I busted up laughing and pointed at Boromir, "Did you love it…or did you loooove it."

"Hey! Hey! No! No! It's my turn to ask you! So, Nikki, what's it gonna be?"

"Dare!" I answered almost immediately.

"Hm, I dare you to…do a keg stand."

"There aren't any kegs."

"You have ale. You have buckets. You can make a straw with the thingies the chef has (it has I name, I just forgot it ). Get to it." She clapped her hands together and nodded towards the bar.

Not ten minutes later, I had my legs held up by the twins and was upside down chugging a bucket full of ale.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gandalf had a look of horror on their faces, while the rest screamed for me to chug.

A felt the buzz…and then the hazy feeling of being drunk wash over me.

My feet dropped to the ground and I stumbled over to the table and slurred, "Legolas, ask someone."

He looked a little frightened, but then said, "Aragorn. Truth or dare?"

"Um, dare?" poor, poor man.

"I dare you to…I don't know!" he cried, "I'm terrible at this game."

I leaned over and whispered into his ear.

He perked up and exclaimed, "I dare you to give Gandalf a lap dance!"

"Ewwwww! Nikki you sick fuck!" Sage laughed.

Aragorn awkwardly got up and stalked stiffly to Gandalf's side, slowly straddled his lap and started to grind into him.

"This is so wrong!" Aragorn hissed.

It went on for a few minutes before Legolas said it was fine for him to stop.

"You'll all pay…I swear you will!" Aragorn hissed, sitting down shakily.

We all gave short laughs before Aragorn said, "Pippin, truth or dare?"

Without a moment's break in between, "DARE!"

By now, since I was an elf, the buzz wore off and I was sobered again, up and ready for action!

"I dare you to kiss Merry in five places he has never been touched before."

The whole tabled erupted in laughter, except to two offended Shire folk.

"So, Merry, uh- wanna, erm, help me out?" Pippin's squeaky voice whispered.

"Uh, okay. Well, h-here." He pointed to his chin.

Pippin pecked it, and blushed immediately.

"Um, right here, and here." He pointed to his eyelid, and then his pinky finger.

Pippin kissed both in haste.

"Two more." I stated, ignoring the heated glares from Meridoc and Peregrin.

"Fine," Merry huffed, "There and…here." He had pointed to his chest.

When Pippin did what he was told to, he asked, "Uh, where else?"

Merry pointed to the corner of his mouth.

Both blushed furiously, and the kiss wasn't even designated as a peck!

Whatever, we were satisfied.

"OKAY! Casper, your turn," Pipsqueak exclaimed, pointing at my twin, who sat to the left of me.

"Um, dare…I guess."

"What to do, what to do? Oh I know! I dare you to go over to the table over there," he pointed to a table with huge, gruff men (I assumed members of Eomer's party, yes they were there too!), "And do a little…show for them. You know, a…oh what did Nikki call it? A "strip tease", I believe. Yes! That was it. So, get to it. And do a little lap dance action along with it. If you're too shy to do that much…just let them have their way with you!" He was an evil, evil person.

I just leaned back and enjoyed the show.

_**CASPER**_

No backing out of a dare. Not now, not ever!

Just grit your teeth, Casper, just grit your teeth.

"Oh, Pippin, that was mean," I heard ada defend me.

At least he cares.

"I mean…genius…but still cruel."

Neeeevermind…

"I agree with Aragorn. Those were the men that seemed to take a liking to especially young men. They can be very…lustful. I know not what they shall do to our boy."

"Tis true. Casper is beautiful, muscled, and, again, very young. They will have an immediate, err, response to him even walking over there. If he even begins to flirt with them, well, they will no doubt attempt to…rape him. He, I have faith, might be able to fight them off, but we cannot be too sure-," Legolas was cut off.

"We'll jump in to save him though, right?" Pippin, the dumbfuck, asked nervously.

"Oh of course, little man." Nikki reassured. Thank the Lord for her!

Gulping, I walked over to the table, immediately getting stares.

"Aw, what is a pretty little piece like you doing amongst men such as ourselves? You must belong to someone, yes?" one particularly ugly man reached out and stroked my cheek.

Okay, he wasn't ugly…quite good looking actually, but his personality made him disgusting.

When I didn't answer, one of his friends muttered, "He is one of those elves, Baldor, he probably doesn't even understand you."

For some reason, this man had a different accent. Somewhat similar to Pippin's…only with-

Oh! If he were in our era, he would be from Transylvania…so Transylvanian, I assume?

I don't think that even exists here…

"You're probably right. Oh well." He sighed and was about to turn away when the other man said, "That doesn't mean he didn't come here for a reason."

Baldor turned to me slowly and said, "Aye, Maulur. So, pretty one, what is it you want?"

Instead of waiting for a response, he reached out and dragged me onto his lap.

Blushing furiously, I sat on his lap with him stroking my hair and whispering that we shall make it up to him room in no time; I just have to be patient.

I squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp and whispered, "Lemme go!"

Well I thought I whispered it. Guess I screamed it.

Only Baldor obviously doesn't like being told what to do and was about to strike me when I said, "I'm a stripper!"

This got his attention.

"What is that?" Maulur asked, lust glistening in his eyes.

"I was coming here to do a show, but you insisted on restraining me! I cannot do my job if your friend is holding onto me as such." If Halbarad heard me say that…he'd kill me before I had the chance to kill myself.

Baldor let me go, and told me to get on with my business.

Sighing, I slowly started to undress and once down to my leggings, and only my leggings, he told me to stop and build him up to a breaking point.

"Ewwww!" Nikki hissed, having heard that last remark.

I did so without complaint and muttered, "This isn't the first time that's been said to me."

Leaving Baldor, I went over to his friends and danced on Maulur for a while before Baldor exclaimed, "Leggings off!"

Wincing, I stripped myself of them and held back my embarrassment.

The ten minutes I was there seems as though it were tens of thousands of years, jumping back and forth between the five men, ignoring their moans.

"Well you were a great crowd, sorry, but I have others to please. See ya around!" I booked it away from them, but not before I heard Fastred, another member, say, "You know that was Lord Aragorn's son right?" this was followed by several gasps and curses.

I laughed.

Seating myself down where I was before, I said, "That wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Thanks Pippin!"

They stared back at me in wonder.

"You really disturb me. Okay, Casper, bro, it's your turn."

I looked around and decided who my victim was going to be.

Samwise Gamgee…

"So, Saaaam; truth or dare?" he widened his eyes.

"T-truth…" Pussy!

"Have you ever fucked a chick?"

"Uh, no…"

"No but you date raped Frodo right?" Nikki interrupted.

God I love her!

"NO!"

"Judging by your suspiciously loud and quick response…you did!" I cocked my head and gave I mischievous smile.

"Um-well," Sam began.

"SAM! HOW COULD YOU!" Frodo jumped up and stalked off.

"Wait honey," Sam followed.

"NO!" Frodo roared, clambering the staircase.

…

…

"Wow." That was all Aragorn could mutter.

"Well, I think that's enough of that…Nikki, come on." Legolas got up, followed by me sister, and they walked off to their room.

One by one we all disappeared from the table, going off to do our business.

_**Nikki**_

_**Next morning**_

I sat up with a start, strangely eager to get on with the day.

"Legolas, get up!" I shook his muscled form and kneed his back, "FATASS!"

Leaping off the bed, I got to my wardrobe and pulled out a blue tunic, black leggings, and grey boots; braided my long ass platinum blond hair to the side, and tied it with a silvery ribbon.

Opening the door slowly, I tiptoed outside and booked it down the stairs at neck breaking speed.

My destination was the gardens, the place where Boromir and Sage always were in the early mornings with servants bringing Sage tea and some sort of pastries. They were such pansies now…

Skidding to a stop by the two lovebirds and, you aren't going to believe this!

Boromir, the jackass that hated us the first time he saw us, way sitting next to his beloved, one hand resting on her ginormous stomach, and the other intertwined in hers, humming _We Intertwine _by _The Hush Sound_…EWW!

"Did I really just here you singing that wretched song?" I hissed.

"Wretched? Nikki! Your vocabulary has grown tremendously! I'm so proud." Sage mocked enthusiasm.

…

"Shut up…"

"What did you need, kiddo?" she asked, laughing and attempting to get up.

Then…time got all slow and I swear everyone was holding their breaths for the unknown event coming up.

The sound of water hitting stone was heard and a large puddle of water was beneath Sage.

Oh _shit!_

"Nikki, go get Lord Elrond! Hurry!" I hauled ass towards where I knew the half-elf always was at this time.

"Lord Elrond, bro, we require your assistance. Like immediately." I panted, leaning on Aragorn for support.

"Why?"

"Sage just went into labor!"

Blurs of people left me spinning. And soon the court was empty…except for me.

Realization hit…

"HEY WAIT UP!" I hollered after the mob of elves and hobbits, and men…and woman (me!)

XXX

Sage's screams were heard throughout Rivendell and I paced outside the door.

Boromir, Aragorn, Casper, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Sam, Halbarad, Gimli, Faramir, Gandalf, and I were all scattered around the room waiting for the results.

Sage continued to scream and pant, which pained me.

Eowyn and Arwen were helping Elrond with Sage and Eowyn would occasionally come and fill us in…like right now.

"Almost done!" she sang, and smiled.

"She wouldn't be smiling if that were her." I hissed, toying with Legolas's hair.

"FUCK ME!" we heard said soon to be mother exclaim.

The door opened and Eowyn walked out again, "Well she wants me to tell Boromir that she's gonna cut your penis off, and is she want to see you shove babies outta your vagina. That is all."

And she was gone.

Everybody went back to pacing.

DID THEY NOT HEAR THE KEY WORD IN THAT MESSAGE!

"Excuse me…am I the only one that noticed she said babIES?" everyone froze.

"Congratulations, Boromir!" Faramir clapped his stunned and paled brother on the back.

Ten minutes later, various smacks were heard…followed by squeals.

Oh my lordy!

We filed in and saw Sage, sweaty and pained, laying with identical twin girls in both arms.

They had glorious copper hair (even though it didn't grow in yet, you could tell); bright green eyes, and a pale complexion.

They were beautiful!

Everyone cooed over them, including me.

"What are their names?" Casper asked, stroking their cheeks.

"Well we were thinking…"

XXX

**Hahaha, I'm tired!**

**I won't make you wait too long.**

**R&R!**


End file.
